UCA 2: Guerra de Till y Zalgo
by arturven
Summary: Luego de los hechos ocurridos en "Una Criatura Aterradora", ambos bandos deben prepararse para una guerra que se avecina; ambos demonios luchan por el mundo de Zootopia, uno es solo para tener su miedo, mientras el otro quiere aniquilarlo de una manera definitiva, ¿Como terminara este conflicto?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores, al fin, luego de 84 años de retraso estamos aquí, la secuela de "Una criatura aterradora"; desde hace un tiempo MUY largo quería sacar esta secuela, pero muchos factores me lo impidieron...para comenzar, tenia terminar mi primer fic de Zootopia que lo logre concluir hace poco, ademas de que se me había ocurrido hacer un crossover de Deadpool x Zootopia, el colegio, el curso de ingles, la catequesis, blah, blah, blah.**

 **Ya acabando con las excusas, en verdad me siento contento de poder haber comenzado esta historia, dependiendo de su aceptación por las vistas es que esta se ira actualizando, esto debe de estar publicándose en la primera semana de Enero si no me equivoco.**

 **Pero EPA mi gente, un momentico allí, tanto en este capitulo como en el siguiente no los escribí yo solos, sino tuve ayuda de dos buenos amigos con calidad, CRÉDITOS**

Creacion de la historia: **Artuven**

 **.**

Escritores responsables del capitulo presente:

 ***Arturven**

 ***Unnamed being**

 ***Ale X-12C**

 **.**

Agradecimientos para:

 ***Ale x-12C**

 ***Unnamed being**

 **.**

 **Ya dejando todo lo anterior expuesto, para los que quieran un saludo o cualquier cosa, se aplicara el mismo sistema que en todas las fics: Puede ser de cualquier cosa, un comentarios, dar en Fav y Seguir o por MP, ya aclarando esto, comencemos.**

Capitulo 1 - El comienzo de un bella pesadilla

.

Ya había pasado 2 años luego de los hechos ocurridos en el famoso caso "Slenderman", las familias de los afectados se recuperaban de los hechos ocurridos,unas mas que otras , mientras nuestra pareja disfrutaba de su relación; algunos meses luego de lo ocurrido, Nicholas le propuso matrimonio a Judy frente a todo el departamento de policía luego de salir de una operación; la coneja con lagrimas en los ojos acepto la proposicional del zorro.

La boda de la pareja provoco polémica a nivel mundial, en el mundo en e que existía Zootopia, no era ilegal esta acción, es mas, ya habían algunas parejas de este tipo en el mundo, pero nunca se había registrado un matrimonio de este tipo antes, por lo que la noticia fue polémica a nivel mundial

.

El día de la boda había llegado, luego de de algunos meses de arreglos y de una gran despedida de soltero(a) para la pareja; el zorro se había adelantado al altar mientras los primos mas pequeños de Judy arrojaban pétalos de rosas en el sendero hasta el altar...al aparecer Judy en a puerta de la iglesia, Nick se quedo con la mandíbula hasta el suelo...la coneja se veía majestuosa...Judy traía un hermoso vestido blanco junto un velo en el que se podía ver un decorado de flores violetas; una sonrisa algo torpe se mostró e el rostro del zorro mientras su rostro se iba sonrojando mas y mas.

.

Durante los aperitivos luego de la boda se daba, a alegría reinaba en el ambiente, la felicidad y el amor era lo que desprendía la bonita pareja, la madre se había dado cuenta de algo en su hija...era un tatuaje en su ante brazo, era extraño ya que ambos padres sabían que a la coneja odiaba los tatuajes, mas al saber que el proceso era algo doloroso, a parte de que tenia una apariencia extraña, era una cabeza circular negra con apariencia de conejo, tenia orejas largas y unos ojos y sonrisa espantosamente aterradora...

Luego de que la fiesta llegase a su final, los padres de la coneja quisieron hablar sobre lo que habían visto hace pocas horas...al preguntar que era ese extraño tatuaje, ambos notaron inmediatamente el nerviosismo de la coneja, aunque esta trataba de ocultarlo (y lo hacia muy bien) sus padres no les costaba nada de trabajo saber que estaba mintiendo.

Su esposo se había acercado para ver que era lo que sucedía, al ver que Judy trataba de ocultar su marca en su antebrazo derecho, el zorro por breves instantes se mostró sorprendido y nervioso; este dijo que solo fue un día que fueron con un amigo a unos tatuajes a bajos precios...los padres de la coneja contestaron que a Judy jamas le gustaron los tatuajes, y que incluso en algunos casos los odiaba, ese fue el punto que la pareja se tuvo que rendir y hablar.

Entonces, Nick también mostró su marca en su antebrazo; la pareja de conejos no entendía como, pero los dos eran perfectamente iguales y bien hechos, ahora que los veían de tan cerca, se dieron cuenta de que estos eran casi perfectos, generalmente en un tatuado como el pelaje siempre se mueve, generalmente había uno que otro error de pintura, pero estos estaban perfectamente bien hecho, Judy le dijo a sus padres.

-Creo que es hora de que sepan la verdad.

.

La pareja de recién casados les contó toda la verdad a Stu y a Bonnie; Slenderman, los proxys, Splendorman, Kari, Till y su clan y en lo que ambos estaban metidos...por supuesto, la reacción de ambos al enterarse era de pánico puro.

-Hija, ¿acaso perdiste la cabeza?. Pregunto Bonnie

-¿Que quieres ahora?, ¿ponerte un pinsir en una oreja o algo?. Preguntaba ya un histérico Stu

-Papa por favor -Dijo Judy-, en serio créeme, esto no es algo que nosotros elegimos...no teníamos elección.

-De seguro que esto fue culpa de Nick. Dijo Stu.

Nick con una expresión molesta se puso adelante de Stu, este le dijo.

-Escuche Stu, a los dos teníamos que aceptar, si esto hubiese sido por mi elección yo y Judy hubiésemos rechazados de manera inmediata, yo jamas aceptaría algo que pondría la vida de su hija y mi esposa en peligro.

Bonnie les separo a ambos machos, esta dijo.

-No llevan ni doce horas como yerno y suegro y ya se quieren pelear, ambos compórtense.

Ambos parecian haberse tranquilizado, Bonnie al separarles, en ese momento, una voz femenina se escucho de muy cerca, esta menciono.

-Creo que no es necesario estar peleando de esta manera.

En el salón había entrado la madre de Nick, una zorra de pelaje naranja rojizo, camisa rosada con modelo de flores blanca y un pantalón azul largo esta se puso al lado de su hijo y se dirigió a los padres de la coneja.

-Señor y señora Hopps, aun por como mi hijo sea un zorro que...no sea el mejor por su comportamiento, este siempre prefiere sufrir las consecuencias el antes de un amigo o alguien importante para el lo sufra, por lo que, si este en verdad esta diciendo de que no tenían opción, es que yo le creo.

Stu aun no estaba convencido por las palabras de los demás...sin embargo, por parte de Bonnie, esta ya estaba comenzando a ceder ante las palabras de todos los demás...el conejo le dijo a su hija.

-Cariño, si en verdad quieres dejar eso de ser oficial, no te criticaremos.

-STU!. Le exclamo su esposa molesta.

-Por favor Bonnie, tu ya a escuchaste -Dijo Stu-; un sujeto sin rostro y que puede sacar tentáculos de su espalda, un muchacho de piel blanca y cuchillos y con una sonrisa de cicatrices en sus cachetes que se hizo antes de matar a su familia, un loco con hachas que no puede sentir dolor, y para rematar; algo que mas bien describen como el Demonio en persona, no permitiré que mi hija arriesga.

-Señor Stu -Dijo Nick con determinación- usted no debe preocuparse, por mi me puede pasar lo que sea, pero le asegurare que haré todo lo posible para que Judy vuelva sana y salva luego de que esto acabe.

Stu, acepto con mucho nervios, este pregunto con nerviosismo cuando es que esta "guerra" comenzaría, por lo que el zorro comento.

-Sera dentro de 4 años, el año que viene comenzaremos un entrenamiento para cuando todo pase.

-Esta bien...al menos ay un lado positivo, ahora tenemos cuatro años para prepararnos. Dijo Stu tratando de verle un lado positivo a todo esto.

-Ve suegrito, no todo es malo. Dijo Nick en un tono bromista.

-Vamos a disfrutar lo que queda de la noche, después de todo, mañana nos vamos de luna de miel.

Los padres de la pareja no podían vitar sentirse algo nervioso con todo esto que estaba pasando...se iban a enfrentar a unos monstruos que habían asesinado a docenas y docenas de mamíferos; pero estos eran Judy Hopps y Nicholas Wild, con lo que ya habían vivido, tal vez no iba a ser tan malo.

A altas horas de la noche, la madre de Judy se había quedado hablando con ella, esta le menciono a su hija.

-Y dime cariño...¿es verdad que adoptaran a un niño?.

-Aun estamos pensando en que de que raza sera, pero de allí veremos.

-Oey cariño, recuerda que por cualquier emergencia, puedes dejar al pequeño o pequeña con nosotros.

-No te preocupes mama, le pediremos el favor de llevarle a unos amigos, si preguntas, o es una zorra blanca de tatuajes negros de nombre Kari Destiny, o con un tipo alto de traje negro y de puntos de colores llamado Splendorman.

-Pues...gracias hija, en verdad, cualquier cosa por el pequeño, solo debes pedirlo.

-Si mama...gracias. Dice mientras ambas se abrazan y se despiden tomando rumbos diferentes.

.

Unos meses mas tarde

Ya habían pasado cuatro años de lo sucedido con Slenderman y un año ya desde que la pareja se había casado; hace ya unos meses habían adoptado a una pequeña de 4 años, su nombre era Dennis, una pequeña zorra de pelaje grisáceo y ojos morados como la coneja, el día que fueron al orfanato de la ciudad, ella era una de las niñas mas cariñosas y alegres del lugar, ni cortos ni perezosos la adoptaron lo mas rápido posible.

Ese día era un sábado en la mañana, la familia había terminado de comer el desayuno por lo que decidieron recostarse en el sofá de la sala, cuando estos estaban a punto de irse a dormir escucharon como el teléfono de la sala comenzaba a sonar, la coneja decidió ir por el y al escuchar por el aparato, se llevo una gran sorpresa...la voz de Splendorman se escuchaba en el teléfono.

 _-Hola, ¿se encuentra la mejor oficial de Zootopia?_

La coneja alegre de volver a escuchar la voz de Splendorman, le avisa a Nick de que era su antigua aliado.

-Splendorman, ¿como estas?.

 _-Bien señorita Hopps, desde que Slender se fue de zootopia hace 4 años, se a puesto algo bipolar, hay periodos en el que secuestra a niños y tengo que rescatarlos, hasta periodos que hasta me olvido de el por su falta de inactividad._

-¿y que tal estan Jane, Liu y Kari?

 _-Jane y Liu estos últimos años le han seguido la pista a Jeff, no lo han detenido peor si a muchos de unos fanáticos locos de Jeff, ahora hay una chica que anda con el que hace asesinatos sin parar..._

-Oh vaya...lamento eso.

 _-Por Kari, desde que hablamos por lo de Till, a estado algo ocupada pero ocasionalmente viene a visitarme, ¿ella no a pasado por allá?._

-Ya lleva un tiempo desde que no la vemos...a lo mejor si viene, solo es por su novio.

 _-Como sea señorita Hopps...le quería hablar, debido a que mas tarde iré a su mundo con los demás._

-¿En serio?.

 _-Claro...¿hoy comienza_

-¿Hoy comienza que Splendorman?. Pregunto la coneja.

El tono de voz de Splendorman pareció de sorpresa...el que le siguió sonó a uno parecido uno en pena o algo triste.

 _-Judy...hoy es el día en el que nuestro entrenamiento comienza._

La coneja se congelo en ese instante, sus pupilas se contrajeron por el impacto de la noticia...la pareja estaba asustada, pensando en su pequeña hija y el que seria de ella.

 _-Hace unas semanas hable con Kari, dijo que hoy, exactamente dentro de 3 años, Slenderman y el resto de esos Psicópatas vendrán a tratar de hacer un baño de sangre con la ciudad._

-Dios Splendor...pero, nuestra hija se quedara sola, y ahora creo que no hay nadie que la cuide a ultima hora.

 _-No se preocupen, Kari dijo que la puede cuidar mientras tanto, ademas, si pasa alguna emergencia, yo puedo teletransportarme o ella me puede avisar._

-Bueno...solo si estas seguro...¿cuando vendran?.

 _-Aproximadamente dentro de una o dos horas, en estos momentos ya les avise a los muchachos, iré por ellos y cuando todos estemos listos iremos con ustedes, hay que esperar venga una niña llamada Ingrid_

.

Ya siendo casi las 10 Am la pareja ya estaba cambiada, ambos tenían su uniforme de entrenamiento del departamento de Policía, una camisa azul oscura con las iniciales ZDP en letras blancas y unos pantalones largos de color negro, la tela de la ropa era bastante refrescante y de mucha movilidad...en ese momento, mientras estaban sentados, escucharon el timbre de la puerta.

Al mirar por la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta, vieron sombras de distintos tamaños y formas...al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con todos sus aliados que les ayudaron en el caso de Slenderman y los Proxys...no tardaron el cambio en algunos de ellos; Jane por su parte ya no necesitaba mascara, ahora era aquella joven que pudo ser desde un principio si no hubiese sido por causa de un muchacho muy bien conocido para todos, piel blanca como el de un humano normal, cabello castaño liso y unos ojos color avellana, ni siquiera parecía aquella joven de hace varios años.

.

Durante las charlas mientras esperaban a quien irían con ellos, tocaron el punto de cual era la razón por la que querían estar con Till...para sorpresa de Nick -Quien fue que hizo la pregunta- le llegaron distinta, la mayoría era solo por ordenes, aunque en el caso de Liu y Jane era por algo mas...Jane fue la primera en decirlo.

-Tanto Liu como yo se lo debemos...a mi, me regreso mi apariencia natural y trajo de vuelta a mis padres.

Tanto Nick como Judy se habain asombrado por esa revelacion, ¿Till era capaz de revivir a la gente?, esa era una pregunta que se hacian la pareja...Liu siguio.

-Por mi fue algo parecido...aunque no me pudo quitar las marcas que me hice hace años...trajo de vuelta a alguien muy especial para mi...

Judy en ese momento, se había percatado de que Liu en una de sus manos tenia un anillo de color oro, esta curiosa le pregunto de que se trataba y se sorprendió mas por su respuesta.

-El había revivido a mi prometida...nos casamos hace unos meses y dará a luz en 3 meses.

-Felicidades amigo -Dijo Nick-, ¿sera tu primer hijo no?.

-Si, y la verdad aun me siento algo nervioso.

Cuando Splendorman pregunto sobre la niña de Judy y Nick, los que vinieron con Splendorman estaban impactados, ¿como es que una coneja y un zorro pueden tener a una cría?...luego de dar todos los detalles, la coneja le dijo a Kari.

-Entonces, por eso necesito que te quedes a cuidarla mientras...

-Nel, usted no se preocupe Judy, cuidare a la pequeña. Dijo Kari.

-¿Me puedo quedar querida? 7u7. Dijo James en un tono coqueto.

-Usted se va a hacer ejercicio. Dijo en un tono juguetón.

Luego de algunos minutos, Splendorman y Karen se pusieron en alerta, parecían sentir la energía de algo muy cerca del lugar, y de igual manera para los demás, tenían el presentimiento de que alguien o algo se acercaba...

-Esta aquí. Dijo Karen en voz baja

debajo de la puerta, se pudo ver la sombra de lo que podían ser lo que se creía que eran unas piernas...Nick con algo de nerviosismo fue hacia la ventana para ver que era lo que estaba detrás de esa puerta...aunque solo vio por unos momentos por la ventana, las figuras que vio en la puerta le asusto bastante...eran una niña humana de entre 10 a 12 años, de cabello rubio muy claro siendo casi blanco al igual que su piel, esta traía un vestido blanco mientras andaba descalza; sin embargo, sus ojos eran lo que mas resaltaba, eran completamente blancos, no se podía identificar ni el iris o la pupila...Esta niña traía aferrado de sus manos un pato de peluche con un pico de plástico...Nick por alguna razón, aun al sentirse asustado por la apariencia de la niña, sentía como si no necesitaba sentirse asustado...cuando con algo de nerviosismo el zorro abrió la puerta, y se encontró con la niña; su expresión era serena aunque no podían evitar sentir una sensación de incomodidad por las manera en la que el miraba; Karen, con una voz algo nerviosa junto a una sonrisa de el mismo tipo dijo.

-Señorita Ingrid, pero es un placer que este por acá.

La joven humana aun con una voz de una niña de su edad, logro dar autoridad en el lugar.

-Si todos están listos, nos iremos.

-Yo me deberé quedar aquí Señorita Ingrid, debo hacer algo.

La mirada de la niña parecía algo escéptica, como si también estuviese algo irritada por su respuesta...luego de un ligero suspiro este dijo.

-Como se trata de usted, le dejare que se quede, le avisare a Till de que no vendrá...los demás tomense des las manos.

Luego de que la pareja inter-especie le daban unas indicaciones rápidas a Karen para su niña que en ese momento estaba dormida para que la cuidase; luego de que los demás fueran teletransportados por Splendorman y Ingrid,esta se dijo para si misma.

-Muy bien, cuando la niña se despierte, tengo que enseñarla a controlar el fuego :3.

.

Estos llegaron a una iglesia abandonada en alguna parte de Tonwdraton; el color caqui de la pintura de las desgastadas paredes daba una apariencia antigua al lugar, los asientos de madera algo desgastados de el lugar eran acariciados por algunos copos de nieves que entraban entre algunas ventanas rotas en el sitio, una brisa fría dominaba en el lugar, dando mas espacio a un ambiente mas aterrador...Ingrid, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pero con un tono de voz mas entusiasta dijo.

-Ya esta aquí.

Splendorman señalo con su dedo indice hacia un asiento en lo alto junto a una de las bigas de concreto...en este estaba un hombre humano de apariencia elegante, alto y algo de buen físico de entre 20 a 25 años; estaba vestido por una bata negra de botones y orillas de un amarillo brillante, su piel era mas a la de un humano normal y un cabello negro bien cuidado junto a unos zapatos negros elegantes; este se volteo hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos, su mirada era serena pero se mostraba contento; el rostro de Ingrid se torno a unos de alegría y emoción, cuando el hombre bajo las escaleras en el que estaba el asiento elevado la niña se abalanzo hacia el y le dio un cariñoso abrazo; luego de esta linda escena Ingrid le dijo al hombre.

-Ya están todos los que me pidió Till...bueno, Destiny dijo que estaba ocupada, ¿esta bien?.

Con una voz elegante y cariñosa dijo.

-No hay problema, ademas, yo también traje a quienes me tocaban.

En ese momentos, de las puertas al final de la iglesia, comenzaron a entrar personajes ya conocidos por todos los conocidos... Bogo, Con una camisa gris mangas largas y pantalón largos; Finnick con su típica camiseta negra con una linea roja y pantalones cortos; Jack Savage traía puesto un chaleco gris, corbata y pantalón largo color negro y una camisa azul claro por debajo...otros dos mamíferos sorprendieron a los demás por su presencia...Dante, el joven león traía una camisa azul oscura con el numero 13 en blanco y unos pantalones cortos de color negro; y Moisés, traía una camiseta verde y unos jeans cortos de color azul claro, estos últimos dos ya habían cumplido 15 y 14 años de edad respectivamente cada uno .

Todos no pudieron evitar sentirse contentos y sorprendidos por la presencia de todos...luego de el saludo y los abrazos, el hombre pidió que todos se sentasen...aun por la apariencia de las largas sillas , estas aguantaron el tamaño de todos, el humano dijo con seriedad y cordialidad.

-Primeramente, buenos días para todos, se que esto fue algo incomodo, ya que algunos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos personales...pero esto es algo de suma importancia para nosotros...como fueron avisados hace dos años, los individuos que ustedes lucharon contra "Slenderman" y lo demás que les ayudaron, vendrán con mucha mas fuerza con la que atacaron hace varios años...esto, sin mencionar de que estarán dirigidos por un ente de gran poder, llamado...Zalgo.

Al decir eso, todos vieron como de los vidrios de la iglesia, comenzaron a teñirse de un extraño liquido negro parecido a la tinta, esta se movía con rapidez mientras se desplazaba por toda la iglesia, todos los demás actuaban nerviosos ante lo que estaban viendo mientras que el hombre y la chica humana se quedaban con tranquilidad en su ser mientras observaban...el liquido poco a poco se iba acumulando en el aire mientras esta se formaba poco a poco mas a una masa consistente...poco a poco se transformaba y daba la apariencia de quien se trataba...una cabeza de conejo de pelaje gris, dientes afilados, ojos negros con uan pequeña pero brillante luz amarilla...tanto su presencia como su voz lograban asustar a todos los presentes del lugar ademas de sus miembros mas antiguos.

 _-Un gusto...y vamos al grano...hoy...dentro de tres años de manera exacta, "ya saben quien" vendrá con un ejercito si es que se le puede decir...por lo que, para que estemos preparados...deben estar listo para cuando llegue el momento...cualquier pregunta se las pueden hacer a los dos que están mis costados._

James con nerviosismo levanto su pata...su pregunta se la dirigió hacia Douglas.

-Si dicen que...vendrá un ejercito contra nosotros...¿no deberíamos ser mas?.

A lo que Douglas responde.

-Tenemos a otros candidatos para ser parte de nuestro Clan, pero por esta ocasión, solo serán ustedes.

 _-Gracias Douglas...supongo que no tengo que decirles...lo que les pasara si no nos apoyan en esto...¿verdad?._

Todos estaban claros en su totalidad en el que no podían echarse para atrás...si salían del Clan, Till los mataría, y si no entrenaban, Zalgo, Slenderman o alguien de ese bando los terminaría matando...la voz de el hombre sonó sacando todos del trance.

-Iremos ahora a iniciar nuestro primer entrenamiento...¿están listos?.

Todos acentaron sus cabeza en señal de que ya estaban listo...con un chasquido de dos dedos de la mano de Douglas, todos fueron teletransportados a un lugar desconocido.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **¡A VUELTO LA SECUELA DE A HISTORIA QUE A TODOS MAS LES GUSTA!, ok no :v ; espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capitulo de la serie; de igual manera, si alguien mas quiere ayudar con la historia...done a mi (okey no x2 xP), que si quieren formar parte de la co-escrito de esta historia, debe enviar un MP para mas tarde estar en contacto con migo, y no se preocupen , que io respondo rápido 7u7...la mayoría de las veces :v.**

 **Como siempre les agradezco su paciencia (Mas de un año, no me sorprendería que si me quieren linchar o quemar vivo ;v), pero como dije al inicio, tuve varios inconvenientes, pero dependiendo de de la aceptacion de la serie, se ira actualizando, (peor como estuvo con la ultima, no creo que tarde mucho :).**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, me despido mi gente bella :D, nos leemos luego mi gente, Chao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mi gente, espero que hayan disfrutado un gran año nuevo lleno de bendiciones y alegrías; por lo visto, creo que ya viene siendo hora de la actualización de esta historia, como en el capitulo anterior, tendremos a los mismos co-escritores para este cap, por lo que mis muchas gracias por ayudarme amigos.**

 **.**

Escritores responsables del capitulo presente:

 ***Arturven**

 ***Unnamed being**

 ***Ale X-12C**

 **.**

Agradecimientos para:

 ***Ale x-12C**

 ***Unnamed being**

 **.**

 **Ya dejando todo lo anterior expuesto, para los que quieran un saludo o cualquier cosa, se aplicara el mismo sistema que en todas las fics: Puede ser de cualquier cosa, un comentarios, dar en Fav y Seguir o por MP, ya aclarando esto, comencemos.**

Capitulo 2 - Preparándonos para el infierno.

Antes de que el traslado dimensional pudiese llevarse acabo, Karen apareció muy apurada por estar junto con los demás, Judy y Nick desesperados le preguntaron que es lo que hacia en ese lugar si debería estar cuidando de Dennis, esta respondió en un tono mas sereno y cortes.

-No se preocupen, deje varios clones de mi para que estuvieran en su casa, a demás de que la niña siempre estará vigilada, su casa esta completamente segura mientras no estamos.

-De acuerdo Karen, confiamos en tu palabra. Dijo Nick con un tono serio.

.

El traslado de nuestros soldados había terminado, miraro a su alrededor y vieron que la iglesia se veía menos colorida de lo que ya estaba por alguna razón, ante esto el hombre de aspecto elegante dijo.

-Han sido enviados a su dimensión paralela, en este sitio es en el que realizaran sus entrenamientos.

Este les indico que salieran para que lo comprobasen...y no mentían, aunque por a zona todavía era Tonwdraton, se notaba que no era su ciudad; Todos los edificios en el lugar era de un gris casi muerto, el cielo aunque estaba despejado no se podían identificar las estrellas en la noche, una luna de un brillante color verde esmeralda como los ojos de Nick dejaron confundidos a todos los presentes.

(Kari) Vaya, este lugar si que es extraño.

Luego de que Karen dijese esto, una extraña niebla de color morada se hizo presente en el lugar...de esta comenzaron a mostrarse siluetas muy familiares...ante esto, el hombre dijo.

-Esta sera su primera prueba, fuerza física; deberán enfrentarse a la versión suya de este universo...tienen prohibido auxiliar a un compañero...aunque, dudo que tengan tiempo para hacer eso. Esto ultimo lo dice con una peculiar sonrisa.

Entre la niebla salieron como Douglas dijo, sus versiones de este universo...solo su forma era la misma, el resto era completamente diferente; todos estaban completamente llenos de oscuras, todos tenían unos dientes blancos grandes, aliados, y en algunos casos deformes que daban una apariencia amenazante, aterradora y repulsiva junto a unos ojos purpura resplandecientes, sin dejar ver la pupila, el iris o cualquier otra cosa...la criatura que tenia una apariencia similar a la de Splendorman, dio un poderoso rugido a los cuatro vientos, fue tal que Judy y Nick cayeron arrodillados al suelo por la potencia del grito, James, Jane, Liu y el resto de los provenientes de Zootopia dieron quejidos y gritos de dolor por el poderoso grito; solo Karen y Splendorman se pusieron en posición de combate sin ninguna dificultad, Splendor sacando sus garras y tentáculos, y Kari Preparando un ataque de fuego.

Las copias demoníaca de cada uno comenzaron al ataque; los cuchillos de los asesinos chocando provocaban chispas golpeando el suelo; los provenientes de Zootopia de defendían de todo lo que podían, sus copias atacaban de la manera mas salvaje posible, sin importar de que recibieran golpes, patadas, rasguños o mordidas, era como unos demonios se hubiesen apoderado de ellos; Splendorman ya enfadado trataba de apuñalar con sus garras a su copia, mientras esta, superando a su versión original en cantidad de tentáculos, sostenían todos los tentáculos de Splendorman mientras que con los demás lo estrangulaban y desgarraban su carne; en el aire, los ataque de Fuego rojo de Karen y azul de su copian iluminaban el cielo; esta ultima, tratando de aprovechar una cortina de humo que había creado gracias a su ataque, trato de una manera tosca atacar a Karen, con sus dientes y garras, pero Karen usando un clon a base del mismo humo que la copia creo, logro lanzarle un potente ataque de fuego que termino dejando gravemente lastimadas las patas de su copia, esta cayo hasta el techo de un edificio para tratar de evitar gastar energía hasta de volar ,cuando esta mio a su alrededor para ver en donde esta la Karen real,esta de repente, sintió como sus brazos eran aprisionados de sorpresa por los de la verdadera Karen, esta trataba de liberarse pero era inútil...mientras veía como varias chispas aparecían espontáneamente a su alrededor, escucho como Karen le susurraba en una oreja con un tono tétrico y psicópata.

-Mi querida yo, espero que te gusten fuegos artificiales, por que este sera grande.

Un circulo de fuego al rededor de ellas se hizo presente, la criatura desesperada traba de soltarse y, aunque sus esfuerzos estuvieron cerca de lograrlo, no e alcanzo para soltarse...Kare grito.

-"Ataque Gran Bomba de fuego"

A continuación, una gran explosión de fuego de color rojo y negro se apodero del ambiente, la explosión fue tan grande que no solo convirtió en cenizas el edificio en el que estaban, sino que también mando a volar lejos a los que estaban mas cercas de el lugar, como lo eran solo los Happypastas y sus copias...James, escondido entre uno de los edificios, fue a ver que había pasado, al estar cerca del lugar, vio como Kari descendían lentamente con su vestido elegante negro, mientras miembros quemado de lo que era su oponen caían del cielo hacia el suelo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y algo psicópata en una expresión que le atraía mas y mas al lobo...este susurraba en un tono fantasioso.

-Espero que cuando esto termine, esa loca me de cachorros.

De repente, la copia de James le ataco de sorpresa, este trato de matarle pero solo pudo causarle algunos rasguños en su rostros y brazos antes de que tomase su martillo para romperé su mascara; antes de que este pueda reaccionar, James original con su cuchillo se lo clavo en un ojo a su copia mientras mordía con todas sus fuerzas, un extraño liquido blanco comenzó a salir de la herida, su copia desesperada por escaparse, clavo sus garras en el costado izquierdo de James, travesando tanto su ropa como su piel, esto aunque le causo mucho dolor , esto solo hizo que le mordiera mas fuerte en el cuello hasta que muriera.

.

La copia de Splendroman se comenzaba a levantar entre los escombros de la zona en el que estaba...este escucho como alguien se acercaba, pero al voltearse, los ocho tentáculos de Splendorman, con sus cascabeles con dientes afilados atravesaron su cara, con lo que el Splendorman original, aprovechando el momento mata a su copia arrancándole la cabeza, Splendorman ahora algo cansado, cae al suelo junto a una biga de concreto para recostarse...este vio a casi 20 mts de el, Jane peleando con su respectiva copia, vea como de una manera torpe y sin estilo de pelea su copia le atacaba, Jane le lograba hacer varios cortes y apuñaladas, pero aun así esta le atacaba, Jane se iba cansando poco a poco ante a terquedes de la copia, por lo que se difirió hacia uno de los edificios mas dañados, aprovechando que logro ganar algo de distancia, vio un edificio que tenia una viga apenas sosteniéndose, esta se oculto de tras de unos vehículos abandonados hasta que llegase su presa...cuando la copia de Jane llego, esta lanzo su cuchillo hacia la viga dañada y, aunque su cuchillo se rompió por el impacto, logro derivar lo poco que quedaba de la biga para que esta se derrumbara, esta corría a fuera del lugar mientras los escombros caían del techo, aplastando y matando a su copia.

Mientras esta se acercaba a Splendorman, el cuerpo de la copia de Liu cayo desde unos pisos mas arriba, al verse bien, se vio que la copia tenia el cuchillo de Liu clavado entre los ojos, el verdadero Liu bajo por una escalera que estaba cerca, saludado y felicitando a Splendorman y Jane por haber acabado con sus copias mientras este sacaba su cuchillo de la cabeza de su copia.

(Liu) Estas cosas en verdad no eran para nada como nosotros, su manera de combate es demasiado básica.

(Jane) Es cierto, atacan a lo bestia, no tienen defensa y no coordinan sus ataques.

(Splendorman) Pero hay que admitirlo, lo que no tienen en velocidad o inteligencia, si que lo compensan bien con fuerza física y resistencia.

(Jane) Es verdad, yo ataque y apuñale a mi copia, tuve que tirarle ese edificio en cima para matarla.

(Liu) A mi copia, aunque logre cortarle el cuelo, tuve que lanzarle mi cuchillo para acabar con el definitivamente.

(Jane) Como sea, volvamos a donde nos dejaron Till y sus miembros del Clan, dijo que no podíamos ayudar a los demás o no contarían como peleas uno a uno.

(Splendorman) No puedo dejar de pensar de que puedan estar en peligro. Dijo Splendorman algo preocupado.

(Liu) No te debes alarmar por eso -Dijo Liu en un tono sereno pero serio-, si nosotros pudimos con nuestras copias, es calor que ellos podrán con las suyas.

.

Mientras los llegados del mundo de Zootopia terminaban de combatir contra sus copias, Douglas había localizado al resto de miembros del clan en otras dimensiones, por lo que se retiro momentáneamente para ir a buscarlo.

Ya con todos acabando con su entrenamiento, Ingrid les dijo que podian descanzar hasta que que su amigo volviese con el resto de compañeros.

.

Los demás decidieron descansar en la iglesia, según Ingrid por ordenes de Till, nadie se podía ir hasta que Till decidiera que era suficiente por hoy, y era cierto, Karen luego de que se aburriera trato de irse, pero a los breves segundos de desaparecer, esta volvía a reaparecer en el mismo lugar.

-Vamos nena -Dijo Jason a Karen- ya es la treintava vez que tratas de irte.

-La persistencia es algo que nunca se me pierde cariño.

-Lo se, pero creo que esto ya es suficiente.

-Nah, no se.

-Como sea Kari, ¿que seguirá?. Pregunto judy entrando en la conversación.

-Pues, por lo que escuche de Ingrid y Till, dijo que el Dante y Moises harán un pequeño entrenamiento a parte; dijo que por nosotros conoceremos al los demas miembros del clan que faltan y tendremos una especie de combate.

-Me pregunto como serán. Se preguntaba intrigada Judy.

-Luego del caso de Slenderman, ya nada me sorprende Zanahorias. Dijo Nick.

El hombre elegante se apareció entre las sombras, este con un tono calmado pero serio dijo.

-Ya el resto de sus compañeros llegaron, les permitiré que socialicen unos minutos hasta que me avisen...solo traten de no tarden mucho, estos entraran por la puerta principal.

Douglas se esfumo del lugar luego de decir eso, los demás presentes se preguntaba quienes serian sus compañeros y como lucirían...aunque Karen gracias a su habilidad de ver el futuro y sus posibilidades , estaba casi segura de todo sobre sus nuevos compañeros...Las puertas de madera pesaba se abrían mientras el fuerte chirrido de la madera vieja de estas se llenaba de el lugar...la puerta era empujada por dos personas, la del costado izquierdo de la puerta traía unos pantalones azules, botas marrones, chaqueta naranja, un par de hachas y una peculiar mascara blanca con un corazón rojo, entre la mascara y la orilla de la chaqueta con capucha se podía ver algo de cabello color café; el del lado derecho era algo peculiar, era un joven de zapatos, pantalones y camiseta de color negras; una chaqueta azul y del costado izquierdo, en donde esta se corazón, tiene un broche amarillo de carita feliz, tenia una mascara blanca de ojos negros y una sonrisa de lo que parecía ser...sangre...su cabello parecía desaliñado , en su cintura se podía ver un cinturón en el que de el costado izquierdo tenia una libreta de color verde claro junto a un lápiz mientras que en su costado derecho tenia un estuche en el que se poda ver claramente el mango de su cuchillo.

De tras de esto se podían ver a varias personas, dos chicas, una de color de piel normal en un humano, color de su cabello amarillo, esta traía un vestido blanco y una chaqueta de color azul, unas medias largas de color blancas le cubrían casi toda sus piernas junto a unas botas largas del mismo color, pero las dos cosas que mas le llamaban la atención era una peculiar espada y sus ojos, esos ojos completamente negros, la pupilas, el iris, todo, eran completamente negros.

La otra mujer tenia una apariencia algo menos humana, tanto su piel como su cabello largo eran de un color blanco, recordando mucho a Jeff the Killer, tenia puesta una camiseta de color negra sin marca, esta parecía algo apretada dejando ver la figura de la mujer junto a mostrar sus pecho algo mas grandes; traía también unos guantes negros, una bufanda y medias largas de color blanco y negro, unos shorts de color negros y unas botas de color marrón, traía en su cintura un cuchillo de hoja de forma cuadrada y cargaba un gran maso recostado de su hombro izquierdo; en sus ojos se podía ver sus parpados negros pareciendo grandes manchas en la piel al rededor de sus ojos, al costado de sus labios se podía ver una sonrisa cosida con hijos negros formando una pequeña sonrisa. El ultimo ser de apariencia humanoide era de apariencia masculina; este flotaba cerca de los otros cuatro miembros del clan, su piel era de un gris oscuro y su cabello era largo de color negro, sus ojos y dientes eran de un brillante color dorado, en sus ojos no se podía identificar la popular ni nada que se pudiera denotar mas, solo ese amarillo tan resplandeciente y vivo como el sol, traía una gorro de pasamontañas y una chaqueta de color negras, una capucha de color gris, pantalones negros elegantes y unos zapatos de agujetas de color negro y blanco; su expresión denotaba tranquilidad y relajación, aunque Nick al mirarlo, no pudo evitar pensar que ese ser tenia algo de malicia también entre su mente en esos momentos.

Los últimos dos eran un tanto peculiar, ya que estos eran completamente diferentes, estos no tenían una apariencia cercana a la de un humano, y no tenían ropas de colores negros o blancos; el primero era una especie de gato de color amarillo y ojos verdosos, tenia una altura de un metro y medio; (Nota del Autor: Unos 5 Pies mas o menos para los que usan el otro sistema de medición), un traje de color marro junto a una especie de casco de cuero del mismo color, una una pechera de metal que servia de armadura que tenia un extraño símbolo luminoso en su pecho, traía unos guantes y botas de una mezcla de tela y un material parecido al metal pero muchísimo mas flexible, este traía en una pata lo que parecía ser una especie de martillo con algunas luces azules; (Nota del Autor x2: Es el que sale en la portada del ultimo juego, la remasterizacion para el PS4) sus cejas junto a unas rajas en sus orejas y cola eran de color café. el ultimo iba junto a que parecía ser una especie de gato, este era un robot de color gris y ojos verdes brillantes, media menos de un metro, traía una antena con una esfera roja en la cabeza y tenia extremidades como manos y piernas para poder desplazarse. Mientras estos se iban acercando, Nick le susurro a Judy en la oreja.

-Vaya, esta gente si que se busco a los mas raros para el clan.

-Si, aunque creo que tengo un buen presentimiento de ellos, sobretodo del robot y del gato.

-Ellos son los mas normales entre todos ellos si me lo preguntas.

Entre su discusión en voz baja, la de Karen fue quien los regreso a la realidad.

-Por como me dijo una reciente predicción, Nos dieron unos 30 minutos para descansar antes de llegar a la otra parte del entrenamiento por hoy.

-Yo recomiendo que todos nos conozcamos bien antes de terminar con esta cosa por el día de hoy. Comento Splendorman mientras sacaba algunas golosinas y globos de su sombro y traje.

Splendorman fue el primero con quien tuvieron contacto los demas, con el tono de voz lo mas alegre , amigable pero tranquilo que pudo.

-Buenos dias queridos compañero, les damos la bienvenida al resto de sus compañero y espero, nuevos amigos, tomen esto como un presente de mi parte.

Los nuevos compañeros se mostraron muy confundidos e inclusive algunos como las chicas se mostraban algo molestas, solo el felino y el pequeño robot se acercaron y tomaron algunos de los regalos de Splendorman, el felino dijo.

-Muchas gracias amigo, mi nombre en Rachet, y el chiquitín de acá es mi amigo Clank.

 _-Un gusto conocerle Splendorman._ Dijo Clank con una voz sorprendente mente educada.

-Un gusto chicos -dijo Splendorman mientras dirigía su mirada a los demás nuevos miembros-, oigan, con decir sus nombres tampoco estaría mal amigos.

Los demás vieron como Karen se acercaba al humano que flotaba, todos se dieron cuenta de una expresión de sorpresa al ver a la entidad cambiando a una de sorpresa, era como si este lograba identificar el rostro humano de Karen...esta dijo en un tono cortes y amistoso.

-Hola pupet, hace un buen tiempo que no te veo.

Los ojos del ser que le hablaba Karen se tornaron un un amarillo mas suave en contras de sus dientes de color dorado, este le dio un apretón de mano a Karen y le devolvió el saludo, su voz era muy extraña, era como si un radio roto estuviese atascado en su garganta, tanto fue así que la mayoría de los provenientes de Zootopia tuvieron que tapar sus oídos por algunos momentos para poder acostumbrase a la voz del ser.

-Hey Kari, hace mucho que tampoco te veo, ¿que demonios has estado haciendo?.

-Algo ocupada, ahora Till es mi jefe aunque me deja libertades, solo que ahora no puedo entrar en la linea temporal que yo quiera.

-Ya te decía que debías dejar eso, esa cosa da miedo.

-Da miedo y tiene una fuerza descomunal.

-Yo no tuve que pelear con para saber que me podia matar.

-Jeje pues...digamos que yo tuve que aprender por las malas. Dijo Karen.

-Como sea, creo que debo presentarte a los-

De repente, la voz del joven de chaleco azul le detuvo, su voz sonaba calmaba pero sonaba muy el en el fondo a un poco a molestia.

-Me pueden decir Bloddy Painter.

El joven de mascara de corazón se acerco junto a las dos chicas, este dijo.

-A mi me pueden decir Heartful lou.

Ambas mujeres contestaron de una manera seca y fría la sencilla pregunta, la primera en contestar fue la chica de cabello rubio y ojos negros.

-Mi nombre es Jugde.

La otra chica de cabello y piel blanca estaba entre brazos cruzados y con una expresión de berrinche y molestia, esta contesto de mala gana.

-Solo díganme Zero.

Un silencio incomodo reino en el lugar durante algunos segundos hasta que el joven de chaleco azul le pregunto al titiritero.

-Una pregunta amigo, ¿desde hace cuando la conoces?, pensaba que no conocías a alguien mas.

-A no viejo -Dijo el Titiritero-, la conocí un día cuando me estaba robando una "presa", luego de una pelea nos hicimos amigos pero casi nunca la podía ver, pero eso es cuando no te conocía amigo.

El joven de mascara con una sonrisa sangrienta pareció que por un momento este se sobresalto, mas las pequeñas risas de Jugde y Zero dieron a entender a todos de el incomodo momento que fue para Bloddy, este dijo en un tono serio.

-Titiritero, sabes que no me gusta que digas esas cosas cuando hay alguien.

-Vamos hombre, ¿cual es el problema?.

-Oh vamos, ahora seguiremos con estas cursilerias. Dijo Zero integrándose en la discusión.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso, ustedes no se han presentado todos a nosotros. Dijo Lou.

Alli todos los miembros llamados con antelación comenzaron a presentarse.

(Judy) Lo siento, creo que no nos presentamos adecuadamente, mi nombre en Judy Hopps, y el zorro que esta a mi lado es mi esposo, Nicholas Wilde.

(Nick) Con Nick sabes que basta zanahorias, eso igual va para ustedes.

(Jane) Mi nombre es Jane.

(Liu) Me pueden llamar Liu.

(Jack) Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Jack, Jack Savage.

(Nick) El búfalo es el jefe del Departamento de policía de Zootopia, Bogo; el enano amarillento se llama Finnick.

(Finnick) Rojizo hijo de put-

(Nick) El lobo es James, el león es Dante y por ultimo, la cabra es Moisés.

(Titiritero) Jaj, veo que nos convertimos en un zoologico

(Judy) ¿Que es eso?. Pregunto confundida la coneja.

(Zero) No puedo creer lo desesperado que debe estar Till para reclutar a unos animales.

Esas palabras de Zero fueron mas que insultantes para algunos de los presentes en el lugar, ante esto Judy se acerco a la chica con su seño fruncidoy le dijo.

-Para tu información, nosotros peleamos contra Slenderman y sus proxys ya hace unos años, así que no es necesario pensar que somo inferiores

Al escuchar eso, Jugde abrio los ojos como platos y pregunto.

-¿Acaso entre los Porxys de Slender habia una chica llamada Ann?

-Lo siento pero no, solo eran unos llamados Toby, Jeff, Masky y Hobbie.

-Ah bueno...solo era para...saber. Dijo mientras se escucho un tono de voz algo molesta.

En esto, Jack se une a la conversación con el siguiente comentario.

\- Disculpe, pero...señor Lou y Bloddy Painter pero, ¿para que llevan esas mascaras?

-Solo nos gusta llevarlas cone...digo...Jack. Dijo Bloody con un tono de voz seco.

En ello, al ver la escena algo incomoda, Nicholas se le ocurre hacer una pequeña broma.

-Hey muchacho flotante, ¿dices que tu nombre es "El Titiritero"?

-Pues si zorro. Dijo en un tono relajado

-¿Y por que te llamaste así?, ¿no me digas que te ganas la vida jugando con títeres?, ¿Me puedes hacer una muñeca? xD.

El titiritero Fruncia cada vez mas y mas el seño por las burlas de Nicholas.

-Jaj, pero en verdad es muy divertido amigo,ese es un nombre muy extraño aun para alguien como tu, ¿te lo ganaste por algo?

En ese instante, los ojos de el Titiritero se iluminaron de un fuerte dolado mientras una sonrisa bañada en malicia se dibujaba en su rostro, este dijo también con malicia.

-En realidad si mi amigo...

Este extendió sus manos hacia adelante, todos vieron como unos delgados hilos de color dorado salían de las punta de sus dedo cubierto con el material de los guantes negros que traía, por su expresión Nick sintió que se había pasado de la raya con sus bromas; aun así, trato de mantener la calma aun por lo que veía, este respondió en el tono mas calmado posible.

-Oh, así que por eso te llamas el titiritero, por que puedes sacar esos hilos de tus manos...y...¿que haces con ellos?.

Nick se arrepentiría de haber preguntado eso...el Titiritero lanzo sus hilos contra el zorro, Nick trataba de soltarse pero mientras mas luchaba mas los hilos hacían presión contra sus articulaciones, provocandome mas y mas dolor en su cuerpo, ante esto dice el Titiritero ahora con un tono burlesco que hace segundos tenia Nick.

-Creo que ya te queda claro a que viene mi nombre...POR QUE HAGO A MIS VICTIMAS MIS TITERES!. Exclamo con un tono de voz con algo de locura y malicia.

Apenas hizo eso, Jugde y Blody Painter cortaron los hilos de el Titiritero, haciendo que el zorro sea atrapado por la coneja en una escena un tanto avergonzante para el zorro si su cuerpo no estuviera adolorido; al asegurarse que Nick solo tenia unos cuantos dolores, ya estaban a punto de pelearse con el Titiritero...pero dos personas se les adelantaron.

(Jugde) ¿acaso tienes idea de lo que hacías?

(Titiritero) Ey, el fue el que empiezo al burlarse de mis habilidades.

(Bloddy Painter) De cualquier modo, no es la manera adecuada de actuar.

Luego de que el espectro dieron un suspiro pesado dijo

(Titiritero) De acuerdo, fue mi culpa y lo acepto pero, aun así, no debió hablarme de esa manera.

(Jugde) Uy miren, ahora tenemos al Lord Delicado. Dijo Jugde en un tono sarcástico y molesto.

(Titiritero) Tu tampoco inicies ahora con esto Jugde.

(Jugde) Como sea, creo que debes darles una disculpa.

El titiritero ya mas calmado se disculpo con Nick y Judy por lo sucedido, al ver como se disculpo el Titiritero, por su sinceridad, Nick sorprendentemente le perdono de todo lo que hizo.

.

Ya nuestros héroes se iban a retirar, Ingrid se había ido con Dante y Moises para algún lado debido a un entrenamiento que según Ingrid y Douglas, solo ellos iban a tener.

(Douglas) Muy bien, la siguiente sera la ultima parte de el entrenamiento, Till nos enviara para convocarles para cuando tengamos otro acto de este tipo, ¿alguna pregunta?

James levanto la pata al aire y pregunto.

-¿esta parte del entrenamiento sera igual a la de hace rato?.

-Esa es una buena pregunta James -Dice educadamente Douglas-, esta parte del entrenamiento tendrá su parte física como la anterior...sin embargo, para los miembros del clan quienes Till y yo consideramos débiles en el aspecto psicológico esta sera una prueba mental importante; al llegar a ese lugar se les dará un arma para los que no poseen una en la mano o pata...¿están listos para esto?, esta sera mas dura que la primera.

Todos mostraron valentía y determinación en sus rostros al decir que si; luego de esto, Douglas los teletransporto al lugar en donde tendrían su entrenamiento.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **HO-HO-HOLA MI GENTE BELLA, ESPERO QUE ESTÉN DE LO MEJOR Y QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP.**

 **En verdad lamento la tardanza que a sufrido este capitulo siendo apenas el segundo, la verdad llevaba este episodio estructurado desde hace ya mas de una semana, pero en serio, EN SERIO que el colegio me a estado bastante ocupado y e tenido que darle priori a eso, mas contando que haré un especial de cuatro caps para UNV 2; que para los que estén interesados, se estrenara de una a dos semanas, no estaré seguro por lo que publicare un aviso en "Una Nueva Vida" para cuando tenga todos los capítulos listos con solo faltando les las correcciones de ortografía para publicarlos el día siguiente.**

 **Agradezco a todos por la espera y no se preocupen, se viene cosas MUY grandes para esta serie, y luego de hacer el especial, tratare de actualizar esta serie lo mas pronto posible ...(bueno, en realidad tratare de tardar pocas semanas xD), no olvides dar Fav y Seguirme, puedes dejar un comentario por un review del capitulo y (en caso de que quieras ser parte de la historia ayudando en la co-escritura), solo debes mandarme un MP y me contactare lo mas rápido posible.**

 **Ahora si me gente, nos vemos pronto :·3**


	3. Chapter 3

**(ARTURVEN) Muy buenas para todos los que estén aun activos en la historia, se que esta se a tardado mas de la cuenta pero a diversos factores se a tenido que postergar hasta este punto, para los próximos capítulos contare con la ayuda de un fiel y gran amigo.**

Co-escricion del capitulo y agradecimiento especial.

 ***Izzy2866**

 **.**

Capitulo 3 - El otro lado de la moneda

El impacto de las hojas de metal junto a la chispas de las mismas daba emoción al combate, siendo un espíritu le tenia muchos problemas para enfrentar al joven mortal...aun utilizando su habilidad de hacerse intangible, para atacar debía estando en estado físico, al menos este podía volar lo que le permitía tener cierta ventaja contra el asesino; el joven aprovechando que el espíritu cayo debido a que una rama de un árbol...sintió como el cuchillo del joven le hizo un pequeño corte a su mascara, ese descuido fue suficiente para apuñalarle en el estomago con su bisturí, vio como la sangre pintaba como un rojo pincel el saco de color gris...sin embargo, el joven aun siendo apuñalado, este igualmente ataco con su cuchillo al espíritu, su ropa se corto por el roce del cuchillo, sus piernas y pecho recibieron cortes profundos, un liquido oscuro comenzaba asalir de su cuerpo por sus heridas, por lo que el espíritu trato de quitarle su bisturí del abdomen del muchacho pero este se levanto y, aunque su herida brotaba mucha sangre, parecía que este no le importaba, su sonrisa que destrozaba sus mejillas mas esos ojos con una pupila negra tan oscura y tan perturbarte consternaba al espíritu...¿por que el siempre era así?, ¿no podía simplemente matar a alguien sin tener esa cara de loco?...oh, es verdad...el es un loco...el espíritu trato de clavarle el bisturí en un ojos pero el muchacho lo esquivo, este te logro quitarle el arma quirúrgica y trato de dislocarle brazo pero con ayuda de su inteligibilidad este logro soltarse y al hacerlo, le acertó un fuerte golpe en la cara del muchacho, este ultimo vio como su nariz comenzaba a sangrar poco a poco, su expresión poco a poco cambiaba de placer a mas de furia.

El espíritu trato de tomar su arma de nuevo, pero el muchacho aprovechando de que logro capturarle en su estado tangible, este le comenzó a acertar distintos golpes en la cara, pecho estomago, junto a otras patadas...cuando uno de sus golpes le dio en su mascara, el espíritu ya molesto, logro tomarle de un brazo, el joven vio como unos dientes (algunos normales, otros afilados) sobresalían de la parte inferior de la mascara para luego morder al muchacho con mucha fuerza, el quejido se escucho en el ambiente, este aunque le golpeo varias veces, vio como de sus fauces degustaban apetitosas un trozo de carde del brazo derecho del muchacho...

Este al ver que no tenia su cuchillo, opto por su arma de respaldo, una navaja suiza que tenia guardada en su bolsillo; este, aprovechando que el espíritu esta distraído por el sabor de la carne, le apuñalo en el pecho y tratando de subir su hoja de metal casi llegando al cuello, el espíritu se aparto tapando con sus manos la herida, lo que parecía ser su sangre salia como grifo abierto, mientras este trataba de ponerse de pie y que su regeneración natural trabajara por su misma, se escucho como una voz profunda se hizo presente en el sitio.

-Es suficiente.

Una esbelta figura de unos 3 metros de alto se hizo presente en el lugar, portaba un elegante traje negro con una corbata gris, su rostro no tenia ningún rasgo identificable ademas de su tez blanca como la nieve...este se dirigió hacia los otros dos presentes.

-Tengo que decirlo Jeff, me sorprendes de que le hayas logrado ganar de momento a Jack. Dijo Slenderman en un tono raramente respetuoso con Jeff.

-Por favor Slendy, ¿por que no haría de hacer eso?.

-Sin embargo, esa habilidad solo te pudo haber "servido" si hubieras combatido contra un mortal...esa herida del brazo te hubiera dejado presa fácil si hubieran sido mas enemigos con las mismas habilidades.

-Lo importante es que le gane ¿no?.

-No del todo -Aclaro Slenderman-, solo fue un entrenamiento, Jack uso su fuerza solo hasta no ser letal...aunque, por lo que veo, para la próxima le dejare que use toda su fuerza.

-Solo tratas de bajarme la moral Slender, pero te digo de una que eso no funcionara Flacucho. Dijo Jeff

-Como sea, esas heridas parecen en verdad algo feas, te las tendré que curar.

.

Eyeless Jack y Jeff luego de su entrenamiento se recostaron en el soja de la sala de Estar mientras el calor de la chimenea les calienta, al pasar los minutos de aburrimiento, se van acercando mas de sus compañeros; Toby, Masky, Hobbie, Ben, Smile y la ultima en llegar, Sally; esta ultima llego abrazando de manera cariñosa a Slenderman...este por breves momentos pensó en abrazarle, pero al ver que Jeff y Ben ya estaban a punto de burlarse de el este opto solo en darle unas pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza de la niña...este luego de hacerlo, se dirigió hacia los demás presentes y les dijo.

-Muchachos, al ver que ya están algo mas acomodados, quiero que me acompañen.

Todos siguieron a Slenderman, aunque jeff y Ben quienes eran los chicos mas revoltosos de los crepypastas notaron que su tono de voz era un tanto mas serio de lo normal.

.

No tardaron caminando en el bosques, 10 minutos o menos hasta que llegaron a una cabaña abandonada de madera; esta fue habitada hace algunos años por un fuerte candidato a ser un proxy de Slenderman, pero debido a la traición de uno de sus miembros sobrenaturales, ayudo a este muchacho a escapar de ellos.

El lugar aunque presentaba muebles mucho mas nuevos que la choza y estando muy acomodados, todo estaba cubierto de polvo, sin mencionar que se podían ver algunas manchas de sangre viejas; mientras los demás observaban a su alrededor, vieron que Slenderman comenzó a mover unos tablones sueltos de una pared, al hacerlo vieron un espejo de apariencia de la época victoriana, Masky algo curioso.

-Señor Slenderman, ¿para que nos trajo aquí?.

-Ya lo veras Masky.

Slenderman coloco el espejo en la pared mas grande que vio, en esta se encontraba una mesa de metal larga, en el que lograron sentarse todos; Slenderman con un trozo de carbón que traía Masky comenzó a escribir una extraña letras que nadie de los presentes pudo entender, Slenderman de su traje saco unas cuantas velas, las encandilo y luego de verter algo de cera liquida caliente en la misa y dejarlas fija se sentó...

Luego de unos cuantos segundos un viento frió entro en todo el lugar, incluso teniendo la mayoría ropa cálida como capuchas sintieron un gran frió en su cuerpo, algo misterioso al ver que no había ventanas en el lugar y la puerta estaba cerrada...ene l espejo comenzó a mostrar unas sombras extrañas y unos sonidos perturbadores, parecía estática pero su colores eran de tonalidades rojas, negras y moradas; se podían escuchar una especie de gritos de mujeres a lo lejos hasta que parecía acomodarse la señal...se mostraba la imagen de una criatura extraña por parte de los jóvenes asesinos presentes.

Estaba sentado en lo que parecía ser un trono hecho de piedra maciza, a su derecha se veía una un objeto de apariencia extraña, solo masky Hobbie siendo los únicos con un coeficiente mas alto pudieron describirlo como una estrella muerta en miniatura,a su izquierda se podía ver una vela negra larga que le llegaba hasta los hombros , la criatura era de una apariencia humanoide, una piel aparentemente negra, en su pecho se podían ver unas aberturas de color negras y rojo brillantes ne formas de bocas brillantes, en su cabeza se veían otra boca mas entre sus ojos, unos cuernos negros saliendo de su cabeza; en su mirada se podían ver muchos sentimientos como maliciad, perversidad, etc...este les hablo a todos los presentes con una voz mas grave y todavía mas aterradora que la de Slenderman.

- _ **Me alegra que todos los se hayan presentados aquí.**_

Sally asustada, se quedo sentada de tras de Slenderman, con el sentimiento de que este tal vez le protegería.

 _ **-Iré al grano con todos ustedes...para los que lo recuerden, hace casi dos años realizaron una misión de reconocimiento pasiva...y por lo que me ha dicho Slenderman, dijo que encontró un gran lugar con almas.**_

-Si señor, incluso tiene mas habitantes que este mundo.

 ** _-_** Esperen -Dijo Ben- ¿a que se esta refiriendo?.

En eso, Jeff con una expresión burlona le dijo.

-Es que hace como dos o tres años, Slender nos invito a casar unos animalitos, pero al espermatozoide con piernas se dejo joder y tuvimos que socorrerlo e irnos.

-Hey, recuerda que a ti casi te matan en mas de una ocasión alli. Dijo Masky molesto.

-Ademas, a nosotros no nos destrozo la copia colorida del señor Slenderman. Dijo Hobbie en un tono burlón a Jeff.

 _ **-Oh si, Splendorman, estuve al pendiente de que había ido a su mundo.**_ Dijo Zalgo en un tono de voz mas cortes.

-¿Y este loco como sabe de eso?. Pregunto Jeff muy curioso.

Slenderman de repente acerco uno de sus tentáculos de una manera amenazante ante el asesino y le dijo molesto.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, el es una personalidad importante y manda.

-¿Nos manda?, pensaba que tu eras el jefaso Slendy.

-Solo callate Jeff, -cambia su mirada a Zalgo-, señor, por favor prosiga.

 _ **-Como les quería decir, debido a que necesito enfrentarme contra un viejo amigo, y las almas de ese universo me serian de mucha utilidad...Pero como Slenderman ya supo y quienes le acompañaron de antemano a nuestros enemigos en ese mundo y sus aliados en este...ya han comenzado a entrenar para mi llegada...por ello, te quiero pedir Slenderman, aparte de que busques a todos tus demás compañeros y Proxys, de que si se te da una oportunidad, busques a alguien mas que te ayude.**_

-No se preocupes señor, de ese mundo logre sacar muchas almas que tal vez no sirvan para el combate, ademas, una de ellas dijo que conocía muy bien toda la zona en la que iniciara su llegada.

 _-_ _ **No quiero un Tal vez Slender -Dijo en un tono algo molesto-, yo quiero resultados, y resultados precisos y efectivo, si puedes usa a un ejercito.**_

Slenderman se le había ocurrido una idea al escuchar esas palabras, este iba a decir su idea pero...

- ** _Si ibas a preguntar por los Seed Eater, claro, usa los que sean necesarios._**

-Bueno señor...también, pero pensaba en usar a los seguidores de Jeff, muchos locos lo ven como una figura a seguir. Dijo Slenderman

 _ **-Como sea, eso te puede ser de utilidad y una cosa mas, ¿no quisieras buscar a alguien mas?, ¿alguien que no sea de tu universo?.**_

-Bueno señor...¿a quien me recomienda?.

 _ **-En lo personal, te recomendaría un muchacho llamado Cole Mcgraht, tiene una personalidad que tus muchachos dirían..."Electrica".**_

-Muy bien señor, los muchachos estarán mas que preparados para ese día, ¿cuanto tiempo quiere que nos anticipemos?.

 _ **-Unos cuantos días no estaría mal, y esta vez espero que los resultados sean los que espero Slenderman.**_

En la voz de zalgo de manera oculta se podía ver algo de amenaza, Jeff quien estaba mas cerca vio algo extraño...las manso de Slenderman daban un ligero temblor mientras se entrecruzaban, vi como entre por lo que se podía ver de sus muñecas y en su rostro sin aparente expresión se veía como una pequeña cantidad de sudor comenzó a invadir su rostro.

.

La aparente reunión duro casi una hora, Jeff se preguntaba por que fue el único que pudo ver esa extraña apariencia que tenia Slenderman en ese momento, ni siquiera Masky , quien a Jeff lo consideraba su perro guardián, no había notado nada raro en el.

Con el pasar las horas se comenzaron a reunir con otros crepypastas, ma y mas comenzaron a llegar a la mansión de Slenderman para anunciarles que realizarían unos entrenamientos para estar preparados para lo que se vendrá dentro de unos 3 años...una guerra, una guerra contra un mundo de nombre "Zootopia" y vario de sus enemigos estarían allí, conocidos opuestamente como los "Happypastas".

La mayoría acepto ayudar a Slender...sin embargo, al escuchar la palabra "Zalgo", lo que no estaban seguros de apoyar a Slender, lo hicieron sin pensarlo dos veces.

Entrenamientos físicos y de estrategias serian los que principalmente se entrenarían, nadie tomaría en cuenta el factor psicológico por obvias razones.

.

Ya eran altas horas de las madrugadas, todos en la mansión a excepción de Slenderman...este mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos al doblar, vio a Jeff con su cabeza tapada con su capucha mientras fumaba un cigarrillo...Slenderman se acercaba mientras el muchacho exaltaba el humo gris del narcotico.

-Sabes cuales son las reglas de esta casa para dejarte dormir.

Saco su cuchillo y con la hoja de metal del arma blanca le presiono contra el cigarrillo, apagandolo, el joven en un tono de voz desganado dijo.

-Si Slenderman...creo que ya me las has dicho.

-¿Que haces despierto a estas horas?, cuando no sales a matar gente te duermes muy temprano, como a las once o a media noche.

-Si, se que ya son las 3 de la mañana...pero, quise pensar un poco.

Slenderman noto algo raro en el joven asesino...hablaba con sinceridad...no en tono burlesco, ni sarcástico, ni maniático...sereno, tranquilo, y honesto, en verdad actuaba por primera vez como una persona normal desde que llego esa mansión...el joven le pregunto.

-Slenderman...quiero que seas sincero con migo...ese sujeto con quien tuvimos nuestra "reunioncita" hoy...¿quien era?

-Pues...mi superior. Dijo en seco.

-No me refiero a eso -dijo algo mas serio-...te temblaban las manos y sudabas frió...¿que tanto le temes?...¿te tiene amenazado o algo por el estilo?.

Jeff vio a Slender fruncir sus cejas de una manera algo preocupada...este luego de pensar un poco sus palabras se limito a decir lo siguiente.

-El...solo puedo decir que es el responsable de quien soy ahora, de quien se transformo Splendorman, Offenderman, y todos los que viven en esta casa...el se encargo formar cada granulo de nuestro ser actual en esta existencia.

Extrañado y confundido Jeff pregunto.

-¿Que quieres decir?.

-Solo te puedo decir que...el es alguien muy poderoso, de temer, y que es mejor no llevarle la contraria.

Luego de soltar un suspiro el joven le dice.

-Bueno Sledy, si así pondrás las cosas por mi esta bien...pero si nos ocultas algo a mi o a los demás...o te mato o me voy de esta casa; aun que a mi me duela admitirlo, somos compañeros, aun siendo diferentes y POR UN CHINGO DE RAZONES, asesinamos por lo mismo...placer y mas placer, por ellos no es muy bueno que le ocultes cosas así a nosostros...¿me entiendes?.

Slenderman esta sorprendido por la actitud de Jeff ante su pregunta, el aunque actuaba de una manera bastante seria y distanciada a lo que generalmente es...estaba seguro de que quería conocer a Zalgo en persona o hasta pelear con el...y eso sin duda no seria algo bueno...Jeff le dijo en un tono algo bromista diciéndole.

-Pero no te creas, por decir eso, no quiero decir que somos amigos, fantasma estirado.

Slenderman con una pequeña risa dijo.

-¿Desde hace cuando que tendimos una conversaon normal?.

-En esta casa del horror nada es normal, -Dijo Jeff burlonamente- , aquí hay asesinos, ententes sobrenaturales, demonios, Smile, y un montón de aberraciones que el diablo las dejo en este mundo sin saber que eran.

-Es raro verte en esa actitud con migo ahora muchacho.

-Hey no te pases Slendy, tengo 19 y dentro de poco cumplo los 20...y por si te preguntabas por mi actitud, pues...solo era por mi curiosidad con tu amiguito Zalgo.

-Soy uno de sus sirvientes mas leales e importantes, por eso me tiene en mas estima que a otros de sus allegados.

-Como sea, no vine para hablar de tu relación con tu futuro amor -Dijo en un tono burlon-, ya pregunte lo que quería y a mi ya me da sueño, me iré acostar; no te preocupes por mi comida, yo me haré algo.

-Una ardilla cruda es lo único que me imagino que sabrás cocinar.

-Este cuchillo era para cortar vegetales duros antes de que le diera un mejor uso, ¿lo sabia Slendy?.

-Mañana te tocara pelear contra Toby, trata de buscarle un punto débil para no perder tu progreso que tienes con los demás.

-Si si ya se, veré en donde le clavo el cuchillo, en la espalda o en el "ganso".

-Como quieras, yo me iré a vigilar el bosque, acabo de detectar unos campistas dormidos.

-Creo que por primera vez paso -Dijo Jeff-, tengo mucho sueño, pero si se quedaran a dormí mañana los matare, y si los quieres matar ya, aprovecha y tráeme un recuerdito, un teléfono nuevo o un Nintengo Swich si va un niño con ellos.

-Bien, lárgate a tu cuarto, que mañana te tocara un día duro.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO.

 **Muy bein mis amigos, les agradezco su paciencia por este capitulo, se que ando muy atrasado si este es el primer capitulo del año :V, pero saben que tengo mucho cuidado con los estudios, sin mencionar de mi trabajo en un libro junto a un amigo y que debo cumplir 60 horas comunitarias para pasar al ultimo año de bachillerato (generalmente se hacia en cuarto según mis compas del curso, pero nos la adelantaron para ahora).**

 **Sin embargo, no deben preocuparse, este no es un adiós o un hiatus (eso espero :v), aun tengo algunos proyetos pendientes con ustedes, por eso quiero poder concluirlos de buena manera.**

 **Faltan muy pocos capítulos para la parte buena de esta historia 7v7, si se lo preguntan por su duración...mas o menos seria lo mismo que la entrega anterior, tal vez unos 30 capítulos o un poco mas, ¿quien sabe?, veremos como se van desarrollando los acontecimientos. Por mi parte amigos eso es todo, espero verlos pronto, bye :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, espero que a todos los presentes disfruten del siguiente escrito como los anteriores, no olvides en darle Fav y seguirle para no perderte de cualquier** **actualización.**

Agradecimiento y Co-escricien de este capitulo.

 **-Izzy2866.**

 **Si deseas ayudar en la creación de un capitulo, puedes simplemente mandarme un mensaje en privado o incluso dejarlo en los comentarios, ya sin mas preámbulos, comencemos.**

Capitulo 4 - El poder de la mente

Nick Pov

El zorro al abrir los ojos se sorprendió al lugar el cual fue transportado de manera individual...se encontraba en la zona forestal, las hojas de los pinos eran acariciados por el gélido frió que reinaba en el lugar, Nick aun con todos sus años viviendo en la Ciudad, nunca había sentido un frió así en el distrito forestal...en su nariz comenzaba a invadir sus fosas nasales, un olor metálico y pesado...¿sangre?, debía ser lo mas probable.

Aun con la oscuridad del ambiente el zorro se desplazaba con rapidez en cuatro patas y su visión nocturna...de repente, un objeto cae mientras caminaba, del susto salto casi dos metros hacia atrás...cuando se fijo en que era...era Karen en su forma humana, su cuerpo fue cortado de la mitad de la cintura hacia abajo, la sangre manchaba su vestido elegante negro; sin mencionar de que le faltaba un ojo y le habían arrancado el brazo izquierdo. Al levantar la vista, Nick vio que las piernas de Karen estaban clavadas en una rama gruesa mas arriba...simplemente perturbado salio corriendo hacia donde seguía oliendo la sangre... .

Mientras Nick se acercaba mas y mas hacia el lugar, veía que poco a poco se iba acercando hacia un claro vio que había un largo y delgado tronco de arbol que tapaba su camino...pero no era un tronco...era Slenderman...su brazo izquierdo estaba arrancado y dejado botado unos metros de el, en su pecho y y estomago se podían ver una cuchillos de carniceros, cuchillos militares, cuchillos de sierra y hasta un hacha, su traje de puntos de muchos colores se manchaban por el liquido oscura que era su sangre se impregnaba en su traje, sus ojos que aunque eran solo dos agujeros negros, irónicamente ya no mostraban esa sensación de alegra,felicidad o...terror...ya solo están muertos...al posar su vista al claro se dio con la fatídica escena de terror...allí todos y cada uno de sus compañeros muertos tirados en el suelo al igual que sus enemigos, Slenderman simplemente estaba decapitado, al igual que Jeff y Toby quienes aparte, una rama de unos arboles les perforaba el pecho, Hobby se encontraba desmembrado por algunas partes del sitio...mientras que masky...bueno, en la boca del cadáver de Karen solo se encontraba un brazo con manga amarilla y media mascara de porcelana...sus compañeros igualmente se encontraban bajo charcos de sangre en la dura y fría tierra, todos con marcas de agujeros por los tentáculos de Slenderman o de apuñaladas por los demás amigos de Slenderman...Nick se fijo que en el centro del claro estaba el cuerpo de Judy, en un costado de su cuerpo estaba desnudo y con una gran herida del lado izquierdo mientras su voz lanzaba quejido que poco a poco se hacían mas y mas bajos.

El zorro corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde su amada, con los ojos abiertos como platos tomo a Judy entre sus brazos...Judy luego de toser con sangre fuertemente con una débil sonrisa le dijo casi en tono de susurro.

-Nick...gracias a dios de que estas aquí...es-escucha...debes...debes ir a la ciudad.

-¿Por que?. Pregunto Nick en un tono serio...mas serio de lo esperado.

-Estos no son los únicos...Z-Zalgo...el...el ya esta en dirección a la ciudad con un ejercito de monstruos...ya no podemos hacer...nada,Ti-Till fue encerrado en otra...dimensión junto a Douglas e...Ingrid...solo pudimos combatir contra Slender...pe-pero también terminamos perdiendo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres que haga?

-Nick...temo decirlo pero...creo que.

De repente Nick comenzaba a reír de manera cada vez mas y mas fuerte mientras la coneja confundida le miraba.

-Nick...pero que es lo que...

-Ay no dios mio...jajaj, todavía me sorprende como es que hacen esto y terminación eso...una ilusión...pero francamente tengo que felicitarlos, el lugar y sus cuerpos están geniales, el olor, la calidad y la frialdad de los cuerpos...en verdad logran asustarme, y mucho...pero temo decirte "D"...tuviste tus errores fatales.

El zorro comenzó a sentir como una mano humana comenzaba a descansar en su hombro derecho, al voltear a su costado derecho vio a Douglas con una sonrisa tranquila, este le dijo.

-Magnifico Wild, a decir verdad, no puedo creer que ya tan rápido hayas vencido a uno de tus mayores temores...incluso burlarte de quien ustedes los mortales consideran su "alma gemela" sobre la falsedad de la realidad.

-Pues que te puedo decir mi amigo, ya estuve en uno de estos conjuros o cosas de brujerías que ustedes hacen.

-Pero dime, en que te diste cuenta. Pregunto Douglas

-Pues...Judy ni aun muriéndose consideraría siquiera en rendirse, menos a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar...y lo otro...pues, se que no tenemos tanto tiempo cerca de los Happypastas ya que ellos vienen pocas veces...pero...ellos no son personas que se les pueda vencer tan fácilmente.

-Bien...si dices eso, tratare de poner mas empeño en mis ilusiones.

-Bien caballero, creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-No hay necesidad de eso. Dijo Douglas.

-Pero de que estas...

Nick se quedo sin palabras al ver a su alrededor...era la iglesia...eso quería decir que.

-Espera, ¿nunca nos fuimos?, ¿que nos hiciste en especifico?.

-Solo les puse lo que para ustedes serian su mayor miedo, ese es el principal entrenamiento contra Zalgo...deben enfrentar a un ambiente que pueda corromper su mente...sentimientos como el odio, el rencor, la tristeza, el pesar, la soledad, la muerte, la locura; todos esos sentimientos son los que aprovecha Zalgo para mantenerte bajo su poder. Dijo Douglas.

Nick luego de bajar la mirada y suspirar dijo en un tono de voz algo desalentador.

-En otras palabras...para poder enfrentar a un loco, uno ya tiene que estar loco...¿no es así?.

Douglas solamente asintió con la cabeza...por el no se preocupaba, igualmente por los mas rudos, como Karen, James, Bogo...se preocupaba mas por Judy y a los demás ya que tenia algo de miedo de que no se pudieran concretar ese entrenamiento de manera efectiva...la mirada de todos los demás emanaba una luz plateada en una expresión de trance...mientras el zorro se acercaba a una parada pero inmóvil Judy, Douglas le puso su mano al frente del zorro, este le dijo muy serio.

-No...debe hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie...un si su mente se vuelve loca...si pierde el razonamiento...si pierde su ser, debe aprender a manejarlo por si misma...si no es así, sera una presa fácil apenas se presente Zalgo...no debemos preocuparnos solo por las habilidades de Zalgo, sino también de su presencia en si, su sola presencia provoca malestar y pensamientos impuros repletos de locura y terror.

.

Judy se encontraba conduciendo una mato, la coneja aun sorprendida su cuerpo inconsciente seguía firme su camino; el paisaje mostraba montañas y paisajes quemados, un lugar que antes rebosaba de vida y de su verde esplendor del cual era característico...quemado, plantas y plantas quemados y quemándose mas y mas; extrañas criaturas parecidas como caninos de caras blancas estaban dispersados en el horizonte junto a a muchos animales...la coneja de repente se dio cuenta de algo...la mayoría de esos animales eran...y la geografía...

-Oh no, esto no puede ser. Dijo asustada.

Ya doblando en la ultima curva se encontró con lo que temía...a lo lejos en la carretera se veía un pueblo relativamente grande...mientras se acercaba a vio el característico póster de la entrada de la ciudad cerca de las vías del tren...las vías se encontraban destruidas junto a varios vagones en llamas...conejos...muertos...por todos lados, habían algunos pocos animales diferentes como zorros, nutrias, puerco espines; algunos al lado de sus cuerpos tenían antorchas, palas, escopetas, pistolas, pero parece que el resultado fue el mismo...Judy simplemente derramaba lagrimas al ver como el pueblo en el que creció quedaba hecho ruinas calcinadas...se volvió a movilizar en la moto en dirección a la casa de uno de sus hermanos, pensaba ir primero a su casa, pero tenia la esperanza de que su familia se hubiera encerrado en su hogar o la familia se hubiera dividido entre los hogares de algunos de sus hermanos en la zona...el primero vivía en un pequeño apartamento, pero Judy se fue de allí rápidamente ya que...solo encontró un montón de concreto junto a unos vigas...

Su camino solo provocaba mas tristeza y desgarraba cada vez mas su alma, en todas las casas que estaban cercanas a la entrada de la ciudad o estaban destruidas o simplemente abandonadas... . Luego de salir de la casa de una de sus hermanas mayores esta se dijo.

-Esto es inútil, si no están aquí quiere decir que están en la casa de papa y mama.

Luego de ir hasta el sendero de la granja de su casa, se encontró con un aterrador escenario...había dos camionetas de color rojo tapando el camino y en esta se veían a una docena de sus hermanos tirados en el suelo bajo charcos de sangres, solo uno de ellos se encontraba vivo por lo que Judy fue corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Roger, por favor, respondeme.

Judy veía a su conejo de pelaje café y ojos azules, le agitaba rápidamente tratando de que reaccionara mas rápido...esta logro su objetivo al ver como este abria los ojos y hablaba con una relativa fluides.

-Jedy hermana...me alegra de que estés viva.

-Roger...¿Que fue lo que paso?. Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Unos monstruos llegaron a la ciudad por parte de esa cosa que mato a niños en Zoootopia hace al-algunos años...tratamos de escapar pero...los monstruos acabaron con varios militares tapando las vías...mataron primero a los que trataron de escapar, tra-tratamos de llamar a nuestros hermanos a sus casa pero...las comunicaciones no servían...a-afortunadamen-te, los tios Matt, Phillip y varios vecinos trajeron grandes camiones para tratar de llevar a todos los posibles...los que ves aquí son de las camadas mas grandes...yo y Tyron logramos sobrevivir luego de que los monstruos se fueron...pero por el dolor se termino pegando un tiro en la cabeza.

-Oh Di...¿cuando lo hizo?.

-Hace 5 minutos.

Judy se le rompió el corazón al escuchar eso; ella paso casi media hora yendo a las casas de sus hermanos cercanos a la salida de el pueblo para buscar sobrevivientes...y por su tardanza no logro salvar a uno de sus hermanos...Roger le siguió hablando.

-Hace casi media hora los monstruos fueron en dirección a la casa de mama y papa.

Roger le dijo que una de las camionetas aun funcionaba, por lo que se dirigieron a la casa de sus padres...el horror los invadió al ver la fatídica escena...decenas de cuerpos, tanto de los monstruos como de sus hermanos, mayores y menores, todos juntos en un lago de sangre que bañaban las tierras y los sembradíos de zanahorias y moras del sitio. Judy lanzo un grito de horror mientras su hermano simplemente apretaba el cuero sintético de los asientos de la camioneta...antes de que la coneja pudiese hacer algo mas, su hermano muy herido le pidió que le acercase, cuando lo hizo su hermano le entrego un revolver cargado junto una recarga, su hermano luego de dársela y se ponía un torniquete en una pata le dijo.

-Judy escucha, entra y ve si queda alguien en la casa con vida, me quedare aquí afuera en caso de que venga otra de esas cosas o un ladron.

Con miedo, Judy ingreso al hogar de sus padres...por cada paso que daba, mas lagrimas se derramaban...mas de sus hermanos se encontraban muertos en el suelo de diversas maneras, aunque principalmente por marcas de rasguños y de mordidas de algún animal grande, de igual manera encontró a muchas de esas bestias de mascaras blancas y una peculiar lengua larga...reviso los cuartos de todos sus hermanos y eran cada vez la misma historia...eran encontrados los niños acabados debajo de las camas o en los armarios; pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue el encontrar el resto de los pequeños justo a sus padres...ambos con sus cuerpos abrazando a varios de los niños, aun cuando su cuerpo se desgarraba, marcas de mordidas y rasguños en todo el cuerpo, estos seguían sonriendo al morir con su alma gemela...Judy cayo de rodillas al suelo abrazando los cuerpos de sus padres y hermanos, sintiendo la frialdad de su cuerpo como se contactaba con el calor de sus cuerpos.

-Mama, papa...muchachos, lo siento tanto...debí llegar mas a tiempo...debí-

Sin previo aviso, escucho como sonido de disparos sonaban afuera de su casa mientras también escuchaba gritar a su hermano; la coneja tomando su arma salio de la casa a toda velocidad...no pudo creer la escena que le vino a sus ojos...tres de esos monstruos jalaban de las extremidades a su hermano...Judy trato de apuntar y disparar pero antes de que pudiera jalar del gatillo; las criaturas jalaron a su hermano hasta que su cintura se desprendió de su torso.

Judy simplemente se quedo en shock al ver la sangrienta escena, la carne y entrañas de su hermano se desparramaban sobre el pasto verde tiñéndolo de carmesí junto a su sangre...las tres criaturas masticaban con un fuerte afán la carne, órganos y huesos del conejo y al tragas a su presa, miraron con aun mas ganas de comer a Judy; la coneja aun con lagrimas en sus ojos pero ahora llena de ira se dispuso a jalar del gatillo...dio 5 disparos de los cuales mato a dos criaturas, pero fallo el ultimo disparo y la criatura restante se abalanzo sobre ella; sintió como sus garras le sujetaban sus brazos mientras la criatura rasgaba su ropa para desgarrar su vientre con sus filosos dientes, la coneja antes de que pudiera hacer eso vio un bastan de madera a su costado, por lo que mordió una pata del animal para que la soltase por breves segundos y con su única oportunidad le clavo el pedazo de madera en un ojo, la criatura se alejo de la coneja mientas que con una otra trataba de sacarse el pedazo de madera pero sus patas no le alcanzaba; aprovechando la ventaja, Judy logro quitarle el trozo de madera del ojo de la bestia y comenzó a apuñalarle repetidas veces en a cabeza hasta que se dejo de mover, la coneja luego de deformar la cabeza del monstruo comenzó a apuñalarle en el estomago pero a lo lejos, vio como otros tres de esas cosas se acercaba a su casa a gran velocidad, para ella le pareció muy extraño que solo vinieran tres ya que desde hace un buen rato estaban formando un buen escándalo ,desesperada encontró cerca de ella solo un revolver con dos balas y un hacha ensangrentada...los dos disparos los desperdicio en uno de los monstruos, ya que el animal a que apunto esquivo el primer disparo pero el segundo le dio en la frente, este colo corrió unos tres metros mas antes de caer casi muerto al suelo.

Uno de los dos monstruos que llevaba la ventaja que su compañero se adelanto y se abalanzo hacia la coneja, esta con odio y fuerza lo golpeo con la hoja del arma, prácticamente decapitando a la bestia sin que antes este con su cuerpo golpeara a la coneja, esta se lastimo una pata pero aun así se levanto, a diferencia de el ultimo, el monstruo logro hacer que cayera la coneja, sus garras seguían rasgando su ropa y pelaje, mientras veía como de la extrañas mascara salia una babosa y larga laguna rojiza siendo acariciada en el horrorificio por lo que parecía ser sus dientes...Judy vio fijamente los ojos de esa vestía...negros como la noche solo coloreados con un a pupila blanca como el de la luna en la lejanía; la herida coneja logro tomar fuerzas y tomo el hacha que se cayo a un costado suyo justo antes de que la bestia apuntase sus garras para perforar Judy, la coneja logro cortarle la para al animal y este entre chillidos se baja de ella y comienza a revolcarse en el suelo; Judy herida se levanto con dificultad, veía también como sus patas y estomago tuvieron unas heridas de las cuales salia algo de sangre, sentía como todo su cuerpo sentía mas y mas dolor, la pata con la que sostenía se comenzaba a entumecer por el dolor y el cansancio por las constantes y repetidas peleas...pero su ira le dio fuerzas para continuar, Judy se coloco arriba del animal y con la punta puntiaguda y afilad del arma comenzó a golpear al animal...su rostro se amañaba de sangre y de cólera, mientras seguía golpeando exclamaba a los cuatro vientos.

-Esto es por mis padres!, por mis hermanos!, hermanas!, vecinos!, amigos!, niños!, ancianos!, TODOS A LOS QUE USTEDES MATARON Y SE COMIERON MALDITOS ADEFESIOS.

El ultimo golpe de la coneja hizo que se rompiera el mango de madera, Judy se quedo unos segundo en shock mientras veía lo que le había hecho a la criatura...la mascara blanca que tenían estos seres estaba esparcida en decenas de pedazos de carne , cesos, pelo y huesos...ella se miro las patas llena de la sangre del animal y vio en un charco de sangre que se había formado tanto por la de sus familiares y animales cercanos...esta quedo horrorizada...al ver lo que había hecho no lo podía creer...a pesar de que ella les había dado heridas mortales a esas bestias, no se detuvo en devolverles el favor...pero...con ello se había transformado en una bestia, ella convirtió la cabeza de uno de esos seres en una bolsa de carne...ahora ella estaba a su nivel...a su nivel de bestialidad...sus lagrimas se mezclaban junto a la sangre mientras se daba su lamento...el sonido de los truenos en el sitio y la lluvia limpiándole la sangra de su cuerpo se quedo mirando al cielo por unos instantes al cielo...solo contemplo el oscuro panorama mientras una expresión de sorpresa se apoderaba de ella...una pequeña sonrisa cada vez mas grande se dibujaba en su rostro mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Vaya...en verdad esto fue horrendo...no le deseo esto ni siquiera a Bellwether...pero es algo particular la verdad, mi padre tiene una colección de armas militares en el sótano, y no vi ninguna aquí...y mis hermanos mayores aprendieron a usar tácticas de supervivencia, por lo que a ellos se les facilito la tarea de pelear contra esas cosas...y no tengo idea de como es que llegue aquí...por lo que, no es sorpresa que esto es solo una táctica de Till, uno de sus entrenamientos.

La coneja algo adolorida se puso en dos patas y aun mirando al cielo dijo.

-Gracias señor Till, me a ayudado muchísimo, gracias por ponerme a prueba.

Mientras cerraba suavemente su ojos veía como una luz blanca la cegaba momentáneamente...al abrirlo se encontró con con varios de sus compañeros ya liberados del trance, esta le contó a Nick que le había puesto Till y este obviamente se molesto por hacerla sufrir pero el no podía hacer nada...ademas de tragarse su orgullo, ella le dijo que solo era un entrenamiento...solo les preparaban para lo que podía sucintarse...mientras discutían y otros como Ratchet , Jane, y James seguían en en trance, Douglas se les acerco y les dijo.

-Muy bien caballeros, el señor Till me mando a informarles que tendrán una prueba extra antes de irse...cuando todos estén listo y reunidos, un amigo de Till vendrá a ver que tal estaban sus condiciones físicas...luego de eso , se podrán marchar a casa.

Los demás parecían contentos por lo dicho, ya con eso se podrían ir...sin embargo...¿quien era ese amigo de Till a quien se refería Douglas? .

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(Arturven) Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y que hayan logrado aguantarse mi retraso xP; en verdad el colegio a estado muy rudo pero me a ido excelente, sin mencionar de que e tenido algunos retrasos en el ingles y estoy cerca de terminar la catequesis (no mas tengo 8 años de retraso :v ); por lo que con esto ya e dejado algo en claro por todo mi retraso...y no se preocupen, tanto esta serie como mi serie principal seguirán en producción, y el mas, estoy pensando en unos dos especiales de algunos episodios para ambos fanfics,pero creo que esto es lo ultimo hasta...comienzos o mediados de Julio...bueno, esa es una posible fecha, puede que publique algo mas o menos, ya que para esta serie voy por la mitad del siguiente capitulo y de los otros dos de la otra serie (UNV 2) tengo parte de los siguientes dos caps pero no voy ni por la mitad de ellos :v y otro que espero publicar pronto :vx2, por lo que les pido como siempre, su paciencia para material de calidad.**

 **Ademas de eso, tuve un bloqueo (si, aun teniendo a un amigo para ayudarme lo tuve), se que son muchas excusas y les pido perdón, pero en verdad tengo bastantes cosas en mi vida que aun por hacer...pero ni crean que los dejare pronto mis amigos, todavía nos quedan muchas aventuras por adelante; es mas, ya tengo algunas ideas para una pequeña historia del anime "Aggressive Retsuko" (Furro [ozea io :v] + anime + ternura + "humor verde" Igual a FURRO ESCANTADO :vVVV), cuando tenga algo tiempo libre en vacaciones la publicare luego de nuestro futuro especial, pero mientras tanto, toca la espera, pero prometo que valdrá la pena.**

 **Aquí me despido, agradezco a todos por su colaboración y espero que nos volvamos a leer amigos y amigas, Bye Bye ;D.**


	5. ESPECIAL - Chapter 5

**La leyenda cuenta que...cada 84 años...un muchacho retorna a su laptop para realizar sus escritos...y ese día...a llegado...**

 **HOLA MI GENTE BELLA!, ¿como están? ¿todo bien?¿todo genial?¿todo sensual 7u7? :v...como sea, me alegro de que nos volvamos a leer mis amigos, en esta ocasión contaremos con un especial que (al igual que mi otra serie UNV2) constatara de tres capítulos los siguientes tres días (y curiosamente los primeros capítulos de este especial son los que mas me han hecho tardar :V).**

 **En esta ocasión contaremos con un personaje un tanto..."especial", y seria un "pecado" no ponerlo, este no es de mi autoria y es perteneciente de un escritor de la pagina "CreepypastasAmino" les recomiendo leer primero la creepypasta antes de iniciar el capitulo debido a que se sentirá algo extraño al comenzar leerlo (si no tienen la aplicación en su celulares si leen ahora desde allí, pueden leerlo sin problemas a partir de sus computadoras), aquí les dejare el enlace de Amino para que la puedan leer.**

 **/c/creepypastasamino-1/page/item/kuruz-el-demonio/06Me_7d5TZI0rZBgEDomxddrlxLZv84z3a**

 **Ya ahora sin mas rodeos, comencemos con el cap**

Capitulo 5 **-** ¿Un nuevo aliado?, un demonio que limpia los pecados

Nuestros amigos fueron transportados a un área abierta entre algunos edificios destruidos a distancia, se encontraban en un área de tierra perfectamente circular de entre 45 - 50m de diámetro, al ver en donde se encontraban Douglas les explica lo que sucede.

-Till pensaba en dejarle en ir a sus hogares, pero se le ocurrió enviarles a un conocido para este entrenamiento de hoy.

-Muy bien, ¿y a quien demonios se trata?.

En ese momento en el ambiente se sintió un breve pero extraño viento frió acompañado de una niebla grisácea que no permita ver a la distancia...en el sitio se comenzó a percibir la sensación de ser observados por alguien...pensando en esto, el pequeño Lombax se dirige a su amigo metálico.

-Clank, modo de binoculares por favor.

-Siempre un gusto.

Clank en pocos segundos se transformo en unos binoculares que le permitió tener mejor visión que a los seres del mundo de zootopia; al mirar entre todos los edificios, en el ultimo , Ratchet vio al extraño en la terraza...parecía ser una figura humanoide pero nada en particular, pero cuando acerco la mira del aparato no logro ver nada, el individuo se había esfumado casi por arte de magia; el lombax muy confundido miraba junto a su amigo robotico a su alrededor algo nervioso...de repente, del cielo cayo una sombra que termino haciendo un pequeño crater en el suelo...ya para cuando el humo se disolvió alguien salio del hoyo...este se mostró...su apariencia era humana, tenia una altura de 1.80

(Nota del Autor: o 5.91 pies de altura)

Su cabello era negro y de piel raramente morena para los que no eran del mundo humano, traía una mascara similar a una calavera con colmillos triangulares en lugar de dientes sobre la mandíbula, sus ojos detrás de esa mascara calaverica eran negros como la noche pero en el centro, su pupila se distinguía una luz blanca penetrante y frió como el hielo, traía una túnica negra hasta los muslos con las puntas cortadas en forma de picos, tenia una camiseta mangas cortas de color azul oscuro, sus pantalones su correa y al igual que sus botas eran negras, por su físico debía tener entre 22 o 23 años, aunque como eran los "amiguitos" de Till, a lo mejor tenia el doble de edad de la tierra.

El ente se mostró ante ellos con tranquilidad mientras nuestros amigos se ponían a la defensiva...el ente hablo, su voz no era muy grave (en extremos no), sonaba a alguien acorde a su edad, aunque hablaba educadamente...sin embargo, algo en la misma no inspiraba confianza en el.

-Vaya...con que estos son los que a reclutado Till...me parece algo gracioso en verdad.

-¿A que te refieres?. Pregunto la coneja confundida.

-Veras pequeña rata peluda...es como dice un dicho, "en el amor y la guerra todo se vale"...sobretodo si es para vencer a unos asesinos.

-¿Pero a que se refiere?

Al decir eso el ente fija su mirada hacia Liu y le señala con su dedo indice, este le dice.

-Liu Woods, 23 años, sufrió por un largo tiempo depresión y la perdida de su prometida, al suscitarse ello inicio una masacre en la cual se iniciaría su historial...120 asesinatos y tortura a hombres y mujeres, junto a sus intentos fallidos se contabilizan 167 intentos de asesinatos.

Algunos de los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras...al verle Nick se dio cuenta que aquello era cierto por la expresión de sorpresa de Liu...el ente se giro hacia Jane.

-Jane Arkensaw, 21 años, de 110 intentos de homicidios logro efectuar 62; típica en tortura en sus victimas y en algunos casos descuartizas a sus victimas; sufrió un trastorno luego de que su familia fuese asesinada y ella casi muere por culpa del hermano menor de Liu. -fija su mirada a Splendorman-...Max White...tu eres un caso particular...eres el culpable de la desaparición de mas de un centenar de personas de las cuales mas de la mitad son menores de edad y encontrados muertos en distintos bosques del mundo...y así seguiría con las mayoría de los presentes...pero creo que en resumidas cuentas, mas de uno aqui hizo algo muy...muy malo. Dijo con lo ultimo un poco mas de malicia y maldad.

Ante esto Splendorman furioso responde.

-Nosotros ya no somos esos monstruos del pasado...ademas, ¿quien diablos eres?.

El ente no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa burlona.

-Es algo graciosos en verdad ya que lo dices...ya que lo correcto seria decir, ¿Que demonio?.

-U-un demonio. Pregunta el lombax algo temeroso.

-Efectivamente aberración de la naturaleza -le dice el ente en tono de burla-, por cierto, creo que debí presentarme primeramente...mi nombre en Kuruz, Kuruz el demonio, a su servicios. Esto ultimo lo dice con bastan sarcasmo.

Apenas dijo eso, Zero corrió hacia el corriendo con su mazo y dándole en la cara, mandándolo a volar hacia un edificio de al lado, esta entre risas maliciosas decía.

-Es una gran pena la verdad, parecía ser alguien muy rudo pero resulto ser solo un-

De repente, un aplauso sarcástico le cayo...del agujero del edificio salio Kuruz sin ninguna herida, solo algo de polvo en sus ropas, este mismo dijo mientras caminaba hacia Zero, este le decía.

-Vaya vaya, en verdad eres una humana con mucha fuerza...Alice.

Esta ahora con ira se dirigió hacia Kuruz tratando de matarlo en esta ocasión.

-NADIE DICE ESE NOMBRE ADELANTE DE MI SIN MORIR!

La chica trato de acertarle otro golpe...pero no pudo, con la mano derecha de Kuruz paro el golpe del mazo...mientras la chica se quedaba paralizada de la impresión por la acción, recibió un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago...Zero cayo al suelo de rodillas tosiendo sangre...sin posibilidad de reaccionar recibió una fuerte patada que la mando a volar hasta que Splendorman la atrapo con sus tentáculos. La chica esta inconscientes mientras veían como Kuruz agarraba su mazo como si fuese un juguete de plástico.

-Tengo que admitirlo, esta arma es bastante rudimentaria pero cumple con su funcion de eliminar pecadores -ahora miro a nuestros amigos- Muy bien...vamos a comenzar de verdad, deben hacer que me rinda para pasar esta prueba...oh, y una cosa...traten de pelear como si me quisieran matar.

Los primeros que atendieron el llamado fueron Bogo, Jane, Liu y Splendorman; Kuruz salto sobre el bovino y dejando caer el mazo arriba de el lo dejo fuera de combate y con una doble pata de cada lado derribo a la pareja de asesinos, cuando trato de ir por el mazo Splendorman le tomo de un brazo y lo lanzo hacia el suelo, allí lo golpeo varias veces hasta que con un golpe en la mandíbula lo soltó, de allí una patada en la cara le hizo retroceder, este trato de tomar el mazo nuevamente pero volvió a fallar cuando Karen creo un muro de fuego adelante de el, el ente retrocedió de repente y con mucha precaución, ante esto la chica menciono.

-¿Que te ocurre diablillo?, ¿acaso no te gusta el fuego?, pensaba que de donde venias hacia mucho calor. Dice algo burlona.

-No te lo tomes a mal mujer...pero prefiero el frió.

En esto Karen vuela en dirección hacia el con su puño en una bola de fuego, Kuruz corre hacia la dirección de ella tratando de golpearle igualmente...al chocar sus puños se dio algo extraño...al golpear, del lado de Karen salieron llamaradas...pero del lado de Kuruz salio una neblina fría y cristales de hielo, entre los dos se había formado una gran cantidad de gas a temperatura ambiente...luego de que la chica sacudiera su mano un poco pregunto.

-¿Con que poderes de hielo?.

-"Mientras la tierra permanezca, la siembra y la siega, el frío y el calor, el verano y el invierno, el día y la noche, nunca cesarán". Respondió con esa frase la entidad.

-Veo que te gusta mucho la biblia jejej.

-Suficiente palabrería, hora de la pelea de verdad.

Al decir esto, Kuruz dio un pisotón al suelo, al hacerlo, rápidamente todo el suelo comenzó a cubrirse de hielo todo el suelo, haciendo que para la mayoría se le hiciera mas resbaloso; Kari como estaba flotando no le dio mucha importancia hasta que Kuruz le tomo por sorpresa de una pierna la la estampo contra el suelo, esta se libero gracias a que James le golpeo con su martillo, haciendo que atrajera su atención hacia el, este le dijo.

(James) Sabes...es grosero golpear a la chica de otro, ¿lo sabias?.

(Kuruz) Vaya karen, no sabia que eras una practicante de la zoofilia. Dijo algo burlesco

(James) No tengo idea de que sea eso, pero te haré callar.

James trato de golpearle con el martillo pero este lo esquivo, se lo quito y luego kuruz se lo rompió, el demonio lo tomo del cuello varias veces hasta que, cuando comenzó a agrietar su mascara, James le enterró su cuchillo en su hombro izquierdo, al soltarle le dio un fuerte mordisco en el otro hombro junto a unos arañazos al demonio, la criatura al ver esto logro quitárselo y lo estampo contra el suelo, en ello su mascara se rompió dejando ver su rostro de animal...al hacerlo, Kuruz le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro dejando le inconsciente unos momentos.

En ello escucho un silbido venir desde la distancia, era el lombax con un guante azul en su mano derecha y una sonrisita en su rostro.

-Muy bien "Killer Frost", vamos a ver si te gusta mi guante de crionina.

le apunto con el guante y de este salieron algunos granadas hasta llegar a los pies de Kuruz, estas detonaron y solamente dejaron a una estatua del demonio congelado completamente.

-Vaya, parece que no tiene ropa interior térmica -volte a ver a sus compañeros y les dice-, okey amigos, me pueden dar las gracias y todo, no se quejen , fue solo mi trabajo como.

Clank le toca el hombro pero este le dice.

-Espera un momento Clank -se volvió a dirigir hacia los demás- no hay problema si me dan las gracias, aunque tengo que decir que ese sujeto da mucho miedo.

Clank vuelve hacer la misma acción y recibe la misma respuesta.

-Espera clank, mas tarde te reviso tu falta de aceite -Ya saben a donde se dirigió ahora :v- Saben, en una de las ultimas misiones del capitán Qwark se enfrento a un raza conocida como "los demonios de frió" y su rey se llamaba "King Cold"

Clank ahora agitaba violentamente Ratchet haciéndole voltear a sus espaldas...este vio como Kuruz se libero de su prisión de hielo y no se veía muy contento.

(Ratchet) Ay santo cielo...veo que tendremos que jugar fuego con fuego.

(Clank) Pero si ya usamos el hielo en su contra.

(Ratchet) No compañero, me refería a usar fuego de verdad, con el Piromátic. Dijo el lombax mientras sacaba un arma de color rojo.

Este apunto y al jalar del gatillo salio una gran llama, derritiendo al instante el hielo de la zona, kuruz lo esquiva la esquiva con mucha agilidad y de un golpe tanto rompe el arma y golpea Ratchet hasta que se golpea contra una pared, en ello el demonio trato de atacarle nuevamente pero sintió un golpe veloz a su espalda, al voltear ve que el acompañante de Ratchet traía unas especies de palas en las manos pero al usarlas les daban una gran velocidad.

El robot de su espalda saco dos mas y se las dio a su amigo, este se levanto y comenzó a realizar la misma acción; ambos golpeaban a alta velocidad y al rededor del demonio se comenzó a formar una onda de choque, cuando parecían comenzar a tomas ventaja, el demonio se cansa y les atrapa a cada uno con sus manos, este congela y rompe su armas y a cada uno lo congela en un bloque de hielo para inmovilizarlo, kuruz dice.

-Con tácticas como esas, estos dos no aguantaran ni diez minutos en un combate de verdad, adelante participantes, ¿o acaso ya tienen miedo?. les dicen a los demás.

Nic, Judy y Finnck corrieron hacia el objetivo y, a pesar de que tenían mucha agilidad y lograron darle algunos golpes, estos fueron abatidos con gran violencia por Kuruz, pero antes de que estos reiniciaran de nuevo su combate, pero antes de que esto sucede, de sorpresa Splendorman y el titiritero le toman de los brazos y las piernas con sus tentáculos e hilos, ante el se para Blody Paiter y le dice.

-Parece que no estas muy atento a tu alrededor amigo.

En ello Judy se acerco contenta diciendo.

-Genial, ganamos, ahora podemos ir a casa.

En ello blody saco de su traje azul su cuchillo, poniendo nervioso a los mas sensibles de los presentes...acerca al cuello del demonio su hojilla y dice.

-Todavía no...

Judy desesperada corre hacia el para detenerlo.

-Espera!, No lo haga señor Blo-!

La hojilla abrió la carne de la garganta como si fuese una barra de mantequilla, la sangre roja carmesí salio a presión manchando la mascara y ropas del muchacho con el liquido vital...quienes sujetaban al ahora cadáver del demonio parecían estar baste tranquilos, sin embargo esto no era igual para los del mundo de Zootopia, estos simplemente atónitos ante esto, Judy confundida y algo asustada pregunta.

-¿Por que hizo eso?.

-Dijo que lo atacáramos como si lo fuéramos a matar. Dijo Blody.

-Eso era solo una metáfora, solo nos quería decir que le trastesemos de demostrar que es lo que podemos hacer.

De repente, una voz les interrumpe.

-Jaj si, una "metáfora".

Al voltear vieron como Kuruz les miraba fijamente mientras de manera increíble su herida sanaba rápidamente, de igual manera con su voluntad congelo los hilos y los tentáculos que lo retenían, este pateo a Blody al suelo tratando de lanzarlo hacia los oficiales y el pequeño zorro pero estos lo esquivaron y estos con mayor facilidad lograron darle mas golpes que la ultima vez y hasta derribarle al suelo pero este congelando el suelo los inmoviliza pero al tratar de golpearlos estos logran salir del hielo, ante esto el demonio les dice.

-Bien bien, veo que estos animales no son tan inútiles como pensé.

a sus costados veía a seis atacantes : Jugde, Heartfoul Lou, Bloddy Painter, Jane , James y Liu; cada uno con sus armas en mano...el demonio parecía estar confiado por lo que dijo.

-Seis contra uno...no parece algo justo pero lo aceptare...pero primero, déjenme armarme.

De la nada de sus manos comenzó a formar dos espadas de apariencia medieval...el combate fue brutal, el choque entre las hojillas chocaban, cortes y golpes se repartían entre los combatientes, pero poco a poco Kuruz iba perdiendo aunque su espíritu de pelea le hacia a volver a levantarse y seguir combatiendo a sus oponentes, entre los pensamientos de uno de los atacante, Jugde se dijo así misma.

 _-Es increíble, aun siendo seis contra uno el sigue dando batalla...ese sujeto en verdad es muy fuerte, si peleamos solos cada uno en serio nos mataría..._

Kuruz ya estaba en el suelo, con heridas y cortadas en todo su cuerpo y, a pesar de que estas sanaban el desgasto era bastante evidente...en un momento desesperado, congelo el suelo nuevamente y creo espinas de hielo para hacer retroceder a sus enemigos...este apenas se levanto, sintió como un disparo atravesaba su hombro derecho...apenas sano volteo la mirada hacia donde venia el disparo...este se sorprendió de que se trataba de Dante que salia de uno de los edificios...la ropa que tenia era completamente diferente con la que había llegado. Esta era una larga gabardina roja que le llegaba entre las rodillas y sus pies, debajo de su gabardina traía una camiseta blanca con el rostro de Till en ella con estampado negro , y unos pantalones, guantes y botas de cuero negras, en su cintura tenia la imagen de una calavera de Leon de oro y en su cintura traía con sigo algunos cartuchos de balas, las fundas de sus dos pistolas y un extraño botiquín que no sabia para que era...este extrañamente también parecía un poco mas alto y con una complexión muscular bastante desarrollada para unos adolescentes...

Kuruz al ver que se preparaba para darle otro disparo, este hizo una pared de hielo lo suficiente mente gruesa como para que la bala solo rebotara...esa pared solo podía ser atravezada por el disparo de un tanque...pero un dolor punzante en el estomago le hizo quedarse confundido...¿!como era posible¡?, el creo una pared de casi diez metro de hielo de grosor, es imposible de que la haya penetrado, el león dice con confianza.

-Lo siento amigo pero eso no funcionara, esta pistolita puede llegar hasta un kilómetro de distancia aun si tiene algo en su camino...metal, hierro, concreto, plomo, titanio...no importa de que sea, si esta cosa esta en ese rango, lo atravesara.

Kuruz se quedo sorprendido, aunque este con una pequeña sonrisa se dijo en voz baja.

-Parece que se les fueron concedidas "armas místicas"...Till infeliz, eso no es justo.

Dante corre hacia el para darle una patada en la cara...al hacer esto se le cae la mascara, al mirarle a la cara su piel morena, sus ojos eran completamente negros con excepción de sus pupilas que eran completamente blanca, debajo de sus ojos hasta llegar a parte de sus pómulos se podían ver unas especies de escamas de hielo; Kuruz tomo rápidamente su mascara y luego de ponerse dijo.

-Con que el gatito se cree Sansón ahora heh, te daré una lección bíblica niño.

De sus manos creo unos Oz de hielo, Dante por poco las esquivabas pero quedaba vulnerable cuando le tocaba recibir un golpe, este también los daba pero no servían de mucho, ya cuando comenzó a tomarle del cuello y los demás corrían hacia el para ayudarle algo extraño paso...un largo bloque de tierra golpeo el estomago del demonio haciendo que suelte el, al hacerlo otro también le golpeo la espalda, ya de aquí logro esquivar los que vinieron hasta que vio cerca del lugar la cabra Moisés...este traía con sigo un "Bo", que se trataba de un largo bastón de madera clavado en el suelo mientras lo movía de distintas formas...la cabra ademas de haber crecido un poco y también haber obtenido nuevos músculos, también traía unas prendas particulares; Moisés traía con sigo una gabardina azul claro hasta las misma altura de como era la de Dante, su camisa por debajo de su prenda larga era opuesta ala de su amigo felino, esta era negra y tenia el rostro de Till con un estampado blanco, traía unos pantalones, guantes y una botas negras, en su cintura tenia como hebilla del cinturón una calavera de cabra plateado y unos detalles de oro en su gabardina.

La habilidad que tenia el arma de Moisés parecía ser el poder controlar la tierra a su antojo, al verle se dirigió hacia el chico, este elevo la tierra para pegarle pero Kuruz la congelo...este de un gran salto se dirigió hacia la cabra mientras este trataba de sacar su arma del suelo o para defenderse o hacer mover la tierra...en el ultimo momento logro moverla y un gran trozo de tierra mandando a Kuruz a volar por los aires.

Kari no perdió su oportunidad y le dio un fuerte golpe por los aires que con ayuda de los tentáculos de Splenderman, los hilos del titiritero y del lazo eléctrico que un Ratchet recién descongelado gracias a Kari lo embisten fuertemente al suelo...mientras se acercan Nick y el lombax se acercan al dúo de amigos.

-Vaya niños, ¿en donde estaban?.

-Señor Nick no lo va a creer -Dice Dante muy emocionado-, nos llevaron a un mundo en el que los meses son solo minutos, mentalmente nos mandaron casi tres años en menos de cinco minutos, fue algo asombroso.

-Dilo por ti, yo ni muerto regreso allá -agrega Moisés- en ese lugar habían decenas de monstruos horribles y no había papel sanitario...ademas, pasamos un largo rato con los cuerpos adoloridos hasta no poder mas, luego de que nuestros cuerpos se acostumbraron nos dieron estas armas según nuestro desempeño en ese mundo.

-Me pregunto por que Till no nos mando a todos allá. Pregunto Nick.

-Según Ingrid, es un lugar especial de Till, no les gusta que entremos así que solo nos dio permiso a nosotros. Dijo Moisés.

-Y otra cosa. Agrega Ratchet.

-Que?. Pregunto el león.

-¿Por que se pusieron unos cosplay de Dante y...Vergil?.Pregunto Ratchet.

-OH! -Exclamo moisés-...pues...es que...nos preguntaron como queríamos nuestras nuevas ropas y bueno...ya sabes...me acorde por mi amigo.

-Aunque a mi me recuerdan a las portadas de Pokemon rojo y azul para Game Boy. Dijo Nick.

-HEY! -exclamo Moisés- el hecho de que tenga mucha lana no quiere decir que estoy gordo...ademas, no me parezco a Balstoise.

-Siempre con buenas referencias "Cap A". Le dice Ratchet a Nick.

-Estaré algo mayor para eso...pero entendí esa referencia jajaj. Le responde el zorro

En ese omento la tierra tembló y de un agujero de la tierra salio Kuruz, ya con las heridas en su cuerpo que iban sanado cada paso que daba ante sus enemigos...este con una expresión molesta, aun con su mascara, este procedió en quitarse su túnica y su casa, dejando ver su pecho al descubierto y algo que sorprendió a todos...en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón, cerca de su pecho solo tenia un agujero que le atravesaba la espalda como si una gran bala le hubiese atravesado en ese lugar...en ello Nick menciona.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que era frió, y resulta que ni si ni siquiera tiene corazón.

En ello se vio como su cuerpo poco a poco se cubrió de una armadura de hielo, parecido a la de los caballeros de las cruzadas, solamente exceptuando su cabeza protegida por su mascara, en su brazo derecho se formo un escudo y en su mano libre se hizo una espada, este mientras corría hacia los demás dejaba una estela de neblina fría como la muerte...Kari fue la primera a la que ataco, esta le lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de fuego pero increíblemente su armadura no se derritió, confundida por esto Kuruz le hace un corte en un hombro y le da un fuerte golpe con su escudo en la cara, haciendo que salga un pequeño hilo de sangre de su boca y nariz.

(Kuruz) Que paso niña, ¿que paso con tu explosiva personalidad?

lou y Liu trataron de atacarlos pero al evitar un corte de su espada cada uno guardo distancia, Blody Painter junto a Jugde con mas violencia se acercaron hacia Kuruz y mientras estos chocaban sus hojillas el demonio suelta una pequeña risita por lo que el muchacho le pregunta.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-No es nada...es solo que, pensaba que tendrías un nombre mas varonil...Helen

Helen molesto trato de apuñalarle en vez de cortale, aprovechando esquivarlo Kuruz le da un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago y lo usa como escudo humano, Jugde se detiene pero no evita hacerle una herida en la espalda del muchacho, este le golpeo en la cara y le lanzo a su amigo con fuerza; de repente un rayo verdoso le pasa por un costado del rostro y al voltearse ve que del lado del lombax con heridas y de su amigo robot también lastimado se encontraba otra maquina, de colores negro y verde con unos ojos azules y en su mano izquierda unas garras y un láser como manos, este androide mientras se acercaba lanzando sus láseres decía.

-Yuju!, el señor Zurkord quiere matarte!

Sin dificultad el demonio con mucha agilidad alcanzo a la maquina, toco su cabeza para congelarla y posteriormente aplastarla.

Los siguientes que se dirigieron a atacarle fueron James, Jack y Judy; el primero trato de apuñalarle y darle un mordisco en una pequeña parte del cuello descubierto de Kuruz pero al tratar de atacar su cuchillo se rompió y la hoja metálica se clavo en la pierna del lobo, el demonio le hizo una cortada en el pecho con su espada y con una fuerte patada hacia la dirección de Kari...sin embargo los siguientes serian un problema, Jack guiaba a Judy en donde golpear y patear...al principio solo parecía que simplemente lastimaban sus patas pero pronto lo entendió...este le pedía que le golpeara a las articulaciones, las rodillas y los codos, estos resultaban ser los puntos mas sensibles de la armadura si se golpeaban con precisión, con ellos Nick y Finnick también se sumaron a la pelea aunque no pudieron hacer mucho mas que molestar al este.

(Kuruz) Creo que les agrado a estos animales, parece que les encanto. Dijo en un tono algo burlón.

El ente se dirigió ante Splendorman, mientras este se acercaba con su escudo bloqueaba los ataques de sus garras y con su espada cortaban con sus tentáculos, de la boca del hermano de Slenderman se podía ver una expresión de odio con unos ojos rojos y unos largos y afilados dientes afilados, mientras este saltaba sobre el y le destrozaba el hombro izquierdo de un espedazo este le decía.

-Vamos Maxi, ¿que es lo que te sucede?, ¿por que no me quieres dar una sonrisa?

Al aterrizas, Kuruz corta desde la base todos los tentáculos y apuñalo al ser desde la espalda.

-Es algo curioso -Dijo el demonio-, pensaba que tu sangre era tan colorida como tu traje, pensaba que eras miembro de la LGBT...pero en fin, creo que solo te falta el rosa, déjame ayudarte.

Al sacar su espada de hielo se vio como la sangre carmesí salia de loa herida caía al suelo adolorido, este simplemente le toco con la punta de su bota y el cuerpo de Splendorman se congelo hasta el cuello dejándolo como una estatua de hielo, en casi todo su pecho en lugar de se del color azul o blanco del hielo del demonios este se torno rosa por la mezcla de sangre y agua en la zona.

Mientras el combate con los demás se efectuaba, a la distancia, James y Kari planeaban como se librarían de Kuruz.

-Voy a quemar a ese infeliz cuando me termine de sanar y curarte -Dijo Kari-, dejo quemado y cortado mi vestido.

-Sea quien sea es alguien formidable, no solo es capaz de darnos pelea sino que cambien de vencernos...si no hacemos algo pronto, nunca nos dejaran irnos de este mundo. Dijo James.

-Sabes, vi algo que tal vez nos pueda ayudar. Dijo Karen.

-¿Que es?.

-Veras, parece que los ataques físicos de los humanos o mortales no le hacen efecto o se sanan casi al instante, en cambio, cuando algo con poderes o habilidades que no son normales lo hiere parece que se lastima mas.

-¿En serio lo crees?.

-Claro, vi que con is llamas tarda mucho en sanar, trata de cortar los tentáculos de Splendorman, y el arma de Dante no sano sino hasta que se hizo su nueva aradura de hielo, aunque vi que el arma tenia un clic que le cambiaba en "modo mortal" y "modo desconocido", el arma estaba en el primero.

-¿Por que crees eso?.

-No lo se pero se lo podemos preguntar luego, ahora tengo una idea para que nos deje tranquilos y se rinda, pero necesito que me den unos 5 minutos para distraerlo y que lo inmovilicen unos segundos...¿creen poder hacer eso?.

-Claro bebe, yo me encargo.

El lobo se levanto y antes de que saliera corriendo hacia hacia el combate Kari le tomo de una muñeca, esta le dijo.

-Espera, te rompió tus armas, ¿que usaras para defenderte?.

-Oh mi amor, pensaba que tu me conocías mejor -dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa-, no necesito solo un cuchillo militar y un artillo para ser un asesino, con estas garras y dientes también puedo matar.

.

El combate parecía interminable, Zero ya despierta junto a Lou, Jugde y Jack luchaban contra el demonio, el arma de dante al impactar contra su aradura lograba dañarlo generando grietas y antes de que este se rompiera logro hacer un truco similar al de Moisés al usar el hielo a su alrededor para atacar a sus enemigos, sin mencionar que también lograba disparar fragmentos de hielo que dejaban a raya a sus enemigos, la cabra con su arma con dificultad lograba romper el hielo pero al atacar no conseguía acertar muchos golpes contra la entidad y terminaba con el rostro golpeado por el hielo.

James ayudo al titiritero a salir de unos escombros para contarle del plan de Kari.

-Viejo, ¿estas bien?. Pregunto el lobo

-Si si...pero la próxima voy a descuartizar a ese sujeto.

-Sabes, tal vez eso no sea necesario.

-A ver lobito, ¿acaso se te prendió el "foco furro"?

-...esa referencia no la entendí, pero se como podemos acabar con esto si me sigues.

-Okey Jaime te sigo, ya que ya me canse de pensar de como coño librarnos de esa aberración del infierno.

-Primero, lleva a Splendorman a Kari para descongelarle y les diremos que es lo que tenemos en mente...y ahora que lo pienso, creo que le pondré unos clavos sueltos de los cuales me acabo de dar cuenta.

.

La mayoría de Hapypastas y aliados se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Kari para hablarles de su plan; Zero, Nick, Judy, Jack, Ratchet, Clank y Blody Painter se quedaron haciendo la distracción para ganar tiempo; el lombax y la maquina usaron casi cada arma, articulo y truco que sabían, los nacidos de Zootopia pelearos hasta que sus patas les hicieron caer, solo Zero y Helen seguían luchando pero ya sin aliento y con un gran desgaste físico mientras que el demonio aun compartiendo el desgaste físico siguió siendo superior lo cual no hacia que la pelea se hiciera pareja.

(Kuruz) Es algo lamentable pero predecible la verdad; ustedes simplemente han caído ante mi mientras que la mayoría de sus compañeros les abandonado.

En un ultimo ataque, Kuruz rompió el mazo de Zero y el cuchillo de Blody y de un golpe de su escudo los mando al suelo, puso un pie en cada uno en el pecho de cada quien haciendo les presión, la falta de aire era visible en sus rostro y en los sonidos que provenían de sus bocas, una sonrisa maliciosa y psicópata se tornaba en su rostro cubierto por su mascara calaverica,este decía.

-Ustedes dos son los mas soberbios y arrogantes de sus amigos, con actitudes como esas les costaran la vida sin dudarlo; ese es un grave error, mas si eso viene de personas que tienen el descaro de decir que su trabajo o pasatiempo es el cometer el pecado de matar al prójimo.

En ese momento sintió como un disparo láser le lastimo la espalda, vio que era Ratchet que tirado en el suelo simplemente levantaba un arma láser en su contra, Jack jadeando logra ponerse en postura de defensa y la pareja de Nick y Judy lograron levantarse del suelo y con dificultad igualmente se pusieron en posición de combate; cuando pensaron que sufrirían una nueva golpisa vieron que sus aliados que hace varios minutos se habían retirado habían vuelto y todos estos se abalanzaron sobre el demonio...

El ataque fue muy veloz y aun teniendo mucha fuerza el demonio este no logro someterlos...y de repente...estos dejaron de pelear...para sujetarles...para cuando miro al frente , se dio cuenta de que Karen tenia una pequeña esfera de color blanca brillante en su palma derecha y con una sonrisa sádica pero a la vez de confianza voló con rapidez hacia el...

El demonio se dio cuenta de que esa esfera era una cantidad masivamente concentrada de energía y fuego, por lo que desesperadamente trato de soltarse con su habilidad del frió pero esto no le servio de mucho ya que, a pesar de que logro que lo soltaran, Splendorman ya cansado y molesto desencadeno su ira y uso los mismo poderes con los cuales venció y casi ato a su hermano Slenderman. El rostro lleno de boca con navajas como dientes sorprendió y dejo confundido al demonios ya que, a pesar de que lograba congelar y romper los tentáculos de la criatura, estos se volvían a regenerar y ademas de retenerlo le daban tiempo para arrancarle trozos de la aradura de hielo y de su propia carne...en el ultimo momento, Kari estiro su brazo y lanzo la bola de energía del tamaño de una canica y rápidamente Splendorman lo suelta para que el impacto solo daño a Kuruz.

El demonio salio dispara y atravesó varios edificios hasta que una gigantesca explosión se hizo en el lugar, los as pequeños como Judy, Nick, Clank, Ratchet y Finnick salieron volando y fueron atrapados por el titiritero y Splendorman.

.

Al despejarse el humano todos los presentes incluida Kari se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la zona de destrucción, decenas y decenas de edificios convertidos en cenizas solamente decorados los cimientos en el ambiente aparte del suelo quemado, las hileras de humo negro de como salían dejaban casi siego a todos los presentes, en ello James le pregunta a Kari.

-¿Que demonios fue eso?

-Un truco que domine hace poco, le llamo "Sol comprimido".

-No jodas, esa cosa creo que destruyo la mitad de este sitio.

-Con poderes como esos podremos acabar con la próxima invasión que tengan planeada hacer Slenderman y Zalgo. Dijo Jack.

-Si me lo preguntan, creo que se te paso un poco de las mano piromana. Menciono el titiritero.

-Te sugiero usar ese ataque lejos de la ciudad. Dijo Splendorman a Kari.

-No me lo tienes que decir, se nota a leguas. Respondió Kari.

De repente Judy escucho algo a la distancia, de esto le siguio Jack, Nick y Ratchet, los cuatro miraron con atención hacia la dirección hacia donde Kari había lanzado su ataque...por unos momentos pensaron que fue su imaginación hasta que vieron varios escombros del suelo moverse. Todos los presentes miraban asombrados e incrédulos como Kuruz se volvía a levantar de entre los escombros, la respiración del ente era cansada, sus pantalones mostraban signos de quemaduras pero estas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo iban sanando lentamente, su mirada estaba dirigida al suelo y tenia sus brazos en la misma dirección, como si con mucho esfuerzo logro levantarse de los escombros...este lentamente levanto la mirada hacia los demás y luego de unos segundos de mirarse fijamente, Kuruz salio disparado como una bala corriendo algo similar al estilo de naruto; todos en el lugar aun cansados y heridos sacaron sus armas y los que no tomaron piedras y varas de metal del lugar cercano para defenderse...de repente, solo separados por tres metros...Kuruz se detuvo...sus ojos no mostraban ninguna expresión mientras mantenían a toda alerta a nuestro amigos...ese se pone recto dejando su postura algo encorvada y este luego de una pequeña risita comienza a aplaudir...lentamente, poco a poco tomando algo de fuerza hasta transmitir una verdadera aprobación y no sarcasmo...el este les dice.

-Felicidades, han demostrado que son en verdad fuertes guerreros.

Todos confundidos y los mas inocentes incluso asustados por lo dicho, este siguió.

-Demostraron tener trabajo en equipo - _Aunque estos mamones lo hicieron en el ultimo minuto de casi la hora que estamos peleando claro_ \- y probaron que son dignos y merecedores de no solo pertenecer a este clan, sino que tienen una oportunidad de salvar su mundo...un pequeña , en serio muy pequeña posibilidad...pero hey, tienen algo ¿no?, eso es bueno.

-...Honestamente no se si eso es deprimente o alentador. Menciona Nick.

-En vedad eres un hueso duro de rroer. Dice Ratchet.

-¿Como es posible que exista alguien con las habilidades como las tuyas?. Pregunta Clank a Kuruz.

-Un mago nunca revela sus trucos pequeño arturi-two. Dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y su camisa azul y su túnica regresaban como nuevas a su cuerpo.

Ingrid y Douglas se encontraban contentos con los resultados de su primer día, lograron avanzar mas de lo que ellos mismo se pudieron haber imaginado, estos cuando estaban a punto de irse Judy se acerca a Kuruz y esta le dice.

-Oye, aunque te pusiste muy rudo con nosotros hace rato...pero creo que nos podemos llevar bien, ¿nos acompañaras cuando la invasión comience?. Dijo la coneja estirando su pata en forma de estrecharla.

El demonio se le quedo mirando unos segundos algo confundido...este le dice.

-Puedes sentirte afortunada, eres una de los muy pocos de tu grupo que no a cometido un delito grave...por lo que tendrás la suerte de no morir en mis manos, pero cuídate.

Algo asustada la coneja retiro su pata pero con una pequeña sonrisita temblorosa en su rostro dice.

-C-claro que si, luchare por vivir.

Kuruz se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la coneja, este le decía mientras realizaba dicha acción.

-Tu trayecto esta y estará lleno de peligros...mi trabajo no es relacionarme con ustedes o formar algo que ustedes le dicen lazo o vinculo afectivo...pero creo que nuestros caminos podrían cruzarse tarde o temprano...por lo que te pido que no me esperes, pero llegare de sorpresa conejita.

Una sonrisa mas tranquila se dibujaba en su rostro mientras sus cuerpos se desvanecían.

.

Al salir de la iglesia abandonada todos se encontraban contentos por haber terminado ese calvario de entrenamiento como el que tuvieron ese día...sin embargo paso algo extraño...el lugar parecía que no había cambiado, parecía la misma hora a la que se habían ido pero eso era imposible, ellos mínimo estuvieron tres horas en la dimensión de Till y se debe haber parecido un mínimo cambio, Nick al ver la hora en una relojería cerca de ellos se sorprendieron al ver que solo pasaron 4 minutos desde que se fueron.

Dante y Moisés estaban completamente emocionados con sus nuevas ropas y vestimentas que se las querían mostrar a sus familias, Finnick y Nick solamente querían irse a sus hogares y dormir todo el día, Judy tenia ganas de hacer unas notas sobre todo lo que les sucedió en el sitio, mientras que Bogo a lo mejor invitaría a su esposa a comer a un restaurante cercano; antes de irse Douglas les dijo.

-Recuerden que falta tres años para que inicie la invacion, en los próximos entrenamientos deberemos planear estrategias y planes de emergencia en caso de que algo salga mal.

.

Luego de comer y beber algo Kari se va junto a los Happypasta mientras que James se dirigió hacia su apartamento, en ello ambos se acuestan en el sofá junto a su pequeña hija dormida, estos mientras la ven se dicen.

(Judy) Tenemos que defender a nuestro tesoro.

(Nick) Las cosas en tres años se pondrán muy feas en la ciudad.

(Judy) Cualquier emergencia podemos pedirle a Splendorman o a Kari que la lleve con mis padres.

(Nick) También la podemos llevar con una de mis tías.

(Judy) ¿Tienes Tía?. Pregunta confundida la coneja.

(Nick) Claro Judy ¿no recuerdas?, fue la zorra algo gordita que casi derrama vino en tu vestido de bodas.

(Judy) ohh...si, creo que ya la recuerdo.

(Nick) ella vive en un pequeño pueblo de zorro casi desconocido para todo el mundo, en el lugar no llega a los 2000 habitantes y su casa es buena para niños, así que no habrá problemas para dejarla allí.

(Judy) ¿Ella no conoce a nuestra hija?.

(Nick) Ahora que lo pienso no...¿que tal si la semana que viene vamos a visitarla?.

(Judy) Eso suena Genial! -exclamo la coneja-, estos día una de mis hermanas le darán unos días libres esos días así que la podemos llevar también.

(Nick) Pues...me parece bien, si Till no nos llama, claro que iremos.

.

.

.

FINAL DEL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Epale mi gente hermosa, espero que este cap les haya gustado y que disfruten de los siguientes capítulos que se darán de este especial; les agradezco a su paciencia ya que a pasado mas de un mes (y voy para dos meses para cuando escribo esto :v) pero los exámenes han estado bien duros pero parece que me fue estupendo en el colegio, ahora tengo algo mas de tranquilidad junto con el ingles que, aunque tengo que estudiar eso no es muy complicado para mi; en fin, ya con esto me despido amiwitos :v, Bye, nos vemos mañana ;3**


	6. Espacial - Chapter 6

**(ARTURVEN) Muy bien mis amigos, en esta ocasión ya no tenemos ayuda en la co-escritura, por lo que aun están abiertas la oportunidad de colaborar con la historia, el método para comunicarnos en básico y creo que todos lo saben ya en caso de que le sinterese (por Priv o dejándolo en los comentarios).**

 **Este capitulo estará basado en el vídeo del mismo nombre del creador de Till, "Proyecto Cabra"pero ya creo que es suficiente palabrería, iniciemos.**

Capitulo 6 - El juego de Till

La presión entre nuestros amigo era mucho mayor que el de otras ocaciones...según por lo dicho por Douglas e Ingrid este seria la ultima vez que se verían antes de la invasión de Zalgo, ya que esta sol faltaba un mes para que este acontecimiento se suscitara; en la iglesia abandonada mientras esperaban a los últimos que faltaban se escuchaban algunos murmullos, discutiendo como seria su plan de acción ante los ataques de el ejercito del demonio Zalgo y un plan de evaluación para los civiles y los oficiales en casa de que fuera necesario.

.

Ya con todos los presentes en la iglesia abandonada se encontraron con Douglas caminando al lado de una estatua de quienes serian Adam y Eva se dirigí hacia nuestros amigos en un tono directo y frio.

-Temo que esta sera nuestra ultima vez que crucemos ojos hasta que se inicie la invasion...por lo que, hoy tendremos solo una prueba y luego seran enviados a a casa.

La reacciones fueron variadas, unos se alegraron al escuchar eso pero otros no pudieron evitar pensar en que seria lo que les harían pasar ahora...en ello pidió que se acostaran en sus acientos, arrodillándose en los muebles que tenían al frente para dicha postura, en ese momento Zero respondió.

-¿Esto acaso es clase de religión?. Pregunto burlona y molesta la chica.

-No te alteres, ya iniciamos -Dijo Douglas-...ahora, todos cierren sus ojos y despejen su mente, que sus pensamientos desaparezcan por completo.

Algunos como Finnick, Zero y Helen fueron muy difíciles de calmar y por lo mismo, transmitirle esa sensación a los demás; con ayuda de Ingrid los calmaron y estos luego de mucho escándalos lograron calmar y cedieron en cerrar los ojos..al hacerlo todo el mundo la voz de Douglas sonó en el lugar.

-Eh de aclarar que lo que haremos sera un juego...sin embargo, os les advirti que lo que si se saltan las reglas...lo que les sucederá no sera nada agradable...ahora, unas reglas...

Regla 1:Deberan escucharme y seguir todas mis indicaciones.

De repente, aun con los ojos apagados, vieron que incluso las luces de las ventanas y de los rayos solares se habían desvanecido como si de unos bombillos recién apagados se tratasen.

Regla 2:Durante esta partida se deben tener TODAS las luces apagadas, siendo bombillos, aparatos electrónicos, o inclusive si se trata de la luz del sol

Regla 3:No se hablara hasta que yo lo diga.

-Esas son las reglas a seguir -Dijo Douglas- y espero que las sigan.

.

La voz al sonar se sentía como un eco...como si estuvieran dentro de una cueva

-La tenue calma, la paz y la tranquilidad...me imagino que es lo que estas sintiendo...¿tienes tu mete en mente liberada?...hm, muy bien, ya que tenemos ese problema solucionado, ahora abre los ojos.

Pov Judy

El lugar se encontraba completamente a oscuras, apenas si se podía ver en donde estaba...parecía un pasillo de madera un tanto vieja, al hacer ligeros movimiento se escuchaba el rechinar de dicho material, en el suelo se podían ver algunos muñecos de animales viejos y unos extraños charcos en el suelo y las paredes que emanaban un olor un tanto desagradable...al final del pasillo, se podían ver con dificultad unos estantes y una ventana con el borde inferior derecho roto.

-Aun si escuchas mi voz te pido que imagines que estas completamente solo...la oscuridad, la bella oscuridad...¿no crees que es pacifica?.

.

Pov Ratchet

-¿No es silencioso este lugar?

De hecho...eso era verdad, la serenidad y el silencio era algo que reinaba en el sitio...sin embargo, esto no tranquilizaba para nada, mas con lo siguiente dicho.

-Da algo de curiosidad...¿que crees que hay al final de este pasillo?...te encuentras en la mitad de un lugar completamente vació..no sabes en donde te encuentras, podría ser al lado de tu casa, en el otro extremo del planeta, o incluso en otro universo. 

.

Pov Bogo

Un sonido se escucha a lo lejos retumbando en las orejas del animal.

-¿Lograste escuchar eso?...quisiera que pensaras en un objeto y que fue lo que cayo...Oh...así que, ¿piensas que fue un libro o una caja?

Ese sonido se escucho con una intensidad mayor y de igual manera con su localización.

.

Pov Jugde Angel

¿Lo volviste a estuchar no es asi?...¿golpe contra una lamina de zinc?...debo felicitarte, parece que tienes buena imaginación.

Ese segundo golpe, hizo que en la espalda de la chica se sintiera un aire frió que acariciaba su cuello y espalda...algo que hasta cierto punto al asusto debido a que ella estaba bien protegida del frió en esa zona y tenia las piernas un tanto descubiertas.

-Llego el momento de cerrar los ojos.

.

Pov Zero.

 _-Esto es_ _estúpido_ -Pensaba la chica- _, ¿que pasa si no lo hago?._

De la nada, sintió que el viento frió que ignoro hace un instante retornaba con un ritmo premeditado...como...¿si fuera una...respiración?...escucho una voz grave que se escucho extraño...como si estuviese mezclado ya que apenas se entendió lo que decía.

 **sIgUe LaS rEgLaS.**

Al instante Zero obedeció con mucho miedo, sintió que su piel daba sudor frió cada vez mas y mas rápido similar a su respiración.

.

Pov Titiritero

-Ahora...quiero que pienses en algo que te de miedo.

Este lo pensó y abrí los ojos...pero no había nada aunque noto que algo si cambio...aun con la oscuridad, sintió que veía mejor.

-Parece que no a funcionado...inténtalo de nuevo

Este se concentro y se enfoco en el final del pasillo para no distraerse...la voz de Duglas nerviosa le pidió que lo hiciera con los ojos cerrados...por unos instantes pareció ver algo al final...una silueta, una silueta blanca y de gran sonrisa...por un momento pensó que podría haberse tratado de Helen pero decidios quedarse callado...algo dentro de el le indicaba que lo hiciera y lo siguiente que dijo Douglas se lo confirmo.

-Parece que se a ido...ahora...

.

Pov Finnick

Piensa en algo peor...algo grande...monstruoso...que seria capaz de matarte y hacerte las peores torturas imaginables...que te haga sentir el peor dolor de toda tu existencia...ya que tienes eso en mente...abre los ojos lentamente.

Al abrirlos no pudo creer lo que vio...parecía ser Till...una cabeza de conejo flotante...una sonrisa maquiavelista...unos ojos negros vacíos y negros como el universo, iluminados únicamente con sus soles a la lejanía emitiendo un pequeño destello amarillo...pero ahora algo era diferente...era miedo...uno muy, muy diferente a cualquier otro que haya experimentado.

.

Pov Helen

Era algo indescriptible...era como si todos sus temores de la infancia y del mundo le atacaran directamente...su cuerpo se mantenía en su lugar pero temblaba, aun teniendo guante se sentía el sudor que su cuerpo emanaba.

.

Pov Nick

Sintió que de su hocico goteaba un liquido...al tocarse y seguir su trato vio que eran lagrimas...lagrimas que poco a poco iban aumentando hasta que parecía un chorro del lavaplatos abiertos, las lagrimas salir con fuerza, como si algo terrible le hubiera pasado al zorro.

.

Pov James

Desde hace años que no sentía algo así...tenia muchos sentimientos guardados ademas de llorar...gritar... correr...maldecir a los cuatro vientos...destrozar el suelo de la vieja madera del pasillo y las paredes, lo que fuera necesario para poder sacar a esa aberración de Dios del lugar.

.

Entre tanto miedo y confusión se articularon algunas palabras...distintas dependiendo el caso...pero todas transmitiendo el terror que sentían en ese momento...de la criatura salio un potente o atroz rugido que con su voz, aun mezclada y confusa se llego a entender a la perfecciono que es lo que quiso decir

 **¿¡POR QUE ROMPISTE LA REGLA!?**

La boca de Till se abrió y la criatura se dirigió a toda velocidad a matar a su presa...de entre sus cortados labios se veía una larga hilera de dientes afiladas como navajas...pero eso no era lo que daba mas miedo...el verdadero pánico, el vapor, el propulsor que les inicio a correr...fue ver a esa gente en la boca de la vestía...decenas de entes como apariencia humanoides siendo mutiladas y asesinadas por los dientes de la bestia, gritos de hombres y mujeres se esparcían por todos los rincones del lugar, los que estaba algo mas ilesos salían de la boca de la bestia implorando piedad, ayuda, socorro...o al menos, que los mataran para acabar con su sufrimiento.

el grito de los presentes no se hizo espera y se hecho a correr...algunos incluso dejaron sus armas en el suelo para correr mas rápidos u otros por el mismo sentimientos se les olvido que lo tenían a la mano...cada vez que volteaban solo le veían mas cerca, preparado para matarle de la forma mas ruin posible...en su ultimo intento de voltearse, al ver que estaba casi a su espalda...se golpeo con un pared...luego de unos aliviantes segundo de tranquilidad se volvió a escuchar la voz de Douglas.

-Gracias a Dios estas bien...okey, escúchame con mucha atención, no te muevas ni abras los ojos si no quieres que EL te mate...y por todo lo sagrado de este mundo no te voltees NO TE VOLTEES -Dijo algo desesperado Douglas-...si te volteas y los v vez...te va a matar...¿lo comprendes?.

Era algo extraño...ya que a pesar de que recién se había caído por golpear una pared, seguía estando de pie...pero su cuerpo aun temblaba, y ahora volvía a sentir ese aliento frió respirandole el cuello.

-Escúchame atentamente...se que suena difícil pero, olvida todo lo que te a ocurrido y piensa en algo positivo.

¿Me esta jodiendo?, ¿como carajo piensa que olvide esto?...un monstruo de las pesadillas del averno esta justo a sus espaldas en una dimensión alterna o en quien sabe donde, ¿y quiere que piense en "cosas positivas"?...esos eran los pensamientos de la mayoría...pero en fin, ya o perderían nada con eso...incluso podían pensar que estas serian sus últimos momentos de vida...

.

Pov Judy & Nick

Todos sus momentos alegres que vivieron juntos...no solo como oficiales...como amigos...como novios..como esposos, ayudando a la ciudad a ser un lugar mejor y formando nuevas amistades...sus padres, y lo que era mas importante ahora...su pequeña hija.

.

Pov Finnick

El día que encontró a Nick su vida dio un giro de 180...consiguió a alguien que le valoraba en verdad y aunque, lo denigraba en sus estafas, siempre le vio como su mentor en estafas y su mas grande amigo.

.

Pov Bogo

Todo su trabajo...su familia, sus compañeros...el no dejaría que un simple intento de lucifer destruyera lo que le había tardado mas de 20 años de trabajo como jefe del ZDP...el defendería la ciudad con o sin armas, con o sin pesuñas o cuernos, usara los dientes si son necesarios pero no permitirá que su ciudad natal se esfume de la faz de la tierra

.

Pov Jack, Ratchet & Clank

Ya han tenido misiones contra bandidos, terroristas, ladrones, dictadores, y en el caso de el lombax y el robot, alienigenas que quieren conquistar el universo...un demonio era solo algo mas que agregar a la lista

.

Pov Helen & Titiritero

Era difícil, pero lo consiguieron...ellos no era de muchos amigos, menos Helen...pero eran amigos, grandes amigos, aun siendo asesinos, ellos eran los únicos con los que se llevaban bien y...también tenían a otras dos personitas que cuidar.

.

Pov Dante & Moisés

Sus padres, hermanos, amigos...todos cuentan con ellos...no quieren verlos morir...no quieren que esa bestia los mate adelante de ellos y no podes hacer nada...defenderán su mundo con sus patas, golpearlos hasta matarlos...si se las arrancan los patearan hasta noquearlos...su les arrancan las piernas los morderán hasta que les rompan los dientes...darán ambos sus vidas si llega a ser necesario

.

El sentimiento de amor, de afecto, de unión...de amistad, aquello era lo que les mantendría vivo, lo que les daría la seguridad de no temerle a nada...saben que en un futuro habrá sacrificios que hacer y perdidas que lamentar, pero mientras tengan eso en la cabeza como lema, ideología y moral, serán las mas bajas posibles y nadie los detendrá...nisiquiera Zalgo...

De repente...todo estaba bien...la presencia de Till se esfumo...una paz reino a su alrededor...en verdad, nunca sintieron un alivio y una calma que nunca antes habían sentido o que al menos, llevaban mucho tiempo sin sentirla...en ello, la voz de Douglas se escucho.

-Okey...ya termino...lo peor a terminado...te agradezco a ti y a los demás por haberme hecho caso...escuchen, esta es una técnica para evitar que la locura de Zalgo les afecte y de igual manera la de Till...no los defenderá de ataques físico, pero su locura, lo que provoca muerte y desesperación no les afectara...solo ustedes serán capaces de estar cerca de Zalgo en caso de que aparezca...esta igualmente es una forma de que Till este mas tranquilo con ustedes en caso de que se encuentre enojado...creo que por hoy concluimos

.

Pov Judy

Al abrir los ojos sintió como su corazón palpitaba como locomotora, su pelaje estaba en vuelto en sudor y lagrimas manchaban lo poco que no estaba húmedo en su cuerpo, al mirar a su costado Nick también estaba en ese mismo estado como el de los demás...todos menos Splendorman, el por alguna razón parecía solo algo cansado pero no mostraba signos similares a los de ellos...James y Helen se quitaron las mascaras para poder respirar, al fijarse, las pupilas de la mayoría de los presentes se veían contraídas, señal de que algo en verdad les sorprendió y asusto...la voz de Douglas retorno en el ambiente mientras este se materializaba adelante de ellos.

-Esta es una de las técnicas mas importantes que deben saber para estar a salvo de la magia de Zalgo...esto deben usarlo con mucho cuidado...un paso en falso y podrían conducirlo hasta la muerte...espero que por lo menos, la mayoría de ustedes este vivo para ese momento.

.

Al regresar al mundo de Zootopia, aprovechando de que aun era temprano, todos se dirigieron a la sala de Reuniones de ZDP para poder planificar un plan bien pensado.

(Splendorman) Sugiero que primero hagamos una "inspección"

(Bogo) ¿a que te refieres con eso?

(Splendorman) Pues vera, ya Dante y Moisés tiene casi 18 cada uno...pero es probable que aun existan mas niños de luz en este lugar.

(Bogo) ¿Por que lo crees?

(Splendorman) Fácil, desde que comenzamos los entrenamientos, mi sensor de energías se hizo mas agudo, ahora mismo ya puedo sentir a mas niños de luz en la ciudad...unos 54 de momento, si no incrementan o disminuyen claro...debido a que no es una opción dejarlos aquí cuando inicie todo este problema, lo llevare a mi mundo.

Los demás en la mesa se quedaron extrañado ante lo dicho.

(Jack) ¿Que es eso?

La expresión de Splendorman pareció de sorpresa, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que dijo algo imprudente, este algo incomodo dijo

(Splendorman) Pues fácil, cuando aun era esbirro de Zalgo, me permitió crear un mundo en el que solo podía entrar yo para darles a los niños que el me pedía...pero luego de que me aleje de el seguí con mi mundo, y a los niños de luz que eran perseguidos los dejaba en mi mundo, incluso lograba llevarme a sus padres i era necesario.

(Judy) ¿y como es tu mundo?

(Splendorman) Pues algo sensillo la verdad, el lugar siempre hay sol y una infinidad de arboles haciendo sombra y casas, hay unos campos verdes que llegan hasta donde la vista se pierde, puedes encontrar diversos rios para que consigas alimento o divertirse.

(Bogo) Jej si como no -Dijo dudoso el bovino-, eso parece mas a un cuento de Disney.

(Splendorman) Pero no es mentira, preguntele a Kari, ella a ido allá.

Los demás sorprendidos ante lo dicho y aun mas cuando la chica afirmo dicho comentario.

-Es un gran lugar para descansar si me lo pregunta. Dijo Kari.

-Muy bien, ¿pero cuando caben es ese mundo?. Pregunto Jack

-Uhmmm...no lo se la verdad, pero me asegure de que el sitio fuese muy grande.

-¿Como cuanto mas o menos?, ¿como una ciudad?, ¿un estado?, ¿un país?, ¿un continente?, ¿un planeta?. Pregunto Jack cada vez mas extasiado y asustando un poco a Splendorman.

-Pues...no es del tamaño de un planeta, pero sin duda cabe una metrópolis o dos. Afirmo el ser.

-Bueno, supongo que se refiere a algo como Zootopia. Dijo Dante

-Llamare a la agencia de agentes del gobierno para que nos brinden un respaldo -Dijo Jack- cualquier emergencia o nos iremos lejos de la ciudad o los enviaremos al mundo de Splendorman.

-Pero es allí que tenemos un problema. Dijo Finnick

-¿Por que lo dices enano?. Pregunta Nick

-¿No has visto las noticias luego de lo que paso hace tres años?, muchos desde entonces y mucho mas estos días se han hecho grupos y escuadrones para defender sus hogares. Dijo Finnick

-Sin mencionar que desde que sucedió eso, casi un 25% de la población de la ciudad se mudo a otros lugares, la mayoría a varias millas de distancia. Dijo Judy

-Sera difícil convencerlos de que se abstengan de pelear. Dijo Bogo.

-Como sea, eso nos puede servir -Dijo Jugde-, con ellos al frente del combate lograremos hacerles retroceder mientras no llegue Zalgo.

-El problema es si logra llegar hacia acá. Dice Blody.

-Lo mas seguro es que traten de hacer un portal para que ingrese a nuestro mundo. Dijo Moisés

-Muy bien, ya con todo esto tenemos nuestro plan de organización -Dijo Bogo-. Primero, haremos una búsqueda y ver donde y cuantos son los niños de luz y los sacaremos a la dimensión de Splendorman o al menos de la ciudad; lo segundo, es lograr hacer acuerdos con los movimientos de resistencia de la ciudad lo mas pronto posible para tenerlos a nuestro servicio.

-Por ultimo deberíamos colocarnos en diversos puntos al rededor de la ciudad y de los poblados cercanos -Dijo Jack-, tengo el presentimiento de que esto no iniciara directamente en la ciudad mas grande como lo es Zootopia...a lo mejor comienza en una de las pequeñas villas y pueblos cercanos a Zootopia.

-En las cercanías de aquí hay 35 poblados, unos con 500.000 a casi dos millones de habitantes; mientras hay otros que no llegan a tener ni 5000 habitantes. Dijo Judy.

-Eso sera lo ultimo, no posicionaremos y estaremos todos aquí una semana antes de la invasión, ¿todos están de acuerdo?. Pregunto el jefe de Policía.

Al todos aceptar, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del bovino, este dijo con energía.

-Es hora de iniciar los preparativos!, demostremos les que no somos unos simples mortales!.

.

AL MISMO TIEMPO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL INFRAMUNDO.

Zalgo seguía alimentándose de las almas de los mortales para incrementar su poder para la invasión, en eso Slenderman llega a sus dominios y luego de hacerle una reverencia le dice.

-Mi señor, ya e concluido con los preparativos...logre reunir a mis Proxies, Crepypastas, incluso a Offenderman y a los sujetos que trajo desde los otros mundos.

Aun estando de espaldas, Slenderman puso percibir que unas sonrisas maquiavelicas se dibujaban en su rostro y cuerpo, su miraba mostraba placer al escuchar eso...por lo que le dijo al ser sin rostro.

\- M̴͇͓̠͖̮̗̹̙͈̺̦̗̝̓̔͋͒̅̾̈́͂̓̆̂̚ũ̷̱͙̱͙͈̝͕͎̳̫̟̣͔̈͊̂͑͂͒̇͂̔̎͘͘y̸̢͈̠̻̠̳͙̱͎͓̣͍͈͌̏̀͊̋͂͋͛̅́̋͘͘ ̶͓̭̩̤̘̫̬͕͇͙͉̺̍̓̂̋̆̂̀͋͗̒͑̕͘͜b̴̛̠̩͙̪̤̯̣̣̻͎̠̩͛͑́̽͊̓̊̈́̓̇̽͗͜i̸̛͕̻͈̞̮͇͔͖͖̣͙̳̅̋̈̽̈́͑̐̏̒̚̚ͅę̵̛̪͔̼̬̦͕̱̤̟̦͉̤͑̋̓̓͋́̔́͑̐͌̕ṉ̷̨̧̠͔̳̱͎̞̣̱͍̮͂͐̑̈͐̈́̐̽̌̚̚͝͝,̵̮̖̱̣̩͇̩̟͇͔̬̪͍̔̈́̈́͑͗͆͋͗̐̄̓̉̚ ̴̢͓̯̝̦̣͕͚̼̘͚̣̗̔̀͐́͗̊̊̅̽͊̈͊͝ỷ̷̧͔̱̰̠͎̝̜͈̱̦̥͖̒̊̉͂̈́͑͒̂͆͘͘͝a̴̢̛͕̳̤̣̖̱̟̳̩̥̲̝͊͐̆̆͋̽̓̓̓͌̇͘ ̵̨̨̨̩̺̪̯̤̭̤͚͉̀̑̾̌̔̀̿͒̔̕͝͝͠ͅq̸̨̢̫̦͇̗̝̗̮̬͚̎́̿̍̉̿̏̍̈́̈̈͗͘͜ͅu̷̢̟̣̰̞͎̰͖̻̞̭͊̀̂͂̓̃͒͑̇̃̕͘̚͜ͅḙ̴̡̨̡͈̮̗̙͍̙̝͎̀͊͌̾͐̀̀́̏̀̌̚͝ͅ ̸̨̧̧̟̪̗̳͉̜̰̜̫̤͋͌̀̎̆́̏̈̀̊̚̚͠l̴̟̱͇̮͉͇̖̠̠̞̤̝͗̑̌̈̅̈́͐̍̿͌͂͛͜͝o̸̢̱̝̪͍̯̖̰̱̥͆̒̑̈́̒̊̓́̾̀͊͜͜͝ͅ ̷̨̡͎̠̰̦̰̱̦̥͎̘̜̌̓̄̈́̀͛̀̓̓̈̅̍͐ḑ̵̡̢̛̛̛͚̮̥̙̠̳͖̥̖̻̀͆̿́͆̚͠͝͠͝i̷̧̛̫̲̹̗̜͔͎̤̝̟̹̣̎̈́͆̋͐̈̊̏͒̈́͝͝c̶̢̨̪̖̖̤̫̩͙̣̯̥̗̄͒͗̿͂́́̂͑͋͋̀͝e̶̛̳̰̤̺͙͔̺̼͉̺͚̯͂̎̇̃̎̾͊̐̃̚̚͝ͅş̵̦̜̘̱̞̫͉̤̙͙͙̲̀͌̓̾͋̀̆̓͒̒̾̂͝,̶̨̧̦̦̠̞͈̳̹̥̟̋͊̄̎͌̐̌̓̔̄͂̚͠ͅͅ ̷̧̦͇͈̱͇͔̖͙̅̿̌̈́͗̏̈́̿͑̔̅̕͜͝ͅͅͅș̷̺͍͉͕͓̘̗͔̮̠̤̀͒̀́͊̆̇̍̿̾̈́̆̆͜i̷̢͙̠̬̹̫̮̣̥̱͓͈͐́̓̈̅̽̈́̈́̐͂̒̍͐ͅ ̵̨̲̞̝̳̘͚̫̺̠̥̩͆̔̌͒̇̑͆̽̈́͒̓̓̕͜t̶̨̡̥̫͍͕̜̼̳̹̺̟̄̏͒͛̋̏̍̏̈̂͘̚̚͜i̴̢̗͎̬͕̖̖̝̲̰͓̹͇͑̑̍̎̾͂͑̄͛͗͋͊̚ȩ̸͔͈̤̳̫͈̩̰͇̠̞͕̅̔̌̅̈́͆̈́̎͑͗͌̄̎n̵͉͇͖̱̼͖̪͖̰̯͎͈̫̂̉̉̒̾͑̔̏̅̀̆̒͘e̸̡̛̖̗̩̘͙̗̱͖̱͖̦̋͋͆̔̽̆̍͋̈́͑̃́͜s̵̡̢̳̜͈͓̭̦̼̲͇͙͋͒̂̅̇̋̊̑͋͒̒͘͠ͅ ̶̛̻͚̜̲͉͔͍̜̗̪͓͙̖͆̒͆̆̈́̑̂̽̂͋̉̽t̸̨͎͉̞͙̮͕̖͙̱͓̽̂̄̋̌̓̊̉͗̾̔̈́͘͜ͅǫ̷̮̞̖̹̣̹͇̣̰̱̰̲͛̈́͛̿̿̇̌̇̃̚͘͝͝ḑ̵͓͙͉̺͇̜̣̲̣̦͓̫̐̊͛͂̑̅͆́̈͘͠͝͠ǫ̴̯̞̲̫̖̜̳̹̳̦͑̑́̾́̈́̏͛̅̑̓̂͠ͅͅ ̶̛̛͔͎͎̲̳͉̣̲̗͚̪̞̬̇̒̽̇̍̈͒̕̚͘͝p̸̢̨̹̫͕̮̹̻͚͇̼̬̪̈́̓͊̈́̿̋͆͂̈́̉̓́͝ľ̴̢̛̮̝̹̬̟̥̣̝̼̹̯͌̾̽͌̆̈̅̃͑̏̕ͅạ̷̤͕̠͍͉̖̗̹̋̋̈́͑̉̍͊̓̓̍͗͘͜͜͝ͅͅn̴̢̧̛̥̝̞̰̺͔̞̖̠͓̲̽̿̉͌̄͆͐̆͋̀̄͠e̶̤̺̩̭͈̰͍͚̰͎̯͔̊͆̃̽́̋̏́̂̀̏͜͝͠a̸̖̻͔̹̫͉̝̼͈̬͎̭̟̅͗̅̄́̆͗̀̀̄̐͘͝d̵̢̧̢̨̛͚̤̣̻̹̼͓͙̿̆̍̏̀͆́́̌͋̆͘͜o̸̧̜̘͖̩͚̩͇͈̤̬͎̱̓͐̔͆̈́̓͌̿͆̿̊̊͝,̷̢̠̘̤͈̱̤̙͓͕̞̯̰͗̄͌̾͂̊̓̏̏̂̀̓͝ ̴̻̬̩̩͖̙̗̦͔̮̂͛͐͋͑̈́̿̉͊̀̉͌͘͜͜ͅằ̴͔̦̝̻̥̻͉̺̺̻͎̠̺͊́͊̽͐̀̆̓͐͑̕d̵̝̫̥͙͎̲̪̝̜̺̻̬̪͛́̃̄̋́͆͂͌̇̇͗̚e̶̗̰͈̠͎̻̟̤̯̩̗̥̗͗̓̀̓̽̅̂̾̆̑͑̚͝l̸̢̦̫̱̩͉̤͔̗̗͈̰͌̑̄̓̽̐̀̅͗̍̃̆̑ͅȁ̴̢̢̡̧͓͈̩͎̠͓͔͍̪͋̀̈́̅̾̾̓͑̂̌̕̚n̶̢̛̬̥̜̝̖̼̳͈͔̜͔͕̉̾̓͊̐̂̑͊̌̄̍̕t̷̳̣͉̘͖͓͎̫̺̺͈͓̑̈́̓̒̀̆̓̈̂͘̚͘͜͝a̸̲̟̙͈̟̮̭̟͓͖̤̳̝̎̓̔̐̋̏͌̐̑̂͒̅̒ŗ̴͙̗͈̝̯͎̞̣̠̩̟̈̐̈́͊̈͑̒̀̂́͂̔͜͝ẹ̷̗̻̟̻̻̩̼͙̘̟͇̬̆̇̄͗́͑̌͊̊̓̚͘͠m̵̨̙̤͉̝̟̥̤̲̜̝͈̣̽͑̂́͋̔̅̐͛̏̒͠͝ở̸̼̻̥͓͎͓͓͇͍̬͎͎̹̇͐͊̈̓̋̍͌͂̌͝ș̵̨̛̠̜͎̮̯̬̘̫͚̻̈͌̍̓̄͗̓̇́̐͘͜͝ ̴̙̳͇̗͉̫̰̺͓̝̖͕͆͋̉͒̓̃̇̐̂̃̀̕̕͜û̷̻̻̣̪̦͔̳̱̥̱̱̳̺̏̐̍́́͊̓̓͘̕͘̚n̷̪̲̤͔̪̜͙̻̖̯̤͓̳̓̆̈̓̋͑̒̏͊̈͗̈́͛ ̴̠̘͎̜̜̬̼̫̦̗̤̗̾̇́̏̇̑̅̔̄͗̌̌̚͜p̸̢̡̡̛̫̫̮̯̩̻̦͇͕̍̽̔̋́̋̄̆͋̉̐͘ͅo̶̢̡̹͎̟͖͈̪͇̠͙̰͖̓̄̂͑̍̃̓͂̋̆͒́̕ç̷̡͇̳̭͉̤̯͚̭̪͚͛͐́̎̽̈́͋͒͛̉͑͆͠ͅơ̴̧̨͔̫̤̰͕̥͙̲̰̠̅̓́̈́̑͐̏̐́͜͝͝͝ ̶̩͈͇̻͉̬̺̪̤͖͎̜̾̒̔̇̒̋̿̎͊̽́̕͜͝l̷̡̧̗̣͎͉̯̩̣̘͓̬̋̈̂̐̍͋͗̀̌͒͌͘͜͠a̶̧̘͎̮̮̼̼͔̤̞̋̋͐̊̈́͌̇̊͐͗̏̕͘͜͜ͅ ̷̧̼̺̝̣̣̞̰͙͉̤̘̳̂̂̇̊̐̓̔͗̂͐̉̚̚i̶̧̢̮͔̫͈̻̭̮̪͉̣̫͒̐̂̎̔̍̓̆͛̈͊͝͝n̸͚̦͇͚̺̠̟͍̯̝̥̬̋̄͒̎̾́̽͒̿̾̒̉̊͜ṿ̷̢̧͕̬̪̖̼̠̙̭͈̍̋̀̄̋͂̿̽̏̊͆̚̚ͅȁ̵̧̨͖̩̞̤͙̲͕͚̠̪̱̈͌̀̉̀̾̊̀̐̑̚͝s̸̢̡̢̛̝̮̠̦͈̞̻̫͍̐͒̌̅͛͒̽͊̄̄́̕͜i̴̧͙̰̱͎͇̱͙̫̝̭̞͚̔̀̽̂̇̆͒̌̀̅͗́͘o̷̞̻̲̼̠͍͓͚̱͈̘͙̓͊̏̒͐́̇̌̎͗̔̎̈́͜ñ̵̘͉͍̝̬̺̬̟̙̱͙̥̗̓́̄̿̄̽͐̅́̓̆͘.̴̛͍̖̭̹̦͚̗̖͉̩͔̠̯͂̊̒͒̅́̂̾͆̊̾̀

-¿Pero por que lo haría?, ¿no dijo que prefería hacerlo cuando su poder estuviese al máximo?

-Ş̶̧̪͍̗̣̦̘͍̮̹̯̖̈̈́͆̈̀̃͌̂̈́̍͌̚͘i̷̢̧̛̛̲̝̟̫̮̻̩̼̓́̂̂̈̎͊̈̓͒͒͜͜ͅ ̴̨͎̱̗̠̖̙̝̣̥̠̬͋͗͊̆̓̓̐̂͊̾̂̚͝ͅm̴̢̯͉̥̤͈̯̺͖̭͉̙̞̽̓͊͆͛͐́̆͒̌̑͘͝į̸̛̲̞̜͖͖͎͇̣̖̝͖́̽̄̀̀̈́̅̉̈̚͝͝ͅ ̸̧̢̛̞͕̼̗̣̖̰̲̬͎͆͐̊̇͋̎͋͆͋̕͘͝ͅq̸̢̡̢̘͙̹̖̝͕̘̥̣̑̇́͆̋͗̊͗̎̌̉͝͝ͅu̷̢̟̱̬̱̰̭̦̬̹͎̿̆̃̽̀̑͌̂̓̾̀̎̚͜ͅể̷̡̢̨̛̛̫͍̜̙̫̬͈̺̗͆̂̏̍̏́̎̒͆͜r̸̛̗̗͔͉̤͉̯̬̺̬̱̣͙͑̍̾̾̑́̈́̎̃̋͒̒į̶̧̘͍̯̳̙̘̫̥̲͙́̐̿̀̆͗́̿̔̈̐͝͝ͅḏ̸̨̛̖̮̹̰̺̺̳̻̖̭̜͛̑̐̾́́͂͗͛̆̍͝o̴̧̖̞̲͔̯͓̦͈̦̻̫͐̉̂̋̀̃̐̎͒̓̚͜͝͝ ̴̡̡̢̗̺̜͇͇̭͙̖̠͍̓̇͋̎̔̋́̇͂̅͌͌͠S̸̨̡̢̩̙̜̬̠͖͇͔̲̗̈́̃̀̄̂́͑̿̃͗̚͘̚ļ̷̡̛̟̩͚̹̻̳̯̥̝̙̍̂̆̓̏̓̒̈́̎̑̑̚͜é̶̡̳̥̤̗̩̗͍̮̮̖̗̽̅̀̔̈̋́̍̀͘̕͜͠n̶̡͎̣̼̤͈̻̠̪̭̺̥̻̾̂͒̆͆̃̔̐̈͆̽̀̄ḋ̷̨̛͍̻̤̻͔̙̘͕̪̺̺̄͒́̉̃̆̽̀̅͜͝͠ȅ̴̡̩̼̦̘̤̞̻͕̘̫̜̪͑̈́̂̆̀̈͒͋͊̔̕͝r̵̨̛̟̦̰̞̗̤̮̺̣͎̹̒͂̇́͒͗̆̑͛̈̒͝ͅm̶̨̳̩̫͉̭̪͕̥̝͇̿̽̄̄͒̈́̄̔̀̔̂̄͠ͅͅā̷͖̠̮̘̜͖̙͉̮̮̠̤̬̍̿̄̾̈̀̀̆́͋͛͝ṇ̴̢̙̖͓̘̫̤̣̻͔̝̯͐̅̄͗́̔̌͊̈́̃̀͘͠,̸̡̥̰̞̞̺͖̠̳̘̟̣̌̑̃̾̔̓́̌͐̕̚̚̕͜ ̵̙̮̼̰̣͖̟̮͍̝̝͛̓͊͆̇͂̍̓̈̒͗̓̕͜͜p̷̧͕̺͔͓̼̥̱̦̯͇̟̽̽̋̅̈̋̓̾̅̾̒̌͝ͅe̷̡̛͕͔̹̜̲̬̹͕̜̦̿̋̂͌̿̓̂̾͒̕̚͜͝ͅr̴̳̪͈̖̝̲̱̺̭̘̟̫̬̀̿̈́̂̒̇͋̏̎͐̇̀̚ơ̴͈͕͕̫̜̩͍͖͔̰̟̯͍̒̑͗͌͆́̐̌̎̃͝͝ ̸̧̼͕̞̖̲̺̳̱̮͉̲̹̓̓̓̊̑́́͛̈́̓̈́̓͝c̸̨̧̼͔͍̯̼̤͇̦̦͉̩̍̄͑̾̑͊̓̇͌̐̄̚͝r̸̡̨̛͇̯̹͍͙̖̬̫͍̤̟̐̾̏̂̔̂̒̏̿̒͠͠e̶͍̞̮̗̦͇̲̟̩̭̝͓̎̓̌̑̄͐̾̈́̎̌̍́͠ͅo̶͈̠̞͎̥̼͈̤̲̎͑̇͒̉̇͂̓̿̈͘͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̷̧̧͚͍͚̭͎̣̻̫̘͎̠͊̽̆̇͐͗̆͋̊̄̈́͝q̴̥̯͍̪̯͙͕̯̘̰̤̮̦̆̈̈́̇̈́́̽̿͑͑͛͑̐ȗ̷̧͙̱̗͇̖̤͇̰̻̇̀͌̏̈́͆͗̈́͑̀̚͜͜͜͠ę̸̮̪̪̩͖͈͎̙̭̦̹͑̈͌͌́̔̊̂͊͌́͘͝ͅ ̶̡̣̙̘̼͖̪͍̼͎͇̙͒̃͌̐͌̊̋̈́̉͂͗̈́͜͠ę̷̦͈̥͚̠̩͎̗̹̞͋̽̐̓̓̀̐̉̆̈̏̚͜͝ͅs̸̡̛̛̞͕͙̦̙͖̦̭̜͙̣̬̀̈́͂̔̋̈̀̑̎̒͝t̵̨̛̰͈̺͉̘̬͉͎̳̙̥̙͗͋͂͂̾̈́̊̐͑͐̀͌ȯ̴̥̩̠̯̳̬̺̖̳͕̖̖͚̃̓͂̍̀̔̄̈́͒̿̐͘ ̷̘͙̪̬̲̝͚̰̠͈͙̬̭̑́̈́̉̌̓̿́̋͆͆́͝l̸̢̧͇̥̘̲̲̩̰̜͕̭̱̔̈͑͑̂̓͐͊̎͆́͝͠ǫ̶̛͖̞̣̫̳̪̝̱̮͆̈͌͋̓̾̏̌̉̚̕̕͜͜͜ ̷̨̛̪̬͚̗̜͖̥͍͓̰͙̩͛̿̇̏̔̈́̈́̊̓̉̔͠p̵̣͔̮̘̗̹̝̩̺̬͖̱̉̑͐́́́̔̉͊́͆̀͝ͅo̶͚̺̻̝̮̳͓͇̼̲̩͍͌͗̓͐͋̋̈́̑͊̌̿̋͘ͅn̵̡̝͖͖̰̦͓̬̣̫̙̭̠̅̊͆̉̐͗͌̉̔̊̕͝͠ď̶̲̣̙̻͕͉̗̟̝͍͕̮̣͐͐̈́̓̏̈̍͛͒̆̓̄r̵̛͖̟̭̰̘͇͈̣̯͈̮͌̆̏͌͛͆͒̎̀̍̚͘͜͜a̷̡̡̛͎̙̭̞̲̲͈̤̬̦͕̓̑͋̽̀̏̓̾̓͌̈̚ ̸̨̛̪̤̗̬̲̱̻̹̜̭̳̠͂͌̅̌́̃̋̀̏̿̅̕m̸̝̝̭̳̜̘͇͙͕͍̟͇̤̆̅̅̓̍̀͛̂̀̑̕͘͠a̸̡͉̦̞͖͙̹̭̼̩͎̤̝̋̅́͛̂̅̇̆͌̈́̕̕͝s̵̮̼̦̟̥̦̱̟̰̞̬͚̯̀̋̔͊̇̀̇̈͗̄͐͆̚ ̶̢̡̤̝̭̳͕̦̞͙̼̲̐̄̄̋͐̔̈́͂͌͐́̚͝ͅì̶̧̛̺̟͇̙̪̻̟̗̹̩͋̏̍̔̾͗̔̐̓͝͝ͅͅn̶̢̝͙̗̠̦͈̺̜͔̘̖̑͂͊̔̾̃̒̒̌͊̃̎͆ͅṱ̷̨̧̺̗͖͓̖̞̫̞̠̙̆̑͐̃̄̎̒̀͑͆̅͒̚e̴̡̨̧͕̮̩͇͖̬͇̳̱͙͋̿̉̑̂̅́̔́̈́͒̎͘r̷̲̹̦̩̙̻̫̖̯͕͉̫͕̂̑̓͌̐̀͐́̿̔̆̏͝e̴̢̛͇̖̰̘̺̹̟͕̥͕̹̹̋̽́̂͌̓͛͒̀́͑͠ş̵̘̹̘̺̺̦̤̤̳̮̏̑̔͊̑̍̾͛̀͗͘͜͜͠͠á̵̢̮̙̣̬̲͔͚̫̫̞̬͉̈́͌̔͗̊͐̆͗̅̚̕͝n̸̨̟͈̞̮͔̬̙̬̥̻̘̓̉̆̔̄̿̾́̉͂͗̕͝ͅr̴̡̛̪̗̠̦̠̜̺͚͓̲̓͋͐̐̃̃̓͂̋̑͘͜͜͝ẽ̷̻͓̬̥̫̪̭͔̼͖̠̗͓̀̈́̈̂̃͂̽̅͆̒͘͝s̵̤̮̭̜̦̭̤̭͖̝̘̰̖͋͋̔̌̾͌̏̀̓̈́̅͘ä̴̺̝͚̳̼̮̩̟̣͖̞̪́̆̑͒̉̽̿̿͌̋̌͜͠͝n̷̨̩̯͕̣̗̯͕̞̗̦̯̟͑̔̏͐͐̓͆̂͒̑̉̾͝t̷̢̧̛̲̯̯͕͍̺̳̱͚̺͗̓̇̌̍̈̆̂̇̀̄͜͝ę̶̛̤̝̙̜͈͔̖͚̩̘̣͚̊̃̀͛̈́̇͆͂̉̈̇̕ -Ahora con fuerza en su voz exclama- Q̷̤̬̜̹͎͇̝̯̫̖̞͓͋̓̌͌́̋̿̌̅̏̈́͋͜͝ư̸̧̨̗͔͖̗͔̜̤̱͚͕̏̓̌̅̃̈́̏̓͒̂̀͘͜i̴̢̧̡̤̝̤͈̦̠͉̗͇̮̓́̽̅̇̈́͛̄̓́̍̔͠ḛ̴̲̮̤͍̜͈̹͓͚̫͚̫̋͌̄͗͊͌̽̃̎̋͘͝͝r̸̨̭͔̩̱͔̣̟̪̫͈̖͎̀̾̎̄̃͌̓̌̀̌͐̒̓õ̶̧̢̱͖͈̟̝̭̻̪͓̼̣̃̿̓͊̐̂̈́͋̍̋͒̚ ̵̡̨̡̛̫̝͔͓̤͓̟̥̗͔́̈́͒̓͆̏̅̐̿͒͐̐ư̷̧͚͙̠̹̳͖͚̲͈̳̭͍̾͊͗͌̍͗̎̓͑̈́͘̚ņ̶̨̢̼̝͙̲̘̠͓͎̉̏͑̋̇̅͒͂̏̚͜͜͝͝͝ ̸̳̰̜̲̲̝͇̝̪̪͍͔̥͂́̍͒́̏̂̇͒͋͗̀

m̶̩̗̻̙̞̫̥͕̼̱͕̝̰̈́͑̈́̀̈̍́͛͗̓͛͘͝ă̸̡̡̭͚̯̲̮̺̦̳̻͉̍͌̒̈́̋̾̏̌͌͒̾̚ͅȓ̷̡̼̤͉͕̯͔̘͎̯͎͕̅̈̃͊͋̒̀̄͛̆͜͠͠ ̷̧̨͖̭͓̰̝̲͚̜̰̪̣̅̆͆̅̏̇̏̆̾̇̾̔̀ḑ̶̧̧̧̢̤͖̻͍̰͖͍̠̃̄̀͌̋̍̎͌͊̋̂̚͝è̵̢̧̢̢̼͍̜̘̝̹͓̼̝̀̑̐͊̀͗̋̾̑̈́́͠ ̵̨̫̤͕̝͓̹̰̮̤̯̥̫́̒̊̿͋̉͛̈̋̍̂̚̕s̶̼̤͕͖̻̳̤̠͚̺̯̆͋̇̈̀̀̋̐͑͂͛͜͜͠͠á̵̡̨̮̰͖̘͎̖̺̼͔͈̓̄̍̐͆̀̍̓̀̓͠͝ͅn̷̬͈͎̜͚̫͙͇̺̹̬̣̿̏̀̋̍͋̂̽̋̂̒̔͜͝g̸̩͍̙̙̩̙͕̫̻͎͍͔͆̒͊̌͒͐́̈́̂̀́͗͝ͅŗ̷̛̪͇̤̣̫͕̥̥̝̻̖͊́̋͐͐̅̉̑̕͝͝͝ͅe̷̢̧̢̻̞̹̞͓̬̱̤̺̰̎̂͛̎̈́̀̈̌͑̕̚̚͝ ̴̢͕̝̙̺̥̺͇͙̼̩͓̂͆̇̐͑̓̏͒́̓̃̈̚͜p̵̡̛̗̺̬̰̪͍̣̻̮̺̥̠̉͂͋͗̈̽̈́̾̇̃͒̾a̶̧̢̜̣̮̗̙̗̪̩̜͇͐̽̾̄́̈́̀̌̌̓̃̐͘͜ȓ̵̲͇̫͚̣͈̱̟̤͖͈̯́͆̒́͑̿̏̃͛̚͜͝͝a̴̧̧̨̙̝̳͚̳͚̪̭͓̻͐̋̇́̓̏͋͘͠͠͝͝͝ ̶̨̡̬̞͖͔̞̞̜̫͖͐͐͛͆̉̏̔̔̍͑̕̕͜͠ͅĕ̵̢̧̺͚̖͖̯̮͕̬̙͇͐̀͊͊͌̔̓͛͂̿̚͝ͅs̴̟̲̲̲͉̼̰̗͎̞̗̖͍̅̊̒͊͐̈́̋͆̅̈́͑̕͝t̴̡̡̼͖̪̱̤̤̘̘̞̲͎̾͐̿̒͐́͂̓̇͛̕͝͝ȩ̸̡̬͓̬̖̱̰̰̖̰̫͙̔͗̌́̍̈́̇̀̏͗͘͠͝ ̸̧̛̜͚̟̟̩͚͕̠͍̝̫̭͌̐̈́̈́̒̈́͋͌̒́͂̕ǹ̷̜̣̰͚̤͚͈̳͍̟͎͍͐̓̃̍̓͋͆̋̽̐̏̚ͅu̶̧̨̢̙͍̟͈̪͉͉̞̮͇͌̎͂͛̏̔̂̒͗̅͘͝͠ȩ̶̡̡̩͚̭̤͍̘̥̰̥̪̀̈́͐̑̓̂͐̐̔̕̕͠͠v̶̡̛̟̤̰̜̺̥͈͓͔̲̥̲̄̆̃͐̂́̊̿͑̔̃̃o̷̢̻̪͓̤̭̠̟̪̱̰̳̩͂̀̀͋͗̾͗̑̋́̈͘̚ ̸̲͈̯̱̥̬͙͚̗̤̜͈̲̽̏̄̌͊̅͋̈̿͘͘͠͝m̶̡̧̼̲̝̘̯̟̘̳͍̝͔͗̔̇̇̌̄̈̂͐̿̕̕̚u̵̢̜̻̜͉̙̝͚͇͙̰͇̾́̔̐͗̉̈́͋̈̈́͋͜͝͝ņ̶̢̹͓̺̼̥̹͓̦̙̳̬̌̀́̉̀̄̐͐̂̂́̕͠d̵̨̖̺̙̲̮̞̙̳̖̼͚́̿͆͗̅̈̈́̓͆͂̏̈͂͜ö̶̹̻̤͉̹̰̣̭̤̹͙͍́̓̓̈́͒̋́̃̚͜͝͝͠͝!̵̟̟͚͎̥̯̟̮̫̫̼͓̥̆̄̊́̀͐̀̐̋͂̍͐͠,̶̧̧̼̦̗̮͕̣̥͙̘̉͒̂̌̎̀̅̅̈͌̈̔͜͜͝ ̴̭͔͉͔͓̟̣͔͓̹̻̣̋̄̂̉̀̾͂̌̋͐̂̕͘͜q̴̧̨̡̢̛͈̯̲͚̟͖̥̱̔̔̆͒̅͊̌̈́̋́͜͝͠ư̵̩̳͓̫͕̜̯̞̘̟̹͕͎̾̔̈́̒́̑͂͗͆̿̓͊i̶̠̝͎̗̬̭̳̰͓̺̩͈͖̾̋̂̓̈́̔͂̔̕̕͝͠͠e̷̡͕̲̺̰͎̭͕̟͙̱̝̖̓̃̀̔̈̓͆̊̂̐̈̈̚r̸̨̘̰̲̱̮̖͚̩̮͔͇̞̽̄̑̇̽̀̑̌͋̑́̽͌o̸̡̖̺͍͇͚̦̻̣̻̬̯̾̾̇̒͌͐̔̉̂͘͘͘͜͝ ̸͖̖̦̗̲͉͚̗͇̳͖̔́̓͋́̑̍̓̈́̀̈̎͜͝ͅ

q̷̧̙̣͕͖̲̼̳̭͍̭̝̫̓̊͌́́̓̂̋̏̕̕͘͠ų̶̯̠̜̮͎̗̠̟̜͉̪̆̓̔̒̾͆̈́̽̿̑̎̚͝ͅě̶͇͍̞̰͇̘̫̼͎͚̣̹͒̾̌͛̃͐̋̓̓̿̋͠ͅ ̵̧̡̲̰̰͚̲̣̬̣̰̰̩̏͑̀̂̿͐̿͊̑̓͂͝͠e̷̟̣̩̦̠͕͓̻̜̮̣͐̈̾͛̇́̃̒̔̅̕̚͝ͅͅs̵̛̛͚̳̼̺͈̰̞̠̱͍̙͑͗͛̀͑̈͗̇͛̏͜͝ͅp̴̡͓̮̠̩̣̗̘̪͖̺̬͖̌̌͆̿̐̑͐̈́̆̐̈́̌͘ȃ̸̼͍̦̦͚̻̯̫̭̯͎̏̎͋͑̆̉̐͛͒̐̕͜͜͠r̸̡̦̗̺͖̖̖̬͓̩͍̣̫̆̀̀̐́̓͊̈́͛̋̅̚̕s̶̲̖̭̘̖̰͚͈͓̻͇̜̪̀̽͊̈́͊̒̏͆͆͑̕̕͝â̴̡͎̥̳̬̘̺̮̦̩͓̂̇̀͋̒̃͌̽̌̎̀͘͜ͅs̷̨̧̛̝̥̪̙̞̤̥̘̰͈̲̆̂́̍̊̒͋͗͐̃́͠ ̷̨͓̥̫̹̳̱̮̳̭̟̰̪̋̑̎́͑͛̈́̀͛̏͝͠͠ȅ̸̮̖̲͎̲̩̲̖̺̘̘̱̗́̀̏̿̀̏͂̎̈͌̍͝l̸̛̛̺̼̻̘̥̞͇͚̖̭͇̿̌͑̂̒̎͑͒̿̆̕͜ͅ ̴̛̛̺̖̱̭͈͔̞̭̜͕̦̻̝̍̑̀̄̀̇̐́̔̚͝m̸̱̲̦͉͇͚͇͍̩͇̗̫̣̈̉͂̇̈̉̃͛͛̃́̊͝i̴͙̪̪̪̥̫̻͉̗͖͓̾͐̉́̔͛̀̀͆̅̒̌͘͜ͅę̶̻̝̠̳͚͖͔͔̣̩͖̲̏̈́̉͋̋̅́͆̿̊̽͘͠ḑ̴̛̹̮̲͚̜͙̼̫͚͕̩̂̓̌̂̇͂̋́̈́̌̍̕͜ö̷͔̘͖̼̫̼̪͇̯̜̺̳͔́̒̊̆̂̋̃̈́̑̃̀̊,̸̨͕̟̘͇̝̮͖͚͈͚̝͔͋̋̊̓̀̽̄͆̈́̃̂͝͝ ̴̢̧̯͚̥̯͚͎̘̻͖̰̖̌̎̈́̀̾̑͐̿̅̒͌̀̐e̸̢͔̞̹̞͕̳̩̠̯͖̘̥̓͛̈́͌̀̍͆̉̀̓̈́̽́l̵̡̥͔͍͚̼̙̜͖̘͇͍͋͋̈͐͑̓͗̄̋̓̕̚̚ͅ ̵͕̱͇̫͕̣͓͍͎̰͖̞̭͐̀̈͛̀̓͂̒̓̉̕͝͝t̶̡̢̘̭̟̻̻͙̮͍͎̬̉͐̅͒̉̃̓̂̒̈́̈́͝͠ͅè̵̡͓̻̗̣̱̤̠̣̦̮̻̩̂̆̈́̍̑̇̇̂́̅̎͝ŗ̷̛̫̲̲͈̝̙͔̬̜̻̭́̓́̽̾̍́͐̊̂͂͘͜r̵̛̠̫̜̫̦͉̮̳̦̜̯̰̄̈́̑̿̿̆͐́̀̕̚͠ͅő̵͚̖̺̼͈̘̦̯̰͇̳̋̌̀́̃́͐̀͂̚͜͝͠ͅr̶͍͙̮̗̬͕̹̬͔͖̳͕͎̽̀̀́͗͑̐̃̐̌̊̅͋ ̷̧̧̣̠̟͎̙̰̯̻̹̹̾̉̃̑̓̐̂̐̓͆̄̈́̔ͅy̶̢̬͍̟̳̹͇̗̗̥͉̝͉̓̆̊̆͋̽͑̅̀̍̚͘͠ ̷̨̡̢̝͙͖̳͚͈̖̯̼͚͒́͗́̑̓̎͋̊̒͛͘͠l̸̡̧̹͕̘̩͉̙̦̪̘͍̎̃͑̈́̄̔̋̋̆͆̚̚͜͝ä̶̢̢̧̨̲̯̯̮̦̫̝̝́̔̿̈̔́̅͐̔͒̆̂͘ͅ ̸̬̺̙͔̲̺͉̯͎̦̤̝͙̓̇̊̄̋̐͆̿̾̈̈̌̒m̴̡̡̠̻̰͚̖͍̪̗͚̱̼͌͌̾̅̒̄̋̀͊̒͊͐̎u̵̡̨͇̮͓̙̠̖̟̪̩͈͛̅̏̑̆̈́̂̿́̑́̕͘͜e̷̮̩̤̬͓̜͈̳̹̫͕͔͎̎́͗͆̈̓̐̍̑̔̕͘͝ŗ̷̨̢̛̛̼̙̮̰̝̖͎̙̏͂̄̔̊̆̓́͆̚͜͝ͅt̵̡̧̢̡̛̗̲͈̬̤͙͎̣̜̂́͌͋̒̑́̔̒̀̐͂ę̷̨̹̞͍̹̙̰͇̣̳̹̂͌̿̏͒̐͋̄̀̉̚̕̚͜ ̵̢͚͈͉̘̙͎̪̺̜̦̻̅̊̂̄̿͌̈̈́͂̉̚̚ͅc̵̪̖̞͇͚̭̭̱̲̝̳̩̦̐̾́̍̇̀͆́̔̈́̓̽̀ơ̴̖͚̜̠̮̬̟̖͓̱̦̥̭̎̂͗͂͒̏̓̕̚̕͘͝m̴̛͈̲̦̱͍̭̲̦͖̰͈̩̬̀̄̃̉́͆͛̾̿̐̋̈́ǫ̸͙̖̪̲̝̼̯̮̱̯̲͓́́̽̔͒̀̌͊͑͐̂̕͠ ̵̨̨̛̜̼̩̠͔̗̱̻̩͓͎̊́̌̾̑͐̉̈́́̀̽̚ń̸̨̟̬̟̪̯̱͈̝̺̟͆̋̀̽̂̓̾͛̕̕͜͜͝͝u̸̧͚͓̥̤͍̻̬̰͉̤̝̤̇̈́͊͑̽̍̈̋̓͛̈͝͝n̷̞̙̬̗̬̬͖̭̥͚̱̄̏̉̓͊͒͛̒̈́͌͑̈́̐͜ͅc̴̡̡̡͔̫͉̠͈̺̮͖̠̅̓̐̍͑̎͌̀̇͒̍͜͠͝å̶̧̢̖̝̠̟͇͚̺͇̗͕̣̅̀͆̍̑̈́̄͛̽̀̕͝ ̶̢̺͚̤̮̜̤͚̞̬͖̫̝̍̀̃̌̿̅̅̋̀̇͝͝͝l̴̡͓͚̗̘͍̭̤̞̻̘̣̀̂̉̅̇̆̃͑͋͜͠͝͝͝ỗ̶̢̠̬̬̰͖̘̫̥̯̮͕̪̈́͗̽̒̾͛̄͛̚͝͠ ̴̡̠̣̳̬̭̯͇͔͔͖̀̽͑͐͂͊͑́̈́̎͐̋́ͅͅh̴̛̘͈̪̜̜̠̜̰̥̲̪̩̉̽̿̉̊̏̎̌̅̋͆͠ͅâ̴̬̦͈̹̲̫̖̼̤͖̱͉̫̽͑̎̇̈́̌̍̏͛̏͘͠s̸̡̛͚͖͕͙͔̟͔̼͓̦̍̽̐͂̈́͋̂͊͗͘͘͜͝ͅ ̵̨̙̱͙̩̩̙̜̭̜̯̱̥͗̂̾̎͊̍̌̎̃͂̈́̕͘ḧ̶̢̡̝̺̙̟̫̳͈̞̗̠̻̀̏̈́́͌́͊͊̀̔͆͝ě̶̡̧̨̻͚̱̱̙̘͚̠͎̮͐͋̾̔̽̓̈͛̾̉͝͝c̴̢̱̯̻̮̞̖̞͔̙͓̱͔̏̒́̄̾͗̒͂̾̎͋͝͝h̴̝̳͖̠̲̖̦͕͚͇͇̤̤̆̊̀̀̓̎̍̊̀̿̒͆̕ȍ̸̖̮̗̭̗̤̮̹̮̝͓͈̩̈́̂͐͑̃̿̀͋̎́̚͝ ̷̛̛̜͓̘͉̬̳͈̳̪͉̭͒̃̀͆̎̈́̔͛̐̆̕͜͜e̷̡̧̬̩̟̙̯̰̯͙̼̣̼͛̉̾͋̄͛̒̂̍͗̎͊͑ņ̴̛̳̯̱̹̬̺͎̺̣̦͔̲̓͌̀̓̈́̍͗̎̏̇̒͠ ̴̧͖̜̪͓̙͉̦̪̬̰̥̑͌̀͌̂͂̄̉̊̓̀̌̕ͅt̶̢̨̛̰͓͔͚̣̘̻̭̹͇̞̃̃͂̓̈́̍̀̓̇̽͝͠ơ̶̢̧̼͖̰͙̲̯͍̖͖̣̯͗̋́͑͐͂̏̂̀̐͝͠ḍ̶͎̱̞͙̮͔̠͈̼̣̳̀͑͋̌̓̃͂̃̕͘̕͜͠͝ą̶̨̛͙̣̲͍̳̱̱̗͈͔͑́͆̑͐͋̀͑͛͋͂͝ͅ ̴̧̟̠̞̙̩̳̠̲̘͔͉̺̄̒̍́̃̅͐͐͋̔̓̕͘t̶̡̡͙̙̟̺̺̭̻̠̟̺̆͐̈̑̄̀̔̽̃́̀̇͘͜u̷̪̳̱̭͉̯͍̯͉̰̲̻͇̾̇̍̊͐͋̇͛̑̋̉̅͝ ̴̢̨̘̦̗̬͉̤̖͙͓͇̈́͛͆̏̿̑̋̔̈́̆̉͊̕ͅv̷̡͍̼͍̪̬̖̲̮̟͉͉̝̂͑́͑̋̏̈̅̈́͑͗̈̌į̵̧̡̛̛̫̭̼̲̩̞̟̰̮̪́̏̑̈́̓̈̃͛̾̓͝d̸̡̛͖̪̝͈̥̻̩͚̘͇̙͛̇̋̀͗̓͐̄̒̿͌̓ͅa̸̡̧̨̛̛̻͉͓̩̝̪͖̜̻̓̐͂̒̃͂̿̉̊̈̉͜,̴̢̨̢̛̪͉͖̖̳̟̤̳̺͓̆͒̉̆̏̐̂́̇̇͘͘ ̷̢̛̣̺̮̠͇͙͙̙̤̙̙̃̀͒̄̀̈͐̃̒͐́̕ͅq̶̡̗̭̲̭̣̞͇̬̮̟̜̖̓̅́́̉͗͐͗͂͋̉͛̔ư̵̡̢̡̧̞̗̦̝̗̟͉͇̫̑̀̑̀̀̀́͑̽̚̕͝ḭ̶̡̢̧̛̛̱̰͙͕̦̲̪̫͆́̓̃͊̊͆̂͗̃̈́͜e̵̡͍͇̦̦̜͇͔̱͇̘̲͆̿̀̒̒́̍́̀͐̎͘͘ͅr̸̪̖̭̘̤̣̪̱̣̤̊̎̎̊̆͐̔̏̔̿͑͘͝ͅͅͅo̶̢̨͎̦̮͉̗͖͍̗̤̖͐͐͌̾̾͐̔̀̾́̎́͜͝ ̸̬̤̤̫̪̠̲͙̣̦̬̯̅̅́̾͆̉̊̓͌̀́̕͜͝q̷̧̛̗̫̤̹̬͉̘̠͎̤̱̗̀̂́̔̊̔̽̌̃̐̓̕ư̸̩̙͈͓͉̪̖̥̯̦̟̤̜͆̂͐̊́̌̿̔̚͝͠͠ë̵̖͎͓̥͔͎̼͚̺͔̲̰́̈́́̈͐̈́̂͒̿̚͘͜͠͝ ̴̢̧̙̗͍̝̼̦̙̝̥͉̍̇̏̈̌͂̀́̈́̕̕͜͝͝

Slenderman simplemente obedece y luego de hacer su reverencia se retira, mientras este se moviliza hacia el mundo humano se va diciendo.

-Juro por Zalgo...que esta vez no dejare a nadie vivo.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO


	7. Especial - Capitulo 7

**Hola mis amigos y amigas, ya por fin estamos al final de este especial, ya han pasado dos meses o mes desde que publique algo mas sobre esta historia, pues este descanso en verdad era necesario para refrescar un poco mi mente; tratare de seguir actualizando al ritmo que normalmente hacia antes (un cap por semana o hasta mas); ya sin mas relleno barato, comencemos.**

Capitulo 7 - "Emboscada en Otterville, el inicio anticipado de la guerra"

.

Se tenia previsto que la invasión se iniciara dentro de una semana por las visiones de Kari y algunas investigaciones de Douglas, por lo que ya todos los miembros del Clan de Till se encontraban en la Ciudad de Zoootpia y algunos otros se encontraba en los pueblos mas cercanos a la ciudad por miedo a un ataque desde algún punto no tan poblado como lo era la ciudad. Por su parte, Splendorman logro evacuar del mundo a todos los niños de luz que se logro detectar, algunos tuvieron que ir con las familias debido a que no querían dejarlos solos y con tanto espacio que había en el mundo creado por el hermano de Slenderman era bastante grande, incluso algunos que ni siquiera tenían niños de luz o siquiera hijos, se dirigieron a dicho mundo, aunque la mayoría de estos tipos de mamíferos se decidió quedarse en el mundo para defender, sus hogares, familias, o simplemente por les parecía mas divertido pelear contra monstruos que esconderse.

.

En alguna parte del mundo Humano

-Ya tenemos todo listo mi señor...solo hace falta que indique el lugar...pero señor, esa zona no esta tan habitada como para...si usted lo dice señor, abriré el portal e iré a recoger las almas.

.

En Mundo de Zootopia.

Bogo, Splendorman, Jane, Liu, Kari, y James se contrabatan en la ciudad de Zootopia; Nick, Judy, Finnick, Rachet y Clank se encontraban en el pueblo de "Otterville", un pueblo del cual el 85% de su población se constituía de nutrias; el resto de miembros del clan se encontraban en otros 12 pueblos que están cerca de Zootopia con ayuda de tanto oficiales del ZDP como de militares de dicha nación.

.

En Otterville - 6:30 Pm

Finnick se quedo en la comisaria del pueblo con algunos oficiales, Nick y Judy en una patrulla inspeccionaban algunas partes del pueblo en caso de una emergencia, mientras que Ratchet y Clank, entre lo pocos edificios de la zona, estos vigilaban desde las alturas; aun con todo esto, las paz parecía reinar en en pueblo...

.

Zona rural de Otterville - 7:00 Pm

Una familia de Nutrias terminaba de cenar mientras la presencia de los oficiales Wild y Hopps era prácticamente su único tema de conversación, sobretodo para su pequeño de 8 años; al terminar la cena llegaron dos amigos de su hijo que iban a terminar un pijamada para aquella noche, para ellos ya tenían guardados algunas figuras de acción, autos de juguetes, refresco, y chucherías, sin mencionar algunos videojuegos para los pequeños. mientras estos subieron a la habitación del pequeño y la madre lavaba los platos, esta hablaba con su esposo.

-Cariño...aun con todo esto, algunos andan diciendo que esto es a causa de lo que paso en zootopia hace 5 años.

-¿A que te refieres?. Pregunto el esposo.

-Pues...algunos dicen que tienen miedo a que los monstruos de hace años vuelvan.

-Pfff, cariño no pienses en esas tonterías, si vuelven ellos los vencerán o los encarcelaran por asesinato y terrorismo, no te preocupes por eso...ven , seguro que una copa de vino te calmar los nervios.

Mientras servia el vino entre las copas y dar un brindis, este escucho como su teléfono sonaba, al tomarlo escucho la voz de uno de sus vecinos, este se escucha bastante nerviosos.

-Ey Harold -Nombre del vecino-, ¿como esta amigo?, ¿a que la llamada?.

- _Aaron vecino...mire no quiero alarmarlo, pero en mi patio trasero y en el de como tres vecinos mas hay unas cosas rondando por las casas...no se lo que sean, pero la que esta en mi patio destruyo mi cobertizo de herramientas y esta tratando de romper la puerta._

Aaron ya estaba asustado con lo que escuchaba, por lo que pregunto.

-¿Sera un ladrón o un animal salvaje?

 _-No...no lo es para nada...nunca e visto a una especie así...la puedo ver desde la ventana...la cosa tiene pelo en casi todo el cuerpo, se parece un poco a un lobo...tiene una garras muy largas en sus cuatro patas, sobretodo en las delanteras, tiene una melena oscura , pero algo extraño es que lleva una mascara blanca...tiene un orificio mas abierto que otro para los ojos y otro para la boca._

Apenas dijo eso, escucho como su hijo lloraba junto a sus amigos en su cuarto de arriba, este colgó la llamada diciendo a su amigo que tuviese cuidado; al abrir la puerta junto a su esposa, vio a su hijo y a sus dos amigos que también eran nutrias, asustadas en una esquina del cuarto, entre sollozos el hijo respondió.

-Papi, mami...hay unos monstruos afuera.

Al mirar sigilosamente por la ventana del cuarto de su hijo que daba al patio trasero...al mirar , vio que tres criaturas iguales a las que describía su vecino, estos lograron romper la cerca de madera mientras se acercaban a la puerta...de repente, escucho como se rompía mas madera, al lado de su casa, en el hogar de su amigo Harold, vio como otra de las criaturas rompía la puerta trasera de sus vecinos. Desesperado, Aaron le dijo a su esposa que se quedara con los niños; la nutria masculina fue a su cuarto y entre un montón de cosas viejas tomo un arma de 11 balas mas una recarga que llevaba años escondida de su familia, al llegar a las escaleras, vio que la ventana mas cercana a ella fue atravesada por una de las criaturas...la nutria fallo dos tiros antes de acertar un disparo en la cabeza...antes de morir, la criatura soltó y fuerte aullido y cayo por las escaleras, solo a centímetros de atacar a la nutria...este bajo por las escaleras y no dejo de apuntar su arma contra la ventana...pero de repente sintió una respiración a su espalda, al voltear la bestia le ataco, con sus garras comenzó a lastimarle todo el cuerpo, este tomo su arma y, aunque logro disparar a la pata de la criatura, esta le dejo gravemente herida su pata, se veía la carne y el hueso desde el exterior...cuando la bestia estaba a punto de levantarse, apareció la esposa de Aaron apuñalando a la bestia en el cuello, esta logro quitarle el cuchillo para apuñalarle otra vez pero antes de hacerlo la bestia logro salir de la casa...luego del momento de adrenalina, la esposa horrorizada toma unas vendas y alcohol para tratar de aliviar su dolor...sin embargo, de la puerta trasera se escuchan unos golpes hasta que esta cae, ademas de el monstruo de hace un momento, este vino acompañado de dos mas, Aaron desesperado toma el arma pero solo mata a la criatura que ya estaba herida, las otras dos restantes le atacan cada uno a el y a su esposa; mientras estos eran atacados, veían como otro mas de ellos se dirigía hacia las escaleras...este cuando trato de liberarse, sintió de como de la boca de la mascara de la criatura que estaba en cima de el le mordía con fuerza el cuello mientras este gritaba al aire.

.

Mientras patrullaban y cerca de la zona residencial, Judy pidió a su pareja que detuviese el vehículo, al preguntar por que pidió eso por parte de Nick, la coneja le dijo que escucho unos gritos a algunas calles cerca de allí; el zorro que también escucho dijo que a lo mejor se trataba de solo una fiesta de algunos vecinos...esto cambio cuando escucho unos disparos en la zona residencial, mientras estos avisaban a las demás unidades a la zona de una situación irregular, en un comunicador aparte se escucho la voz de Rachet llamándolos desesperado.

 _-Amigos contesten rápido!, unos monstruos se pueden ver en la zona de casas del pueblo!._

-¿Cuantos son?. Pregunto Judy.

Lo siguiente que dijo el lombax le erizo el pelaje a la coneja.

 _-No se con exactitud ya que algunos entraron a las casas, desde afuera veo a un alrededor de 15...parecen unos canes peludos con garras muy largas...no se si mi visión me falla por verlos desde muy lejos y alto, pero con Clank en modo de binoculares, parecen tener unas especies de mascaras blancas_.

Nick noto que el rostro de Judy mostraba temor, pero no pro saber lo que venia...incluso, para el zorro, parecia que hasta Judy lo recordaba...

-CUIDADO!. Exclamo la coneja señalando al frente.

Nick lo esquivo y doblo el auto al ver que algo salto al medio del camino...cuando miraron al frente del vehículo, estos vieron a una de las mismas criaturas que estaban atacando a los civiles...Nick se quedo sorprendido al ver a dicha criatura mientras que la coneja se asusto al recordar a la criatura...esta le dice a su compañero.

-Nick...escucha...esa cosa es una especie de depredador que me puso como prueba Till un día...no es muy peligroso así que yo me encargo.

-Judy , espera!. Le aviso el zorro.

La coneja salio de vehículo asustando a su compañero y como esta espero, la criatura se dirigió hacia ella; Nick tomo su arma de fuego pero antes de que este pudiese disparar, Judy con su arma tranquilizante le disparo en el cuello de la criatura, esta vio que la criatura poco a poco iba bajando la velocidad pero aun así decidió volver a montarse al auto, al hacerlo, la criatura dio unas dos vueltas mareado antes de que caer al suelo...ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que ni Judy pensó que el dardo tranquilizante hiciera efecto tan rápido...parece, que eran iguala a un animal salvaje...antes de que pudieran decir algo, los refuerzos que pidieron cruzaron por la misma calle, estos se detuvieron al ver a la criatura cerca de la patrulla de la pareja de policía; la coneja dio la orden de que uno de los vehículos se llevara y encerrara al animal mientras los demás se dirigían hacia las zonas de las casas.

Al llegar hacia las casas estos se quedaron atónitos al ver a varias nutrias muertas en el suelo y siendo comidas por demás de esas bestias, algunas se defendían con armas que tenían a la mano o hasta con sus dientes, otros o estaban muertos en sus casas o en las mismas luchaban por sobrevivir.

Antes de que lograsen iniciar fuego, en el lugar se hizo presente un portal de color azulado...de este se sorprendieron al salir de este Kari, Splendorman, Jane, Liu, Blody Painter y the Puppeter, todos preparados para luchar mientras la ente, ahora en su estado humano decía molesta.

-En verdad...odio cuando mis predicciones llegan tarde.

Solo esta y Splendorman saludaron a los oficiales antes de ir a la lucha, mientras se enfrentaban a ellos, el zorro pregunto que eran esas cosas , a lo que Splendorman respondió.

-Se les conoce como "Seed eaters", son criatura bajo las ordenes de Slenderman o los de su jefe, solos no son muy peligrosos, cualquiera de los aquí presentes puede matar a uno si se lo propone, pero hay que hacerlo rápido.

(Nota del Autor: para los ajenos a esta historia, también se les pueden llamar "Devoradores de semillas")

-¿Por que?. Pregunto uno de los oficiales.

-Cuando estos aúllan, llaman a mas de su grupo, y varios de ellos en verdad son arriesgados combatir, incluso para mi o los demás de nosotros.

Nuestros héroes iniciaron su pelea contra sus criaturas...Karen disparaba bolas de fuego a los monstruos, los oficiales disparaban sin perdonar, Jane, Blody y Liu usaban sus cuchillos para matar a las bestia, el titiritero con sus hilos los encajo en las extremidades de dos criaturas.

-Ahora verán por que me llaman "el titiritero"

Con unos leven movimientos de sus dedos, las criaturas entre quejidos y gritos mataban a los demás de su raza, todos con excepciona de Helen se sorprendió al ver la habilidad que tenia su amigo,...literalmente, los controlaba como titieres, para el era un juego usar a las criaturas como armas hasta que estas murieran por una gran perdida de sangre.

Mientras que Judy y Nick se dirigieron hacia la casa mas cercana, debido a que escucharon unos gritos provenir de ella...al entrar , se encontraron con una atroz escena; una pareja de nutrias siendo devorada, la mujer de Aaron tenia su rostro irreconocible por las heridas mientras uno de los seed eater comía de sus entrañas clavando la punta de su mascara en sus órganos para así devorarlos, mientras dos criaturas mas jalaban una pata y la cabeza de ya un muerto Aaron hasta que la cabeza y la pata de la nutria fueron arrancadas, el sonido de el crujir de sus huesos no duro mucho hasta que vieron a los oficiales...estos lo vieron pero antes de poder reaccionar, Nick logro dispararle a dos de las criatura matándola en el acto, la tercera le avanzo sobre el, haciéndole una herida en un brazo y pierna...cuando estaba a punto de rebanarle el cuello, la coneja tomo un cuchillo tirado en el suelo y se lo clavo en un ojo de la bestia, la coneja recibió una fuerte patada en el estomago impactando contra la pared, aprovechando la distracción, el zorro usando sus ultimas tres balas del revolver que tenia le disparo al monstruo, este antes de morir logro llegar hasta el segundo piso...

Luego de ver que su compañera solo tenia heridas lees, estos escucharon mas gritos desde el segundo piso, pero estos ahora sonaban como si fuesen unos niños, Nick cargo su arma y la coneja se encontró al lado del cadáver de una de las nutrias, un arma de calibre 11, esta la tomo algo temerosa y subieron las escaleras...al subir y doblar a un pasillo, vieron que un ultimo de esas cosas trataba de romper una puerta de madera de la que envían los gritos...cuando este por fin logro derribarla, la pareja de oficiales le dieron un total de 8 disparos matandolo en el acto.

Al entrar, encerrados en un closet, estaban tres nutrias, de entre 8 a 10 años, todas llorando y mostrando gran terror...uno de ellos preguntaron por sus padre, que bajo a pelear contra esas cosas y su madre que se fue sin avisarle...en la mente de Judy y Nick no podían dejar de pensar que los cadáveres en el primer piso eran de ellos, por lo que le dijeron que estos habían salido a buscar ayuda, el zorro pregunto en donde estaba la puerta del patio, esta no pasaba muy lejos de donde estaban sus padres pero no les alcanzo para verlos.

Al salir vieron a Karen sobre una pila de Seed eaters heridos o muertos en una pose de victoria, mientras que el titiritero y los oficiales junto a Finnick terminaban de matar y buscar si quedaba algún monstruo mas.

.

 _-NOTICIA DE ULTIMA HORA! -_ decía la cebra presentadora de noticias- _Se a confirmado que a acabado los sucesos ocurridos en el pueblo de OtterVille, ya para ahora las 9:08 Pm se da un saldo de 69 muertos y 118 heridos, los oficiales de la zona dicen que fueron una gran guerra de bandas mas una fuga de material del ella conocido químico de "los aulladores"; sin embargo, de manera anónima la agencia de noticias a recibido una fuerte carga de vídeos y audios que se presumen ser de OtterVille, en ellos podremos observar a algunos animales muy extraños y perturbadores, por cuestino de leyes y discreción solo podremos mostrar algunos de los audios y muy pocos de los vídeos._

Finnick apago al televisión mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a los demás del clan.

(Kari) No lo entiendo, ¿como lograron matar a tantos en tan poco tiempo?, no pasaron ni 20 minutos y esto era un baño de sangre.

(Splendorman) Sin mencionar de que se retiraron luego de que quien parecía ser el líder de ellos, el mas grande, lanzo ese aullido y ser internaron en el bosque...en la lejanía pude ver a Slenderman, trate de perseguirle pero apenas si entre al bosque ya había desaparecido junto a todos los Seed eaters restantes.

(Nick) Ya hable con Jack, dijo que el ZDP y la Z.I.A mandaran a médicos y forense para revisar a esas cosas que siguen vivas o muertas; y también para crear sueros mas potentes para esas cosas ya que los nuestros no duran muchos, eso y tratar de hacer algún vienen que les mate rápido.

(Judy) Tambien hable con Bogo, no dijo que durante el ataque, se escucharon unos relampagos muy fuertes y supuestamente, habian aistadoa Slenderman, pero no se reporto ningun secuestor de desaparecido hasta ahora.

(Jane) en ninguno de los pueblos en donde estaban los demás o los que nos ayudan, reportaron algo extraño...

(Splendorman) Esto tal vez es para mostrar de Slender y Zalgo...tal vez es para tratar de asustarnos.

(Liu) Solo parece ser un bruto tratando de dar miedo.

(Splendorman) No...si se trata de mi hermano o su jefe no es algo simple...Zalgo con frecuencia le gustaba que hiciera juntoa Slender planes muy revueltos y confuso para que nunca un humano o niño de luz le encontrase, lo mas probable, es que este tenga planeado secuestrar primero las almas de los alrededores de Zootopia ya que estará menos desprotegidos...

(Judy) Tratare de hablar con el señor Bogo y Jack para que tengamos un area mas amplia pire ara cuidar.

(Kari) Tratare de aumentar la capacidad de mis clones para cuidar mas zonas igualmente.

(Splendorman) Gracias amigos, creo que esto seria todo.

Mientras salían de la sala, la coneja pregunto.

-Disculpe por molestar Splender, pero ¿para que Helen y el titiritero se fueron con el cuerpo de uno de los monstruos?.

Splendorman solo tapo parte de su rostro con su sombrero de copa y le dijo.

-Solo fue un favor que me pidió

Este ene pasillo creo un portal con dirección al ZDP.

-Ustedes regresen a la ciudad, yo me quedare uno o dos horas mas con Karen patrullando el pueblo antes de regresar.

.

EN EL INFRAMUNDO.

\- M̢̨̡̡͕̩̬̮̣̏̾̊̾̓̓̑̊͘͜͠ủ̹̖̗͔̫̩̝̖̖̦̉̈́͛̄̈́̓͌̚͠ȳ̨̡̝̳͎̳͍̬͕̼̎̄̎͗̈́̑̀̍͐ ̫̹̯̲̟͎̭̰͚̯̓͋͌̂̉̄̅̚͝͠ḇ̨̜͉͈͔͉̙̎̍̈̈́̊͂̈́̅͑̓͜ͅĩ̧̼̣̠̥̝̬̠͇͂̍͛͛́̋̊͠͠ͅe̱͚̼̻̞̬̙̱̗̞͊̆̄̈́̀͋̀̒̚͝ņ̢̩̜̱̗̩̙̟̐̍̈́͋̇̐́͂͘͝ͅ ̨̬͇̘̻̫̺̘̼̩͛̉̋̓̎̈́̀̎̀͘S̳͔͖̫̟̘̼̙̻͆͋̌̂͆̏̓͛̊̓ͅl͓̦̙̼̟͇͉̥̳̉̋͒̂́̊̄̈́̕̕͜e̬̭̙̥̞̘̺̬̖̊̋̈́̎̈͗̆̀̀͠ͅn̡̙̯̭̝͎̰̘̦͚͊̄̽͑̓͌̔̚̚͝d̠̥̲̘̠̹̳͕̱̅̈́͗̌̉́̽̊̕̕ͅe̩͉̮̣̺̤̣̙͇̯̎̑͗̔̍͐́̕͠͝ŗ̦̙̝̲̼̳̪̯̿̐̋͆͆̐͒̏̀͜͝m̬̥̺͓͓͔͇̘̼͓̍̐̈́̔́̅̅̓̋͘a̛̳͍̙̭̳͚̪̬̩͑͐̆̋̅̊̐̔̎͜n̜͚͎̦̰̫̥͈̩̥̈̈̿̆̾̎̔̓̈́̚,͖͕̲̜̠͍͓̪̙̃̃̾͌̃̋͂̑̋͜͠ ̯̠̺͕̠̩̺̹̳͂̀̃̿̏̌̆̋͘͜͠l͚̻̞̤̞̘̤̤̼̝̀́̃́̇́́̓͝͠ǫ̛͓̭͓̣͉͙̤̞͔̊̊̔̔̎̓̅̈̕ ̧͖̤͇̪̭̘̥́́͗͊͑͐͘͜͝͝͠ͅh̢̛̬͓̰̟͎͓͔͙͓̉̅̍̽̎͌̑̈̚a̢͈̗̜̝̰̪͖̯̋̑̀̆̇͛̃̍͐͜͝s̖̫̫͖͓̭̥̭͖͉̊̄̄̐̐͐͑̈́͋͝ ̯̠̗̟̮̹̩̩͎͔̽͗̂̃̽͊̊̏͘͠h̢̢͖͖͍̣͎̗͇͕̑̂̆͒̌̀̄̑̇̃e̢̧̥͈̗̼̩̮̯͋̒̏͂̊̇͋̉̐̓ͅç̛̪̘̥͚͓̼̹̪̣͛̿̽́́̇͋͘̕ȟ̢̩͕͉̦̝͈͖͈̣̆̉͌̇̎̊̚͘͠ȯ̞͓̭̱͙̼̯̭͊͑̌̓̉͂͊̿̕ͅͅ ̡̡̺̰̱̣̲̟̼̦͑̈̅͌̇̓̍͛̉͘ṃ͎̗̦̰̰̮̪͓̑̂͗̇͊̌̽͘͠͝ͅṳ̧̢̻̬̳̲͍͉̈́̋͌͆̀̈͆̾̕͜͝y̖̤͖̥̪̘͉̬̱̪͊̊͗́̇̋̎͗̒͝ ͚̹͖̲̖̩̱̮̖̱̉̿͗͑̏̔̓͊̕͠b̢̟̫̜͓̠̙́̔̇̾̽́͊̓͂͜͜͜͠i̦͎͎̱͓͕͙̣͇̞̾́̃̀̏̉̉̓̚̕e̢̦̹̖̩̝̠̺̮̅̏͋̓̂̉̊̿̓͘͜n̡͓̗̝̜͙̻͎̿̆̏̀̿̋̔͗͊̂ͅͅ,̧̬̹̘͉̱̪̘̩͓̀̊̌̄̉͗̿̇̓͝ ̛̻̖͇̥͓̟̗̪͇̉̃́̌̉̑̓̅͝ͅę̨͖̬̻̮͔̥͇̜̈́̓̐͗͂̍̎̕͝͝s̱̺̩͍̫̟͓̬̞̆͌͂͑́̏́̊̋͘ͅt̝̼̱̦͖͕͍̙͉̟̄͊́̂̆̋̾̿͝͠a̧̞̼̱̼̯̟̪̳̜͆͆̔̑̒͋͒͑̚͠ ̡̛͙͕͍͔͉͕̲̟̫̋̌͗͋̒̈͋̊́ḉ̢̼̹͈͕͉̥̥̝̐̀̾͋͐͑̎̈́̕ą̝̤̺͇̣͓̫̝̬̔͒̎͑̓̉́̉̾̕n̛̼͍̰͙̰͖̬̱͇̩͗̊̇̓̈̓̃͆̂t̨͉̘̼̝̠̝̲͕́͑͋͂̊̽̈̏̊͜͠ī̯̝̞̥̫̻̠͚̜̣̊̉͊̏̌͒̓̇̈́ḓ̣̩̯̼̞̥͓̣̖̓̓͌̏͑̊̀̇͋̈ǎ̢̡̯̰̙͉̥̦̫͂͐̑̑̈̓̿͋̚͜d̛͎͓̣͉̱̱̟̫̼͂͋̊͋͌̈͆̏͠ͅ ̛̘̩͇̪̬̹̠̫̥̭̀͑̆̈́̈̾͂̓͠d̛͙͇͙͔̗͔͉̳̜̿̋̈̈́͒͗͋̍̓͜ȩ̨̢̜̳͉̰͔̩̦́̔̈͛̓͒̉͛̀͝ ͈͇̟͉̠̟̱̱̳̪̔̓͂̌̅͛̾̿̕͠a̛̱̭̝̞̯̞̘̲̫̰͂͋̈́̈́̽̀̀̽̓l̡̡͙̼͈̩̻̪͎̣̽̏̀͑̆̎̏͆͂̕m͓̦̯̘̝̮̱͍̫̬͆̃̄̾̂͊͌̐̀͂a̡̖̫̣͎̠̹̹̣͗̅̂̒͐̉̀̅͛̔͜s̬̘̱͎̻̱̠͇͚̓̀͊͂̓̀̍̀̈͘ͅ ̢̢̛̙̲͈̘̖̞͎̠̋̇̌͛̑͂̓͘͠s̛̱̭͔͍̞̹͍̗̖̻̐̿̍͗̄̈́̍̔͘e͔̙͔͔̹̜̥̼̥̰̎̉̏͆͒͐̇̎̆̚r̡̬̯̦͙̥͉̬͙̓̈̊̌͌̌̈́͊͋̈ͅa̡̛̜̪͕̱͕̹̥͈̳͛͒̂̍̍͆̌͒̌ ̣̘̬̮͇̩̗̯̟̐̓̃̆͂̿̿́̽͑ͅl̢̡̮̣̩͍͔̙̤̓̋͋̏̏̿͋̃̓̅ͅợ̞̯̖̼͇͚̺̔̓̓͌̊̌̑͜͜͝͝ ̛͇̫̖̲̲̺͈̱͖̦̏̽̀̀͗̎̄̊́s͙͕̻̲̘̜̞̼͖̋̿̇̃̍̂̌̐͆̕͜ų̦̯̭͓̯̮̗̾̌̄͌͊̔͗̕̚͜͜͝f̢̝͚̹͉͔̲͔̭̽̾͂̇̋́̇̚̚͜͝į͚̣̯̘͙̣̗̰͇̽̾̊̏́͌́͑͌̓c̡̘̹̙͙͇̘̩̔̐̓̍̋͑̔̌̑͑͜͜ỉ̡̖̖̩̫̪̮͉̭͗̉̀̽͒͆̈̽͋͜ę̛̛͚͓̹̖͈̦̪͖͈͂̈̀̏͗̐̆̈ņ̧̡͕̣̮̱̱͖̝̃̍͒̏́́̏̏̆͘t̪̤͕͈̱̩͉̪̲̠̉͒̍͛͋̌̌͐̽̋ę̜͍̭̬͙̟̳̦̗̊̀̍̽̉̎͆̽̀́ ̪̬͇͓̣̘̮̪͙̦͗͆̆́̽̏͋͋̒͝p̡̝̗͓̣͇̹̙̼̬̏̈́͊̔̆̍͗̑̾̕a̞͇͙̱̭̱̫͙̞̔́̑͛͋̊͑̆̚͜͝r̨̨̨̦̝̹̱̹̘̳̐̇̉̈́̈́̋̉̅͘͝ą͉̘̞̺͈͖̟̌͂̀̆̀͆̀̕͘͜͜͝ ͙̞̞͓͇̳̥̩̠̝̏̍͑̂͂̑̈́̕̚̚p̻̩͍̮͔̻͉̲̼̣̀̈̈́̋̆̽͐͌̕͝ȯ̧̟͚̱̝͎̺͚̯̈́͆̇̋̋̈̑̐͘͜ḑ̡̢̼͍̖̟̬͇̿̇̾͗́͋̓͌̅͜͝ę̙̺̜͉͖̜͙͕̏̈͋̔̅̓̑̐̒͜͝r̢̡͍̖̩̹̺͕͔̫̆̔͊̄̽̓̓͛͆͠ ̢̜̝̥̩͔͚̘̗͎̄̃̓͆͋̈̂̇͐̕ḯ̞͚͓̥̱̖̜͕̪̃͆͑̊̈́͋̓̕͜͠ŗ̪̮̩̲̹̪̯̖̣̊͛̀̂̈́́̉̊̚͘ ̩̗̱͚̭̤̹̲̜͇͐́̏͒̀̀́̏̈͠a̢̪̮̮͖͓͉̟̖̐̆͊͌͋̄̉̕͜͠͝ ̡̧̤̲͙̲̘͔̗̝̏͐̏́̿͋͛̀̾͝ę̧̟̩̼̙͚͍͚̘̐͐̍̈́̄̓̓̌̕͝s̺̥̦̪͉̮͉̭̜̖͐͋͊̂̉̅̌͊͑͋ȅ̢̨̹̦̬͇͈͈̦͙̎͗̋̐̐͛̽̕͘ ̨̮̹͎̬̪͍̺͈̤͗̽̀͐͂͐͂̓̓͝m̳̻̫͔̼͚̥̳͈̿́̅̒̈́̈́̾͑̒̚͜ù̧͓̦̺͍͙̩͓̬̋̄̎̋̓̔̚͝͝ͅņ̘̲̪̺͔̟̯̲̻́̋͊̽̒̈́̌͌͗͠ḏ̛̳̥͖͙̠͇̃̀͛̑͌̌̍̌͗͜ͅͅō̡͕̫͓͎̟̲̱̻͋̓̑̈́̓̓͛̒̐͜ ̛͙̱̘̜̱̺̦͎̪̃̉̔͐̑̌̀̍͜͝p̢̛̖̦̥̺͕͈̞͕̈̇̒̂̈́́͒̈͝ͅo̥̠̝̼͍̘̬̤͍̰̐̌̓̃͂̋͑̔̚̕r̢̨̛͍͓̞͇̤̘̯̐̀͌̾̈́̂͐̔̋͜ ̡͉̥̣̺̘̰̭̪̱̊͆͗̈́̍͌̓̓̃̉ų̛̯͈̯̙̮̭̝̲͉͛͆́̆̾̏͂̈͠n̡̰͍̝̲̟̗̫̪̳͊͊̋̈́̌̽̕͠͠o̡̳̤̜͓̟̖̫͇̰͊͐̒̏͛͋̉̈́̕͘s͕̖͈͎̳̼͉͚̥̤̈́͐̀͒̑̆̾̃̚͝ ̨̡͙̼̞̩̩̘̜̋̈͂̈́͗͛̎̍̈́͜͝

m̨̳̭̣͔̖͙͈̭̰̀̃̍̅͐̓͑̇̍͂õ̡̩͈̩̻͎̻̤͈̊̋̀̇̐̀̓͘͜͝m̢̫̞͇̯̰̰̲̮̗͂͌̐̈́̉̈́͒̈́̚̚ȩ̛̯͈̫̬̣͉͈̩̾͆͂̒̓͋̚͜͝͝ǹ̛̛̩̬̥̲̖̻̻̟̞̋̀̀̀͋̾͠ͅţ̢͇̤̻̫̜̯̬̗̐̅̎̋̀̃̾̄͋̕ǫ̺͖̹̖̗͎͕̞̙̓̃͑͛̏̉͗̍̾̇s͓̼̮̯̹̝̰̝̩̆̐̈́̆̄̍͊̎͌͝ͅ.

-Pero no entiendo, pensaba que usted quería ahorrar mas energía para poder estar mas tiempo presente en dicho mundo mi señor -Dijo Slenderman-, ¿para que iría?.

-S̨̧̤̠̜̜̤̞͍̹̆͋̎̃̂͊̉̉̾͠ơ̛̭͉͙̲̖̜̟̦̬̋̔̊̌̓̚͝͝ͅl̢̢̨̛̬̹͉̩̣̟͕̅͋̓̂̄̄̓̈́̿å̧̨͖͍͍̼̱̬̖͕͐̏̀̃̈̂̌͊̑m̧̛̜͎̜̤̭͉̙̈̃̃͋̑̔̑͌͘͜ͅe̹̩͕̠̲̳̘̩͙̰͂̈́͆̀̈́́͊̓̈́̕ņ̨̧̙̭̳̥̼̖̿̍́̍̀̌̒͗̀̎͜t̡̺̤͓̥̪̲̩͈̮̐͒̀͆̒̒̇͘͝͝e̱̝̘̠̤͇̳̞̮̖̔̎̽͐̉͑͌̔̈͘ ̡̭͍̙͙̬̙̦̄̾̃̒̆͒̕̕͜͜͝͝e̬̗͇̝̟̦̱̗̖̯̒̊̏̽̃̒̂̌̚̚ṡ̨̘̟͚̳̦̫̝̼̖̎̏̄́̊̈́̃͌͘ ̢͈̹̻̘̫̗̜̩̠̊̾̓͌͐͒̿̈́̽̊p̧̡̨̬̲̥̗̙̼̗͆̽͐͌̓̅̑̈̉͝ā̦̟̬͖̝̙͍͉̲̯̉̅̓͗̉̀̈́̕͠r̡̮̮̠͇̙̣̻͖͎̋͗̂̉͛̅̃́̌͘ą̳̼͍̟͇͙͉̻̝̌̆̿̊̐̈̍͛͌͝ ̢͕̝̻̜̮̳͕͈̻̽̏͋́̈̾̄̅̀̕ē̢̧̫̲̹̗͇̲̯̑͋̏̊́͋͒͗͌ͅņ̥̥̗̳̰̰͎̼̄̈͊̉́́̒͂͝͝ͅş̨̙̻͇͚̭̳̼̗̾͋̈͌́̎̽́͘͠e̠̞͔̬͈̣͕̺̙̥̊̒́́͗̐̌̌̚͘ņ̛̤̻̼̼̜̺̟̬̙̃̏̍͗̌̑̈́͗̌͘a̡͎̭̜̫̯̘̜̱͑͑̈́̎̈́̒̀́͑͠ͅr̨̪̠͓̜̮̝̣̘̲̉̒̾̀͆́̂̽̕͘l̢̙͎̪̱̲̯̖̜͉̔͆͒̔̂̊̑̂͘̚e͓̝͇̤͇̤̲͍͎̹̍̇͌̓͆͗̀͌̆̾s̗͉͔̯̮͓͔͕͉̺̃̽͗̿̂̊̍̾́͝ ̨̡̗̞͕̰̠̙͙̣͐̂̑̿̋̇́̌̿̂ć͖̫͇̲̝̙̭͍͙͑̇̆̽̍̎͛͑͜͝ò̞̣͉͍̙̗̘̖̼̓͐́̂̾̊̃͊̏ͅn̨̢̨̢̤̜͔̻̳̽̆́͗̓̏̊̾̾͘͜ ̭̥̝̮̱̖̰͕͖͌̎͊̈́͊̓̆͘͘̚͜q̧̛͚̫̞͙͔̲̘̲̈́͂̾̂͂̑̅̈́͜͠ụ̬̖̮̙̦̤̺̠͊̈̉̈̐̽̃̽̚͜͠į̖̜͉̻͈̙̗͍͐̆̾̓̋͌̊̃̕͘ͅé͈̙̫͎͎͈̤͔̦̭̽̽̿̿͐̑̍̚͝n͙͚̮͈̟͕̰͔̬̺͛́̇̏̊͌̄̀͒͠ ̡̝̩̺̲̮̝̥̜͗̾͆͐͂͆͋̆́̚ͅs͔̰̺̯͓̰͔̘̲̖͌̅̅̅̎͊̈́̅̍̾e̡̡̢̛̘̣͍̲̺̩̻̍̿̑̔͊̈́͑̇̌ ̬̪͎͔̗͇͚̥̯̦̈́͐̽͋͛͐̅̈́͆̂ę̨̙̫͇̦̱̙̹̃̽́̽̂͗̉̾̍͜͝ş̰̮̫͖͎͈̺̹̤̒̂̍̂̈́͗̐̔̿̆ť̲̙͇̰͇̲͎̺͚̊̔̆̎̓͌̕͠͝ͅạ̢̯͙̜̩͎͙̝̥̿͐̌͋͛̆̑͐̃̕n̨̢̛̖̲͎͕͈̩͖̤̿͛̉̑̋̊͋̆͝ ̧̧̨͉̪̯̫̥̙̣͂̀̂͌̓͐͐͛͝͝m̡̭̠͓̱̖̮̻̼͚̔͆̎͒̾̀͑͑̿͆e̡͕͍̳̖͇̤̭͓̳͋̈͋̒͋̑͌̔͆̊t͍̞͓̗̯̪̥͉͚͒͌͋̿̂͑̈́̾̀͝ͅị͕̤̠̠̣͔̜̽̒͒̃̄̑̒̈̀͐ͅͅé͎̩̮͔̱̦̫͕͉̯̓̄̎͗̓̀̃̏̏n͕̗̙̭̤͍̩̪͂̀̔̀̀͊̂͂̈̓ͅͅd̢̛̦̭͍͚̝͖͙̹̳̏̊̑̓̏͛͝͝͝ö̢̧̮̲̰̣̺͙̻͈̓̄̌̋̑̆̒͠͠.̢̬̖̱̻̭̼̯̥͑͑̆̑̃̉̄̋͘̚ͅ.̨̠̰̗̜͖̥̲̦̪̂̏́̇̒̆̾̕̕͠.̨͔̱̺̣̝͖̜͓̞̐̍̿̋̿̊̽͌͆͘ơ͉͇̹̼͓͖̫̻͍͙̒͑̿̓̅̏̚̕͘ ̢͖̮̟̭̳̙̥̺̭̾̈̀̏͐̂̈̄̈̚ŭ̡̗̗̟̠̲̱̼̤͓̓̀̇́̀͐́͒͘s̫͖͖̟̲͍̜̣̟̈́̽̎͑͌̐͛̈͘͝ͅą̬̗͈͍̩̭̫̘̲̀́̔͒̿̔̔͂̽͝r̨̡̨͎͉͉̭̻̬̭̓̏̽̒̀͆́̒̒̕ȩ̨̛̣̲̜͓̙̮̹̐̽̽̔̑̒̓͆̕͜ ̗̙̻̥̣̜̰̼͈̩̊̀̈́͌͐̋͑̾̈͠ḿ̛̥͇͖̫̯͓͚͎̝͊̒̈́͆̏̊̓͜͝ụ̧̙̗͔̹̖͎̹̯̇̓͋̏̋̈́̃̈̋̍c̨̡͇͕̪̖͙͚͓͒̎̊́̄́̃̚͜͝͝ḩ͇̞͕̩̮͎͚̗̟̅͐̒̽̏̈́̀̏̎͗ǫ̟͎͉̦̱̳̯͖͊͋́̈́̍̂̂̋́͂ͅ.̢̧̡̖̞̲͍̹͍̘̃̀̐̓͋̊̅̔̒͝.̠̹͎͔̜̺̞͓̝̒̈́̽̉̓̽̔́̏͜͝.̥̲̙̟̮͔̞̻͍͆͒̆̓́͊̂̎̔͜͠ǎ͖̩͇̺̞̹̐̇̎͊́̉͌̓̆͜͜ͅͅd̡̜͕̯͚͔̠̠͎̹͋͋̌̈́̈́̈́̈́̓́̊ë̢̱̣̞͓̻̖̰͉͛̔̏̋͌̈̕̚̚ͅm̢̪̠̞̝̗̰̜͓̆͌͛̽̂̅͑͑̂̚ͅa̢͙̞͓͕̯͔͖̳͂͆͐̂̀̀͗̀͒̕͜ṡ̡̻͇̺̙̘̹̼͍͉͛̃̎̓̆̾́̒͠,̡͖̣͔͕̜͙͈͎̬̆̅̉͋̑͆̓͒̇̚ ̤͇̗̙͖̩͉͓̲͑͒͛͒͗͊̈̑̕͝ͅc͓̹̤̝̦̥̬̳̩̖̀̾̆̂̓̊͛̿́͝r̛̞̞͓̼̖̟̝̗̼̱͊́́͆͒͗̔͌̕e̼̘̯̤͚̺̱͔̺̅̒̋̐̀͒̐́̋̒ͅő͖̱͚̲͍̫̫̦̱͚͒͂͛́̔̇̐̒͝ ̡̖͍̺͙̙̻̐̌̽̓̋̽͊̃̀͆͜͜ͅq͍͓̦̖̣̹͔̫̰̜͊̇̀͊̐̄̿̓̚̕ų̛̫̤͓̩̥̭̻̫̪̇͑͗̀̄̍̓̎͝ẻ̢͖̺̗̖͎͕͎̽̇͊́̊͆̀̕͠ͅͅ ̧̛͎̳̼̤͎̠͈̘͐̃̾͒́̌̐͑͝ͅt̢̧̞͈̖̱̬̯͎̫́̑͌̃̃̎̊̓̕͝i̩̲̰̱̺̜̻͎̝̿̈͆̂̏̓̈́̂͒̕͜e̡̘̣̟̲̤̱̞̰͍͑̎̉̔̌͋͋̚̕͝ṋ͍̳͓͖̝̩͇͚͒̌̐͛̋̉́̈́̋͜͝ë̢͇̗͍͔̰͉̩̭͎́͂͛͐͋̋̏͘͝͠n̨̢̛̘̗̗͉͈̗͙̝͆̅̈́̌̇̌̉͐̕ ̧̡̖͇̦̞̯̜̬̪͆̊̑̀̒͌͗̏͆̐ą̩͖̳̝̭̜̭̰̳̉̃̓̏̎̃̑̀̕͠ ͕̠̠̞̳̞͇͈͇̒̈́̽̂̽̌̀̾͑̽͜o̧̺̜̮͕̼̘͎̮̞͊̓͋̽͊̈́̄̂̂̾t̡̨̛̠̘̫̟̘͕̝͂͂̊̈́͗̔̚̚͜͝r̨̨̠̲̫͇͖̯̯̖̀͊̽̏͑̈́̔̕̚͘ö̢̹͈͇̤͍͍̙̯͙̀̈́͗̈́̀͘͝͝͝ ̧̡̡͕̤̩̮͍͎́̌͋̃̑͌͑̊̃͜͝ṃ̨̲̥̼͍̺͕̺͆̅͆̿̍̀̆́̌͆ͅą̛̖̯͍͍̲̥̘͖͔̆̏̀̃̽̓̓̃̄s̳͎̙͓̠̟̠̦̭̜͒̓̍͌̆̓̈́̕͠͠ ̢̧̛̞̮͓̬̝͎̥̎̊̽͆̍̂̎̓̇͜d̡̧͓̗̻̺͙̫̹͇͂͌͒͌͑̉̐̃̚̕ë̡̟̟̮̙̥͈͙̙̰́̾̀͂̀̃͌̅̀͝ ̧̛̥̠̮͎̭̦̰͇̎͂̇̈́̄͑͛̿̈́ͅ"ḷ̪͚̩͕̺̞͉̘̲̋͊̈́̇́̀͆̚̕͝u͎̦̬͚̠̥̦̥͙̞͆̈́͒̑͌͛͋̾̊̌z̨̼̩̩̭̘̜̬̘͖̋͑̃̾̋̓̒̔̽̽" ̢̨̦̟͚̯͍͇͓͈̓̓̊̑̈̇̈́͐͛͠c͎̳̬̭̘̩̯̫͈̙̏̿̎̓̽͋̏̓͌̄ờ̧̩̲̺̼̠͔̖̱͋̿̏̀͂̎͗͜͝n̛̰͉̺̲̞̦̪̯͕̪̆̋̂͌͆͆͑̕͠ ̧̰̲̗̰̪̠̩͚̰̊̀̐͛͐̊̓̂͋̋

e̢̧̮͉̣̻̠̤̮̩̾̈́̆́̔̋̍̅̕͘l͚͖͖̜̜̝̰̺͕̀̄̆̋̈̒̔̍͐̎͜l̡̨̰̻̺͔͍̹̦͍̉͂̄͗̆̃̀̚̕͘ơ̩̠̪̼̠̪̗͎̣̝̍͌́͛̉̏̌͘̚s̢̩͔̬̩̮͖̠͍̭̈̀͊͒͂̄͋̐̕̕.̛̺̻̪͉̠̙̪͍̳̈̓̽͂̊̈́͑͐͜͝.̢̛͇͙̻͉͇̖̰̞͓̈́̾̽̿̓̈͒͠͠.̨͕͎̜̙̭̭̜̟͇̓͂̓͋̇͒̒͐̇͘p̘̻̯͙̘̫̤̟̟̯̎͋̾̓̏͐̎͒͂͒o̻̦͔̪͉̝̪̟͕͆̂̀́̌͋̀͛̆͘ͅŗ̛̝͉̟̱̰̝͔͎̪̿͌͛̀́̀̀͐͝ ̨̩͇̳͔͉͉̜͚̌̍̍̌̎̈̈́̕͘͜͝l̢̛͖͎̦̘̩͔̯̣̾͂͆̀̃̍̀͘͘͜o̻͔̻̮̟̜̖͖̻̹̾̅͊̆̒̓́̈̕̕q͙̟̯͈̰̟̘̰̇̀̽̐̓̿͗̈́͜͜͝͝ ̬̙͓͎̪̼̱̠̰̟̐̅͑̏͆͛̑̈́͗͋u̡̥̗̭̠͍͕̗͔̲͆͒̆͛́͆̽́͋͝e̢̨̱̺͎̼̙͎̟̮̾̽̽̆̀̿͐̾̕͝ ̢̗̫͚̮̠̙̪̠̳̀͗̏͒̋̒̏͊̚͝t̛̛̳̯̩͖̼͇̝̩̩̯̍̈́͒͐͗̆͋̌e̛̛̤̞͙͇̪̹̪̺͉̝̒͂̐̉̂̿̎͌ ̧̡̨̨͕̯̰̞̱̯̈́̒̈́̈́̐͊̓̄͠͝p̤̲̪̳͚͍̪̮͕̼̿̎̈͑̒͂̎̃̍͝ė͖̖̱͙͚̟̦̖̞̗̂̃́͌̀̄͒͑͝d̨̧̥̺̟̤̖̤͉̈́̅́̽͐̄͘̚͘̕͜i̟̙̦̘̩̼̜̙̬͙͑̎̓̇̀͆̀̉͊̈r̡̨̙̩̬͉̙̝̐̒̍̃͋̀͒̕̚̚͜ͅȩ͍̦͎̣̪͖̬̦̹̓͂̀͛̅͒͊͒̏͋ ̢̮͈̲̼̯̹̖̳̤̈́͂̊͂̔͑̊̅̀̽q̨̢̢̳̼͖̝̪̯̱̅́͋̃͋̿̄̎͘͝ǘ̡̻͔͍̖̦͔̮̼͕͑̄̆̀̀̊́̓͝e̛̛̖̮͙͎̞̰̭̹͓̙̓̐̊̅͒̎̌̂ ͖̥̝͖͈̞̯̝̜͊̎̒̿̾̕͘̕̚͜͝ä̢̨̧̞͚͕̹̖͓̞́̊̐͊̈́̆́̇̋͘r̢̥̞͎̮͎̰͈̬̿̈͋̌́̓́́̚̕͜ŕ͇̟̰̪̼̼̙͓͈̗̄̎̀͐̓̐̊̒̚e̢̫̗͇̥͉̮̜̥͍̍̈́̾̎͑̇̈́̌̽̓g̡̟̹̳͎͕̻̹͍̠̈͑̍̈́͛̌͂̕̕͠l̤̪̞͚͎̭͖̣̘̹̋̇̉͋̒̆͑͗̂̚e̢̲͔͍̻͉̮̠͉̦̾̐̐̐͑͗̍͐̄͠ş̝̳̩̖̞͓̙̞̿̎͛̈͒̇̊̊̕͠ͅ ̡̦͚̜̲̲͉̲͎̓̍͒͆͂͌̔̑͐͗ͅe͈͍̥̮̳̻̠̠̟̟̍̔̿̒̋̓͆̍͘̚s̭̩̪̘̻̭̭͉̙͎͑̀̽̽̾͆̊͛̚͠ö̧̥̼̹̫̠̳͙͓̐͗̌͑́̑̆͗̿ͅ ̢̮̖̳̯̞̻̱̂̒̃̔̓͌̏͑͌͘ͅͅp̨̨̧̛̪͍̟̟̪̗͕̋́͗̑̏͂̅̚͘ȯ̧͙̺͓̥͈̻͍̟̌̋͑̅̒̈́͒̃̚ͅŕ̨̨̛̛̼͕̳͍̘̭̩̬͌͑̈͊͛͐̕ ̨̨͈̦͇̥̭̲͎̰͐͑̈̍̔̑̋̈́̿͘m̧͚̮͔̺̭̗̦̞͛̓́͛̅̎̽̍̕͠ͅi̢̫̤̟͎͓͉͚͙͆́̎̓̏̈́̄̋͑̚͜ ̧̨̹̫͚͉̦̝͇̫̆͗́̌̒͛͆̉͝͝a̧̛͖̦͇̼̦̻̞̠͎̒̇͛̇̃̅̍͘͝n̢̦̦̰̤̪̜̩̜͔͑͊͐̈̽̐͑͠͝͝t͇̩̘̘̺̝̗̹̻̠̀̍̀̍͌͂̅̅͝͝ê̢̤̥̜͇̗͎͕̯̰̊̐̃͗͋̍̾̌͠š͉̱̬͓̟̤͚̠̗̰̒̋̆͆͗̅̐̚͝ ̨͍̻̻̳̪̯͉̟͌̄̌́̓͒̽̾̈͝ͅd̥̫̹̬̞̣͎͇̭͂̀͐̾̎̏͗͊͂̕ͅe̛̯̻̮̣̱͍͈̗͉͎̽͑͒͗͑̇̂͌͝ ̢͈̰̘̥͕̲͚̮͕̂́̿̿̔̎́̊͠͠ḯ̛̪̪̻̤͓̬̮̘̼̻̏́̈́͗͋̉͠͝ŗ̘̘̘̻̥̼̘͔̥͂͊̎̀͐̽͒̈́̽̚

-De acuerdo señor, lo que usted ordene.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(Arturven) Ah terminado este especial mis amigos, espero que todos estos capítulos hayan sido de su agrado, ya se que no actualice como en dos meses o en mas, pero en verdad tuve que arreglar algunas cosas del colegio y estuve atrasado en el ingles, pero ya eh puesto las cosas un poquito mas ligeras y tengo algo mas de tiempo para poder traerles las mas capítulos, como antes dije, tratare de traer un cap a la semana como hacia antes, ya sin nada mas que decir, me ire, Bye bye mi engendros de Baal :3**


	8. NOS PODIRAN ELIMINAR LAS HISTORIAS

**Hola amigos y amigas, se que es raro que actualice tan rápido pero este es un tema altamente serio...verán, el día 5 de Julio en el parlamento Europeo, a las 10 Am (hora en el parlamento) se estará en discusión la ley de "Derechos de Autor" la cual censurara y borrara todo material que según las empresas de dicho continente considere inadecuadas...para para dar una idea, no se podrán ver mas Gameplay, blogs o parodias de ningún tipo en Youtube o facebook, y de igual manera en Face o en otra red social no se podrá compartir ningún Gif, imagen o vídeo si en ella aparece un empresa de manera aunque sea accidental...y lo peor, es que se podría considerar lo mismo en lugares como Colombia o México; y, para los aun mas serios, podrían hasta cerrar WIKIPEDIA SEÑORES...una de las mas grandes herramientas de información como las que se están sucintado el día de hoy están inundando las redes. Ejemplo, acabo de entrar a Wikipedia y les saldrá un documento que explica un poco mas las cosas, entre en Youtube y cerraron varios canales de Raps y videojuegos que seguía y casi todos los demás a los que estoy suscrito les dieron uno o varios Strikes.**

 **Esto puede afectar primero Europa, pero mas pronto que tarde, podría afectarnos a todos por igual, en esta plataforma si alguna empresa se queja de mi o cualquiera de las historias que algún escritor (sea profesional o amateur) podría ser borrada o castigada y, según sea el caso, si se aprobada, se podría ir a la CÁRCEL!**

 **Por ello mis amigos, no cerrare el canal de historias, si un día entran y resulta que ya no estoy sin haberlo avisado con anticipación...ya saben cual es la razón, y honestamente, me sentiría muy dolido si se perdiera todo este material que e escrito, y cual podría pasar en esta pagina o Wattap si son obligadas, esto podría arruinarle no solo el día, si no la vida a miles, miles de millones de personas; sin mencionar de que, si quieres ver el contenido que antes veías normalmente gratis en dichas veces, deberás pagar una tarifa puesta por la empresa que hizo la demanda y gano, se deberá hacer un pago a dicho contenido.**

 **Honestamente yo soy de las personas que apoyan que deben ponerse "una que otra regla" PERO SUAVE, NO ESTO!, por ello quise publicar esto, ya que, si esto es aprobado, al menos a todos los que leen mis historias en europa, de allí serán suspendidas, y es probable que, si no las cierran completamente, lo puedan hacer o por medio de alguna empresa o si se aprueba en el país en el que estoy.**

 **Aunque no todo esta perdido, ya se han hecho varios llamados tanto de personas normales como nosotros, como otros conocidos ingenieros y reconocidos personajes de el internet junto a diversas empresas que que saldrían muy perjudicadas y esto sucede, y que, algunas empresas no son tan estrictas y podrían hacer de la vista gorda por no tomarnos tan en serio, pero la mayoría podía hacerlo y quería dejar esto para dar un pequeño aviso, si la cosa no pasa a mayores y todo vuelve a la normalidad borrare esta actualización.**

 **Los quiero mucho familia, y espero que esto se resuelve y la libertad de expresión del internet vuelva a la normalidad, les quiero mucho amigos y amigas, adiós.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola mis queridos engendros del Mal, nos encontramos nuevamente para encontrarnos con una nueva parte de esta historia que dejamos vara hace ya un tiempo atrás, pensaba en publicar este cap con algo mas de tiempo pero, debido a que estaré ocupado trabajando en un proyecto mas personal, decidí Publicar esto.**

 **Aprovechando la oportunidad le quisiera mandar un gran Saludo a**

 **-Stylus Opinium**

 **Por seguir la historia, muchas gracias amigo por apoyarme, cualquier sugerencia al igual que a todos los demás, las puedes dejar en los comentarios o en MP**

 **ya sin mas retrasos, continuemos.**

Capitulo 8 - "Terror en Bonnyburrow"

Judy había convencido a Nick de que, luego de varios días sin mas ataques en visitar a sus padres, esta diciendo de que también para vigilar Bonnyburrow ya que la ultima vez nadie estaba en el lugar debido a su lejanía, Nick algo preocupado accedió solo si les acompañaba varios amigos, entre ellos Splendor, Jane, Liu y Karen; algo exagerado pero fue la única forma en la que accedió en ir y, como se imaginaron, fueron el foco de atención de todo el pueblo, Splendorman a pesar de que estaba debajo de una montaña de niños y niñas conejos este simplemente sentía como todos su cuerpo se recubría de felicidad y suavidad por el pelaje de los pequeños; Karen con su actitud educada pero algo atrevida se ponía a realizar trucos de magia con el fuego hacia los pobladores del pueblo; jane y Liu no se tomaron mucho mas afondo el asunto ademas de saludar a los padres de la Coneja, para ellos les parecía mas interesante vigilar los alrededores del pueblo.

Mientras algunos de los que aun eran niños jugaban con la hija de Nick y Judy, Splendorman pidió un momento con la pareja inter-especie, este se teletransporto hacia el bosque que estaba cerca, estos confundidos por la larga distancia que habían recorrido Splendorman les dijo bastante nerviosos.

-Chicos, en serio no les quiero asustar, pero ve que Judy tiene 8 hermanitos y hermanitas que son niños de luz...y no es por menospreciar o denigrar a los demás, pero ellos son muy especiales, y tenemos que hablar con tus padres para traer de sacarlos.

-¿Estas seguro?. Pregunto la coneja.

-Claro, mientras jugaba con ellos, sentía como sis mis manos tuviesen una pequeña comeson...eso es lo que siento cuando mi piel entra en contracto con un niño de luz, por lo que bajo ninguna circunstancia hay que quitarle el ojo de encima a esos muchachos.

-Bien, ¿Pero quienes son?.

-Bueno...se bien quieres son por sus auras y apariencias...pero creo que necesitare ayuda para saber sus nombres.

-No te preocupes, con tantos hermanos e tenido buena memoria en ese aspecto.

Antes de que se regresaran, la pareja noto que Splendorman miraba muy nervioso en una dirección del bosque, estos le preguntaron que pasaba pero ni siquiera Splendorman lo sabia, pensaba que había sentido a su hermano Slenderman por un momento o no sabia si eran por los nervios, por lo que nuestros amigos se dirigieron hacia el pueblo nuevamente.

.

En la Pastelería de Gideon

El amable y algo gordo zorro había escuchado que su amiga Judy estaría en la ciudad, este deicidio hacerle algunos pasteles como muestra de su afecto, este incluso decidió invitar a sus trabajantes que eran un total de cinco conejos, estos decidieron montar las cosas en el camión y luego de que Gideon montara todo en la primera carga este les dijo a sus empleados.

-Muy bien chicos, ademas de Judy y su familia debe haber mucha gente, y como casi nadie esta por aquí ahora , también iremos a vender algo por donde esta el resto de pueblo, iré cerrando el lugar.

Cuando el zorro ya se encontraba en la cocina cerrándolas puertas traseras, este recibió una llamada a su celular, este al contestar escucho al voz de Stu.

-Hola señor Hopps, ¿como esta usted y su familia?...si, ya se que vino Judy, me contó uno de sus hijos...si, iré a vender algo por allá debido a que algunos de sus amigos se llevaron a algunos de los clientes, así que digamos que haré algo de negocio, pero no se preocupar que ya tengo la parte para su familia lista...si señor, uno de moras, otro de chocolate, de fresa, y otros de zanahorias...igual usted señor, nos veremos en 15 minutos...oh por cierto señor, quería preguntarle si aun esta vendiendo el-

De repente, un estática comenzó a sonar en su teléfono, algo que lo dejo confundido ya que nunca había hecho eso antes...comienzo a ver unas extraña imágenes en el celular por menos de un segundo...cuando estaba pegado a la pantalla, una imagen de un ser pálido y sin rostro le asusto tanto, que pego un grito en el lugar y dejo que su teléfono cayera al suelo...este lo tomo y vio que parte de la pantalla se había roto pero aun servia, este aun reinician-dolo o quitando le y poniéndole de nuevo al batería no perdía esa extraña estática, por lo que este se dijo a si mismo.

-Caramba esta cosa creo que si se descompuso, hablare con mi primo para ver si me lo repara o me da una oferta en un teléfono nuevo.

Cuando Gideon comenzó a poner candado a las puertas y activar las cámaras de seguridad del lugar, sintió como de su nariz comenzaba a salir un liquido, este pensó que solo era moco y se limpio con la manga de la camisa ya que nadie lo veía...pero este cuando de mera casualidad se vio la manga, ese se asusto al ver que estaba bañada de sangre; corrió al baño y se asusto aun mas al ver que su rostro estaba bañado en sangre que salia de su nariz.

Desesperado fue a tomar unas toallas para limpiarse pero ahora, un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzaba a inundar su mente, este se dijo.

-Dios mio, ¿que es lo que me ocurre?...tengo que pedirle a los chicos que me lleven a una clínica.

Cuando por fin se pudo limpiar y vio que de su sangre dejo de gotear sangre se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero aun con el dolor de cabeza que no le dejaba pensar con claridad...al virar por lo vidrios se horrorizo al marcas de patas ensangrentadas en los vidrios, corrió hacia afuera y vio mas manchas de sangre dispersadas en todo el suelo y muchas de ellas manchaban su vehículo, este totalmente horrorizado y desesperado buscaba y llamaba a sus trabajadores...su vista se iba nublando poco a poco mientras miraba a todos lados de manera desesperada...cuando este miro a sus espaldas...a la lejanía...se veía a la figura que antes se vio en su celular...Slenderman...Gideon mareado pero movido por la adrenalina se subió a su camión, este no pudo ir muy lejos antes de que los tentáculos de la criatura atrapasen el vehículo, Gideon rogaba por su vida mientras la criatura destrozaba el vehículo...en el rostro de Gideon se mostraban muchas emociones...miedo, pánico, terror, desesperación, tristeza, las lagrimas que se derramaban entre sus peludas mejillas y este simplemente oraba mientras el vehículo bajaba y se acercaba al monstruo de Slenderman

.

Splendorman fue con la pareja inter-especie para avisar de su petición, los padres de Judy no estaban seguros de aceptar y estos no lo aceptaban, Splendorman y Karen miraron hacia una dirección del pueblo, tanto ellos como los demás en el lugar comenzaron a escuchar varios gritos hacia dicha dirección, algunos de ellos los reconocieron como familiares, Stu y Bonnie se pusieron en alerta cuando escucharon entre tantos gritos la voz de Gideon gritando, por ello Karen se dirigió hacia donde estaba Slenderman mientras que Splendorman comenzaba a abrir un portal a su mundo mientras pedía que ingresara a los niños de Luz hacia el portal...La pareja debía discutirlo primero...Judy noto que Splendorman comenzó a mirar confuso a otra dirección cuando de la nada, comenzaron a sonar como algunos autos y casas de la zona eran destruidos, al voltear todo viraron que se trataba de una silueta muy alta de piel blanca y ropas negras, Judy nerviosa pregunto.

-¿Ese es acaso...?

-No, se trata de...Offenderman. Dijo Splendy.

-Eso te lo puedo asegurar de esa maldita larva rastrera. Agrego molesta Jane.

Al mirarle mas detenidamente se podían ver las diferencias, la primera es que este llevaba unos zapatos de un modelo mas casual pero siguiendo ser negros, su camisa estaba desabotonada mostrando un físico mas atlético y musculoso que Slenderman, en su mano derecha cargaba una rosa con espinas, cargaba un pequeño sombrero negro con el que tapaba su rostro, aunque se alcanzaba a verse una sonrisa maliciosa llena de navajas como dientes...este, con una voz casi tan grave como la de Slenderman pero mas serena y mas atrevida dijo.

-Vamos Jane...sabes que me puedes llamar también "Smexy" primor.

-Te voy a meter el cuchillo en el culo para que te calles de una vez. Dijo la humana.

-Yo por mi parte baby, te meteré "un cuchillo" mas grande y duro. Dijo muy burlón

Antes de que Smexy agregara algo mas, se vio como una ataque de fuego daño sus espaldas, este al voltear se sorprendió al ver a Karen estando flotando a unos metros atrás de el, esta en un tono de voz frió.

-Me gustaría caballero, que dejase de decir esas asquerosidades. Dijo Jane cuando esta comenzaba a cargar otra bola de fuego.

-Muy bien muy bien...creo que esto sera verdaderamente "excitante". Dijo Offenderman.

Smexy al decir eso de su espalda comenzaron a salir varios tentáculos de color blanco con los que, al comenzar la pelea entre nuestros amigos usaba para defenderse; Jane era alguien que lograba destacarse en la pelea, ya que con su rencor a dicho ser le daba algo mas motivación en atacarle, Smexy usaba sus tentáculos tanto para bloquear sus ataques, tomar a sus oponentes y atacar, el familiar de Slender y Splendy cuando se sentía amenazado lograba lanzar una neblina de color purpura la cual impedía ver y causaba malestar general como si fuese una enfermedad...pero este bajo la guardia, Karen le ataco por la espalda y, aunque esta recibía los rasguños y golpes de la criatura esta le seguía golpeado mas y mas, esta poco a poco comenzaba a elevar a Offederman por la cantidad de golpes, Offender trataba de defenderse pero no podía siquiera reaccionar mientras sentía otro golpe envuelto en llama dañando su cuerpo...Karen le conecto una fuerte patada en el estomago mandándolo a volar lo alto...este mientras caía Karen iba cargando una esfera de fuego que poco a poco iba agrandándose mas y mas, al impactar ante el cuerpo de la bestia una gran explosión hizo que termino derrotando a loa criatura...al caer al suelo se escucho como la tierra de hundía haciendo un pequeño cráter en el que se reposaba su cuerpo...cuando el humo se disperso, todos se acercaron hacia Offenderman mientras este solo se retorcía de dolor sin poder levantarse, al mirarle Karen le dijo en un tono de voz frió y superior.

-Honestamente me decepcionas querido, no aguantaste ni diez minutos contra todos nosotros.

-TU...ci-cierra el hocico mal-maldita zorra. Decía entre quejidos Offender.

-Esto es estúpido hasta para ti Offender. Dijo Jane.

-Sabes el peligro que significa atacarnos, mas si lo haces en solitario...esto es algo decepcionante offender.

Mientras le observaba Judy comento.

-Seria bueno encerrarlo en prisión y ver que información tiene para nosotros.

En ello la voz de Jane discrepo ante la idea.

-Eso no servirá, el puede teletransportarse como Slender o Splendor, huirá.

-¿y que propones que hagamos?. Pregunto Nick.

-Yo digo que lo descuarticemos hasta hacerlo carne molida.

(Rostro de perturbación en Nick, Judy, Splendorman y todo los mamíferos del lugar).

Con ello Liu menciona.

-No creo que haya que hacer tanto...pienso que solo cortando su cabeza y extremidades en las afuera de la ciudad seria bastante.

-Ustedes dos no tiene que recurrir a tanta violencia -Dijo Karen para tratar de reprocharles-...solamente vamos a quemadlo hasta hacerlo un esqueleto.

Mientras como los asesino se decidían como acabarían con la vida de Offenderman, la pareja de mamíferos se hablaba.

-No se tu Zanahorias...pero estos muchachos ya me están asustando. Dijo Nick.

-Ya lo creo, aunque por alguna razón...creo que algo malo esta por pasar.

-¿Que crees que sea?. Pregunto algo curioso Nick.

-No lo se...pero en todo esto, estoy segura de que algo no cuadra...algo...

La pareja volteo hacia Splendorman para preguntarle que debían hacer...al verle notaron que algo le preocupaba, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo...camino hacia Smexy y le tomo de cuello levantándolo hacia su rostro...este dijo.

-Karen tenia razón en algo...en todo este tiempo pudiste irte con tu teletransportaciòn..lo que quiere decir una cosa...estabas creando una distracción, ¿para que lo hacías?.

Los demás no podían creerlo pero tenia razón, si tenia la capacidad de teletransportarse ¿por que no se fue?...la razón ahora era para saber que era la distracción.

.

A casi un Kilómetro de distancia, se veía como unas manos blancas iban terminando de exprimir con fuerza el ultimo cadáver de conejo, el césped ademas de la sangre también era acariciada por los órganos y algunos huesos que caían a la vegetación, mientras retiraba los cuerpos sobrantes trataba de formar una estrella en el suelo mientras traba de escribir con el liquido carmesí unos extraños símbolos y letras.

-No me jodas ¿quien fue el que escribir esto?, ¿Toby acaso?...como sea, espero que la entrada de este sujeto valga la pena con el poco tiempo que tiene.

.

-Mi querido Maxy...siempre tan observador como siempre lo fuiste.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que nadie (ademas de los pertenecientes al clan) conocían el nombre humano de Splendorman, este confundido pregunto.

-¿Como conoces ese nombre?.

-Mi querido amiguito...en esta vida eh conocido una basta cantidad de nombres...hombres y mujeres, pero francamente ese me atrae...ese me da una motivación y un profundo recordatorio a mi mente...y el mismo por el que me hice quien soy al que ahora vez. Dijo Offender con una sonrisa burlona.

-Basta ya de tonterías, exijo saber quien eres, ¿acaso te vi antes?.

-Oh, claro que nos hemos conocido en nuestras vidas pasadas...¿acaso no me recuerdas...sobrino?

Eso dio aun mas sorpresa hacia los presentes, algunos ya tenían sospechas de que fuese otro familiar de Splendorman, pero ni siquiera este sabia quien era o fue, la única teoría era de que fuese otro hermano o alguien a quien convirtieron en un monstruo...pero que fuese su tío...Splendorman confundido dice.

-Pero eso no puede ser...por mi parte materna nunca conocía a mis tíos...solo conocí a uno y ese era...

Alli el ser de traje de colores comprendió ante quien estaba...Offenderman trato de decir otro frase burlona, pero su tranquilidad al igual que su sonrisa se comenzaron a borrar al ver como el rostro de Splendorman se iba deformando al igual que su voz.

 **- _Tuuuuu...aseesinooooo...Bastardo infeliiiiiiz._**

Offenerman sintió un sudor frió recorrer su cuerpo al ver como las cuencas vacías de su sobrino se iban transformando en otras bocas con navajas como dientes, su altura se hacia superior, sus guantes se oscurecían y de estos salían unas garras doradas de la punta de sus dedos y los cascabeles de sus tentáculos comenzaban a formarse unas dentaduras afiladas...Offenderman asustado y con voz temblorosa trata de dialogar con Splendorman.

-H-Hey...sobrino Max jejej...oye, se que rebelándote quien soy y...lo que hice hace ya años no sea la mejor forma de como reconciliarnos...p-pero estoy seguros que si cambias esa cara y hablamos como la bonita familia que somos, estoy seguro de que podremos...

 _ **-CALLATE!**_ -Exclamo Splendorman- ** _Tu eres el que menos tiene derecho de llamarme familiar...tu maldito pedazo de mierda...no tienes idea por lo que tuve que pasar...mi esposa...bebe...mi dulce niña...victoria._**

En donde se suponían que eran sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas como las de un humano normal junto a espeso liquido oscuro que brotaba de las mismas...aun con su voz distorsionada, se podía sentir ese odio, rencor, rabia pero sobretodo tristeza.

 _ **-Mi niña...tu la torturaste...la violaste y mataste...¿crees que ella tenia idea de lo que le estabas haciendo?, ¿tenias idea de lo que le hiciste antes de simplemente tirar su cadáver por allí?...no pensabas en lo que pasaba por tu mente cuando te bajabas los pantalones o sacas tu cuchillo, martillo, piedra, o lo que sea que usaste para acabar con su inocente vida ¿no es así engendro?...como padre es algo que no se puede expresar con palabras...por ello recurro a las acciones.**_ -Dijo mientras todas las bocas de su rostro comenzaron a sonreír maliciosamente- _**para ti la muerte es un castigo muy piadoso y generoso de mi parte...por ello pienso torturarte lo mas largo, placentero e ingeniosamente posible para hacerte saber lo que le hiciste a mi hija grandisimo hijo de la revendirisima puta.**_

Offender trataba de soltarse, pero este sintió como su cuello era presionado mas y mas, los nervios no le permitían usar sus poderes para huir, trataba de concentrarse pero ni siquiera podía respirar bien...luego de varios segundos que no trataban en convertirse en minutos, se veía como su color de rostro cambia de rojo a morado y luego a azul mientras unas espuma blanca comenzaba salir de su boca...las dentaduras de Splendorman junto a su voz cantaba un coro de risas dementes desenfrenadas mientras los tentáculos comenzaban a desgarrar la ropa y carne del ente...

Ante tal hecho Karen trato de detenerle pero esta fue golpeada por un tentáculo, igualmente usaba sus tentáculos sobrantes para evitar que los demás se acercaran para detener lo que estaba haciendo.

 _ **-Al fin...luego de muchos años de dolor y sufrimiento tendrán sus frutos...y aunque estuve cerca de lograrlo la ultima vez, me asegurare no solo de que te vayas al infierno.**_

Con ello Judy trata de hacer reaccionar a Splendorman.

-Splendor por favor, tu no eres así, no hay necesidad de llegar a tanto.

 _ **-Esto no te incumbe Judy**_ -Le dijo un Splendorman muy molesto- _**esto es solo entre el y yo, tu no tienes que ver con esto así que te pueden largar hasta que termine.**_

Con ello Nick va a la defensa de Judy.

-Escúchame dos cosas flacucho; la primera es que nadie le habla de ese modo a una dama y menos a mi mujer; la segunda es que esto no cambiara nada, matarlo no traerá a tu hija de vuelta.

 _ **-Pero al hacerlo, hará que por lo menos se me quite este peso de encima, dejar a este asesino libre en el mundo,...me hará sentir mejor.**_

-¿Acaso a tu familia le hubiese gustado escuchar eso? -Le dijo Judy- no solo a tu hija, si no a quien también a quien fue a tus esposa.

Las risa de Splendorman se callaron de golpe, su cuerpo al igual que su rostro poco a poco iba retornando a su estado normal...sus cuencas vacías aun mostraban tristeza y rabia pero ahora algo mas calmado, Splendorman aun miraba a su familiar con ira mientras este solo mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa mientras aun por el miedo temblaba...pero de repente el suelo hizo la misma acción, todos en el pueblos volvieron a gritar por el miedo a pesar de que lo sucedido no llego ni a durar 30 segundos, aunque su fuerza fue sorprendente ya que la mayorías de las casas se vieron afectado por el sismo.

-Dulces galletas de queso -Exclamo Judy- ¿como es que esto paso?, la falla tectonica mas cercana esta a casi 300 km.

-Probablemente se haya formado alguna nueva en alguna parte.

-Solo digo que esto es demasiado extraño -Dijo Judy- algo así no puede pasar así como...SPLENDORMAN CUIDADO!.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Splendor recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro...todos pensaron que era Offenderman...pero se trataba de su hermano menor, Slender, este llego en la ayuda de Offender.

-Como me imaginaba, te dieron una gran paliza Smexy. Dijo Slender.

-Trata de pelear contra 6 enemigos a la vez muchacho. Dijo mientras Slender le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si hubieras usado toda tu fuerza que te otorgo el amo como te recomendé, no te hubieran dejado en ese estado tan deplorable anciano.

-Jej, veo que alguien no les tiene respeto a su familia. Dijo Ya Smexy mas calmado.

Splendorman se levanto del suelo y junto a los demás se puso a la defensiva, este dijo.

-No vamos a permitir que escapen así como si nada.

-Splendor, creo que en esta ocasión no sera necesario que realicemos una retirada estratégica...tu y tus amigos levanten la mirada al cielo.

Pensaron que era un truco del ente, pero al escuchar una fuerte explosión en el cielo estos levantaron la mirada...estos vieron como una grana cantidad de nubes negras iban oscureciendo con suma rapidez el cielo, de estos relámpagos y truenos de un color rojo iluminaban momentáneamente el cielo, con los humanos y mamíferos se quedaron sorprendidos por el fenómeno que observaban...pero la expresión de preocupación y miedo de Karen y Splendorman...

-¿Que ocurre?, ¿pasa algo malo?. Pregunto Jane.

-Alguien muy malo viene para acá.

un destello carmesí desde los cielos caía como un meteorito,nuestros amigos pidieron que todos se encerrasen en sus hogares y que no salieran bajo ninguna circunstancia, este impacto contra el suelo y mientras el humo se disipaba se dejaba ver la silueta del ente...la criatura era de una piel completamente negra,este en su cuerpo tenia cinco bocas, tres en el pecho y dos en el abdomen, sus manos terminaban en unas largas garras, en su cabeza tenia dos cuernos , sus ojos eran de un color rojo con una pequeña pupila negra y un iris amarillo brillante, este por alguna razón ademas de una boca en donde generalmente iría tenia otras entre sus grandes ojos, estas al igual de las que estaban en su cuerpo tenían una larga hilera de dientes afilados...su apariencia era amenazante y llena de soberbia, al verle los mortales no pudieron evitar sentirse asustados o como mínimo nerviosos como lo estaban Splendorman o Karen...se escucho una voz prácticamente inentendible.

-Ę͍̬̥͕̲̙̫̬̻͛̀́͌̒͗͆̽͝͠s̡̡̡̘̺͚̘̦͙̟̒̑̔̊̌̽͊͐͝͠ ̹̳͚̫͍͈̪̰̫̻͆̃̊̌̉̿̃̐̚͘ṵ̰̦͓̺͕̩̟̳́͊̔̊̎̿̽̔͗͜͝n̢̥͕͕̮̰̖͚͕̬̓̀̇̈́̔̏̆̀͆͠ ̡̲̙̤̻̩͔͔͔̀́̊͋̔̈́̐̽͗̚ͅg̡͕̬̣̬͖̥̪͕̬̊̑̔̈́̔̓́̀͝͝ų͉̹̝̦͖͕͕̲̞̈͆̈͌̐̒́̄͆͠ṡ̡̰͉̭̲̤̺͇̱̗͒̊͊̎̊̄̒̚͠ṱ̟͇̗̫̺̱̻̤̘͂͂̒͒̉̇̑̅͆͠o̢̙̘͎̻̠̭̥͙͕͊̋̐͆̀͊́͘͝͠ ̨̨̞̰͙͙̘̙̭͒̃̏͌̐͑́̽͑̚ͅv̯͈̦̺͔͇̣̘̝͕̋̈́̾͊͂̃̅́̈̔ę̛͍͕͕̘̙͕̣̺̩̊̓́͋̔̊̅͒͠r͉̲̖͚̗̥̼̪͛͋͌͊̂͂̇͘̚͜͜͠t̨̨̛̩̲̟̣̺͙͔̹̒̏͆̅͂̃̄̍͠e̡̪̣͓̥̪̳̝̹͑́̊̈́̌̓̓̃͊̈́ͅ ̨̨̧̛̤̙̰͚̟͍̑͑̊̈̋̔̚̕͠ͅd̢̨͙̮̦̰̘͉̋̉͂́͒͊̾̔͂̚ͅͅe̢͓̞̣̩͕̬̲̳̙̅̃͌́̾͐̽̈́̑̍ ̡̡̘̯̦̭̯̱̭͓̐͂̊̇̈̐͂̊̒͠n̨̞̘̘͎̣͕͚̟͍̔̊̄͛͗̈́͂̅̑͘ŭ̳̠̪̮̪̫̳̟̝͙̓͌͐̒̈͂̔́́ḙ̡̫̰͉̻̪̳̣̖̊͂̀͗̀͂͋̀͘͠ṽ̨̢̡̼̹͓͕͙͉̦͑͌̓͆̆̋͘̕͝ơ̡̯͓̼̹̮̬̙͕̞̅͋͊̈́͗̎̉͘͠.̢̢̞̙̳̮̘̖̫̜͆̈̎͊̌̾̈́̕͝͝.͉̳̰̳̦̝͓̺̱̰͒͑̾͆͒̋́͊̕͝.̧̢̛̘̺̥͖̙͖͔̹̿̑͛͐͗̊̑̿͌.̡͙͚̗͇̮̞̬͕́͑̈́̇̉̈́̔͒̆͘ͅ.̡̢̜͓̪̯̠̪̫͒̃́́̇̾̊̑͝͝ͅḿ͈͇̭̞͓̘̭̞̩͈̓͑̌̈̿̋͛͐͠î̛͙̩̳̬̜̞̗͖̪͙̆̍̌͒̇͌̈́̈́ ̧͖̹͉̪͖̣̱͔͓̍̒̀̍̉̑̐̂͛̕q͓̯̼͙̼͕̤̙̖̬́̉͂̽͂͐̆̓́̏u̜̥̬͈̜̼͍̼̘̠͂̔́̂̂̓̽̈́͌͠ę͓̟̬̖̳̭̬͚̼̎͊̃̈̔͑̿͐́͘ŗ̧̮̖̳̝͎̠̝̐̍͐̆̑̈́̈̊̅͘͜i̱̩̜̲̝̲̗͈̠͛̇̀̏͑̃̑̉̑͘ͅd̡̺̰̭͚͇͈̝̱̅̍͒̀̃͑̓̕͜͠͝ȏ̟͙͍̥̫̦̤̩̲̰͌̓͊͛͒́͒͂͠ ̧̨̮̼̙͉͙̬̤͔̅͒͑̊̃͊̉̓͛̇ẖ̲̦̝̯̤̙̮͓̒̈́͆̐̔̿̑̿̌͝ͅe̩̹̤͈̠̗̫͈̓͗͋̂̊̅̓̓͊͜͝ͅr̡̡̨̪̜̩̪̥͇̰͂͌̍̈́̆͐͂́̒͘ą̭̬̹̰̤͉͕̱̮̆̌̾̓̂͋͊̕͘͝ñ̨̟͚͓̜̤̹͖̖̀̔̓͌͋́̔͠͝ͅd͈̼̙͓̣̤͙̦̞̹̽͋̐̃̔͑͛͘̕͠õ̡̠̬̻̣̬̩̞͎̆̎̍̎̋̽͝͠͝ͅ ̧͔̫̗͖̻̥̪̘̫̊̇͊͋͑͐̂̈́̕͘t̛̟̪̹̩͖̮̻̝͎̣̀̑͂̀́̅͗̀̚r̢̯̞̫̻͉͇̤͈͖̃͆͑̀̍̓̆̈́̚͝å̗̻̠̬͕͇̱̼̙̘̈͊͆̒̆̉̈̈̕i̢̫̻̞̤̭̞͍̹͓̅͆͗̚̕̕͠͠͝͝d̩̪̬̤͈̙̙͍̜̓̑̈́͊̆̾̽̈́͠͠ͅo̧̭͔͕̪̩̞͎̲͔͆͒̄̿̀̒͂̄̃̄r̨͇͚̬͔̟͚͈̱̍̓̅̀͗̌͑͗̆̽ͅ,̢̦̯̬̰̯͓̹̘̊̒̆̑́̊̾͒̚̕͜ ̡̪̻̰͉̮̤̯̦̀̀͒̈́́̉̌̓̅̕ͅḽ̻͚̹̣̖͉͍͉͌̔̓́͗͐̓̊͘͝ͅȕ̳͚͙̮͍̮͍̯̱̱̄̽͐̉̃͒̃͘͝è͓̹̘̠̳̻̥͕̻̣͛̆̉̎̎͑͘͘͝g̛͕͓̝̠̗͖̱̗̖̠̎̈̀̈̇̉͛͝͝o̲̱͍̗͎̣̘̠̅̅͊͆͛̀̎̊͜͜͝͝ ̢̨̛͉̦̬̮̦͎͉̳͗̈̀͋̎͛̍̇͠d̖̯͕̰̘̱̯̋̀̋̑̈͊̈͆̃͜͜͝ͅḛ̡̗̞̜̰̩̯͕̅̿̓̔͊̃̈́̚͜͝͝ ̢̯͚͙͍̤͚̥̳͖̆̃͒̒̅̎͆̐̆͂t̨̨̗̟̼̤̟͙̝̬̑͆͌̑͐̾̉͘̚͠á͍̲̫̝̱͓͎͚̩̤͒̒̓̀̏̕͘͠͠n̪̬̼̖̘̺̫̻̏͆̏̑̍̏͗̋̑͜͜͠t̨̢̛̖̥͎̭͖̻̣̝̒̃́͂̎̃̏̍̿o͚̱̗̪̲͙̺̙̹͎͂͗̅͋͐͘͝͝͝͝s̢̤͓͈̱̳̯͔̹͛̉͒̆́̒̎̑̕͘ͅ ̧̢͔͍͕̫̘̘̪̉͒̾͌̈̏̈̂̔̕ͅa̢̙̤̳̰̫̳̜̺͔̾͒̈́̌͒̈́̒̍͗͘ņ̢̳̫͍̫͈͕̮̼̃̆͐̂̈̅̽̾̌̂͘o̧͔͚̱̹̼̦͖̲͌̋̓͒̄͋̓̀̐͘ͅs̨̧̡̛̘̭̻̩̗̜̮͋̎̑͛̒̾̋̕͠ ̖̱͚̲͍͕͖͔̦̙̈́͂͐̏̂͌̒̓͂̑ḋ̛͙̬̜͇̜̮͍̯͕͚͂̀̋͆̓́̕͠ë̲̲̜͈̬̳͓̗̩̩́̆̌̈͋͛̐̔̚͝ ̡̧̼͇̮̱̻̫̻̹̽̽̊͐͌̔͋̓̎͠ṡ̡̠̺̮̱̠̘̮͚̱̈́̋͐͛͑͊͋́͝e̢͈̲͕̩̭̯̤̞̫̾̓̒̀͐͐͂̈͊͠r̛̘̖̙̻̱̯̫̳̰̻̾̊̊̔̍̇̊͐̈́v̺̩͈͚̩̣̺͉̻͓̋̇̇̏̓́̄̀̿͠i̧͔̙̟̟̤̜̥̝̜̇͂̂̌͒̃̈́̕̚̚c̠̙̞̫̤̱͔̮̘͓̓̒̑͂̀̽̊̀̅̀i̭͔̯̳̠̥̱̺̼̍̉̀̍͊͂̏̊̾͜͝ǫ̜̩̼̞͎̥̘̪̘̆́͑͆͋̍͗̓̕̚,̡̢̛̘̮̹̮̯̿̅̔̂̓̿̊̑͜͜͜͝ ̧̟̮̱̞̹̳͇̥̄͂̈́̈͐̽̇̽̈͠ͅm̧̮̱̯̭̠͕̤̥̽̈̑̎͂̿̑̀̈͜͝ê̛͔̝̝͙̻̥̥̭͚̍́̅́̽̀̕͠ͅ ̡̟̳̺̖̯̲̩̰̰̓͆̋̐̓̾͗̐́͠p̢̧̜̬̪͍̼̯̻͆̒͋̃̏͂̍̀̀̑͜a̡͇̱̲̺͚͓͓̺̦͒̇̎̆́̒̿̑̅͝ģ̬̙̰͕̯̩̭̹̀̎̂̌̄͗̈́̆͂̽͜a̧̩̪̪̥̮͉̻̗̬͗͑̌̈̓̑̒̎̒͠ș̯͇̳̜͍͖͔̞̾̍͋̆̐̒́̄͗͘͜ ͈̤̭͎̟̫̬͙͖͊͑̓̏̌̑̂̊͘͜͝t̨͕̥̯̟̭͎̯̯͎̐́̑̇̅́̋̍͛͋r̢͎͈͕̹̯̘͎͉̎̓̿͂̈́͂͌̍͂̚͜a̧̪͕̬͎̫̥͚͓͇͆̌̈́͒͐̋͆̈́̀́i̛̺̣̼͎̭̠̤̜̭̩̎͛͊͌̿̈́̀͠͝ḉ̖̟̭̜̜̜̞̻̯̑͐͗̀̆̔̚͝͠i̡̡̛̹͖̯̜̮̝͕̰̔̇̊̏̐͂͗́͠õ̧̧̰̹͎̯̼͙̀͊̈̅̒͋̅̚͠ͅͅṋ̨̳̯̻̥͉̱̫̙̈́͂͗̂̈̄̃͘͝ā̭̝͉̘̹̫͍͖̰͚̏̌̀̀́͒͒̋͘n̡̮̰̼͓̭̫̭̘̠̾̃̈̂͗̑͌̑̂͌d̛͇̖̥̬̯̮̰͉͎̿̽̿͆̊͋̊̾͛ͅo̻̭̝̪̜͉̥̤͉̬̿͗͒͌̎̈́̈́̀̅̅m̢͖͈̲̰̯͇̘͙̞̔̋̈́̅̌̀̄͘̚͠e̡̧͓͎̼̫̠͕̦͎͊͌́̒̐̂̅̋̕͠ ̱̥͎̥̣̟͉͍̜̳͑̊͐̌͗̏̀͘͝͠p̢̡̥̦͓͈͇̖̹̠̉̿͌͌̅̓̉̆̍͝ö̧̡̬̺͕̙͎̦̲̮̌̽̾̎̄̽̈́̔͊ŕ͇̣͎̠̳̭͈͇̮̈́̂̉̊͊̈́̒͜͝͝ ̢̢̛̞̪͙̭̗͙͇̯̄̑͗̔̒́̽́͝ų̨̢̲̰̮͖̪̗̫̄̀͋̇͋̏͋͗͠͝n̰̱̰̫̗͔̗͍̈́̓̇́́͛͒̔̀͜͝ͅ ̨̨̯̺̩͙̪͈̤̖́̀͂͑̀̿́͘͠͠p̨̨̛̖̻̩͚͍͙̭̒̉̌̈̍̌͘͜͠͝a̖̮̩̻̣̙͈͒͆̉͂͛́̀̐̓͜͠ͅͅr̩̗̼̜̗̲̪̞̖̬͂̽̌͂̿̐̊͋̊̕ ̳̙̣̮͍̱̱̖͇̅̂̀̓̆̓̓͛̓̍͜d̢͇̤̤̻͚̮̺͈̆̇̅̀̀̑̿͗̉͠ͅé̡̛̩̮̰͉͔̱̺̼͖̓̋͛̀̃͌̈́̀ ̧̡̮͍͖͚̲̘͎̎͆̆͒̀̀͆͗̕͜͝ǎ̢̡͎̲̥̟̺͈̩͔̏͆̓̈́̒̑̒͝͝n̛̪̟̫̪͕̗̹͇͓̪̾̈͗͋́̓͒́̒i̺̬̪͎̮̘̹͎͆̐̒͒͒͆̉̾̓͑͜͜m̼̻̪̜̮̜̫̖̝̻͒̀͌̾̓͋̊̊͝͝ȁ̡̛̬̙͈̲͚̣͙͇̫̓͋͒̓̂̉͝͝l̡̛̛̼͉͙͍̦̣͕̦̔̀̎̋̎̽͑͠ͅe̡̪̱̺͙̳͚͇̒̆͌͊̀̊́̂̚͜͜͠s̢͇̘̜̻̼͕̺̭͕͗͐̀̓̽͑͗̓̏̂.̨̧̡͇͍͎̮̳̩̱̌̓̉̄̅͐̆̔͝͝.̘̞̲̻͚̹̣͔̤͙̔̋̈͊̿͒̎͆̎͌.̼͉̫̬̘̺̺̯̒̏̒̿͂͊̚͘͜͜͝͠a͙̱̼̣̘̬̝͕͕̩͆̒͑̄̄̈́̾̋̚͝l̢̢̟̦͍̻͖͕̰̓͑̅͊̈̆̆̽̆͝ͅg̺̤̳̱̙̞̳̘͎̾͒̎̉̅̓͆̍̽͘͜ơ͍̳̫̦̫̻̦̦͍͋̆͐̇̈́̈́̍͗̕͜ ̢̢̫͙͈̳̯̹̪̼͆̓́̉̾͂̂͌̓̚v͖̟̗̞̪̳̞͉̜̬̆́̐̂͂̍̊͂͛͗ẹ̢̹͚̠͕̝͓̙̣̅̈́͌͒̈́̈́͑͒͝͠r̨̡̛̘̗͕̗͉̻̘̮̽̍̃̐͐̃͘͘͝d̢̢̤̖̳̮̯̣̳̎̃̾͛̂̀̊͜͝͝͠ą̲͍̟̰̘͔̜͓͕̆͊́̈͂̇̃̅̈́͘ḓ̛͕̖͔̺̥͔̳͍̼͆̊̇͐͊̾̐͒͝e̡͍̱͇͈̗̳̋̓̐͋̌̃́̄͜͜͝͝ͅr̨̢͚͈̣̺͔͎͓͐́̄̔́͑͑͑͋̏͜ą̛̞̥̦̰͚͔͕̥̣̄̓͛̆̈͗͒̑̃m̢̫̝̘͓͔̺̠̩͕̈̏̈́̋̾̆̈́͆̚̕ȩ̥̻͉͔̤̣̹̳͔͂̓́͂̒̌̾͠͝͝n̢̘͓͔̯̜͇̝͖͋̔̀̓̄͑̄͑͜͝͝t̨̨̼̫͎̙̫̻̙̱͂́̇̿̊͛̋̽̕͝e̢̛̛̮͍̼͓͉̮̳͓̓̎̉̋͒̊̓̂ͅ ̧̛̟̻͕̜͔̝̺̪̹̒̐͊̅̔̋̉̾̕m̧̨̛̥̯̤͇̮͓̩̝̔̅̀̑͆͐́̀̾i̤̬͚͚͔̥͎̜͙̘̇̎̽̋̆̎̍̋̚̕s̛̙̝͙̙͔̣̦̰͙̙͌̀̓́̇̓̔̅̚ȩ͕͇͙̜̝̺̗͔̟͗̄̂̀̽̓̈́͑̀̕r̞̺̳̟̟̮̻̜̙͉͊̅̉̀̾͊͑̂̆̕a̡̤̩͚̝̥̲͎̜͔̿͋͌̂̈̽̊̄̾̚b͈̼͚̗̲̯̜̝͉̱̓̓̇͐̓̂̀̓͘͘ḽ͈̤͎͇̻̝̲̠̃͋͋̅̽́͆́̕̕͜ę̰̱͍̫͎̱̪̦̖͛͂̇̈́̇̋͌͂͘͝.

.

-No tienes el mas minimo derecho a decir eso -Dijo Splendorman- no te basto por atormentar a nuetro planeta por miles de años, sino que ahora tambein a un pacifico mundo, eso no tiene justificacion alguna.

.

-c̡̢̛̝̰̭̞̖͍͙̣̿̃̋̿̎̊͒͝͝ĺ̛̮̯̮͇̰̩̗̳͛͐͗̓̈́̐̈́̕ͅͅa̹̭͍̠̝̰̰̬̭͋̑̎̓̾̈͒̂͘͜͝r̡̨̪̘̩̞̙͔͇͕͛̆͊̿̀̃͑̕̕͠o̧̜̥̱̖͍̳̪̗̝͋̍̓̄̂̇̅̉͊͝ ̡̟̩̲̺̭̝͔̟̪̈̐̿̉͗͐̃̀̆̀q̹̦̺͚͚̺̘̹̭̟͒̓̓͑̀͒̊͋͝͝u͔̰͖̟̙͎̗̣̣͒͐̃̆͗̍̏̑̿͘ͅḛ̡͉͚̼͔͇͍̈́͂̌̓͌̏̔͆́͑͜ͅ ̡͔̝̺̹̙͍̝̳̰̈́̈͂̀̾̂́̑̚͠ś̖̝̠̖͈͉̙͚̯͕͋̆͛̈̒͒̑̕͠į̡͓̼̬̯͉͕̯͔͊͌́̔̌̍̒͛̂͠ ̛͇͔̝̼̥̳̘̞̳̊̂̈́̈́͑̈́͘͜͝l̨̧̧͙̬̝̝̘̜̘͐͑̍̀̇̈̍̐̀̈́a̱̜̱̥̠̜̯̘̫̙̒̇̽̍̔̓̈̆̂̕ ̢̛̛̹̻̘̤̙͇͖̠̠̈̓̌̆̾̍̃͝ţ̲͔̩̞̜̤̯͔̞͆͂̈́̀͋͋́̓͝͝į̛͚̲̹̖̻̞͔̾͒̍̍̇͊́̆̚ͅͅe̙̹̭̗̦̱̦̣̮̹͑̍̒͂͋͛̌̚͘̚ń̛̜̼̱̥̫͚͈̘̯̑̅̽̀͗̔̓͜͝e̱̩̺̙̫̟͔̲͋̇̔͌͋̈̌͘͜͜͠͠ ̡̢̠̳̥̬̣͉̥̞̎͑̈́̓̍̈̐̄̿͋a̢̡̛̪̞͔͚̺̼̙̍́̐́̑̈́̓͌͛͜n̡̛̬͖̫̯͚̼̩̘͓̈́̀͗̓̏̀͒̉̆t̨̖̱̩̱̦̞͕͈̯̓̃̈́͑́̔̓͂͝͠i̖͍̘͎̮̗̥̲̱͖̒̑̎̈́͗̽͆̿͌͠ģ̳̝͖̩̟̺͈̯́̄̈̀̐̓̅̾͘͘ͅų̧̹̰͕̱͓͉̭̭̔̀͆̈́͌́̆̚͘͠ö̡͉͉̤̘̘̗͉͓́̊͒̃͂̈́̌̉͗̕ͅ ̨͔̻͈̩͕̥̬̮͍̾͊̃̄̀̔̒́͝͝ả̧̡͓̳̹̦̣̱̖̘̄̇̂̈́̌̇͆̅̚m̨̺͖̲̮̫̖͙͕̏̑͂̏͗̔̍̎̏͜͝i̗̺̺͉̮̩̗̣̭͕͛̾̈́̎̊̆̇͆̋̕g̛̟͓͍̘̩̳̞̱̼̝̒̾͒̿͛́͑̕̕ǫ̡̧͚̹̹̤̪̱̳̈̊̃́͐̄̄͌̚͘,̧̨̛̹̳͖͓̦̣̼͗̿̑͊͑̓̂͌͘ͅ ̮̖̝͙̱̲̮̣͆̌̆̊̂͐̀̈́͗͘ͅͅe̠̱͕̣̬̩̠͕̻̖̿̄͌̃̈͐̑̉̒͝l̢̡̬͔͔̱̱̮͖͕̒̇̀̾͆̽̀͂̊̚ ̡̧͇͇͍̳͎̖̖̮̾̈́̂̓̾͑̈́̕͝͠d̢͈̼͉̥̤̲̰̻̦̾͑̀̔̏̈̂̋̑̚ĕ̫̳̱̗̤̦̜̺͚̍͆̃͛̆̌̔͘̚ͅ ̡̛͇̲̭̟͈̪͈̞̲̑͂̈́̌̃̔̾̽̊p̨̛̙̫̘̟̬̩͈͉͐́̇̈̊͊̕͝͠ͅo͍̗͈͇͈̱̯͔̞̣͋̓͛͒͗̋̅̚̕͠d̨̙̣͉̩̭̞͓͓̺̿̈̽́̎̄́̾̈́͘ë̘̳͇̰̙͉̣̺̻̔̆̋͌͒͛̅͐̂ͅr̨̧̳͚͓̹̗̞̫̼̿̈̂̓͌́̄̉̚̚ ̰͉̻͙͖̬͔̮̝̐́́̈́̊͂̿̈́̆̚͜ḩ͖̜̫̥͖̭̞̞̂̍͑̋̅̋̈́͊̀͜͝a̛̝̬͚͍̟̞̣̳͉̽̎̄́̏̌̆͒͊ͅc̨͎̟͉̝̦͔͓̤̟͆̓̓̆̈̾̀̑̀͐e̙̟̜͇̤͕̰̮͔͊̓̈͌̎̓̏̋̕̕ͅŗ̩͎̩̦̝̻̟̗̹͆͊͋͋͒̾͂͘̚͘m̨̨̨̛̗̪͓̹̯̺̝̏̿̓̇̃̀̂̀͑ē̲͎̮̙͉̗͖̜̳̥̅͑̋͑̈́̅̋͑͠ ̩̻̥͉̮̙̪͈̓̍̽̄̔̔͗͂̊̆ͅͅm̻̙͈̣͚͎̙̠̮̌̑̐͂͊́̅̏̉͜͝ą̡̢̞̦̝̲̹̑̍͑́́͆̍̎́̚͜ͅş̡̫̮̻̗͕͇̙̱̿̑̋̐͛̀̋̔̃͛ ̨̡̻̯͙̼̥͍͔́̊̾́̉͗̾͐͑̄ͅf̨̡̨̰͖͙̣͖͖̼̓̒̊̅̏̌͆̋͝͝u͔̖̮͖̮̯͍̮͇̎̏̾͛͆̐̈́̚͘͜͠e̢̫̺̙̻͔̼̗̝̜̔̈̔̆̔̾͋̿͆͘r͎̮̖̠̱̱̠̮̼͉͋͋̓͆͑̓́̉̓̈́t̨̛̲͙̖͓̰̳͈̖́͊̌̐̍͊̎͆̓ͅe̢̡̻̥̪͉̳͉̹͎͗͋̆̇͗̾̈́̆̕͝ ̨͍̱̰̹̖͓͙̖̌̌̀̌̑̇̓̾̿̕ͅy̨̨̞͉̙͈͇͈͖͆̓̀̈͂̋͒̓̿̕͜ ̧͇̖̝̠͖̪̲̹̆̾̎̿̏͊͆̌̉̚ͅc̛̦̮͙̬̩̱̣̲̥͔̐͌̋̍̊̇̕̕͠ŗ̨̛̩͔̼͔̖͔͚̅̀̀̐̿͗̈̅͌ͅe̫͚̠̗̝̗̺͖̙͎̎͂̈̀̈̐͂̿͆͝ą̧͎̼̙͚̘̭̪̹̊͐̆̓̍̓̄͋̕͝n̪͍̪͓̞̳̳̗̝̝̒̌́̂̅̉̅̚̕͠ ̼͖͇̤͙̙͖̜͎̖̿͂̆̊̍͌̂̈́̈́̄ú̧̨̞͙̼̱̖́͌̿͊͗̀̀̕͜͝ͅͅn̡̛͇̗͚̬̰̩͎͉͛̂̏́̒̚̕͝͝ͅ ̗͉̜͖̟̱̦̪̦̋̎̌͐̈̈̈́̔͊͜͝m̩͍̤̦̻̹̭͚̦̗̿̊͒̌̈́̀̇̌͂͝ǎ̧͇̲͓̗̯̭͕̣͍͐̔̇̅̌̀̄̈́͘ḉ̛͍̗̲̰͕̮̜͔̠̃̐̔̾̐͒̾͌r̢̛̮̥̫͇͖͈̙͚̉̀̈͑̉̄̿̔͘͜ő̧̧̙̖͉̘̤̘͍̿̓͋͗̉͗̿̏͘͜v̢̰̜͓̗͔̻̪̥͉̾̓̃̐͒̄̈͑͘͘è̢̛̼̯͚̙̟̮̹͎̺̂͌͒́̊͆̋̎r̨̩͙̩̜̬̤̼̱̽͒͆͊̆̃̉͋̚͜͝s̢͙̳̹̤̪̬̱̮̈́͗̈́̔̄̈́̆́̒͜͠o̜̲͕͇͓͕̳̼̬̗͗̓̅̐̋͊̐̓͠͝ ̧̳̮̠̩͙̩̫̲́̈́̈̈́͂̿͐͐̎̕͜ȩ̘̰̘̰̩͈̗̜̹̀͛̔́̈́̃̿͗̾̒ǹ̢̨̡̳̭̖̞̣̼̤͊̓͑̋͌̈̓͠͝ ̡̪̹͙̳͈̪̺̩̍̂̎͆̎̏͒̀̄̕͜ȅ̡̡̤̹̭̘̤͙͚͍̃̋͌̄̾̀̿͝͝l̢̞̹͔͚̞͍̞̳͒͋̈́͒̒̈́͒͆͊͘͜ ̹̮̟̣͔̟̤͕̟̊̃̃̀̔̔́̕͠͠ͅq̨̧̼̰̰͇͙̝̘̗̿́̇̀͛͑̊̊̂̎u̡̳̙̺̟̲̲̱͙͉͋̍͆̓̓͌̏̔̐̂ė̠̗̹̬̭̭̱̹̃̇́̈́̍͆̇̕͜͜͝ ̡̛̩͓͔̝̜͇͙̳͈̆̋̋̀͂͑̊̀͠y̮͔͉̦͎͕̘̹͕̪̒͆͂̅͑͂́̋̕̚o̰̲͇̠̫̯͙̮̾̑̈́̽̊́̓̀͋̔ͅͅ ̡̛̪̟̠͍̭͇̠̼̾̅̅̋͌̽͌͘̚ͅṣ̨̛͖͖̜͎͇̦͚̀̽̌̑̊̒̌̈́̀͜e̢̥̫̳͔̰͎̫̯͎͂̽̾̂̉̆̆̏̀͂ȃ̡̢̬̳̘̯̮͙̟̞͊͑́̽̈́̊̍̈́̚ ̢͖̞̰̭̦̹̱̰̣̇̌̓̾̔͒̔̽̕̕ę̧̢̛̖͕͈̹̤͚̋̏̌̌̃̈́̃̚͜͠l̤̩͓̲̝̥̺͔̻̀̃͗̂́̇͑̈̓͑ͅ ̢̢͓̳̬̖̯̦̥̭̈́̀̈̑͒͌͂̀̐͠á̛͓̖̰̙̙̺̩͇͉̦̇̽͆̍̂̇̕̕m̡̡̹̣̳̲͇͖̯̗̅̆͗̆̆͂̉̍̔͂o̮̼̬̮̼̦̹̖̞͓̅͗̎̅͂̂͌̾̍͝ ̡̢̞̝̩̺͚̞͈͉́̑̽̌͂́͛̑͘͝y̢̛͔̝̣̜͎͙̦͙͓̿̑̈̓̈̍́̾̌ ̨̡̪̖̮̮̙̭͋́͊͆̎͑̈́͘͜͝͝ͅş̮̟̯̺̱͍̪̭̥͌͋̾̅̈́̿̎͒̽̚ë̖̣̦̝̘͓̭͉͓͉̈́͆̔̋̽̃͊̕͝ñ͎̤̞̭̜̺̱̐̿͒̃̎̈̓̈́͗̀͜ͅͅǫ̡̛̱͉̥̜͈̺͓͍̂̂͑̈́̐̈̚͝͝r̡̡̖̪̫̗̠̜̰̔̅͆͌̑͒̉́̅͝ͅ ̧̠̰̻̙͍̫͋̆̂̏͛̌͒̊͋͜͝ͅͅd̡̖̘͍̯̭̝̥͉͇̈́̅͋̓̓̒̿͗̕͝ȇ̢̺͎͓̻̯̬͓̦̺̉̔͋́̏͊͐̔͑ ̼̬̫̦̣̲̜̦͇͉͛̎͊͛̄̅̄͛̐͝ţ̣̭̗͎̥͍̪̰̣̀̌͌̓͋͑͝͝͝͝o̬͓͎̘̜̗͍̥̗͋͋̆̋̾̈́́͑̄̎ͅḋ͇̹̰͉̤͇̱̥̈́̾̓̇̾̋̈́̀͜͜͝o̢̳͖͓̣̯̖̲̣͋̈́̎̌̽̋͒̈́̕͜͝.̨͚̜͈̙͓̟̙͈̗̀̿͂̊̋̉͑̔͑̃.̪͓͚̯̫̞̤̜̰̐̉̈́̿̾́̕͜͝͝͠.̢̬̣͓̣̱̣͉̙̼̇̋̆̃̎̉͊̓́̿n̡̧̮̝̖͚͉̣̣͎̑̿́̈́̌́̀͊͂͘ǫ̡̹͉͉͓̱̎̓͂̀̇̿̈́̚͝͝ͅͅͅ ̧͇͎͓̳̳̳͇̬̥̈͋͊͌̅̐̋̏̔̄ȅ̜̗̳͚͍̞̘̹̰̈́́̿̃̈́̈́̎͘͠ͅx̢̧̨̹̝̪̮̠̼̦̉̃͊́͗́͌̆̐͝í̧̡̛͕̘̗̝̟̮͔̞͗̊̋̐͂̈́͝͝s̢̟͖͖̺̻͇̭̣̲͐̔̑͛̇͂̉̀̕̚ț̨̛̛̖͈̖͔̦͉̥̤̽͌̅͊̀̑̐͠i̬̙̗͚̲̤͈̺̗̽̇̍̽͊̊͗̄̏̔ͅṛ̡̧̧̛͈̰̘͕̂͌̓̆̃͌̅̓͋͜ͅa̧͇̹̲̗͓͍̞̟̲̓̍͌̾̓̉̋̃̈́̽ ̢̬͉͍̯͖̼̼͚͗̓͂̀͑̉̚͘͘͜͝Ḑ̜̦̱̥̳͇̱̺̿͌̽̒̇͌̍̌̌̔ͅì̢̧̛̺͍̭̫̣̱̭͈̉͆̓̾̽̂̾̊o̧̧̼̠̼̘̼̞̥͗̿͐̋̎̅͂͘͜͝͠s̨͔̠̭̬̺͙͍̣̙̿̔͛͂͋͌͂̐̂͠ ̡̢̺͙̬̟͓̙̝͇͐̍͋͗̈̓̏̌̆̓n̢̡̼̣̥̩̟̺͙͖̾̓̑́̽̀̉̾̒͝i̛̦͕̘̣͎̬̣̰̝͑͋́̈́̓̈͌̀̇ͅ ̱͍͇̟͙͔̗͍̍͋̈́̐́́̉͘̚͜͝ͅn̞͙̣̣͚̯͇̖̗̙̆̎͋̉̇̀̑̎̚͝a̡̺̰̤̲̰͖͓̖̣̔͗̉̔͐̂̀͂̚͝d̛̫̳͖̦̥̝̩͙̺͇̿̀̆͌͊́͆͂͝a̰̯̞̬͎̦̫̯̭͔̅̐̎̅̄̈͌̄͘͠ ̡͉̼͎̺̺̖̫̹̫̑̈́̋̋͊̐̊͐̓̕q̘͎̫̙̗͙̗͓̤̍̒̄̋͛́́͊̈́̌ͅừ̳͔̘͙͖͓̘̤͚̬̆͗̅͒͐̅͂̈e̖͎͈̬͇̜̳̯̺͇̽̅̽̈̑̈̌̀̓̈ ̨̯̱̯̪͍̼͇͕̹̃͗̾̄͌̎̈́̓̂̌s͔͎̝̼̩̙̳̖̤̓̀͌̀̑̋̚̕͠͝ͅe̢̧͇̤̳̣̙̤͕̻͋͛̑̊̿́̃͐͘͠ ̛̱̝̝̘̲͙̜̱̯̺̽͛̀̓̾̐̾̆̽į̢̛̯̞͍̝͔̯̜̎͆̏͑̾̊̐̇͘͜n̡̧̢̛͉̰̰̗͉̳͇̽̅̾̋̉͋̀̕̕t̪̻̘͕̰̪͈̳̖̭͒͑͗̏̿̇̽̾̚͝ĕ̜̲̯̦̠̳̱̩̝̬̃̾́͛̒̓͑͠͝r̡͈̦̞̥̣̯̜̱̞̅̍͆̾́̇̅̑͌̕p͎̘̝̮̠̤̟͓͇̼̅͋̅̃̔̀̂̔̚͝ȏ̩̟̗̖͙̤͓̩̮͐͗͋̓̋̓͘̚͜͝n̛͎̥̞͍̣̳̳̞̙͇̆͆̃̀͗̍͒̇͝g͉̙̯̹͖͚̼̤͈͙͑͂̈́̒̈́̀̉͒̋͘a̧̨͖̥̜̝͎̬͔̍͗͐̽̎̀̓̎̚̚ͅ ͔͖͈̗͔̬̮͇̼̪̆̐̈̏̾̒́̽͘͝a͍̗̼̫̬͖͈͇̲̤͌̔͊̈́̐̽̇̚̚͠n̢̧͓̝̳͚͉̗̥̈́͂̂͋͆̇̈́̿̾͊ͅţ̢̥̥͙̼̜̙͕̞̓̋̾̊̈́͐̿̾͗͠ë̠̜̪̰͖͖̲͚̼̉̅̇̀͗͋́̈́͝ͅ ̢̲̣͓͍̪̟̘̙͑̌͒͋̏̑̀̐̚͘͜ṉ̨̢͔̭͓͔͕̭̉̐̀̿͊͊͂̑͜͠͠ũ͖̟͈͔̠̠̪̺̋̏͂̈́̅̉͂̐̈͜ͅȩ̪͚̭̹̞̦͇̘͙̏̒͒͗̃͆̊̉͛͠s̢̢̙͙̯͕͔̟̬͓̀̀̑̀̅̏̓̅͠͝t͉͕̘̫̠͖͖̞̘̳͛̐͆̆͒̅͌͋͗̀r̢̧̛̩̠̦̞͖̮̩̾́͑̆͑͋͘͠͝ͅǒ̧̬̲͖̰̭̺̳̞̞̐̇̑̈́̋̈̑̚͝ ̡̺̪̻͉̝̟̠̖̐̋̀͆̈̎̾̓͠͝ͅć̨̢̢̞̭̠͈̪̈́̌̆̽̿̒̈́̚͜͜͝a̧͙̞̳̤̗̩͎̖̾͂̄̅͑̀̂͆̄̐͜m̡̡͖͓͉̯̫͚̝̭̋͋͆̌̓͊̍̓̚͝ī̡͎͉̞̼͕̼̼̳̳̍̀͗̐̓̈̔͆͘n̢̺̪̗͈̘͙̺̘̯͋̆̈́́̂̈́̂͝͝͝ớ̧͓̹̟̮͉͇̑̈́̄̍̄̕͜͜͝͝ͅ

.

-Mire demonio, no quisiera ser maleducada -Dijo Karen- pero si no se retira ahora mismo, lamento informarle que tendré que quemadlo hasta su reputisima madre.

Splendorman sin pensarlo de su sombrero saco un bastón negro de larga madera y en la punta una esfera de color dorada, este corrió hacia donde estaba Zalgo, Slenderman trato de detenerlo pero al entrar en contacto contra la esfera sentía como si su piel se quemase, Splendorman lo saco de combate luego de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza...Splendorman saco sus tentáculos para atacar a Zalgo pero este atrapo los tentáculos sin dificultad...pero este dejo su guardia baja...Splendorman aprovecho este momento y al presionar la esfera de su bastón este se abrió en cuatro dabas afiladas que atravesaron el pecho del ente; Zalgo abrió sus ojos con mucha sorpresa y sin creer lo que había visto, sentía de como su herida y de su boca comenzaban a salir sangre...Splendorman mas confiado le dijo.

-Vaya vaya, parece que luego de tantos años y de seguir robando almas a inocentes, parece que aun me diste demasiado poder...debiste haberte quedado con todo ese arsenal para alguien mas confiable o darme menos poderes, eres un estúpido Zalgo, y esa sera la razón de la cual perecerás antes de que cometas mas actos atroces.

Zalgo le miro por algunos momentos hacia los ojos...este no pudo evitar reírse, y volverle a mirar.

.

ȩ̢̢̛̮̖̗̞͇͙̠̏͛̈́́̍͑́͝͝n̛͚͙͙̱̦͖̝̹̗̲͑̏̅̌̈́̾͊̅͘g̗̮̹̣̺͔͕̩̗̖̋̒̅̐̀̎̉̓͠͝ǫ̖̖̮͚͎̰̙̪̠̒̀̈́̒̑̇͒̋͐̕ ̧̣̦͍̤̯̗̟̻͔͐̀̏̂̽̅̔̑̈́́q̡̧͓̬̹̹̪̳̗͕͗̈́̏̈͗̀̉͋̀̾u̡̧̲̥̲̻̤̩̫̯͒͊̇͂͗͆͋̿̊͝ę̢̗͎̻̱͎̬͎̟͂̇͋͆͑͛̈̚͝͝ ̤̮̠̜̩̪̲̮̦̦̇̐̏̀̊̿͐̓̏̒ã̮̗͇̲͖̰͔̜̗͎̋͐̾͒̾̏̒̈̈d̪̜̠̫͕͇̯̯̼̱̋̽̽̈́̐̐̿͆͠͝m͕̹̥̠̟̹̖̪̼̆̃͐͗̏́͗̚͜͝͝į̡̡̺͍̫̪̗̹̜̀̑̄́̑̀̅͐̈́̃t̡̲͈̞͉̘̺̼͇͎̃̄̓͑́̇̕̕̚͝i͙̮̪̞̯̫̜̭͙͑̓͌̈́̈͆̾͒̓͜͠ŗ͈̣̙̰̪͙̬͈̎́̈́̒̋̊̓̃͂͠ͅl̨͚̜̱̺̩̖̪͔͔͗̿͛͒͛̊̐̅͗͝ȍ͔̘͚̗͎̫̙̠͇̲͛̐̍̾̈́͒̐̈́͘ ̪̬͈̥̠̰̼̳̺̓͛̄͆̓̏͛̎̑́ͅŞ̤̯̫͚̭̩̝̜̙̃͌̔͋͌̎̅̅̈́͗p̛̣͈͎̺̱̬̱͇̠̥͛̍̾͛̿͂̾̍͘l̟̙̳̱̥͎̠̲͈̽̓̾͆̉́̆̓̕͜͠e̢̡̛̪̥̪̺̥̣̝̅̉̓͆̇̎̏͘͜͝n̰͉͈̭̰̪̲͇̦̳̔́̓̌͗̑̕͠͝͝d̛̖̪͉͎̩̠̣̞̜̏͌̀̀̽͊̑͘͜͠ö̲̱͕̙͇̭͔̗̹́̂̃̆͂̉̀̊͜͝͠ŕ̳̱̖̖̩͍̪̱͛̅̿̆͗̀͒̀͂ͅͅm̡̛̜̭̻͔̠̙̳͕̬̀̏̿͗̀̐̃͛͘a̛̭̲̳̣̘̤͍̻̹͇͑̊̾̆̔͋̅̿͋ņ̱͍͖͔̮̟̭̦͊̅͐͐̊̀̊̽͠͝ͅ,̘̞̙̬̮̙͓̟̑̐͋̆͑̏̂̄́͘͜ͅ ̧̡̙̺͙͈͇͎̱͖͐̈̎̅́́̅͑̕͠ş̨̙͕̗͇̹̩̲̗́̉̓̾͑͌͘̚͝͝i̡̨̛̲̳̩̯̯͎͉̩̓̌̽̊͊̏͆̚͝e̗͔̱͈͕̤̹͔̓́͊̐͆̈́͘̚͜͜͝͝m̢̨͖̤͇͉̙̠͎̥̋̅̈̊͛̒͘̕͠͠p̢̢̬̳̪̬͖̻̜͙̈́͒̋̈́̄͒̂̒̑͆r̮͚̗͕͎̤͔͕̮̗͗͑̍́͂̀̏̑̌͠ȩ̧͉̯̯̹̲̼͗̀͑̍̍̐͑̇̚͜͝ͅ ̧̖̺͕̮̘͇̜͍͖̅̃̿̈͋̏͑̚͝͠h̛͎̮͉̲̥̦͔̪̜̯̏̀̃̈́̿̀̕̚̚a̬̘̞̥̩̞̠̪̘͙͋͋̎̃̈́͐̑̀̕͠s̢̝͇̜̹̺̖̰̜͐̃̆̾̉͛̚͘͝͠ͅ ̨̧̡̛̩̠̭̬̭̞̋͌̆̏̍̔̀̀̍ͅt̢̡̡̫͔̬̘͔̞̳̀̀̇̀̽͆͒̀͘̚e̘̦̳̤̭̭̯͚͇̹͆̒̔̽̏̇̀̇̀͝n̺͖̳̗͈͈̜̺̗͔̓̏́̐̏̏̊̍̈́͠i̧̧͕͙͕̩̰̖̱͂̅̍̆̂͗̒̊̀͑͜ḓ̡̬̖̞̠̱͚̈́̃̂́͂͑͂̅̕͘͜͜ȯ̧̠̣̯͓̝͇̞̝͓̀͒͛̋̎̃̓̀͝ ͕̬̣͔̠̲̘͖̝̰̽̐̃̅͒̈́̔̿̚͝ą̢̲͖̣̘͎͍̯̜̏̈͑̌̂̀͊͑̕̚l̡̡̼̱͚̞̭̬̟̮̑̅̓̑̊̒̒́̑͠ ̱̥͙̜̰̻̳̦̖͛̃̊̐͋̃̉͗͘̕ͅm̦̤̼͔̳͎̫̯̝͕̃͑͂̔͒̐̚͘̚͘ȩ̜̯͍̜̤̫̠͉͍̏̀͋̓̿̽̎̓̕͝n̡̛̖͉͔̥͕̭͓͍̣͊̆̊̐̿̈́͆̕͝ơ̻͇̜̱̩͈̼͚͙͓̐͑̏̄̅̂̅̑͝s̨̛͎̙̬͇̤̟͔̖̾̄̒͛̏̾̈́̓͗ͅ ̻̳̭̘͍͕̥̥̦͉̔̃̿͐̋̃͆̚̚͝ú̼̠̘̙̯̰͉̣̰͚͑͌̈́̄̔́̀́͘n̨͎̩̤͇͎̪͖͔̳͒̈́̆̃́͐͌͝͠͝ ̜̠̻͖̤͍͈̮͕̫̓̒̔͒̽̋͐̈́̃͒h͉̦̰̳̭̻̬̜̰͕̄̆̑̄̓̏͗͐̕͝ą̜̜̤̱̫̩̩̹̼͗̑̒̈́̾̐͗̑͘͝z̧̛̫̰̠͖̹̹͚̓̔̌̈́̓̄͋͘͜͝ͅ ̡̫͕͉͍͖͍̞̊̾͋́͂͌͊̿͊͠ͅͅb͕̭͎̱̜͈̦͔͎̖̈́̿̂̿̌̾̋̾̚̚à̫̙̜̣͉̹͖͕͙̺́̔̔͐͊͛̕͝͝j͉̝̻͈̳͈̰̮̗̰̄̄̓͗͒́̍̈́̒̀o̤̫̰̞̯̟̠̗̠̬͗̉̒͑͗̏̽̊̒̊ ̨̗̮̭̳̳͓̭̫̂̈̓̋̓̋͆̋̕̕͜l̨̢͕͇͍͓͇͍̳̯͑̾̀̒̒͊̈́̓͘͠a̹̦̬̹̲͈̼̠͇̺̽̌̒̂̔̀̈̑͊͘ ̨̢̢͈̥̼̜̞̬͊͐̑́̋̈̅̈́̉̕͜m̧̺̯̦̜̳̻̼̠̞̓͋̋̈́͋͆͑̋̔͝a͚̫͕͇͙͎͈̰̰̜̿͒̽̓̔̽͌̅̕͝ǹ̨̲̬̙̖͍̠̠̞̩̆͌̆͛̄̿́̅̏g̡̨̣͎̺̘̣̥̱̝͛̏̓̐̍̈́̄͘͝ă̧̟̪̯̙̤͓̺̪̖̏̈́̊͒̿̏͌̀̚.̻̦̻͉̺̫̝͖̻̻̑̽̐̓̄̂̑̋̀͗.̨̢̛̭̻̼̳̟̭̦̣̎̇̾͗͂̆̒̚͝.̧̢͓̜͉͍̠̬̼̰̓̎̄̌̃͒̀̈͌͝ş͎͍̺̞̬̞̺̩̲̒́͛͊̋͆̒͘͝͝ĩ̧͓̟͈̝͔̤͈̬̅̈̽̈́̓̔̔̚͜͝n̢̲̳̫̤̟̣̣̮̪͗̈́̽̍̿͆̉͂̉̕ ̨̢̨͍̹̝̬̪̜͚͌̿͑̏̏̀͐͐̕͠ȩ̛̜̹̙̱̝̭̹̬̼̏͒͆̅͆͐̑͛͝m̬̼̰̬͎͇̳̪̱̙̆̇̒̾̈́̈́́́͊͠b̡̧̘̘̮̹̠͎͉̜̀̃̓̄̈́̄̉̌̒̕a̤̩̦̻̖͕̗̼̤͊̀́̇͛̑̅͛̅̕͜ŗ̞̳̖͈͚̠̬͎̘̽̃̈́̈́̍̍͐̎͝͝g̨̛̲̱̮̻̹͈̬͙͙̓̓̅̽̾̈̿̎͝ǫ̖͉̗̪̱͎͓͓͎͑̄̊͑̅͑̽̇̊͝ ̨̨͇̜̰̳̖͖̮̈́̒̅̿̂͌̓̋͌̕͜d̨̛̦̤̰̮̺̣̞̝̏͒̽̄̆̉̑͋̔͜e̡̛̘̬̖̲͖̯͍̝̓͆̓̋̄̀̇̃̕ͅb̨̝̳͖͈̟̦̻̮͓̈͌̂̆͑̇̾̓̉͝ȏ͔̣̭̹̫͔̜̙̫̃͒͑͗̂͊̓̋͠ͅ ̨̤͓̘̲̰̥̤̮̖͛͗̓̂̈́̉̅̚͝͝i̧̢̢̠͚̻̙̮͖̳̓̅͆̓̓̓͐̈́̅͆n͇̲̻̞̩̗̖̺̱̱̾̆͂̄̎̈̃̀̚͠f̨̨̙̱̜̳̱̘̟̥̈́͌̈́́̉̐͌̚͘͠o̢̫̝̪̤͔̠̳͕͈̐̌̌̿͌̾͊̚̚͝r͖̳͙̦̟͈̬̣̯͚̄̾͑̈́̉́̇͛̀͝m͖͚̩̠̮̟͉̼̹͆̄̊̊̾̿͗̊̚͝ͅa̢̙̣̪̙͕̫̦̗͐͊́̀͐̄̄̍́̍ͅr̨̡̞͔̮̩̱̹̳̟̔̽́̄̔́͑̉͗͝t̡̛͇̜̺̫̫̲̟̖̼͊̿̃̅̃́̿̂͝ë̢͓̝̘͍͉̫̺͖͐̍̒̀͛̋͘͘͜͝ ͙̟͔̟͍͍̝͖̞͇̋̆̊̌͋̇̆͑͝͝q̛̭̫͕͚͓͓̭̟̹̲̌̄̆̈̓̉̄̆̑ứ̘͈̼̭͇̥̺͙̮̤̄̉̓͛͆̓́͝e̳̞͍̹͇̲̥̲̿͂̉͂͑̐̋̋̀͝ͅͅ ̢̧̠͇̼̮̟̹̻̗̐͛̃͂̓̓̅̿̑͘ë̡̡̳̰̺͔͎̙̮́̎̌̋̽̿́̄͘͝ͅs̡̼̩̝͈͕̮̗̠̟̀̐̀̓̀͊͆̎͘͝t̼̥͇̟͙͎̖̙͓͇̐̓̑̌̃̈́̀́̚͠â̧̧͈͔̺͓̱͇͇̲͗̋̈́͌͗̔͌͘͝ ̢̘͚̝̣̬͈̻̮̼̋́́̍͗̐͗̌͘̚v͔̠͔̠͍̲̬̥̱̪̒͋͊͑̓́̾̃̚͘e̢͔̱͖͈̘͓̥͇͚͐̀́̀͆́͐́̉͠ẕ̺̬̺͚̮̫͉̠͙͂̐̀͛͒̈̓͘̕̚ ̢̢̫͚͚̯̪̯̗̖̅̓͑̔̑͒̄̀̓̏ȩ̨̧̟̘̥̥̯͎̰̈́̿͌͒̅̀͒͊̾͑s̡̜̜͚̬̯̹̪̲̆̈́̒̏̍̓̽͌͒͜͠ė̗̼̟͙̪͍͎̲̮͋̎͑͒̄̂͐̎̾ͅ ̢̭͚̯̹͙̙͎͙̓̔́͆̓́̑̈́̊̄͜ț͈͈̤̪̞̱͚̮͕̑͗̋̾͂̊̐̌̚͝r̡̬̣̟͉͖̱̜͕͒͒̀̀̒̌͊͌̒͝ͅu̹̱̣̫̣̪̲̱̜͂̑̓̔̋̾͒͌̆̇͜c̜̤̭̻̫̞̝͔̞̠̒̆̊͛̊̆̑͊̏͝ơ̡̨̧̢̤̦͚̙̭͍͐͂̀̐̅͋̈͒̔ ̳̣̞̹̰̖̯̰͙͖̌̈́̾̈́͆͋̆̈͆͠n̨̧̛̟̼̝͇̯̖̬̄͌͋̎̈́̂̏̽͠ͅo̧̨̡͚̯̼̗͕̪̾̾͐̔̆̿̏͛̈́̕ͅ ̢̹͉͓̮͙̺̹̜̰̎́̏̃̽̽̍̋̇͛f͔͇̰̱͍̥̪̣̞̽́̃̓̑̄̂̈́̕͘ͅũ̙̳̲̜̭̹͎̠̤͖̇̇̎̈̑̀̄͗̕n͓̣̙͖̦͈͚̻̠̅́͛͗̎̇͒͛̔͝ͅċ͚͚͙̳̪̰͓̝̞̱̏̐̀̏̂̽͋̽͘ȋ̧̼̘̼̤̘̟̮̭͉̋́̀̃͗͊̕͝͠ô̢̨̹̯͕͔͓͕̫̟̍̓́̈́̅̆̄͒͝n̡͙̜̮͔̘̻̮̩͓̒̈́̎̐͛̏͘͝͠͠ą̤̭͉͔̳̱̭̻͑͌͐̅͑̾̽́̕͜͝ŗ̛̛͉̦͎̗̹̻͕̻̼̑͐͑̇̈́͑́̕a̭̼̝̙͍̹̪̼̱͉͐́̂̑̎̒͌͋̈́̚ ̜̣̣͔̲̫̯̻͎̒̈́̂̌̈́͌͋͆͒͘ͅè̗̟͍̤̘̥̲̥̰̇͌̃̒̄͑̄̅͘͜n̨̢̛̺̳͇̩̰̥͖̿̽͋̀͊̋͌̅͠ͅ ͖̘̬͖̭̗̺̼̪͕͑͌̇̈́̃̊̏͂͐͗m̢̡̰̪͉̼͎̭͇̬̓̈́̏̾͑̍͌͝͝į̘̘̘̖͇̳̰̖̻̒̓́̓̃̎͌͘͠͝.

.

En ese momento, todos los presentes escucharon la voz de una niña gritando, al voltear vieron a Smexy sujetando con uno de sus tentáculos sujetaba a una pequeña conejita de pelaje gris y caje de ojos purpura...Judy la reconoció como una de sus hermanas mientras que Splendorman noto que esta era una niña de luz...si tomaban su alma... .

La coneja corrió a toda velocidad pero no pudo esquivar el ultimo golpe de tentáculo, Slenderman detenía a Liu, Jane y Kari para así ganar tiempo, para esto usaba su máximo poder para garantizarlo, su gran tamaño hacían que los ataques de Karen, Jane y Liu se minimizaran y que esto simplemente tardara mas...Nick y Judy luchaban para poder que soltara a la pequeña hasta que Nick logro acertarle un disparo en una pierna y otro en el rostro, el ente entre quejidos soltó a la niña y esta se fue corriendo hacia su hogar, esta del cansancio y nervio se apoyo en una pared, al mirar a sus espaldas miraba a su hermana mayor y a su marido luchando ante que ya bestia...esta simplemente se dijo así misma.

-Mi hermana mayor es muy fuerte, de seguiro que pronto ira con papi.

De la nada, un voz maliciosa le comenzó a susurrar de un costado de sus orejas.

 _-Pero creo que tu no estarás con ellos._

 _._

Mientras peleaban, Slender y Offender se teletransportaron a varios metros de distancia, Slender mas cerca de Zalgo y Offender se había perdido en la distancia...luego de algunos segundos Smexy salio de entre uno de los pasillos del pueblo que podían ocultar su altura...este al salir se notaba una sonrisa de confianza entre sus dientes mientras en una mano traía una pequeña esfera de tamaño de una canica y de una apariencia de cerámica liza y brillante, esta tenia una mancha de algo similar a un conejo, Splendorman grito desesperado.

-NO MALDICIÓN!, ¿!COMO LA CONSEGUISTE¡?

Con ello, Jeef the Killer sale de entre las sombras, este traia en una mano a la hermana de Judy , en su pechito se podía observar una herida que le atravesaba hasta la espalda mientras que en la otra traía un cuchillo ensangrentado...Judy simplemente gritaba y lloraba ante lo que veía mientras que Nick trato de disparar pero las balas solo rebotaron en cuchillo del muchacho hasta que el zorro se quedo sin balas; Splendorman golpeo a Zalgo y saco su arma del cuerpo del demonio, al hacer esto les dijo a todos.

-Escuchen, bajo ninguna circunstancia hay que dejar que le entreguen eso a Zalgo.

Todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Offender, este con sus tentáculos trataba de defenderse pero perdería tarde o temprano el objeto, por lo que este se lo lanzo a Jeff, este corrió hacia Zalgo pero los disparos de fuego de Karen entorpecían su camino, tanto fue así que termino cayendo al suelo...pero antes de que pudieran atraparle, este le lanzo la esfera hacia Splenderman y este que ya estaba al lado de Zalgo se la entrego.

Splendorman aun teletransportandose no pudo vitar que Zalgo tomarse la esfera...este luego de tomar distancia, abrió una de sus bocas de su pecho y se trago la esfera; no pasaron ni cinco segundo cuando se vio que su cuerpo creció un poco, igual su apariencia era algo mas músculos...sin embargo, de su cuerpo desprendía un aura de gran energía maligna, se vio como la herida de su pecho desaparecía mientras se acercaba y movía lentamente el cuello para tratar de relajarse, este se le decía a nuestros héroes.

-D̼̯͎̦͚̦͚̯̱͇̂͌́͋̒̓̌͊́́e̹̪̦̦̘̻̲̠͕͒̾̾̐̑͋̈́̀̅͝ͅb̡̼̫̻̗̰̼̖̫̖͌̊̉͌̅͂̓̆̓͝e̞͍͇̹̰̜͔̼̤̐̄̄̉̈́̓̔̓͘̚ͅ ̡̡͓̭̱̲͕̺͎̫͗̆͑͆̄̉̄͋̂͠ş̢̣͚͕̺̟͉͓̗̽͗͗̓̂̿̅̋͠͝ẽ͉̘͉̼͇̺̞̬̱͚̈̍͐͛̓̔̌͠͝r̨̧̢̛̜̼͎̗̣͍̙̀̉̑̿̒̆̈́̽͘ ̢͚̻͚̘̤̝̝̩̦͂̈́̓̅̾͗̄̆̄͝v̢̨̙̻̠̠̬̞̗̒̽̄͌͑̔͋́̉́͜é͓̩͔̯̤̜̝͍̲̃͌̆̿̔̈́̂̉͜͠r̤͔͉̯̟̳̬̝̪̰͐̑̇͛́̿̂̆͘͝ḓ̛̥̥͙̱̱͍̯͓̐̅́̓͗̾͂͆͋ͅa̱̹͍̞̦̝͖̬̣͑̇̀͑͋̈́́̾͛̕͜ḑ̛̹͓̳͚̗̮̹̜̱͒̓̓̇́͛̔̉̚e͉͕̗̩̙̪̮̲̫͙͐̄͌̉̏̇̀̚͠͠r̨͉͉̙͉͍̼̤̠̽͛̃̉̽̀̆̾́͠ͅa͚̞̬̜̼̯͔̩͕͙͆̓̓̀̏̌̍̒̑͊m̧͖͕̠̘̼̙̤̭̍̐̏͆̒̽͐͝͝͝ͅȩ̛̯̜͔̦͙̗̺̣̟͆͗̈́͑̽͒͂̈́͠n̢̛̺̼̖͖̮̼̼̦̙̆̌̔͛̃͗͊̐͝t̲̬̫͖̪̺̙̝̰̺͌̓̆̈́̃̓͂̓̄͝e̢̨̪̠̳̝̮̳͈͒̑͊̊̃̑̈́̓̚͜ ̨̥̞̪̹͙̱͍̳̰̀̊̒̀̀̎̊̌͝͠ţ̡̡͔̲̯͉̃͒̑̽̆̑̅͊̋͜͜͠ͅr̢̙̼̩̼̞̘̲̳͉̀͋͋̄́͆̈̂̂̐i̡̡̺̖̫̞͎͚͇̫͐̈́͛̐͋͐́͛̚͝s̺͙̹͇̜͉͎̲̱̬̐̒̓̂̒̈́́̓̚͠t̛̗̝̠̙͇̖̫̩̼̤̽́͐̾̑͑́̋̃e̡͎̺̣̺̣̯̯̰̞̿̈́̾̃͌͛̇̊̕͝ ̛͖̮̣̜̤͓͉̗̰̼͆̾̿́͐̎̐̀͠q̛̛̜̟̼͎͖̮̭̗͖̩̔̇͌̓̊̄̎͝ű̡̧̢͖̻̟̺̭̖̠͊̓͛̂͗͑̅̅͠è̢̛͙̗͚̖̲̗̹̖͍̿̓͛́̑̋̆̕ ̢͓̰̺̤̞͚͔̗̄̈̈́͊͌͗̑͋̿͜͝l̢̧͔̩̩̭͇͍̳̍̄̈̒̒̋͑̃̂͝ͅǫ̝͔̥̞͇̫̬͖̞͊̇̆̋̑͐̓̕̚͘s̡̜̲̟̼͖͍͓͚̠͐̀͒̀̀́͑̉̕͝ ̞̻͚̦͓̱̩̙̲̬̂̑̈̍̎͐͗̋̍͘ę̡̻͎͍̥͇͍͍̜͆̉̉̄̅́̈́̕͝͝v̧̡̛͔̤͙͎̤̜̘͔͋̌̿̌̈́̒̄̇̕e͍͇̺͎̘̻͙͚̖͍̔́̀̊͐̍̂͛̑̈́ņ̱͔̹̙̗̦̬̱̲̽̀̈́̒̅̒̿͆͌̚ṯ̢̡̜͖̠͎̹͎̫̑̉͆̆̓̑́̋̊͠o̡̤̘͔͉̣̜̟͚̫̾̐͛̑̄́̓͑͘͠s̨͈̼͍͎̜̣̪̞̲̑͑̎̆̉̾̀̂͐͆ ̦̖̗̟̥̭̭̙̞̺̓̇̎̾̿̏̄̀͊̕ś̞̫̘͍͇͚̦̬͓̜́̒̽͐͐̌̅̓̋e̙͍̮̖̝̺̪̬͇̩̐͐̔͑̉́̌̇͆̊ ̻̠̦̱̯͓̗̭̮̱͂̊̀͒̌̒̾̊͝͝d͇̭̝̭͔͓̙̤̻̉̏̀̈́̈́͛̅̽͋̕͜ȩ̠̰̗̳̘͈͚̣̳͑̑̊͗̐̆͐̍̎͝ŝ̛̙̲͖̟̠̦̰͈͈͈̓͌̋̎̔̈́̓̚á͈̝̣̞͍͔̯͔͚̮̇͋̑̓̄͑̊̚͠r̛̳͈͇̯̺̲̲̟̈́̀̆̄̊̔̕͜͝͝ͅr͍͈͇̝̩̳̭͓̹͖͋̋͐̇̂̉̀͒̽͘o̙̳̦̳̻̰͔͔̲̠̍̆͌̿͗̈́̋̍̚̕l̢̮̱̺͈̞̯̳͍͖̆̏̎̈́̓̅̊́̕͝l̡̨̦̣̳̳̖͚͍̹͌̀̄̎̈͒̋̈́́̎ȁ̢̲̪̪͍̭̜͍͙͓̒̄͂̾̀̍̚͠͝ş̢̫̲̗̩̖̙̫̂̂̿̈̄̂͘̕̕̚͜ê͉̬̣̣̯̲̪͉̹̘͂͗͛̊͐̋̕͘͘n̘̝̪̞͉͇̼̣͙͂̃͌̄͊̀͂̓̋͠ͅ ̼̩̘̜͇̹̥͕̾̋̑̐̉̐̊̆̂̚͜͜p͚̳̦͍͈̜̖̣͛̔̍̃̌̊̆̀̕̚͜ͅa̜̹͕͈̹̠̩͓̥̦̓͊̎͗̆͌̂̿̌̾r̢͎̞̞̫̝͎͎̝̰͊̈́̿̃͂͛́̊̎͠a̙̗̬͚̹̠͙̱͉͋̃͊͑͛̔̒̅͋̚ͅ ̩̘͔͍̯͔̼̦̩̯͋͊̀̀͛̋͛̿̃́u̡̼̹̱̜̠͔̭̱̥̿̇̃͑́͊́͂̾͠s̨͍̣̭̻̰͍̦̖͊́̏̄̓̉́̔͋̅ͅt̹̥̮̯͕̹̯̲̹͍͑̌̏͑̀̄̈́́̅̕e͈̠̘͖͉̫̖̰̮̬͌͆̇̋̾̒̓̋̚͝d͇̜̻̯̣̬͚̪̹͓̍̀͒̀͌̓͒̾̄̈́ę̛̪͖̩̺̥̞̫̪̭̎͗̈́̓̑̕̕͝͝ṡ͓̩͉̥̣̬̣̲̜̜̅́͑̄͒̓̏̓͝ ̧͎̳̭̖͔̰͕̮͒̓͂̇͑̌̅̍̕̕ͅḓ̛̞̳͎̩͕͈͍̱̿̌̈͂͂́͛͌̍ͅe̡̛̯̜͖̪͕̩̭͉͇̒̽͗͌̆̽̽͑̚ ̛͉̬̖̳̼̱̟͈͎̟̔̎͒̾̔̿̕͝͠ȩ̛͖͙̪̙̮̻̹͕͉̓̾͒͗̎̾̿̈́͐s̛̛͎̬̱̜͓͖̩̘̠̮̓̐́͌̅̃́̓t̨̼͚̜̥͚̹͍̜̯̾̇̒̓̌͊̈̕͠͠a͕͉̯̜̝̣̦͇͍̹̓͗̐̃́̑̊̉̏͗ ̡̪͍̼̯̩̬̬̮͓́̀͒͒̔̉͆͠͠͝m̞̟͇̠̫̼̤̯̼̹̒̒̍̓̍̓͊̈́̈͒ä̡̪̳̼̬̮̤̟́̍̑͑̓̈́̆͌̀͗͜ͅņ͓̤̰͇̘̣̟̹̘́̿̓͊͛̎̌̍̂͝e̗̩͖̙̙̬̹͎̞̱͐̑̒͛̄͌̍͆̓͝t̫̘̖̦̣̞̭͙͕̱́̊̒́͛̓͑̊̿̚â̡̡̭̟̯̤̪̭̥̝̒̏̈́̈́̆̍̒̆͝ ̢̛̩̝͙̻̱̬̰̲̳͌̒̍́̇̾̚̕͠t̡̬̥̭͖̲̯̲̓̂̑͛̓̈́̈̅̑͜͠ͅą̧̡̬͍̱̱̜̪͕͒̂̔̽̓̋̏̇̈̕ń̛͓̲̗̠̮̜̜͚̳̮̑͛̄͂̿̍̓͠ ̢̢̛̫̩̘̭̭̙͇̩̿͒̇̈͑̈́̿͠͝d̡̯̬̱̺̯͔͉͖͕̆̓͗̿̏̈́̽̑̊̕e̛̫͈̖͇̞̙̹͍̭̾͐͆̌̐̽͠͝͠ͅṣ̡̠̞͔̼͚̻̘̠̏̃̈́̎͆̏̓̈̕͝a̡̡͉͍̪͉̱͍̦̟̾͒͑̈́́͑̽̃͋͝f̧̛̥̜̖͔̗͈̟̏͂̋͐̀͋̌͑̂͜͜ǒ͔̲̲͉̥͓̥͈̘̅̓̓̈́̂̿̒͗̚͜r̨̢̡̢̗̹̣̥̰͉̍̍̑̈́̈́͒̅̿͆͠t̟̖͍̯̼̠͖̲̦̮̾̓̂̀͛̓́͆͘͝ṷ̧̺̙̯͚̮͈̱̪̈́̅̽̽́̒́̕̕͘n͖̦̮̲̼̳̳̹̻͋͆͗́̋̊̍̇͜͝͠â̧̗̲̟͔̖̦̭͔̦̄̎̔̌̃͂͆̈̈́d̨̨̞̲͎̫͕͇̑͆́̾͛̽̋̈́͑̈́ͅͅa̻̰̙̼͈̜̺̘͊̊̾̿̔͐͑͑̓̈́͜ͅ,̟̲̣̖̲̱̦͚̔̓̓͋̿̏͊̐̕̚͜͜ ̨̣̪̱̗̺̬̮͙͔̈̾̃̈́͛͗͆̚̚͝¿̧̜̙̘̬̣̥̦̳̙̏̾͊̃͊̋͊̈́͐͠ņ̻̫̜̝̬̺̮̫͔̽͆́̀̍̋̅̍͝͠ơ̡͖̟̫̤̯̘̭̲͚̏̃̈́̇̽̕̕͝͝ ̬͇̣̮͉̦͖̯̟͛̽̿̊͒͗̀́̎͜͝l̺̘̜̣̫̝̖̩̪̾̀̍̋̋̈͐́̆͝ͅǫ̣͓̟̠͍͙̤͚̭̅̿͊́̉̒̋̈́͠͝ ̧̗͓̱̤̼̳͎̲̞̑̽͊̋̄̂̎̈͑̀c̢̠̖̞̝̹̙̪̱̓̅̂̌̋̈́̂̋̚͝ͅr̢̡͚͖̠̘͉̠̘͙̒̍̽̊̍͋̒̏̍̂ȩ̯̙͎͇̭̮͉̱̈̀̂̿̀̾͐͋̉͑͜e͚͓̪̻͉̙̗͚̞̥͂͋̓͗̈̅͌̆̒͝ṣ̨̞̖̠̼̮̝̼̹̈̓͛́͑̒͐̋̂̈?̨̟͍̞̲̙̣̖͇̺̃̄̽̉̽̃̈́̈̕͝.

.

Splendorman trato de golpearle con su arma pero el demonio lo atrapo, su expresión en su cara parecía ser de tranquilidad aunque se podría percibir que se sentía algo descilucionado.

.

-Ŝ̢̞̝̮̳̙͚͈̩̀̿̾̌̏̔̄͘̚ͅa̡̗͕̺̲̖̳͔̺̱͋͛̀̅̓͛͑͗́̒b̩̖̖̞̬̤̘͓̦͌̿́͗̊̈̐̍͛̕͜ë̡̢̡͈͖͍̱̪̳̺́̋̌̈̓̋̉̅̉̇ś̪͉̳̙̹͔͇̹͙̈́̎͆̀́̂̈́̄͠ͅ,̛͉͙̟̳͖̫̙̬͉͂̑͐͂͂͌̋͘͝ͅ ̢̘̝͔̣̝͉̥̥̯̊͒̆̓͐̊̑͊͒̑p̨̨̼͚̬̙̥̜͇̟̎̍̉̓͗̑̈́̽̎͌o̡̢̭̗͓͙̫̼͎̜͂̈̋̈͆̏͒̆̑͘ḑ̯̙̪̦̣͚̙͕͑͌̾̂͐͗̑̿͘͝ͅŕ̛͔͙̼̲̺̤̙̠͉͑̃̎͐̉̑̑̈́͜ì̮̝̟̩͉͙̼̪̎́͑͑̏͊͊̈̕ͅͅa̛̲̜̱͓̬̱̬͉̘̙͊̀̈́̈́̒̀̿̔̉ş̢̛͔͎͚̼̱̥̰͓̈́́͂́̏̒͌͑͘ ̡͉̺̱̣̗̜̦̩̥̆̿̒͌͛̽̿̓͘͝h̡̢̬͚̮̦̩̘̮̘̀͑̉͆̑̈́̕͘͠͠ȃ̢̳̦͍͍̙̺̗͍͈͑͗̒̔̍̇̓̃̍ḃ̡̜̤̼͈̫̥̼̙̰͌̆̐̉́̋̕͝͠e̛̛͍̯̜̣͚͇̝̜̦̗͒͐̇̈́̽́̕̚r̡̹̤̘̥̟̬̺̻̲̒̈́͆̒̓̈͗̇̕͝ ̧̙̼͉̱̠͕̗̮̻͛̿̔͒̅̾͌͑͝͝e̢̖̗̝͓͍͚̠̼̞̿̀͆͊̓̓̓͐̿͋s̢̛̤̪̤̖̪̰̝͕̱̋̽̆̉̊̒̆͊̎c̨̲̺̦̭͍̰̙̪͉͐̃͐̒͋̀͗̓̕͝ą̛̼̞̪̝̤̤͕͕̀̂̔́̂̍͒͊̍ͅp̧͓̞̲̻̝͙̯̻̰͑̒̈́̍̋̀̇̊͝͠a̛̰̰̮̖̲͙̙̬̳̣͆͑̃͗̉͒͘͠͝ḑ̠̪̰̦̖̟̜͎̔̌͆͊͛̎̆̈́̓͐͜o̬̙̞͔̤̮̩͖̻̔̓̃̈̽̅͊̊́͝ͅ ̧̧̰̙͚̘̯̩̮͒̄͂̑͂̌̋̕͜͝͝d͚͔̯̗͓̺̣̱͇̟́̆̒͂̾̋̋̄͆͘ę̡̛̛̬̝̝̲̻͚̗̙͊̋̏͌͐͒͐̚ ̨̤̩͇̳̤͇̜͓̤̀̂̎̈̆̔̎̂̚͝a̢̹͙̩̲͖̝͚̰̟̋͐͒͋̇̀̏̐̏̚q̛̛̺̗͙̮̘̙͎̤̝̉̀̏̈́͂̊͂̉ͅù̥͎͕͈̦̻͇̲̬̲̀͛̑̈́͒͂͗͘͠i̡͙̱̬̲͇̳̘̱̣͆͋͗̀̄̅̚̕͘͘ ̡̧̨̠͎͈͎̞̩̮̽̌̈́͋̿̃̏͛͊̄c̨͖͉͓̫̹͇̜̹͙̍̒̾̄̆͛̒̔̚͝o̡̡̼͓͓̩̮̤̬͌̎̾̎͗̀̈̏͋͑͜n̢̧̲͓̫̻̯̠̗̒̈́̒̿̈́̈́͗̏͑͝ͅ ̮̺̪̳̞̰̮͈̺̪͛̆̾̊̎̽̋̚͝͠ẗ̛͖̝͍̗̯̥̫͖̬̹̓͂͛̂͐̔̕͝ụ̗̠̺͚͓̻̦̬̩̃̋͗͑̿̏͗͘͝͝s̯̝͔̹͉͈̭̝̮̄͗͗́̅̌̂́̕͜͠ ̡͕̟̖̝̬̠̳̼̰̉̎͐̌͆̔̈́͛̂͘ḁ͎̞͔͖͇̻̞̻͎̈́̆̌́́͌̉̅̓̕m̮̹̱͓̝̤̲̥̟̲͂̈́͒̍̿̂̐̎͒͝i̢̡̧̡̩̭̱̝͕̰̎̐̎́̈́̾̅́̋̿g̡̘͎̥̼̫̯̲͖͖̀̈̅̈́̄̈̓̃̓͝ơ̡̛̠̦͖̯͎̪̬̭͚̋̈́̑̆͌̉̈́̕s̢̡̻͔͕̟̣̮͈͛͌͛̄́͋̐́̍͂ͅ ̨̧̞̙̰̘̘͔̣͓̉̒̅́̈́͒̿̓͘͝ỵ̡̛̥̼̺̲͈̮̪̝̌̏̄͛̐̒͌̉̕ ̡͖̮̝͖̳̥̪̆̎̀̌̐̊̎̚͜͠͝ͅė̡̧͓̜̻̰͚̮̰̗̓͒̂̀͂̈́̕͝͠v̢̛̖̫͔͔͕̘̝̫̓́̍̇̈́́̎͘̚ͅi̢̨̛͍̤̞̦̻͔͖̱̔̉́͂͌̔̓͝͝t̢̡̫̺̮̙̪̤̩͈͐̈́̈̌̾͗̈̆̾̒ą̡̢̼̦̲͕͍́̐̎̂̀̈́̌̈́̄̐ͅͅŕ̢̛̮̗͈͓͈̭͚͇͊́͛̌͐̽̀͝ͅs̨̢̨̨̧͙̭͇̖̲̔̓̊̆̔̉̿̓̌̏e̢̞͈͔̝̤̱͕̳̖͛̿̉͊͗̌̊̌͂̋ ̢̟͎̰͚̰͍̯̞͛͑͂͒͂̆̀́͘͜͝ṫ̡̡̮͕̩͍͙̪̤̟̋̿̌̍͛̔̒͘͝o̰̣̳̩̠̭̥̺̼̳͑́̾͆́́̌͛̕͝d̡̙̻͖͍̰̗̬̬̤͂̐̓̈́̑̓̚͘̚̕o̡̢̤̣̬͇̹̥͋̉̾̂͑͋̑́͑̚͜ͅ ̢̡̻̺͍̦͚̗̣̯͆̈̎̒̆̆̔̏͌͐ḽ̢̱͙̺̼̮̬̟̗͋̀̀͌̉̾̈́̿̉̚o̧̮̗̤̣͓̱̼͖͆͐̈́̈́̀̾͗̍̽͌ͅ ̟̤̰̥̟͇̜̮͉̐̊̽̀̎̀̃́́́͜q͚̮̞̳͍͚̝̫͊̎͌͆̃͂͋͋͜͝͝ͅǘ͎̼̭͍̹̪̣̲̰̏̿̏̍̿̿̂̇͜͝ě̯̣̺̺̬͙̼̘̼̳̋̔̓̽̋̿̄͆̈ ̡̲̯̗̤͓̜̹̲͔̂̅̏̀̒͌̅̉͠͠l̢̨̧̰̯̯̺̹͈͚̿̏̋̒̆̔̀͆͂̕ȩ̡̡̙̳̯͉̭̔̋̈́̽̏̑̕͝͝͝ͅͅs͔͍̤̘̦̜͙̬̰̆͒̑͛͆̆̇̎̃͠ͅ ̢͎̩̰̥̤̫͚̱͛͂̔̋̊̌͗̚̚͜͝ḥ̢̛͙͕͚̟̺̩͈̰̆̓̃̒̋͋̉̄͋a̫͚̣̦̯̫̹̹̞̦̒͐̓̑̎̓̔͒̓͗r̤͎̪̙̠̘̫̗̿̔̓͑́̃͛͊̚͝ͅͅē̙̟̳̩̣͉̬͔̠̱̈͆͆͂̄̐͑͘͝.̭̰͔̹͙̩̯̠̟̲̎̇̂̅͂͆̑̅͑͋

.

Con ello, Zalgo rompió el arma para la incredulidad de Splendorman al ver sus cuencas vacías abiertas como platos.

-N-No puede ser...esta es madera sagrada...Cadath dijo que esta cosa nunca se podría romper. Dijo Splendorman nervioso y sudando.

Antes de que pudiese decir o hacer algo mas, Zalgo le tomo de ambas muñecas y le dio una fuerte parada en el pecho...la sangrienta escena de como los brazos de Splendor quedaban tirados en el suelos mientras el ser de traje colorido gritaba de dolor a la mirada atónita de sus aliados...Karen se teletransporto a su espalda para tratar de romperle el cuello a Zalgo...incluso Smexy y Slender se preocuparon por esto pero al ver el esfuerzo de la maga era inútil, no se mostraron en proteger a su líder.

.

-B̨̥̗̮͇͓͓̬̿͗̊̌̈́́͆̈̃͒ͅͅi̧̛͕̺̦͓̳̘̳͈͉̽̈́́͌͋̐̓́͝e̡̧̬̺͓̠̜̺̭͚̽̃̒̾́̔͊͠͠͝n̢̛̮͈͉̱̖͈̬͖̠̎͌͂̄̓͊̍͂͘ ̡̧̡̛̭̠̼͖̹͓̯̀͗̾͋̋̂̾̕͝Ķ̧̨͔̖͓͎̫͎͋͂̈́̅͛̄̄͋̚͘ͅa̡̟̟̱̠͉̩̗̹̐́̋̈́̽̈́̓̓̽͘ͅr̭̯̠̲̖̻͉̥̘̅̍͐̊̉̀̇̋́̎͜ḭ̢͎̗͍͈͓̣̦̮͛͂̅̏́̋͐͘̕͝,̡̢͚͔͔͓̠͚̮͍̃͛̃̄͗̿̓̊͘̚ ̧͖̱̹͓͙͍͈̠̰͋̈̀́̈̃͌̽̕͠ẹ͕̭̪͈̭̺̟̻̯̌̏̓̃̈̂̀͆͆́s͇̬̤̼͉̪̞̣̫̹͑͐͒̎̅̆̆̎̚̕p̪̤̣̜̱̮̙̖̣̓̐̓̽̾́̚̕͜͠͠e̡̙̜͕̬̤̼͎̫̣͌̄͆͋̑̔͆̉̿̏r̢̘͙͕̙̮̺̹͍̹̆͑̿̏͐͆̑̄̄͝ą̢̛̯̟͕̬̱͇͖̀͌̒̉͆̈́̍͌͜͝ ̨̙̯̙͖̣̜͍̪̇́͂̒̈̄̄͒̅̚ͅu̳̳̞̻̥̯̣͕͎̩͑̆̋̊̔̿̏̈́͗͘n̗̲͕̭̠̪̰͈̙̎͒͆͛̅̌̏̌̆͠ͅǫ̛͔̬̼͔͉͇̺̱̟̓̇̐̌̎̓͐̐͘š̨̧̪̩͖̼̭̹͈̬̆̑͌̎̔̑̍́̚ ̛͍̭̭͖͕̖̟̬̠̓̐̇̑̒͑͗̃͘ͅm̡̧̱̣̝̹̦̪̖̫̄͛̉̔̆̏̉̐͘͠o̡̟̭̘̫̝͇̠̮̘͋̈́͑̄̍̒̿̒̏͒m̡̢̥̼̗̮̩̳̻͎̂̅̿̎͐̓͋̿̀̕ę̢̨̛͔̺͇̦̝͙̌̿̽̽͑͜͠͠͠͝n̪͈̻̝͎̙͍͚͈̈́͗́̒͆̎̾̏͘͜͝ţ̻̗̯̣̙̯͖̼̓̿̔͆́̀̔͑̚͝ͅơ̫̟̹̘͕̤̺͍̟͌̑̉̇̐̿̉͌͠ͅš͖̳̦̻̼̳̹̙̯̲͌̈́͂͌̇̆̔̏̽ ̹̰̪̗̞͎̦̪̜̽͑̔͌̉̆́̏̊͝ͅp̡̟͕͖̦͕̺͉̦͙̑̌̏͌͐͛͆͂́͠a̤̻͚͖̟̭̙̠̮̰͂̀̔͑̈̔̈̚̚͠ŗ̡͔͚̟̞͎̰͚̺̔́͂̅̈́̈́̐̅̕͠ȧ̛̬̦̘̫̮̺̺͎͕̅̆͐̊͆̒̕̕ͅ ̡̢̡͖̣̝̤̭͖̥̈́̊̓́̑̌̈̄̓͝a̘̜̠̰̬͈̞̬̝͍̿̿̍́̌̏̈͂̌͆c̨̹̩̳̪͎̰̪̯̠̉̍̔̐̇̀̇͝͝͝à̢̡͉̱̱̫̩̺͔͈͗̽̌̇̒̍́̈̿b̢͍͎͕̜̖͇͇͚̙̍̋̈́̉͆̾̎̚̚͠a͎͙̻̘̲͇̗̞̱̥͗̆̏̃̓̒̿̑̅̕r̡̢̢̛̦̫͇̹̮̺͉̿̐͑͒͋̓̌͋͝ ̡̛͇̱̯̜̗͎̩͕̣͂̈́̎̌́͊̿̕͘c̥͓̟͖̻̱̪̱̻̐͐̉͂̀̈́̌͑́͝ͅo̢̤̮̻͈̝̞͖͕̾̂͛̅̂̈́̉́͗͂ͅṅ̩̲̠̳̩̣̟̳̲͇̏̐́͂̀̾̍͘͘ ̨̱̺̟͖̯͈̳̤̳̓̊̂̓͐̍͘̕͝͠S͚̯̥͕̼̭̝͚̹̠̎͗̀͐̒͒̏̂͑͝ṗ̧̢̧͖͖̤̠̹̣͊̋́͋̓͆͑̒͒ͅl̢̛͖̖̳͕͖͍̞͍̞̋̐̅̑́͒̄̃̍ę̡̭͓̺̻̺͎̱̦̾̔͋̇̑̀̽̾̃̉d̡̡̰̮͇̟̙͎̳̰͊͒̈́́̍͋̓̆͝͝ò̫͔͕̟̜͈̠̦̦͑͛̓͆̑̍͐̊͘ͅr̛̪̹̞͕̠̦̫̙͉̋͆̾͋̑̚̕͝͝ͅm̨͙͉̳͈̤̮̪̀̈́͊̆̒́̂̈́̐̇͜ͅa̡̯̩̰̲̮͙͚̼̤̎̑̔̽̑̂̄̊̀͝n̛̲̰͇͚̣͍͍̜̗̿̌̓̆̿̊͛̂͜͠,̛̭̮͖̪͕̩̞͓͍̈́͒͊͗̽͗̎̔͜͠ ̧̼͇̬̳̱͙͙̯̔̈́̍͗̈́̏̑̾͑͜͝s̨̟̠̗͙̭̣͙̫̜̾̀́̒̆̈́̈̕͠͠ṵ͈͙̺̹͍͈̦̳͖̓̾̈́͒̾̍͆̌̆͝e̫̹͓͚̜͕̰͕̯͕̅͗̍̎͛͗̓̕͘͝ľ̢̛͈̩͖̯̪͈͓̲̝̄̑͊̔̓̉͗͊o̹͔̻̝͔̥̪̱̞͓͂͗̑̔̐̂̆͊̔͂ ̮̳̪̳̰̩̪͇̮̉̎̓̈́͋͆͊̐̑̽ͅḍ̮̣̖̱̼̮̣͖͍͛̈̅̈̋̈́͐͋̆̃e̢̧͈̖̣̫̪̖̦̮͆̊̎́̓̈́̆̽̕͠ ̧͈͔̝͍̱̘͓̭͊̏͂͊́̍͐́̀͝ͅe̢̟͙̬̥̠̳̼̾̿̀͆͗̓̃̚̕͜͜͠l͖̪̱̠̦͉̦̹͊̀́͆͆̃̅͑̄͗ͅͅ ̹̺̜͉͍̩̝͉͈̻͂̔͗̐͑͆́̀̚̚s̨̩̻̭͈̘̫̭̟̺̊̆͛̂̊͊́̀͘͝i̧̻͚̣͓̯̲͉̰̼̿̓̔͛̀̇̽̒̕͠g̝̳̭̲̥̬̪̼̬̐̈́̇̈́͛͊͐͘̚͜͝ư̢̨̻̠͉̭̣̯̳͑̈̒̀͑̌̑̄͆ͅȩ̱̜̣̟̼̣̙͓̩̔̈̉̀̋͆̈͗̍̈́ș͈͉̥̦̳̱͕̱͖̄͌̋̃̒͒͛͛̇͝ ̨̗̮͚͇̺͇̻̥͌̅̍̓̆̔͘̕̕͝ͅt͚͇̟̣͚̯̻͖̫̙͋͊̀̊̏̽́̿͒͝ú̧̜̩͓͈͖̳̻̬̮̓͑̌̂̾͑̕̚͠,̬͉̣͓̪͈̰̻͕͕̅̂̈̈́̀͊̆̕̕͠ ̥̹͍̰̮̠͇̫̝̥̈́̎̾̇̏̍̅̇̈́̐¿̡̧͉̘̤͚͍̘̰̈́̉̅̐̀͋̌́̅͘ͅt̢̨͓͙̬̰̮̝̞̤͒͛̊̾̄̆͌̀̃̚ë̢̧̡̗̫̮͚̞̤̗́̆͗͐̑̓̆́͗͋ ̺̱͓̙̤̬͉͈̰̈́͊̃̇́̒̊̒̈́͋͜p̺̣͓̦̬͔̰̀̂̓̇͋̂̿͊͜͝͝ͅͅa̛̝͙̹̟̠̬͕̯̙̓̽͒̈͂̿͆͆͌ͅȑ̨͈̱͕͙̣͈̩̗̀́̾̍͑̑͛̾̕͜ḛ̝̜̤̜̗͔̻̏͛̇̌̍̎̎̂͊͜͠ͅc̛̥̝̻̪̠̞͓̖̜͔͂́̇̐̍̃̉̃̂e̡̢̛̛̲̗̻͚̦̰͎̩͊̾̋̊̎̇̿͠ ̛̹͙̫̯͇̼̠̥̝͊̃͐̂͗̋̿͐̚ͅa̧̨̺̱̞̟̮̟͙̗̐̈́͛̒̀́̐̿͐͝l̨̲̬̪̱̗̫̬̿̈̃́̎̈́͆́̌̕͜ͅg̢̢̜̪̭̺͍̭͖̏͌͆̒̐̋͗̌̚͜͝ô̧͓̥̙̣̘̙͈̲͚̽̿̀̊͑̄͗͋̈́ ̟͈̠̗͕̬̣̗͖̓̔̈́͌͗̏͂́̕͜͝r̩̗̟̩̻̞̯̗̳͆̊̋̑͌͊̏̑̀̄ͅà̡͍̥̬̤̲̹͚͉̻̉͗́̏̈̓͠͝͝z̨̞̬̜̝͕̮̬̣̖̀̓́͊͛̅̅̋͛͝ŏ̢̬͕͖̩̗̻̲͎͍̈̈́̔̄͂͌̄̚̚n̡̲̝͔̥̤̣͍̺̤̂̔͒͋̂̈́̒̀̕̕ą̡̞̮̥̻̼̞̻̫͒̄̽̃͛̀̌͛̏͐b̺̻̫̘̻͉͚̠͇̟͐̓̀͑̀́̈͊̋̚l̨̧͔̖̩̞̣̖͙͉̊͋͊̇͐̈́̌͋̓̈́ë̪̰͉͓͍̮̬̞̤̖́̊̐̓̌͑͐̌̕̕?̧͕̪̲̭̠͍̗͎̫̒̓̏̏͛̽͐̓̌͝.

Dijo Zalgo con una voz algo mas cerena

Los demás fueron al rescate de Splendorman pero con una onda de aire los empujo lejos, esto se complico mas al ve a los tres aliados de Zalgo; Mientras Karen asustada a mas y mas fuerza, usaba las llamas de sus manos para tratar de quemar su cuerpo pero parecía que era inmune a todo...el demonio al ver que los brazos de Splendorman comenzaban a formarse, este dirigió una de sus palmas hacia Splendor...en esta se podría ver como poco a poco una esfera oscura se iba haciéndose mas y mas grande...de la nada, un potente rayo oscuro se vio en el lugar, la potencia de este había provocado otro temblor...el humo se había adueñado por unos instantes del lugar...cuando este se disperso y se vio la terrible escena...el lado izquierdo del rostro de Splendorman y gran parte del lado izquierdo de el hombro, pecho y abdomen del mismo habían desaparecido, todos miraron atónitos sobre el poder que ahora tenia el ser conocido como Zalgo...de los ojos de Zalgo comenzaron a brotar lagrimas por su frustaciòn al no pode hacer nada por su amigo, esta soltó a Zalgo y lanzo la variedad de ataques mas potentes que tenia pero el demonio con su mano o haciendo un ocasional escudo, el demonio concentro algo de energía hacia sus manos mientras corría hacia Splendorman quien estaba apenas de pie en el lugar...Karen se puso en su camino y entre lagrimas lanzando sus ataques gritaba.

-NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LO MATES!.

Sin embargo, con un simple golpe ola quito del camino...el crujir de los huesos rompiéndose junto al sonido de la sangre caer al suelo cual pequeño royo a la tierra se escucho...al abrir los ojos contemplo como con su mano izquierda Zalgo perforaba el pecho de Splendorman en el lugar de donde debería estar su corazón y con la mano derecha penetra el centro del pecho de Splendorman...luego de mirar atónito lo que ocurrir Zalgo le arranco el corazón mostrándolo al todos...este con una expresión de odio y rencor dijo mientras apretaba y aplastaba el corazón del ser.

.

-¿̡̨̫͕̬̺̳̣͖̜̅̊̓̑́̄͊̑͋͐R̨̨̰̻̰̞̭̖͙̮̒̐̓̇́̒͊̂̕͘e̟̯̖̟̬͕͍͙͖̒̾̾̊̃̈́͑̓̑̕ͅç͓̰͍̦̝̜̦̩̮͛̂͐̄̑͑̈́̉̀̚ȗ̡͚̻̣͎̖͕̹͕͈̅̊̉̃̄̊̕͠͝e̢̧̛̩̼͓̫̭̩͚̯̾͆́̍̂͗̕̚͠r̨͎͇̠̤͍̟̰̬̬͆̾̾͑̄̌̓̒̓͝d̨̧̛͓̫̰͍̣̰̼̝́̓́̓͗͊̒̚̚ã̛̞͈͎̙͈̱̙̰̔̔͌̒̉͋̋͆ͅͅs̢̧̳̣̰̥͔͕̫̤̽̀̔́̏͌̅̃͐̚ ̛̛͈̻͔͚̺̝̞͚̯͖͊̏̀̌̒̇͗̚c̡̮͕̗̮͇̳̣̺̳͋̇̈́̑̌̍̔̎͑͠o͓̱̣̖̠͈̣͙̝͕͊̀̊̍̒̈́̈́̀̀͂ḿ̡̧̡̨̱̯̣̮̩̞̉̏͆͊̉̌̀͛͠ǫ̟͙̺͉͕̠͈̰̾͐͋̎͒͒̈́́̓͜͠ ̯̯̘͍̞̪̠̪̹͖̆͑̎̿̏̐̾́̓̕m̡̭̹̙̩̘̼̳̱̙̿̎̿̄̒̀́͗̾́e̢̛̛̬͓̜̠̟̠͚̼͕͂́̎̾͊̇͘̚ ͙͈̯̰̥̟̰̰̼̺̽̓̎̎́̄̈́͗̂͠ṱ̟̮̺͔͈͖̹͚̹̈́̈̅͛̍̆̔͌̈̽r̛̮̟̦̪͇̯̟̣̞̤̓̆̆̎̂̍̀̐̐a̧̱͕̝̼̺̘̖͔͗̉̿̎͛̅͛͑̀͘ͅi̛̤̺̱̪̦͇͕̫̙̽̀͌̈̌̃́̕͜͝c̖̞̫͇̣͇̞̝̘̈͒̍̓̅̿͊͗̈́̒ͅi̧̨̱̣̪̞̙̼̞͚͂͒̀̾̂̋̆̊̚̕ơ͎̩͙͖̱͕̺̬̥̦̇͂̉̓͌͛͠͝͠n̨̥̙̺͈̳̦̟̞̽͆̈̊̆͋̕͠͝͝ͅâ̻͍̰͙̜͔͎̦̯̊̑̎̊̃́͒͂̚ͅš̡̖̯͔̱̹͔̲͕̠̃͋̇͛̓̏̈̕̕t̢͈̼̤̰̹̼̠̮̟̍̌̒͐̾̔́̑̕̕ẽ̡͇̦̭̜̣̟̟̠͕̓͛̌̽̽̓̈́̆͝ş̱̹̯̩̦̠͙̯̜̈́̀͐̈́̀̏̆́̚͠?̧̧̡̡̘̣̪̰̼̤͒̍̑̐̊̔͋̂̾̎.̡̧͍̺̦͎̥̮̰̮̽̔͌̈́̽̑̒̄̃͝.̛̩̲̱͙͍̯̥̰̞͚̒͋̈́̀̅̏͘͝͠.̳̰̙̖̬̘͓̮̘̻̽̿̏̄͛̇͌̇͠͝a͚͈̩̟̝̲̠̥̬̒̆̊͒̏̎̀͋̃͜͝s̡̢̛̯͔̬͚͓̦̩͔̍̏̍͆̒̌͑̊͘ȋ͓͍̥̝̯̣̼̙͓̇͛̇͒́̍̒̉͝ͅ ̧̧̛̱̫͍̟̼̩̪̤̏̔̓̈́͗́̚̚̚ḟ̨̢̛̭̮̪̣̝̪̜͖́̄̎̆́͛͂̕u̡̧͈̠̹̺̥̬̬̞̇̉̽̊̏͌̂̀̔͝e̠̮̤̣̫͕͎͈͐̑͊̂̾̒̐̔͝͠ͅͅ ̧͍̹̯͚͉̻͈̦̒̈́̾̔͑̏̊͒̚͜͝ć̢̞̟̭͍͚̮̬̖̤̊̆͑̀͛́̌̉͠ó͉̳̙̱̹͇͔͚̜̑̌͂͌̊̿͘͘͜͠ḿ̧̛̛͈̟̰̦̩̣̺̥̺̑̉͒̒͐̕̕ȍ̲̗͚̥̱͔̠̺̲̱͗́͌̀̓̽̽͗͘ ̧̭͓̖͍̺̤̘̬͍̽̅̀́̈́́̂͆̑̌s̨̢̙̬̳͔͇͓̖̺̿͆͗͂̒̌̄̂̊̾ȩ̥͚̪͙̫̮̾̾̄̽̆͛̊͒͜͝͝ͅͅ ̙͈͓̤̖̣͇̮̥̭̇͋̔͑͂̓́͂͝͝s̢̨̧̢͎͔͚̜̞̹̀̆̂̈́̈́̑̒̚͝͠i̖̗̯̻̥͔̣̲͔͐̅̄̒͋͒̇̋̚̕͜n̫͚̝̥̼̹̗̰̯̺͌͋͌̽͋̄̎͋̀͝t̛͔̯̹̬̹̼̲̥̺̟͌̃̋̍̍̉̊͊̅i̢͈̜͔̦͓̤̥̺̮̋͒͐͂̿̄̈́͋̒̒o̢͇͇̲̪͉̲̦̗̝͒̇͆̌̏̏̒̈́̆̒ ͈̤̠͓̤̲̮͙͉̣͊͛̔́͒͗̀̇͝͠m̢̝͉͈̰̖̞̳͚̺̈̒͋͛̀̇̚̕͝͠a̡̨̧̖̣̪̯̫̰̫̍͐̇̈́̒̎̇̿̈̔l̙̜͖̭̣̺͚͎̜͆̑͋́̀̉̎̎͝͝ͅd̝͕͓͕̳͈̫̺͔͚̄̓͛̈́͆̅̂́͌͝i̧̛͓̦̯͙̤̖̜̓̅͗͆̃̾͘̕͜͜͠t̨̥̤̳̥̯͚͔̭̐̏̀̽͑̂͒͐̆͜͠ơ̡͕̭̣̭̺͖͙̭̄̊̎̎̀́͛̋̚͜ ̨̢͕͖̼̠̤̮̰̆̍̈́́̅̀̿̇̆̽ͅi͇̤̰͍̮͈̱͖̜̦̿̋́͒̑̓̚̕͠͠n̛̻͇̜͇̝̬̖̫͇̉̆̇͒͐͊̐͜͝͝f̡̣̠̠̪̯͓͇̫̏̅̃͑͂͂̐̃͜͠͝ḛ̛͈̟̯̰̗̹̥̻̓̄̿̅̾̄̕͘͘ͅl̢̤̳̬̝̥͇͚̤̎̿̄̊̈́̀͗͌̈́̕ͅḯ̢̬̗̼͙̤̟͓͌͋̽͐͂̑̆͜͝͝ͅz̢̝̬̪͍̥̳͕͍̈́̍̽̇́̈́͆̍̚͠ͅ.̢͇̣͚̯͖͖̬̰͒̃̒̎̑̀̏̎̕͜͝.

.

Con su otra mano aun incrustada en el cuerpo de Splendorman, Zalgo lanzo un fuerte rayo de energía que mando a Splendorman y que este cayera encima de una casa...ningún otro sonido se logro percibir de el mientras todos los miraban incrédulos.

.

-ő̘̻͚̠̦̯̼͕̥͓̒̿̓̂̃̈́͒͐̉ķ̛̜͎̻͚͖̹̠̺̜̿͗̿̌̂͑̏̈́̕e̝͈̩̙̞͕͙̟̝͍̿͐̑͗͒̋̔̊̑̄y̧̛̳̰͎̜̪̰͙̗̪̑̅̊͆̀̿̈́̿̏,̡̡̗͙̯͇͈̠̝̮̊͊̽̏̓͛̈́̀̈́͝ ̨̲̫̠̟͇͈̭̬̜̈͒̋̆́̃̈́̄͘͝y̧͓͕͇͍̪͇̰̣̻̔̎̽̀͂̀̆̌͒͠ä̢̗̼̩̼͓̻͔̣̼̏̈́̾̐͌̏͠͝͝ ̛̲̙̹͕̙̞̼̥͐͑̇̆̒̀̕̚͠ͅͅq̨̭͙͉̩̣̻̲͚̞̏̈́̔̈͊̈͒̽͘͠u̫̼̳̖̥̫̪̖̝̘̇͒̄́̿̇̊̆͘̚ẽ̛̥̬̦̹̤͍͔̩͗́̈́̌̊͛͆͜͝ͅ ̧̦̞̻̥̞͙̟̩̘̑̆̄̎͌̅̊̾͊̋t̥̤͎̥̹͕̝̟̳͆̿̈͐̃͊̄̅̕͜͝ȩ̩̼͓͉̥̭̜͇͎͋̑͒͌̓̑̌̃̚͘r̢̬̩̺̠͇̭̘͍̫̅̎̾̎̂͆̈́̽͝͝m̧̦̭͍͈̞̘̠̣͓̄̇̾̈́̔͑̓̇͋͘î̡̧̮̲̲̟̥̠̻͍̑̄̀͆̂͌̆͊̓n̙̱̣͓̱̰̝͖̱̟̿̀̃̏͊͆̋͗̃̉ę̛͉̝̺̤̺̺̘͚̃̌̍̊̎̈̽̚͠ͅ ̡̻̲̣̪͕͓̜̝̬͋̊̓̈́̊͋̀́̐͠ḉ̗̞̭̗͖̣͓͇̋͗̿̌́͛̃̓̈͜o̧̖̟̖̲̭̬͚͓̪͌́̔͌̂̾̈́̚͝͝ņ̖̥̙̬̺̪̰̙̹̒͂̑̑͌́͘͠͝͝ ̼̼̦̹̱̮̣͓̘͈͗̓͋͐̑̇̀̒͘͠ę̨̡͓̳̱̯̟͇͆̈́̀͑̈́̆̒̽̽̽͜ļ̨͙̙̞̦̣͎͙̀̈͒̀͆̔̀͂̑̀ͅ ̨͙̣͍̙̯̥̗̥̥̈̑̏̍̒̋̋̒̅͝ģ̙͇̤̳̜̟̘̮̪͌͂̾̋̊̐͗̑̾͝ȑ̡͉̬̖͕̝͇̲̣̈́͒̽̄̉̒͌́͜͠a̫̲̠͎̪͉͚̥̖̫̓̋̇͆́̎͂̄̚͠ń̺͎̦̺͇̹͍̤̫͌͛̒̾͐͊̄̒͘͜ ̡̧̡̛͓̞͕̝͙͒̄̔̊͆͛͒͘̕͜͜t̢̧͎̞̰͚̻̠̬̞̒̋̈́̈́͂̈́͗̃̇́r̢̧̳̙͔̭̖͔̘͎̒̎̒̋́̅̂̑̚͠á͇̮̹̜̱̼̬͙͓̓̑̈́́̀͂̉͜͝͠i̧̮̝̫͍̟̻̬͔̥̔̐̌̓̌̉́̈́̓̚d̢̨͖͖͇͚͎̬͓͖͑̂̅̉̒̄̍̅̂͆ǒ̹̹̤̬͖̗̙̲̜̭̀̑̒̒̈́̂̉̽͘ş̫̺̰̯̱̺͔͉͖̀̓̆̊̿̃̂̂̕͘,̡̢̜̰̗͔͖̼̜̠͊̈́̈́̈́̀͐̏̈́̾̈́ ̡̣͎̙̫̱̦̟̝̟͊̄̿́̊̾̓̿̚͝s̨͈̲̮̬̝͕̼̥͙̿̈͗͌̒̇̆̒̇́ǘ̝̝͉̜̫͇̩͈͉͗̈́̽̄̍̓͛̽͘͜ ̧̡̢̰̞̥̹͓̩͖̂̓̅̔̈̀̌͘̚͝p̧̛͔̠̮̮̞̖̜̠͖͐̀͆̈̓̏̍̑̾ő̡̗̳̦̱̱̲̻̖̜̾̔͂͊̔͆͠͝͝ṅ̪͍̝̭̗͕͕̠̗̆̿͋̂̀͒̎̽͜͝ǵ̨̨̤̲̞͖̲̦̟͛̄̈́̃̑̋̏̊͆ͅò̱̲̪̥͍̦͕̱̙̩̿̔̎̍̑̔͒̎̈́ ̛̙̝̗̝͇̫̭̳̲̰̏͋̓̀̿̓̓̚͝q̨̨̭̮̺̳͚͙͇͈̽̉̌̆́̓̏̏͝͝ù̮͍̬̲͇̜̗͕͉̘̃̋̾̈́̋̊͂̊́ȅ̢̳̠̙̖̦͇̙͈͚̏̇̃̆̊̚͘̕͝ ̢̩͔̥̰̙͉͉̝͋̓̈́̆̈́͊̂͂͘͠ͅs̨̡̩̰̝͚̯͔̲̗̀͛͌̔͒̒̽́̊̚ĩ̧̛̥̯̠̝̘̭̩̣͙̋̀́͂͗̀̆͘g͕͉̟̻̖̜̼̹̪̹͐̀̒̔̽̊̄͂͊̀u̢̡̡̦̜̤̲̬̲̼̇̎̋̄̑̂͊͋̽͘ẽ̤͕̲̭͈̹͖̻͇̝̈̈́̉̐̀͘͝͝͠ ̨̛̜̹͙͍̼͔̙̯̞̔͗̓̌̾̽̒͘͘ĺ̛͇̯̗͈͙̬̻̦̫̓̓͌̐͌̑̈́̑͜a̠̣̝̖͓̗̠̺̤̤̿̈́̈́͋̀̓̓̔͑͊ ̧̛̙͕̥̼̳̞̫͆̒̑̎̈̓̊̋͆ͅͅq̧̥͎̫̪̳̺͕̥̲̐̌̄͒̔̀͆͝͝͝u͎̹̯͇͉͓͉͍̦̥̎̄̌̐̈̍̓̕̕͠ę̤̲̦̫̖̟͉̭͇̃̉́̐͊̔̽̄̕͘r̛̤̦̫͚̖̯̠͕̲̀̇̽̔̊͛͊̔͘ͅī̛̼̺̖͍͙̦͉͖̝̪̂̒́͗̃́͂͝d̗͎̝̠̠̯̲̮̰̞̅͐̂̌̓͛͑͒̊̅a̳̫͙̜͓͉̼̫̗͊͂̄̈́̿́͘͘̕͝ͅ ̧̤͎̬̮͙̖͖̯̉̈̀̋͒̋̌̍̏̌͜Ķ̛̫̦̯͎̳̣̞̣͗͊̆̈́͌͌́͗̏ͅå̼̬̲̣͎̝̺̖̬͍͗̄̒̾͂͊̂̑̚r̢̡̫͖̫̣̟̭̱̿̔͒͌̀̓̇͑̚͘ͅĕ̡̜͈̺͙̣̝̯̠̖͂̐̄̅̃͑̅̃͠ń͚̥̪̹̲̖͍̫̦̪̽̋̌͋͋͒́̆̈́.

.

Al escuchar eso Karen trato de usar su mayor técnica, "Ataque Gran Bomba de Fuego", Zalgo le tomo del hocico mientras esta realizaba el ataque...la llamas rojas y negras en una esfera que fue comprimida por el demonio; Karen prácticamente se paralizo del miedo al ver que alguien pudo contrarrestar su técnica tan fácilmente.

-Tu...bastardo.

A Continuación zalgo dejo que la esfera tocara el cuerpo de Karen...el fuego se esparció por todo su cuerpo e increíblemente no solo logro dañarle...el grito que lanzo Kari fue probablemente el mas fuerte que pudo lanzar en toda su vida...la explosión fue tal, que al terminarse las llamas se vio su cuerpo quemado desnudo, inclusive logro hacer que esta retornase a su forma humana, el demonio simplemente la soltó dejándola caer al suelo, al hacerlo se vio como solo los ojos que quedaron intactos veían a los cuatro restantes héroes.

-Esto no...esto no puede ser cierto -Decía Jane-, el acaso...¿los mato?.

-Es probable...pero de lo que si estoy seguro que nos quito nuestro boleto para irnos de aquí. Dijo Liu.

El miedo se había apoderado de nuestros amigos, si ya habían masacrado a sus dos amigos mas fuertes , ¿que oportunidad iban a tener ellos?...ello no le impidió a Liu y Jane el pelear; Offenderman y Slenderman estaban apunto de ayudar a su amo pero este lanzo una pequeña bola de energía les hizo volar hacia unas casas...se veia como fragmentos de la mascara de Jane se incrustaron al Karen, en se veían como algunos pedazos de maderas se incrustaban en su carne y vestido mientras se quedaba inmóvil en el suelo...Liu se encontraba en las mismas condiciones pero a diferencia de su compañera humana, este logro levantarse, los coseduras en su rostro se veían como algunas se soltaban y llenaban su rostro de sangre mientras sus músculos lograban sentir el aire de la tarde...este trato de articular palabras pero no podía, el impacto le había destrozado la mandíbula y con esto el demonio simplemente se reía; Zalgo apunto con su dedo indice hacia Liu y de este un pequeño brillo de luz, al instante se escucho como Liu toscamente gritaba y se quejaba el ver que un orificio se había hecho en su estomago...luego en su pierna derecha, luego en su hombre izquierdo, luego en el pecho una y otra vez hasta que cayo al suelo...solo los ojos apenas abiertos estaban tan apagados con su espíritu de pelea en dicho momento, sus músculos simplemente dejaron de moverse mientras un charco de sangre poco a poco hacia que lo le permitiese respirar...

El demonio fijo su mirada hacia Nick y Judy y les lanzo la misma esfera de energía que al inicio con Jane y Liu...Nick al abrir sus ojo se quedo horrorizado al ver que dos estacas atravesaban su pata izquierda y el abdomen, el dolor era tal que sentía como sus dientes se rompían al no encontrar otra manera de espesarse; este desesperado miro en todas dirección a ver en donde estaba su esposa...este logro encontrar a Judy con la mirada y se quedo sorprendido al ver que se logro levantar...pero algo le llamo la atención, esta tenia una respiración cansada y con su pata derecha tapaba una herida en su vientre que no paraba de manchar sus ropas de sangre... . Tanto Zalgo como sus aliados miraron sorprendidos al ver que un ser tan pequeño logro aguantar dicho ataque y aun mas al hacer lo siguiente...la coneja camino hacia el demonio y se le quedo mirándolo frente a frente para luego golpearle en una de sus piernas con fuerza y frenesí...esto claro, ni siquiera lo sentía el demonio...mientras seguía golpeando, lagrimas salia de sus ojos al sentir el sacrificio de sus amigos y ella simplemente se quedo como espectadora, esto mientras su herida chorreaba mas y mas del carmesí liquido...Nick solo miraba impotente mientras a la distancia, viendo a la casa de lo padre de Judy, todos miraban horrorizados por la ventana el deprimente panorama...en un momento, solo con su pulgar e indice algo logro tomarle del cuello, esto estrangulándola...con ello el demonio suelta una pequeña risita y le responde a la coneja.

.

-̧̛͇̤͓̙̟̭̱̈́̂͋̿̽̅́͘͜͝ͅP̛̗͎̥̥̳̙̰̤̬̈́̄̀͗̌̆̓͑̚ͅą̢̳̟͎̟̯̮̬̝̇̈́̂͆͗̓̓́̀͝r̢͎̖̩̠̖̥̜̹̩̊͐́̃͂̄͊͒̾͝ā̢̧̛͙͍̮̠̜͚͙̈́̾̌̒̾̒̓̐ͅ ͎̘͎͔̙̻̖̖̘̪̇̀͗̒͂̑̇͊̕̚s͉̙̹̱̦̬̘̞͎̲̓̾̈́͒́̀͒̒͝͝ḛ͍̠̻͍̣̤̠̱̲̄́̀̿̉̌̂̉̊̿r̨̧̪̟̳͎͕̞̟̀̈́͒͌̋͂́̊̚͜͝ ̢̱͓̲̳̜̞͉̠̑̎͐̊̄̀̀͆̓̚͜a̯͓͓̻͉̱̦̠͚̭͑̍̌̅̌̈̄̍́͘ḻ̢̡̨̻̜͈͓̥̼̓̅̿̆̈̓́̿͗͝g̢͔͇̲͚̯͚̼͇̑̅͑̒̈́͛̓̂̓̇͜ǘ̧̝̘̪͕͓̣̲̭̣̿̽̆́͒̽̉̿̆í̛͙̺̬̮̣̹̰̼̪̩͛͂͌͐̂̐̋͠è͕͙̳̻͇̘̦̠̜̩̊̆͐̎̃̚͘͝͠ņ͙̮̬̞̼̟͚̞̻͛͗̍̽͊́̅̒̆̂ ̧̨̡̱̖̘͖̤͕͓̂͒̾̐͑̈́́̽̾͝ț̢̢͚̺̠̣̪̠̗̉̅́̅͒̽̐̏̈́͘ą̘͙̘͓͎̗̹̥͈̊́́͂̈́͂͊͑͝͝ņ̧̤͈̳͔̖̦͙͍̌̽͌̓͋́͋́̚͠ ̧̞̺̤͕͎̦̟̫̻̐̍̀͋́̏̓͂̇͝ṕ̧̢̬̥̞̗͈͈̼͆́̇̂͂̽̀͂̀ͅe͎̤̲͉̰̯̝̤̘͐͒̒͑̄̌̑͗̿̚ͅq̧̝̦̮͚̲̥̥̉͐͛͑̊̉̃͐̊͘ͅͅu̬̻͇̻̼͍̤͎̥̎͒̓̑̓̈́̈́͆̊̎ͅe̛̤̭̦̱̯̟̮̖͖͉͑̽̀̍̓̿̊̋̕ñ̨͈̯͓̙̤̯̦̲̏̿̌́͗̋̉̓̈́̚͜á̡͎̠̙͖̭̮͔͚͙͂̏̿̎͐͗̒̋͝,̧̨̨̛̭͍̗͔̼̖̄̾̏̂̎͐́̊̈́͜ ̧̨͎̘͙̬͍͖̝̖́̑͐̑̾̔͋̈́͊́ę̖̜̳̣̳̩̙̙͈͒̎̀̀̐̃̄̅͘͘s̢̧̛̹͖̫̲̫̗͈̆͗͗̈́͂͆̍͝͝ͅ ̱̹̲̼̝̱͍̺̳̟̿̏̃̂̈́̌̏͛͘͝d̡̝͚̤̗͇̫̙͔̭̐͑̔̏̇̒͊͘̕͝ě̞̟͓̪̞̩̘̥͈̀͂̓̀͌͑̕͜͝͠ ̧̡̖͕̥̩̗̰͇͛͐́͋̓̆̋͊̕͠ͅá̮̮̼̫̟̺̞̙͓̀͗̿̀͘̚̚͘͝ͅd̛̼͍̗̬̪̣̼̘̫͚̅͊̌̑́͊́̃͘m̡̨̻̦͎̮̰̲̗̬͗̇̒̇̀̃̏͒̕͝i̠͉̯̺̠͉̱̩̻̅̉̓́̍͒̏̔̇̌ͅr͓̫̟̱̣̘̭̞̤̝̅̍̋́̾̃͒̊̊̓a̮̩͖̰̦͚͉͈̗̽̏̅̈̀́͗͆͘͜͝r̢̗̰̥̺̝̗̜͚͚̈́̂̿̈́̍̒͛͆̎͠ ̢̡͖͓̟̳̙̩̙͚̓̎͗̋̈́̐̂̋̎͠t̡͍͓̙̮͚̩̙̣̰̎̊̎̓̓̆̕͝͝͝ừ̤̭̮̫͔͕̞͎̖͍͊̄̐͊̉̋́͆ ̧̮͈̪͚̮͉̫̮̩̈̅͑̄͊̈́̽̅͌̚v̡̺̺̜͚̱̣͈̤͐̾̿̾̾͑̂̀͋̽͜ő̡̝͙͈̖̱̞̻̱͐̉͐̆́̽̆̀͘͜ļ̡͓̲̘͚̬̰̬̹͑͋͌͑̆̈́̏̅̃͠ụ͙͇̞̼̫̝̭͖̈́̿͆̔͌̍͂́̚͘ͅņ̩̼͚͕͖̯͚̠̗͆̎̽̃̌̈̅̐͆̇ẗ̡̖̥̼̟͙̠̖̳̣́̈́̅̓̎̓̍̄̊a̛͚̳̗̮̱͕̯̪͍̍̓͋̋̀͛̚̚͜͠ḋ̨̨̢̲̪̻͍̰̺͚͑͗͋̇̂̌͆͌͝ ̧̡̡̱͚̲̘̤̦͌̉̽̊́́̂̾͝͠ͅỷ͍͉̺̞̹͎̹̝̭̮̄̿̐͂͊́̄̚̕ ̡̲̰̥̝̘̼̝̰͌̑̆̀͋̋͛̈͆͘͜a̢̮̫̙̮̪̬̫̲̋͂̀̔̅̐͊͑̕͝ͅl̨̨̨͍͚̯̭̻̻̫̀̊̊̂̊͊͛̆̚͘m̧͖̘̺͓̠͓͇͇̓̉͂̈́͂͐͗͘͜͝͝â̢̨̡͖̝̦̺̜͉͔̈̆͗̓̈̉͝͝͠ ̢̲̣͕͔̜̹̜̙̦̎͆̈̄̎̊̒̍͗͘p͚̤̜͈̥̮̱̭͎̜̂̅̓͌̎̎́͆͗͝à̧̨̫̥͎̘͈̝̜̰͌̾͆͒̊̿̽́͠r̡̞̱̝̘̠͎̠̠̝̓̊̇̾͆̆̇͌͑͝a̢̡̨̫͎̱̺̲͎̙̎̎̏̊̋͛̓̆̕͝ ̨̯̲̝͔̯̣̮͔̳̈͌̑̿͑̈́̕̕͠͠d̢͈̪̝̳͖̮̻͎̝́́̓̽́͛̓́̈́͂e̡̧̼̻͕͕̗͕̱͆̋̑̈̇̇̂̄̒͘͜f̧̡͍̗̬̻͎̗̘̈́̏́̽̈̈́̋̔͠͠ͅȇ̢̦̱͈͚̳̼͔͓̻͒̎̍̍̿̓̃̕͠ņ̢̻͍̗̣͚͕̘͕̆̽̇͊̇͆̑́͋̄ḍ̛̹̲͇̻͓͚̳̭̝̉̐̈́̃̈́̐̈́̀̋ę̰̠͈̥̭͕̼͓͊̍̅̊̈́̎̊̿̚͜͝r̡̡̘͈̜̫͖̫͕̻̀̎̔̄̃̏̈́͊̅͝ ̞͕͇̘̙̝̠̱̺͒͆̈́͑̅̒̓̌́͜͝ã̗͔͉͎͓̟̦͔͔̈́͌́̆̔͘̕̚͜͝ ̛̘̪̩̬̟̠̱̘̞́̒̊̽̉̀̕̕͜͠l̨̧̛͔̪͚̼͎͙͚͖͑́̀̐̓́̓̽͝ȍ͙̘̟̩̩͎̮̩̦͇͋̂͐͋͗͂̃̊͠s̤̠̪̺̺̙̫͖̭̏̃͛͆͑͑̈́̏̕͠ͅ ̡̜̱͔̗̣͉̳̜̲̂͛͆̽͂̿̅̓͠͠ţ̙̼͎͓͉̜̬̟͓̌́̽͐̄̋͂̒̕̕ư̟̬̲̤̲̦̱͍̤̐̐͒͋͑̈͂͑͂͜y̳̬͉̲̜͎͍̝̝͂̽̃̑̾̓̄͌͑͠ͅö̞͎̫̤̱͉͙͚̮̫́͌̇̈́͒̏̀̓̕͠s̢̧͚͖͈̹̱͎̟̞̈́͆̈̀͆̈́̎͒͠͝.̨̨̛̟̘̠̝͔͔̘̣̇͑͒̅̀̑̾̃͝.

.

El demonio se acerco a una de las orejas de la coneja, esta obviamente se asusto al tener a tal bestia a su costado...pero algo extraño sucedió...el demonio le susurro algo, pero este sonó mas entendible...lo que lo volvió todavía mas aterrador.

- **Quiero que me entiendas una sola cosa pequeñita...si quieres el consejo de alguien, ese seria de que te salieras de lo que no te incumbe, todo aquel que se encuentre en este mundo simplemente arderá en las llamas mas ardientes jamas antes vistas...esa pequeña alma que tienes tu, el zorro, tu cría y tu familia mas temprano que tarde serán mías...por lo que si no te vas de este plano, os aconsejo como patético ser mortal el cual eres, de que te quedes con su familia.**

Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras ambos sintieron al extraño...al alejar un poco a la coneja sin soltara, vieron que la mano de Zalgo comenzaba a temblar y en algunos instantes parecía que se desvanecía como una falla de televisión...este soltó a la coneja y dijo.

.

-B̡̡̳̱̦̬̹͕̹̭̏̔͊̇̂̂͊̊̚͝i͈̤͔̻̪̳͚̟̱̎͐̐͐̿̅͑̑̄̎ͅe̬̥̞͇̭̫̪̖͙̫͐̈́͋͐͆̅̀̌̿͝n͎̰̮̖͍̼͍̳̅͗̇̅̐̎̉̄͘͘͜ͅ,̧̢̧̺̳͉̩̤͍̠̎̓͛̅̓̾̇́͛̈ ̠̲̦̙̦̞͖̤̗̙̈̊̈́̒̒͊̌͌̕̕c̛̗̖͖̟̻̼̱̮̳͔̃̎̆͛̀̍͒̾͝r͓̭͈̳͉̘̖͎͙̟̈̄̿͛͌̑̿͛̋͝ë̛̻̱͈̩̗̪͔̼̝́͐̓̋͛̆̄̀͜͝ở͇̼̭͍͎̮̭̲͍̣̋͆͊̋̾̃͛͘ ̧̧̹̣̻̜͕̬̯̗̾͒͌̂̎̀͒͌̇͗q̡̜̭̟̤̦̜͓̤̤̃̽̓́́͛̍̃́͝u̡̨͚͎͈̜̣̰̲̐̓͐̎͂͛͑̽̒̂ͅȩ͇̳̫̻̞͔̦͙̾̈̈́̾̓̈́͐͜͝͠ ̧̢̡̼͖̣͙͚̹̘͑̅͗̂̀͆̈́͆͊͝y͇̖̮͔͚͉̖͍̙͇͂͗͆̎͒̋͌̽̕͝a̫̬̩̖̫͖̼̟̬̯͐̃̇̿̓͋͒͑̂̓ ̧̛̬̭̠̼͓̘̩̃̏̑̉̈́͂͋̚͜͜n͔̯͕̤̹̲͉͓̤̺͗̈́͗̓͆̑́̏́͆o̟̦̙̬̦͓̯̪̺̰͒͋̐͛͑͗͗̀̓͝ ̧̛̛̛̲̟̘̙̬̟̣̱̈̔͑̂̚̚͝ͅm̯̲̼͙͈̹̹͍͎̈́̒͛̒̈́̈́̈̂͘͜ę̛̫̻̭̮͔̹̭͍̰͐̀̐͋͒̀̌̕͝ ̺̻̺̥͍̖̮̮̭̈̂̄͗͂̾́̅̚̕͜q̙̙̼̤͉̦̰̣͙̭͑͐̑̈́͛͆̽̈́̚͝u̟̠͖̟̼͔̬̲̮̩͋͑̏͛̒̋͆̋͘͝ė̡̢̢̞͈̥͍̳̟͖͑͒̀͗́͛͌̚͝d̩̩̯̺̩̠̼̭͍̎̃̈͒̊͑̅̈́̽͐͜ă͈̥̗̭̗̹̲̟̝̦̓̋̆̑̃̇̌͘͝ ̧̡̣̠͖̮͕̼̣̺̅̓̌́̄͋̓̃̈́͝m̨̮̮̮̰̻̰͈̞̗̒̂̏̊͌̆̆͘͝͠ų̰̜̤̮͕̠̫̭̤̓̌̊̋͆͒̅̾͂̚c̨̪̫͓̙̬̝̖͉͊̐̈́̎͆̆̈̆̀͝ͅh͉̪̲͔̝̖͕̜̹̻͌͗̋̄́̎͌̓̽͝ǫ̢͓̝̞̞͓̦̙͓̏̄͂̎̊̌̓̀͘̚ ̧̡͈̩̱̭͕͚̺̞̊̈̀̍̅͒̂͆͘͠t͙̠̙͓̬̼̹͖̱̎̅̽͑̊͋̐͆͑̚͜i̡̡̨̢̤̙͈̯̮͔̓̀̍̑̄̆̏͆͑̀e̢̥͖͕̺̝̪̣͙̟͑̍̂͐̈́͐̔́̔͛m̨͚̣̮̪̦̖̗͇̐̓̊̃̈́̎̀̋͜͠p̛̫͖̟̱̻̣̖̰̺̋̉̋̌̿́͑̚̕ͅǫ̨̛̠͔̻̪͍͓̙̰̂̃͑͑̆̇̉̈͠ ̢̛͇͓̭͈̙͔̫̘̹͆̋͊͆̅̑͘͝͝ė̢̡̟͈͚̬̻̞̩̗͂̽̈́̍͊̒̏̋̀n̲̥̪̗͓͓̤͕͙̹̓̉̈́͌̈́͌͒̾̀̕ ̢̢̟͍̰͔̦̰͇̌́̀͋͛͛͐̀̓̕ͅe̛͎̠̻͔̹̦͙̯̻͇͐̓̂̿̐̓̈́̎̌ş͔̝̣͉͕̬̠̓̅͛͐̽̈́̂͜͝͠͝ͅt̨̛̝̯͔̪̩̣̹̭͖̒͑͑̌̽̈̋́͘ę͕͇̝̹͈̟̝̤͍́̆̀̅̍̈́̎̚͝ ̧̨̩͔̜͇̙͕̤̀́̆̃̑͋̚͘̚͝ͅm̧̧̻̝͓̱̝̟̪̪̏͂̌̀̃͐͒̓̽͘u̡̱̙̟̱̲̞̺̣͉̒̉̐͛̅̃͂̏͐͠n͔͈̬̼̣̜̦̝̼͖̿̈́͐̾̄̈́̈͋̚͝d͈̟̱̹̹̪͍͍̣̞̾͛̽̊̒͑̋̓̇͝o̢̢͙͇̞̗͉͚̿̇̉́̏͐̀͑̆͘͜ͅ,̢̧̬͈͚̫̫͎̒̿̇́̑̍̌̐̚̕ͅͅ ̡̨̜̜̦͈̦̠̯͐̈́̂̓͌͑̅͒͘͜͝m͈̺̹͎̝̬̞͚̫̟͒͛̽͛̋̒̇̃̀̄a̼̺͚̺̣̹̣̠̻̹̎̒̈̌́͒̆̄͘͝ş͎̜̦̟̜̬̭͇́̽̍̎̎̍̋̆͐̍͜ ͙̭̤̝͇̻͓̞͔́̏̉̃̽̑̀̇̒̀͜a̱͇̤̥̗̰̣̦̺̱̋̓̋́́̎̂͗̿̚u̧̹̟͖̖̗͓̩̳̓̽̓͌̉̃͑̒̀͜͝n̢̼̺̥̜̻̳͉̟̥̒̑̓̑̅̉͐̋͊͠ ̧̧̬̮̪͙̦̜̠̀̓͌́͐̅̂̉̓̈́ͅq̢̜̼͕̗̻͇̫̖́̿̄̉̽̾̈́̊́͒͜ų͙͎͕̣͉͓̙̳͔͒͛͂̂͊͊̿̎̈́͘e̮̣̼͙̝̺̖̖̼̘̐͋͂̇̑̿͌̽̈́̚ ̡̩͈̳̲̤̥͓̘́͂̀͒̑̂̍̃̚̕ͅp̛̝̟̰̺̝̠͚̖̼͍̔̇́̈́͊̎̊̌͠a̡͔̤̰̘͍̭̰͙̔͑̀̓̑͛͋̂̔͘ͅr͈̦̳̱̙̼̞̯̹̯̔̔̀̏̀̔̇̚͝͝e̝̺̫̼̖̫͚̝̝̎̂̇̒̿̐̓͑̍͜͠č̨̘͚̙̦͓̺̮̜̯͌͋̓͗̐̊͛́̕e̡̡̛͈̜̗̤̫͎̫̪̿̎͋͂̇̈͌̊͝ ̛̠͉̗̲̳͕̝̺̜̾́́͋̒̒͘̚͝ͅq̙̩͖̪͚͇͎̲̹̪̎͐͑̆̿̾̎̔̊́ǔ̧̧̠̤̭̙̘̜̻͂̒͒͐̆̃͂͘͜͠e̛͔͚̞͍̲͈̠̣̬̅̀̇̇̓̆̀̅͆͜ ̨̧̛̼͈̮̖͎͖̞̺̑̓̃̉̈̓͊̒͘v̢͕̪̲̯͉̮͍̰̺̈̽́̓̽͌͒͊̂̚î̧̢̨͉̺̻̩̜̻͚̂̋́͆̈́̎̒̂̕e͈̦̺̰̺̲̣̣̱̖͗̔̐̂̈́̓̔̍͌͘n̡̛̰̲̞̹͈̰̖̠̣̅̀̔̃̇͛́͘͝e̡̨̛̜͎͚̥̞̖̬̼͑̓́̐̇͂̈́̄̕ ̧̦͓͕̯̩͇͍̂͒͒͆̄̉̃̒̿́ͅͅc̙͔͈͙͕̲͚͕͔͙̊͊͛͆̽̾̑̈̃͝ơ̧̼̰͎̳̙̝͔̜͓͒̀̐́̉̉̆͠͝m̢͍̬̻̠͍͈͕̖̾́̄̏̐̀͋͆͘͘͜p̡̢̨̛̝̪̭̪̭̝̓̿̇͊͂̃͗̔̄ͅą̧̞̰̪͖̜͇͉̼̎̋̑̉̓̒̚͝͠͝ñ̢̜̣͖̪̯͎͎͖̫̿̿́̿͋̄͗̇̅̚i̡̢̧̮͓̪̘̯͓͈̓͆̆̀̊̏̒̚͝͠a̢͉̦̻͓̗̭͉͎͍͂̀͛̐̈́́̕̚͠͝,̥͚̯̭̼̹̗̙̭̻͑̋̈́͛͑̂̅̃́͝ ̢͓̹̦̞̯̥͈̯̱͋͊̔̆͐̽̉̔͘͝l̡͓͎̪̣̦̬̜̼̻̿̑̇̒͂͊̏̇̀̈́ö̡̨̹̝̠͉̰̺͓́̓̈̽͊̍̎͋̏͜͝ ̨͚̮̙̗̟̰̮̼͈͗̎͑͊̐̆͊͘̚͝m̧͍̭̙̣̭̬̘̞͎̀̉̾͊̓͊̒̌̕͝ȩ͖̳̼̬̠̜̭̜̈̍͆̀̃̈́̓̂͋͘͜j̡̨͖͖͇̦͕͕̬͌͗̓̏̏̈́͒̎͗̏͜o̢͙̘̼̬͇̝̻͇̊̂̀̋̐͋̽́̋͘͜r̹̦̝̟̤͎̘̯̫͚̆̂͂̉͂̓͛̾̕͝ ̨̹̠̮̱̟̩̲͎̜̆̀̾͛͆̒̈́̄̈́͋ĕ̡̛͙̩̮̙̥͙̼̻͈̀̈̄̈̄̊͋͘ņ̧͍̠̦̭̯͉͇̰͗͑̋͌̈́̊͒̽̈͝ ̢̛̫̟͕̗̙͇͔̜͉́̏̏̔́́̈́̿̕ę̛̜̬̥͍͕̟̗̥́͛̾͆́̋̈́̽͝ͅš͍̟͔̯̼͕̝̠̯͍̍̒̄̈͆̅͘͝͝t̡͕̥̪͕͕̣̘̣̃̄̈́͌̀͗̈̌̂̕͜ő͔̮͚̙̫̠̯̦̫́͐̏̇̈́̐̓͝͝ͅş̼͓̜̦̰̺̖͓̺͂̉̄̃̒̋͂̍̇̕ ̛̝̫̲̗̣͔̠̘̠͉̒̌̽́́͆͘̕͝m̡̮͔̹̤̙̪͇̭͚͂̅̀̆̍͂͗̓́͠ȍ̡̘̝͍̞̫͍̲̬͖́̔̿͒̊͛͋̇͛m͉͍̺̼̻̫̙̬͎̻͒̈́̎̈́̈́̐̕͝͝͝ȩ̺̩͖͔̙̮͖̀̃̂͋̓̇̐͗͋̕ͅͅn̡̨͈̣̬͖̩̗̩̙̏̈͊̾͂̐͑́̂̕t͉̙͔̻̲̤̱̥͇̪̋̍̀͒̓̓̀̅͝͝o̲͚͉̜̝̲̼̠̫̬͑̈́̊̽̀̎̽́͊̈ş̨̨͔̣̰̠̤͍̘͗̀̀̌̍̆̌̓̃͝ ̧̢̨̪̭̼̦͙̻̱̆̿̐̏̾̈́͒̏̊͝e̘̖̹͎͚̠̤̮̪͂̐̿͒̀͆̓̈́̏͝ͅş͙̘̖̖͉̝̟̞͐͛̊̏̃̈́̆́̈́͜͝ ̡̣͈̤̬͔͙̳̺̝͊̇͌̇͋͗͊͑͗̕i̡̜͚̣̫̫̼̘̰̾̅͛̐͐͆̍̓͘̚ͅṙ̗̟̮͖͔͖̮̘̱͊͆̋̊̏̌͗̕͜͝ń̛̤̭̣͔̼̱̜̻̪̹͆͐̇͐͂͆̈́͠ò̡̗̜̙̬̱͙͕͕̼͂́̀͌́̿́̌͘s̢̧̨̥̺̪̝̹̜̃̎͒̀͗̿̉͑̋̄͜,̛̝͓̖̣̻͓͍͓̦̝̓̾̂̾̄͐͑́̚ ̛̞̝̦͚̣̼̟̳̂̽̊͂̾̏̓̔̚͜ͅa̬̣͉̗̱̯̟̠̰̾̊̾́̽̀͌̉͆̎ͅd͎̯̝̙̮̲̰͇̟̗̍̃̓͐̊̋͂̅̉̊ę̜̘̱̻̜̳̖͔̯̀̽̿͛̒͊̿̆̅͊m̢̨̢̛̫̟̮͕̞̰͚̒͂͂̋́͂̓̾̂ȃ̢̰̹̦̹͙͓͓͇̎̃͗̎͐͗̃͗͝ͅs̳̻͎̲͔͍͎̣͙͉̒̐̄̇̃̌̐͛̓̚ ̙͎̜͎̤͕̰̭̄̿̌̆̈̂͋́̕͜͝ͅy͖͕̦͔̝͉̜̙̪̏̐̅̿̓̆̇̀̎̈́͜ą̨̧̛̠̫̤̥̘͍͑́̓̉́̃̃̃̊͜ ̨͕͉̭͕̭̻͙̟̼̾͒͑̐̓͗̏̉̚̚ţ̗̳̝̻̭͈̮́̽̈́̔̋̀́̐͌͠ͅͅę͚̞̠̝̻̰̟͓͉̔̾͑̒̓̎̋̈́͋ņ̣͓͚͖̳̘̗̜̜̎̓͑͗̅̾́̊̓͝ģ̭̻̲̹̤̥̼̟̯̓̇͆͆͒̄̊̓͝͝ơ̡̛͙̞̪͕̗͇̙̈̄̾̾̾̓̓̕͜ͅ ̛͈̪̱͇͖̩̖͇̜́̓̃̈́͂͒̍̐̉͜l̡̫̖̲͉͍͓̤̻̰͆͆̈͗̾̄͂͗͑͝o͎̟̗̰̟̪̭͈͎̜͒̇̑̃͂̍̾̂͠͝ ̛̤̭̰̱͇̬̙̦̮̪̀̉̆̀͛̊͆̿̋q̞̼̱̜̦̯̻̟̠̼̋̋͒̇͋̃̋̀͘͝ų͕̜̘̻̟̙̘͍͕̂͑̓́̋̈̓͐́͘e̢̫̼̥̻̪͙̜̼͂́̍̐͛̇͂̅͘͜͝ ̛͉͈̪̠͔͓̻̠̰͆̽͊̏̌̈́̃̈̚͜m͎̝̥̗͔̠̪̱͎͒̀͌̾͋̈́̓͐̚͜͠a̢̫͚̞̬͕̘̗͈͑͊͋̀́̚͘͘̕͜͠n̢̫̺̙͇̣̖̼̳̖̿̔͌̾̾̀̍͒̌͆d̝̯̞̗̺̙̯̯̘̐͆̏̌̀͑̀̕͘͜͝ê̢͖͙̰̝͇̻̻̥͛͗̋̾̀͑̚̕͜͝ ̠̲͙̝͙̻̙͎͓̎̎͂̿̆̏̐̌̕͠ͅa̢̮͙̦̟͙̤̙̘̣͂̅̂͛̉̀͊̃͘͠ ̨̘̖̦̥͈̱̗͓̖̾̆̃̂̓̌̔̏́͘b̡͔͕͓̳͍̯̙̯̌̏͋̔̊̉̾̍́̈́ͅȕ̡̨͇̹̗̹͍̤̫̺͆̈̆́̈́̓̈̋͠ş͉̲̗͇̮̟̬̹͕̔̾́̅̌̎̅͂̆͝ç̢̘͕͕͚̰̝̬̝͂̏̃̑̀͋̓͐̾͝ă̧̬̱̪̲̬̹̼̗̽̎͛͛͛̾͌̕͝ͅŗ̠̳̟̦͚̝̝̼̭̅̈́̀̎̐̆̎̋͒͗ ̘̮̺͖̺̘͙̝̱̳̃́̓͆̈́̃̿̿̈̚ḩ̛̻̙̮̱̲͈͙͉͈̃̽͐̈͌̄̂̕͝o̡̝̹̮̟̜̲̲̻̬͒̓͐̓̉̒́̽͆͝y̧̡̦͉̝͙̦̭̞͆̉̽̊͂̆̋̋̿̚ͅ.̲̣̦͓̮̬̭͇͇̓͗̈́̀̈́͂̓̎̅̕ͅ.̛͍̱͚̳̯͎͍̲͇͚̍̌̓́̔͊͐̾̕.̡͖̞̹̮̟͍̦̆̽̈̾̔̏̀̔͊̒͜͜h̥̝̰͈̹̩̺̞̟̜̽͑̀̃̇̉̾̃͝͝â͚̘̣̼͔̖͕̰̩̩̓́̏̋́̂̎̃̿s̲̟͈̠̳̼͔̤̜̗̐͊̒͐́̎̕͘͝͝ţ͚̮̗̯̣̣̝̜͒͛͂̃͆̅̄̿̚͜͝ą͖͙̟̣͖͍̭̤̈́̈́̃͋̊̿́̕͜͠͠ ̨̦͍̯͔̳̯̬͇̼̃̀̔̐͐̌̏̽͝͠l̢̛̙̹͈̲̱̤̙̓̔̽̃̎̑̋̋͘ͅͅā̧̯̘̬̰̪͎̭̱̤͆̽̂̈̈́̔̿̒͠ ̧̡̦͖̘̞̩̥̞̝̇́͊̀̾̌̃͊͒̔v̢̢̛̗͍̤̤͓̝̲̻͆͗̍̅̈̅̔̽̂ï̼̞̻̺̱̮̳̖͓̠̄́͐̂̑̓̑̕̕s̨̢̛̭͎̯̩̯͎̤͙̆͂̈̈́̑̍̄̂͘t̨̳̫̠͓͓̪̯̰̩̓͊͋̃͂̀̐̈͝͝a͕̼̹̘̳̗̞͙̹̺͆̒̉̈́͒̎͌͝͝͝ ̢͉̗̜͈͙̫̗͉̰̎̈́̉͗̏͒̒̉͘͘m̧̨͉̞̺̼͎̝̭̉̆̾̈́̅̋͐̿́͒ͅở̰̠̞̗̥̜̰̱͓̬͂̽̔̇̽̕̕̚r̛͎͇̪̰̩̳̠̗̟͈͗͑̀̿̑̉̽̊̌ţ͎̖͍̫̻̥̼̲͋̆̏͐̀̓̇̊͜͝͝a̖̞͔͍͚̭̦͍̜̟̔̀͆̀̎̊̿̅̉͝l̨͖͇̦͖̻̱̥̥͖̅̋̎͗͊̑̀̋̂̆ȩ̜̟̣͕͓̤͔̰̋͆̉̔͋̓̈̔̌̚ͅs̛̞̫̰̞̙̦̙̳͎͑̑̔̒̀̋̉̚͝ͅ.̭͚̮͙̟̳̭̩͉̘̄͊̿̽̉̔́͊͛̕.

.

Al decir aquellas palabras poco legibles, este se fue en dirección de sus aliados, este les hizo una pequeña señal y se acercaron a su amo, Jeff tomo el brazo de Slender algo asqueado y Offender y Slender con sus manos tocar el pecho de Zalgo para desaparecer...

Al hacerlo las nubes desaparecieron, se vio como el sol prácticamente había desaparecido entre las nubes pintadas por el atardecer amarillento con tonos anaranjados y rojizos...generalmente este serviría para una bella vista en los campos de Bonnyburrow, pero en esta ocasión simplemente sirvió como despedida para uno de los días mas lamentables y tristes tanto para nuestros héroes como para dicho pueblo...el en lugar solo se veía destrucción, la presencia de Zalgo fue tal que algunas casas terminaron deformándose y causando el mismo efecto en algunos pobladores que estaban demasiado cerca del lugar...los padres de Judy luego de salir de lo que parecía ser un trance en el que solo miraban la ventana salieron junto a varios pobladores para atender a los derrotados héroes...la única que seguía consiente era Judy quien estaba de rodillas en la tierra mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos...de repente a delante de ella aparecía alguien...es era Douglas, sus ropas con las que aparecía siempre estaba algo quemadas y rotas, desesperado miro a sus alrededores y no podía creer lo que veía, este se sobresalto un poco al mirar a Judy atrás de el y luego de calmarse este pregunto.

-¿Que fue lo ocurrido aquí?.

-Eso...Zalgo apareció junto con Jeff, Slenderman y un familiar mas de Splendorman.

Douglas se quedo impactado y la coneja incluso pensó asustado al verle a los ojos...este por su mente pensaba.

 _Esto no puedes ser, ¿la invasión ya habrá comenzado?...con tantas cosas que han ocurrido hoy eso lo confirma..._

-¿Que hicieron con exactitud?.

-Ellos...hicieron cosa terribles -Dijo entre lagrimas-, mataron a varios amigos del pueblo y a una de mis hermanas...tratamos de detenerlos pero...pero.

Douglas le tranquilizo y se dirigieron a un lugar seguro para comenzar a tratar las heridas de Nick y las suyas, mientras hacia esto con sus poderes este les pregunto.

-¿No recibieron ningún llamado por algún medio electrónico o por Splendorman o Karen?

-No...¿por que lo pregunta?.

Douglas al lograr sanar las heridas mas graves de Nick le responde.

-Judy...mientras ustedes peleaban, la ciudad sufrió un atentado múltiple por varios miembros del clan de Zalgo, debemos ir lo mas rápido a la ciudad para poder ayudar.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **Ay papa, las cosas se están poniendo muy feas para nuestros amigos, ¿como lograran superar este duro golpe y volver al combate?.**

 **muy bien amigos, quiero decirles que probablemente para el resto del mes no haga alguna otra actualización hasta Agosto; la razón, es que estoy comenzando con la escritura de unos cuentos de mi autoria, solo espero tener suerte y que todo salga bien, igualmente les deseo a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores, el próximo capitulo veremos que fue lo que sucedió mas exactamente mientras Offenderman distraía a nuestros amigos para la breve aparición de Zalgo.**

 **Nos leemos amigo(a)s, espero le den al Fav y a Seguir para no perderse ninguna actualización, saludos :3**


	10. Chapter 9

**(Arturven) Muy bien muy bien...creo que antes que nada tengo que saludarles ¿no? :V; en verdad me alegra de que estemos juntos en verdad ya que no e actualizado en un mes (y eso que pensaba que pensaba que tardaría aun mas) debido a un proyecto que estoy trabajando con un amigo que, ahora me siento mas inspirado y ya tengo algunas ideas para tener mas contenido que podamos distribuir la verdad, Ahora, comencemos :3**

Capitulo 9 - Guardia Baja, Robo informático en Zootopia.

.

Zona residencial del distrito forestal - 9:20 Am

En el lugar se estaba dando una venta de garaje, entre la familia, una de leones, una madre junto a su hijo de alrededor de 12-13 años de edad, mientras la madre buscaba algunas ropas y muebles para su hogar, mientras su hijo iba buscando algunos video juegos para su Zboz One; sin embargo, ese día estaba algo triste ya que su hermano mayor se había ido desde temprano de su hogar debido a que se mudo para estar mas cerca de la Universidad, este generalmente jugaba tanto con su nueva consola, como con la vieja Nintendo 64 de su hermano mayor, por lo que también busco algunos de esos juegos ya que, invitaría a unos amigos a su casa a quienes también le gustaban jugar con consolas viejas...

Luego de casi dos horas y media buscando, no consiguió ningún juego para la vieja consola; el muchacho salio un momento y, cuando guardaba sus "nuevos" juegos se dirigió hacia una camión de helados que estaba cerca...mientras caminaba escucho una voz que trataba de llamarle la atención...el muchacho volteo de reojo y vio tirado en el suelo a un león...de aproximadamente tres metros, tenia un capucha gris bastante fea y manchada en los bordes, esta tapaba su rostro, cuerpo y solo permitía ver parte de sus piernas cubiertas por unos pantalones de un azul muy oscuro aun con la luz, casi negro lo que le recordó al uniforme de policia y sus grandes patas amarillentas con las garras que tienen los leones...este sin levantar la mirada del suelo le dijo al muchacho con una voz un poco apagada.

-Hey muchacho...estas buscando videojuegos.

El muchacho ya estaba por decir no por ser un extraño, pero este sujeto le dijo.

-Creo que estas buscando algo para una Nintendo 64.

Al decir eso, el león le lanzo un cartucho para ese tipo de consola...este miro el cartucho gris y vio que este traía escrito con lo que parecía ser un marcador rojo "Zelda, Majora's Mask"...el muchacho sin quitarle la mirada del misterioso mamífero y, el muchacho bastante escéptico pregunto.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?, dinero me imagino.

El gran león dio una pequeña risa, por su risa parecía que debía ser alguien de mucho de 30 años, este dijo con una voz mas amigable.

-No, no quiero dinero, solo quiero saber dos cosas.

El león mas joven se sintió bastante nervioso pero acepto...el león enmascarado pregunto.

-¿Tu eres Donovan Crawler?, el famoso muchacho que puede acceder a cualquier cuenta.

Donovan se sorprendió...el no conocía ese sujeto pero parecía que el si de el; y lo que decía era cierto. Cuando este tenia ratos libre, ademas de jugar también disfrutaba de entrar a diversas cuentas de famosos o de algunas organizaciones...su mayores logros, fueron hackear el numero de Gazelle y, junto a sus amigos ingresar algunos chistes de mal gusto a la pagina del pentágono.

-Si ese soy yo, ¿para que quiere saber es?. Mejor dicho, ¿como me conoce?. Dijo Despectivamente.

-Nada...es solo que, creo que ese juego sera algo especial para ti...te sentiras "ardientes" jejej -Dijo mientras se levantaba entamente- y por saber quien eres...pues.

Este al estar parado sobre el suelo, Donovan se sorprendió al ver los ojos del león, este era alguien aun mas joven de lo que esperaba, no debía tener mas de 25 años ahora...aun siendo cubierto por la capucha que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, su rostro y lo que se podría ver de su cuello una gran cantidad de pequeñas cicatrices y marcas de lo que podrían ser quemaduras...pero su rostro solo mostraba amabilidad y tranquilidad y mas aun, algo que le pareció muy raro...los ojos de aquel león eran completamente grises, casi blancos, parecían como los ojos de un ciego, pero estos les miraban fijamente...este comenzó a alejarse entre la oscuridad del callejón mientras se despedía.

-Que pases buenos dias Donovan, espero verte pronto.

.

El joven león ya había hablado con sus amigos por su teléfono y les dijo sobre el juego que logro conseguir gracias al león misterioso...este de muy pequeño amaba la saga de Zelda...el heroico zorro rubio luchando contra todos los males posibles en un mágico reino, combatiendo contra el legendario ejercito y derrotar al maligno rey Ganondorf para salvar a la princesa Zelda. La saga de "The Legend of Zelda" siempre les traía nostalgia de las tardes para cuando jugaba con su hermano menor.

Al llegar a su hogar se encontro con sus amigos esperandolo en la puerta y, luego de saludarle y ayudar a su madre a bajar las cosas, el y sus tres amigos subieron con velocidad.

Sacaron la vieja Nintendo 64 de su hermano y luego de arreglar algunas cosas, la lograron encender y conectar, se sorprendieron al ver que el juego funciono con normalidad...lo que les pareció algo bastante extraño, fue el hecho de que se encontraron con una partida ya guardada y completada al 100%..."BEN" era lo único que se podía ver. Sus amigos decidieron que seria una buena idea jugar algunos niveles que no se podían si reiniciaban el juego.

.

Sala de control de cámaras ,Punto de control policial de Sahara Quare - 9:45 AM

En el lugar solo estaban un tigre y un hipopótamo revisando algunas de las cámaras, incluso con el aire acondicionado se podía sentir el fuerte calor de mas de 50 grados Celcius, mientras revisaban, notaron algo extraño.

Era un León que trataba de cubrir su cuerpo con una manta gris que cubría todo su cuerpo, ¿un león tapándose con ese calor?...algo muy extraño pasaba, cuando estos estaban a punto de avisar a sus compañeros de la zona, se vio que este se retiraba hacia un callejón casi al lado del departamento de policía, por ese costado no había nada por donde pudiesen entrar...ni ventanas, puertas, o rendija de ventilación...lo que si vieron fue a una persona...no era un animal, este era un humano...pero por los que se habían dado a conocer, no era ninguno de los aliados que salvaron a la ciudad hace 5 años...este traía unos pantalones negros y una camiseta negra con rojo, era de piel blanca y su cabello aunque, era pelirrojo, era bastante corto y por su mirada, no parecía ser alguien de muchos amigos...este estaba recostado de una pared y al moverse, los oficiales vieron que de tras de el, estaba una de las plantas de energía de la estación, oculta y casi invisible gracias a la pintura igual que la estación y que, apenas sobresalía de la pared...luego de unas pocas palabras, el humano toco el aparato eléctrico y se produjo un gran resplandor rojo. Al mismo tiempo, la estación comenzó a tener fallas de energía y, aunque la interrupción del sistema de las cámaras no duro ni dos segundos, ambos sospechosos desaparecieron...

Nerviosos ante lo que vieron el hipopótamo fue a tomar el teléfono para llamar a la patrulla mas cercana sobre lo que sucedió...pero al hacerlo sucedió algo inesperado...al tomar el teléfono, el oficial recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica y cayo al suelo muerto, la pata con la que tomo el aparato se encontraba quemada, sus parpados estaban tan abiertos que parecían que iban salirse de sus cuencas...antes de que su compañero pudiese haber gritado, se vio que la luz se esfumo de casi todo el lugar, solo la habitación quedo iluminada por las pantallas de los monitores que, por alguna razón aun funcionaban. Para empeorar el evento paranormal, las cámaras cambiaron automáticamente a las que estaban adentro de la estación, los pocos oficiales que estaban en el lugar...estos confundidos eran atacados por una gran silueta, esta parecía atacar lo mas rápido posible para evitar una larga confrontación o, siquiera que algún oficial emitirá algún sonido...al ver que los oficiales del lugar, o estaban muertos o inconscientes, el oficial estaba desesperado, en su equipamiento solo tenia una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes y tras frascos con el liquido que usaban para dejar fuera de combate a los criminales, con velocidad y nerviosismo logro colocar un cartucho y guardas los otros dos que tenia...

De repente, las cámaras dejaron de funcionar y, emitir y luz roja, esto asusto al oficial ya que nunca había pasado...un resplandor rojo como el de hace unos momentos atrás se hizo presente en el lugar...si no tuviera una buena vista por ser un depredador, no hubiese visto al humano...una sonrisa llena de confianza y malicia...este sin vacilar disparo una descarga eléctrica hacia el oficial, sin importar si esto lo mato o no...ya con todos los oficiales fuera de combate, con un pequeño chasquido de sus dedos, hizo que la electricidad del sitio regresase.

El león de ojos pálidos entro a la habitación y se sorprendió al ver a su compañero, este le pregunto.

-¿Te aseguraste que no avisaran a nadie, Cole?

-Pff, no te preocupes, les mande con San Pedor antes de que pudieran gritar..

-Lo que sea, ¿dejaste la computadora principal aun funcional?. Dijo muy monótono.

-Claro gatito, dele, ya deben de mandar nuestro mensaje.

.

Casa de Donovan - 9:50 Am

Ya había pasado casi media hora desde que comenzaron a jugar, y se quedaron sorprendidos por el juego, el león misteriosos no le dio un mal juego, en verdad le dio el autentico Majora´s Mask...pero de allí comenzaron las cosas extrañas...cuando caminaban con su avatar, cerca de lo que parecía ser valle sin casi nada de vegetación solo cerca de un pequeño lago...se encontraron con una extraña estatua...traía la misa ropa que el zorro heroe Link, pero no era de su misma raza...este no tenia pelaje alguno, ojos pequeños de un azul casi apagado, su traje estaba un poco sucio , por su gorro se podía ver algo de pelo amarillento similar al de Link...entonces uno de los muchachos dijo.

-Hey, ¿y si rompes esa estatua?, tal vez encontremos algo valioso en ella.

Donovan accedió y con su espada sagrada golpeo la estatua del extraño ser...al hacerlo, se presento un Bug en el juego y un agudo pero extremadamente molesto sonido en el lugar...Donovan fue el único que pudo abrir los ojos para darse cuendarse cuenta de lo siguiente...en la pantalla de la TV se vio un texto de fondo morado y letras rojas, estas decían

No debiste Haber hecho eso

En ese momento el avatar del juego comenzó a quemarse, se veía como el personaje trataba desesperadamente que apagar las llamar pero esto no sucedía.

-Amigo, era una trampa. Dijo uno de los amigos.

-Si rápido, llévalo al lago que esta cerca.

Al comenzar a correr, se veía a la estatua también siguiéndole...son esa expresión casi sin vida que, no dejaba de incomodar a todos los presentes...cuando el estaban cerca del lago, se comenzaron a escuchar una raras risas dentro del juego, estas aunque sonaban como la de un chico de su edad o tal vez menos era obvio la malicia con las que estos. Al voltear la cámara para poder ver a la estatua que les seguía, todos se asustaron al ver que la expresión casi muerta de la estatua había cambiado a una gran sonrisa maquiavelica, incluso para ellos que, ya habían jugado juegos de horror y supervivencia como Resident Evil, The Forest, Five Nights At Freddy, y otra larga infinidad de juegos de esa índole, no podía evitar asustar por lo que estaba viendo.

-Amigo, en verdad que esto es raro -Dijo uno de sus cuatro amigos muy nervioso-, ¿quien habrá hecho esto con el juego?.

-No lo se -Dijo Donovan- esta cosa me lo dio un extraño que estaba cerca del lugar, solo me pregunto por mi nombre y luego se fue, no me pidió dinero ni nada.

-Mejor quitalo -Dijo otro de sus amigos-, quien sabe si tiene un virus o algo.

Su avatar logro llegar al lago...pero algo extraño paso, el personaje de Link de repente comenzaba a expresar verdadera desesperación, algo que ni siquiera las versiones actuales del juego podían hacer, con una velocidad todavía mas rápida Link trataba de subir a la superficie, pero era como si una corriente de agua le jalaba hacia abajo...ya para cuando la barra de vida se acabo, en la orilla del lago se podía ver el siniestro rostro del ser...sus ojos habían desaparecido para dejar en su lugar a unas simples cuencas vacías, de estas comenzaron a escurrirse unas gotas de un asqueroso liquido negro...de su boca parecía que quería decir algo, pero estos no se escuchaba absolutamente nada...el pelaje de los cuatro leones jóvenes se erizo como puntas de alfileres cuando , increíblemente casi al mismo tiempo lograron leer los labios de la criatura humanoide.

 ** _Ahora ire por ustedes_**

La pantalla del televisor se apago en dicho momento...luego de unos segundos la pantalla se encendió, fue por una fracción de segundo, pero fue lo suficiente para hacer gritar a los cuatro felinos...se vio que, al lado de uno de sus amigos, en la puerta, estaba parado el ente...con una sonrisa maquiavelica y ojos vacíos, chorreando el liquido negro goteando; para este punto ya estaban confundidos de que los padres de Donovan no le llamasen...al encenderse de manera permanente la pantalla se vio algo mas perturbante...en el lugar se podía ver el mismo lado, de un costado podían ver el cuerpo quemado de el avatar de Link, pero este se veía mucho mas realista de lo que debería ser para un juego del año 2000 - 2001.

a los alrededores del lugar se veían imágenes estáticas de lo que parecían ser almas en pena, unos llorando, otros gritos tan desgarradores que les hacían llorar, entre tantos de niños, mujeres, ancianos , etc. La cámara hizo un acercamiento al centro del lago para que, lentamente comenzara a azomar la versión humanoide del heroe del juego; traía la ropa verde básica de Link junto con su escudo y espada mística, solamente que tenia esa aterradora cara y la mascara de Majora´s Mask a su costado...su voz aunque sonaba algo mayor para el seguía pareciendo la de alguien joven, pero en algunos momentos no se le comprendía del todo, era como si tuviese agua en la boca o si sufriese nuevamente de un Bug el juego.

(Nota del Autor: para dar una mejor idea, remociemdo ver el video en Youtube del canal "David Near" con "Ben Drowned Origine Voice" y "Know my pain" para poder imaginarsela mejor)

 **-Muy bien, hola mis queridos gatitos.**

Todos los chicos están sencillamente aterrados por lo que estaban viendo y escuchando...¿acaso...acaso esa cosa les estaba hablando?...si, y no era solo eso.

 **-Si quisieran escuchar mi consejo, les recomendaría que eviten salir de esa habitación.**

Con ello Bill, de los amigos de Donovan el mas grande y, relativamente en mejor condición física del resto dijo.

-Al diablo con esto, vamos a salir y quemaremos esa cosa.

Bill corrió y trato desesperadamente de girar la perilla, pero esta parecía que estuviese pegada, sin siquiera tener la posibilidad de moverse un milímetro siquiera...con esto, el ente soltó una pequeña risilla y dijo.

 **-** **Como me gusta decir amigo...No debiste haber hecho eso.**

Al decir esas palabras, el liquido que salia de los ojos del ente cambio a un rojo carmesí similar a la sangre, el grito del muchacho hizo que los demás voltearan a verle, la pata con la que había tomado la perilla de la puerta en prendió en llamas de manera espontanea y, con una sobrenatural velocidad, esta se exparcsio por todo su cuerpo, como había espacio en el cuarto trato de rodar para mitigar las llamas pero esto no se detuvo, sus gritos apenas eran entendibles con el de sus amigos gritando. No pasaron mas de dos minutos hasta que Bill dejo de moverse y, con la velocidad que las llamas aparecieron estas también se apagaron, dejando ver y cuerpo negro del joven león ya muerto, se veían sus extremidades casi hasta el hueso, prácticamente no quedo nada de su melena y no quedo pelaje alguno sobre su cuerpo.

Sus amigos lloraban desconsoladamente y aterrorizados al ver el cuerpo de su amigo...la voz del ente demando que se callaran para comenzar a hablar; temerosos hicieron caso y este hablo.

 **-Siendo un poco mas corteses, mi nombre en Ben Drowned, Ben para los amigos -** Dijo en un tono bromista- **verán, escuche que uno de ustedes es un gran cerebrito para las computadoras**

Los demás miraron a Donovan asustado y al saber que se trataba de el este dijo.

 **-Veras mi querido amigo...necesito un favor de tu parte.**

-¿¡Favor!?. Pregunto incrédulo Donovan.

 **-Claro amigo, veras, necesito que entres a la red de datos de un lugar llamado "ZDP"...no se que significaran esas letras, pero un amigo "electrisista" ni yo pudimos entrar a la base de datos por..."un antivirus"...y, un viejo trabajador del lugar tampoco pudo entrar debido a que cambiaron las contraseñas de todas las computadoras...y como dicen que sabes hackear todo lo que tenga internet o cosas electrónicas, por lo que necesitamos de tu ayudita.**

Al escuchar esto, uno de sus amigos pregunto que hoptendrian a cambio de ayudarles, Ben dijo que traería a su amigo de vuelta a la vida y les dejaría ir si aceptaban...

.

Ya habían pasado casi 20 minutos desde que llegaron al punto de control de la policía mientras el humano y el león esperaban todavía...el humano pregunto.

-¿Estas seguro de que ninguna de tus claves sirve?, desde aquí entraste a la zona primaria de defensa de tal departamento de policía, deberías entrar a la base profunda de datos ¿o no?.

-Tan seguro como que tu no te pudiste "meter" directamente desde aquí a la zona de datos...necesitamos estos códigos y datos para saber cuales sera los puntos de reunión, defensa, ofensiva y huidas de emergencia de este sitio para dentro de unas semanas cuando inicie la invasión.

El muchacho se levanto de suelo e iba a salir de la habitación, el león se levanto con rapidez de la silla y al salir, noto que este buscaba una fuente de energía.

-Hey, ¿que creer que estas asiendo?.

El humano le respondio.

-Un punto de electricidad que me permita conectarme a cualquier punto de la ciudad...el generador por el que entre solo me permite salir y entrar de este lugar, voy a buscar un-

En ello, vio un telefono de pared que, sin duda le iban a ayudar a moverse.

-Muy bien, si entro desde aqui, estare moviendome junto ala electricidad de los cables de comunicacion de toda esta ciudad. Dijo el muchacho.

Con esto el león le toma de un brazo y el dice.

-No, recuerda que esta es una misión de sigilo, no se cuanto tiempo mas pasara hasta que un oficial o alguien entre al lugar y encuentre al resto de oficiales inconscientes o muertos.

-No te preocupes "Simba" -Dijo burlonamente- no me iré muy lejos, ademas de que debería hacer algo de guardia sobre la zona...¿quien sabes si tenemos visitas indeseadas?.

Con esas palabras Fleon le solto del brazo...ya con mas confianza Cole le dijo.

-Cuando el muchacho te mande toda la informacion que necesites, solamente mandame un mensaje a mi celular para cuidarse a la distacion, probablemente uno de los enemigos del espantapajaros con traje este por la zona.

Al escuchar eso el leon fruncio el ceño y luego de exalar pesadamente aire de su nariz este dijo molesto.

-Mira Macgrath, en primera se llama Mister Slenderman; en segundo lugar, deberías guardarle algo mas de respeto.

-Jaj, mi querido Fleon, parece que ademas de hacerle una buena limpieza a tu cerebro, te hizo ahora ser tu gatito para acariciar.

-Solo callate y ve a hacer lo que vayas a hacer.

Cole solamente toco el teléfono de pared y luego de emitir un gran resplandor de luz roja y desaparecer, Fleon solo se dirigió hacia el cuarto de control.

.

Luego de casi 20 minutos de indicaciones básicas cobre las cosas que querían buscar Ben, Donovan logro conseguir todo lo que querían, por lo que vio se trataban de muchos mapas de la ciudad de, tanto distritos por específicos como toda la ciudad por lo general, se veían imágenes tanto de mamíferos como de seres muy extraños en fotos como de algunos audios, parecían algunos como si mostraran estrategias y algunos puntos en especifico de la ciudad, tanto de residencias como de edificios, algunos de estos se encontraban tanto lejos como cerca de la ciudad y los pueblos a su cercanía. La voz algo distorsionada de Ben le dijo al muchacho.

 **-Ahora envíale todos los documentos a un correo que te diré.**

Donovan se quedo confundido, debido a que solamente lanzo un conjunto de números y letras tanto en su idioma como en otros que nunca había hablado o escrito...luego de anotar el listado, vio que abajo salio una ventanilla de selección, este decía.

 _Posibles contacto:_

 _PROYECTO EMPERADOR_

Confundido ante lo que leía mando el mensaje desde tu laptop, este espero menos de 10 segundos para ver que los documentos fueron enviados...Ben dijo ,ya mas tranquilo.

 **-Muy bien amiguitos, lo hicieron de una manera fantástica...ahora si me lo permiten, me debo ir, creo que dentro de pronto tendré amigos que vendrán.**

Ante lo que dijo el ente todos reaccionaron de manera negativa, Donovan le dijo.

-Maldito mentiroso, esto no es justo, devuelvenos a nuestros amigo Bill en este instante.

 **-La vida no es justa amigo, todos quienes consideran tus amigos están esperando solo el momento para cuando menos lo esperas, apuñalarte por la espalda...destrozar tus mas grandes sueños solo para darte cuenta que eres una miserable alma mas que no puedes hacer nada...solo para cuando ya es demasiado tarde.**

En la pantalla se vio que ingreso a un gran portal que había generado...este se alejaba mientras sentía un fuerte brillos de colores amarillo, naranjas y rojos junto a un festival de gritos y suplicas de dolor que no cesaban de emanar de sus cuerdas bucales.

.

Fleon había recibido la información que saco del joven hacker ya fallecido hacia una memoria USB, la tomo y la guardo en su bolsillo mientras salia del cuarto de monitorea de cámaras para antes de las diez y media, el león estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje a Cole hasta que escucho el sonido de unos pasos que se escuchaban acercarse hacia el. Al tener un oído muy agudo este se percato de esto y, al no ver ninguna arma de fuego a su alrededor, tuvo que tomar un arma tranquilizante que estaba al lado de uno de los cuerpos junto a algunos cartuchos con el sedante...

Miro a su alrededor y a varios pasillos pero no vio nada...su instinto de la nada le mando una orden, fue algo sobrenatural...este sintió como al fuerte y pesado le cortaba las puntas de algunos pelos de su melena antes de que esta impactara contra la pared...al voltearse recibió un golpe con un martillo en la boca dejándolo sorprendido y atontado, el tamaño del martillo no era tan grande como este espero, pero fue golpeado con una fuerza que ni el se esperaba...mas aun al ver de quien se trataba...no llegaba a medir dos metros, por su apariencia debía ser de la raza humana de Cole, traía pantalones azules y botas de color marrón, una chaqueta con capucha naranja y una curiosa mascara blanca con un gran corazón rojo...este en su mano derecha tenia el martillo con el que le golpeo y con su mano izquierda saco una gran hacha. Fleon paso uno de sus dedos por su nariz y vio que de esta salia un poco de sangre; con tranquilidad se levanto y se puso firme, parado sobre la cerámica blanca de manchas negras del suelo, sacando el pecho en muestra de confianza y superioridad...este pregunto en voz seca.

-¿Quien eres tu?.

La voz de su atacante como esperaba era de alguien joven, de entre 20 a 22 años de edad, 23 máximo; con tranquilidad y serenidad en su voz le contesto.

-Soy el que te hará ver dos corazones hoy...el que tengo en mi mascara, y el que tienes allí dentro. Dijo mientras le señalaba con su hacha.

-Veo que eres alguien que confía en sus armas, pero creo que lo único que tenias a tu favor era el factor sorpresa. Dijo con un sonrisa.

-Pues amigo...creo que yo no contaría con eso.

En ese instante, Fleon sintió como si alguien le tocase un hombro, al voltearse solo vio como recibió un golpe con un gran mazo negro, el fuerte impacto le mando hacia la recepción que estaba cerca...entre mareos se levanto para que su nuevo atacante se trataba de Zero; apresurado mando su mensaje de texto a Cole y trataba de escribir otro mas para avisarle de la situación...sin embargo, la chica con una voz repleta de confianza le dijo.

-No te preocupes con tu amigo, creo que el esta bastante ocupados.

.

Mientras tanto, cerca del Punto de Control de Shara Square.

Cole Mcgrath salio disparado contra una pared, con algunas heridas y quejidos se levanto sin problemas mientras alzaba la mirada a su enemigo...Humano igual que el, De cabello negro como la noche al igual que su traje elegante con orillas doradas...este flotaba mientras traía con sigo unas esferas de energía blancas .

-Cole Macgrath...ya había escuchado de ti...eres un "Conductor" proveniente de una dimensión humana distinta a la que vive Zalgo y que no a podido esparcir tanto su maldad como el mundo en el que viven los Crepypastas ¿o me equivoco?

Cole le miro bastante enfadado mientras rayos de energía eléctricos rojos salían de sus manos.

-Por lo que veo Sr Macgrath, su cuerpo esta lleno de lo que es el "karma negativo" de su universo...me debo de imaginar que debía haber otro igual a usted pero con Karma positivo.

-Si, un baboso que quería "entrenarme" para enfrentar a otro conductor llamado la Bestia...pero era mentira, tan solo quería matar a todos en la ciudad, tanto a quien amaba como a todos a quienes quería...así que, me desquite un poco con el...ya dejando de hablar mucho de mi, ¿no crees que seria bueno que también lo hiciera?.

-Oh -Exclamo Douglas un poco apenado- creo que tienes razon en ello, eh olvidado mis modales -Lo dice mientras da una pequeña reverencia-, mi nombre es Douglas.

-Dejame adivinar, ¿trabajas como mensajero o algo asi?.

-Mi trabajo joven mortal, es el de enviar a las personas a sus respectivos lugares...algo que ustedes inconscientemente han creado...un lugar llamado el cielo y otro el infierno, esto dependiendo de los actos que han cometido a lo largo de su vida.

Cole ante esto no puede evitar reírse bastante, al Douglas preguntar el conductor le respondió.

-Perdón jaja, perdón...es solo que, desde hace tiempo soy ateo...pero en fin, ¿acaso hay un hombre con barba blanca y su hijo de melena castaña y barba también?.

Douglas al escuchar eso no puede evitar dar un pesado suspiro.

-El ser humano como siempre tan básico...aun cree en la verdadera existencia de su idea de Dios...la verdad es que si...si los hay, pero no como tu te lo imaginas.

Mientras Cole le lanzabas algunos rayos eléctricos a distancia, estos seguían charlando.

(Cole) Oye, es raro que hablas te tu misma gente como si no fueses uno, ¿acaso tu mami te gustaria escucharte hablar asi?.

(Douglas) Nunca eh tenido lo que ustedes le llaman madre...creo que lo mas cercano a lo que llamarian padre es "El creador".

(Cole) Bueno amigo, mis "creadores" eran muy aburridos y estrictos, en realidad hasta deje la Universidad solo para molestarles Jejej

(Douglas) Veo que no eres mas que un muchacho malcriado.

Douglas lanzaba bolas de energía que contra-restaban la electricidad de Cole y, sin mencionar que también Cole no lograba hacer mucho en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aun teniendo su bastón de electricidad con sigo. El primer momento que parecía que Douglas empezaba a retroceder fue cuando este, in vergüenza se teletrasnporto hacia la acera, Cole miro casi doce pisos abajo y vio su expresión monótona que no hacia mas que hervirle la sangre...este para sorprenderle se lanzo desde el edificio y como se espero, Douglas le miro extrañado...esto era par a sorprenderle con su habilidad "Caída de Trueno". La onda eléctrica mando a Douglas hacia el edificio del frente y, llamando la atención y asustando a los civiles que estaban en el lugar, algunos policías que estaban en el lugar decidieron no actuar, ya que habían sido informado de lo que pasaría por estas fechas...por lo que se dedicaron únicamente a evacuar; Douglas abrió los ojos y vio como Cole generaba largas hojillas eléctricas y estas se dirigían hacia el.

Con una onda de energía alejo al muchacho y Douglas no dudo en darle una paliza tanto en golpes como con ataques de energía. Ya teniendolo a su merced se deicidio a mandar un mensaje mental a sus compañeros para avisarles de lo que había pasado...De repente, un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a afectar al hijo del Creador. El dolor cada segundo aumentaba mas y mas hasta que el ente comenzaba a gritar desesperadamente...Cole confundido no sabia que debía hacer, ¿escapar o seguir en la pelea?...con ello aun pensativo escucho una voz hablándole a su cabeza; no era su consciencia y tampoco tenia a nadie mas cerca de el...eso, sumándole que esta se escuchaba bastante distorsionada y nada reconfortante le dio a entender quien era el que le estaba hablando.

.

-M͓̠̣̩̦͈͕̟̦̙̔̑͒̏̾̽̐͐͒̊ȁ̡̨̭͎̥͙̯̹̗̫̀̍̀͋͊̀͛̚̚c̭̳͈̰̙̠̞̗̠͊̔̀̇̆̿̉̀̀͜͠g̥̬̗̘̥̰̭̺̱̖̽̆̀́͒̊̈́̍͋͆r̢̡̹̖̱̮̞̗̘̪̔̐̉͐̒́̅̒̌̾a̮̯͔̳̗̟̬̣̗͍͒̂̀̑̀̽̈́̕͝͝ņ̬̹͚͓̻̪̜͍̲̽͐̉̐̄̐̿́̚̚t̨̢̘͎̰̭̖͕̳̥̆̉̅̿́̈̒̀͊̕h̬̺̪̫̙̺̞̙̺̓̋̀͒̉͑̾͌͘͘͜,̨̣͓͔̹͎̜͓̘̓͒̍͗́̐́̌͊̎͜ ̢͉̖̘͍̖͇̲̲̰̃̍͂̀̋̅̽̾͘͝e̢̢͙̘͍̗͇̥̬͒͑̿̎̍́́̓̅̀ͅş̡͚͖̠͕̳̖̠̗̄͐̊͌̏̌̃̈́̓͝ç̼̻̖̞͇̯̳̝͍͗͆̇̆̀̔̌͛̋͛u̫͉͙͕̯͕͓̗̗̮͐̏́͛̈́̈́͆̐̕͝ç̡̡̛̘̥͙̹͓̻̌̀̄̓̑͛́́̚ͅh̛̹͇͖̮̱̟͎͓̬͊̀̔̑̇̀͛͆͆ͅa͇̦̪͈̝̙̜̪̖̺͑̅̈́̍̌̄̈́̎̀̌ ̤̰̟̲̩͙͎̟̳̬͗̐͗̈́́͂̉̀͗͠c̹̱͈͖̮̰̣̞͉̖͒̾̅̄̓̎͒̂̈̕ơ̲̗͓̭͕̘̮͔͉͌̃̿̀̈́̐͘͜͝͝ṅ͇͙͚͔͈̲̠̙̯͌́͂̿͊̆͛͗͜͠ ̛͔̹̝̗̘̦̪̗̥̖̄̾́̈̈͋̋̀̚ǎ̜̯͎͖̗̭̣̰̜͒̈́́̌̾̈́́̍͘ͅt̢̥͖̺̟͈͙̫͖̫̽͐̆̒͑̆͂̚͘͝é̢͖̖̥̗̫̼͈͕͍͑́̌̍̄͘͘̕͝n̺̰͓͕͓̗̮͖̭̱̑͗̂̈́̐́̀̊̅͋c̡̡̡̝̭̥͓̜̳̞͒̓̇̓̏͌̿͛̓̕í̧̛͎̫̼̥̳͓̩̀͗́͊̿̾̕͜͝ͅo̡͇̺̖̣̰̙͔̤̬̿̑̓̈͋̋̄̍͌͝n̛̺̬͉̦̬̰͉̼͍̏͗̍͒̂͘͜͠͠͝,̧͎̬͖̮̻͍̰̫̑̿̅͌͂̂͒̏̇͗ͅ ̞̻̤̘͖͙̠͚͓̘̄̆͒͆̽̐̈́͐̑͘m̨̡̼͎͖͔͍͎͈͎̆̆́͐̓̿͛̏̐̕ą͉̘̱͚̠̦̭̠̰͐̾̊͑͋̋̈́̕͠͝ň̢͉̪͔̠͎̺̩̬̫͂̂̋̑́͋̍̆͠ť̛̙̘͎̳̫̺͍͕̹͐̀̍̾̌́̄̽ͅę͙̥͇̭̦͎͎̜̲̆̌̎̉̈́̓̀̌́͝n̡̞̤̞̜̪̝͚͕͔̄̇̈̌̐̈́̆̃̽́d̲̟̭̭̳̤̭̬̠̹͐̃̀̉͊̾̈́͘͘͝e̲͈͇͙̺̩̣͙͉̎͑̃̇̌̍͆̅̐̆ͅr̨̯̪̖̞̮̼͕͚͔̈́̃́̀̄̄͘̚͝͠ ̛̦̠̳̗͓̣̞̟̺̟͛͒͛͛͆̎̋͝͠c̢͉̯͚̜̯̰̮̭͖̍̓̐́̐̂̍̀͘͝ê̖̯̤̥̝̣͖̱͉̺̑̍̃̅̇̅͠͠͠r̼̼̘̗͕̤̲͈͔͇̆͊͊̃͋̃̒͒͠͝ŕ̙̯͎̖̙̖̪͍̲̙́̈́̓͋̐̌̂͂́ą̧̠̱̭̙͔͉̰̩͂͂̏̄̅̓̊̕̚̕d̻̟̜̣̟͔̖̹͚̤͐̀̍̈́̂́̓̍̀͘ó̧̧̻̦̹̬͓̲̹͉̌̀͗̅͆͛̎̚͝ ̹͉̠̟̝͕̤̳͓̰̉̀̄̈́̀͑̎͒̍̚l̡̗̹̦͇͚̹̗̟̝͒̉̿̊͒̇͂̑̂͝o̝̲̞͈͔͕͉͖̟̬̒̅̀͂̂͑̋̂̎͘s̨̧̧̹̭͎̥̘̬͂̉̏͋̅̾̈́́̔̕͜ ̧̡̬̮͓̹̗̟̭̣͊̿͑͒̈̄̅̏͗̈c̨̪̣̤̯̩̯͚͓̀͂̽́̃͑́͆͘͠ͅö̡̪̘̗͔̤͔̩̮́͗̿̿̅͂̑̋͜͝͠n̨̛̺̜̘͓͎̘̭͖̟͗̈́̓̃̈́̾̋̕͝d̢͈̼̠̪̩̺͔̒̌̒̅̊͒̾͊͘͜͝ͅu̧̝͓̼͚̦̖̞̻̪̓͊̍̀͂̈́̇̒͑̀c̨̧̛̛̰̘̩͔̙͉̦͌̈͆̀̿̉̚͜͝ţ̧̢̘̼͕̜̣͇̱̽̐̀̓̋̍̐̆̚͝ơ̜͈̼͎̞̤̘̟̙͆̃̅̑̂͛͗̄͜͠s̲̥͈͈̖͕̮̮͌̇̓̽̆̾̄̇̚͘ͅͅ ͎̦̱̠͙͖̟͎̣̹̒͛̀́̓̾́̈́̑͝ḍ̢̡̢̲̗̪̫̣̜͐͑̍̅̇͐̈́̐͑͌e͖̠̬̳̳̗̲̯̬̾̈́̎̓̽́͂͂̽̚͜ ̦͕͇̲̘̮͓̲̣͇͒́̄͑̔̆͘̚͘͠c̰͕̹̦̗̞̼̰̦̟̅͋̎̄̌̅̀̀̈͗ǫ̣̜̣̭͖̻̜̰͈̾̉̿̅̂͌̽̉̒̊m̮͎̼̠̲̮̩̱̤̃̐̀̑̒̏̿̀̀͜͝ư̩̯͈̘̻̖̩̟̬͔̎͑̈́͆̊̅̍̇̓n̨͉͇͎͍̥̦͓̥̐̓͒̌͛͆͛̑̉̚ͅi̪̺̤̼̟̯̫͉͖͐̏̉́̌̀̂̈̈͜͝c̡̙̲̪̬̖͈̤͕͌̀͋̃͂̀̚͠͝͝ͅa͓͔͎̪̪͉̟̺̗͌́̈́͊̅̈́̾̑̒͝ͅč̨̨̙̣͚̬͖̺̮̂̃͒͋͌͒̆͐͜͝i͙̭̹̙̬̮̜͉̜̪͗̊͐̓̽̋̕͝͝͠o̹̘̺͙͖̜͙̗̪̻͋̃͗̀͒̀̕͘͝͠n̙͉͖̭̪͕͇̦̰̓͑̑͆̈͒͒̄͑͗ͅ ̡̧̥̰͉̞̺͚̩̩̎̅̔͛̽̾̅͘͘͠ę̘̩͈̝̗͓̮̳̗̓̅͐̓͒̿͒̐̕͠l̨̛͈͍̺̤̬̩̖̓̌̄̅̍̃͂̿̚ͅͅȩ̱̥͇̹̦͇̖̣̔̈͌̌͑̽̔̚͜͝͠c̛͙̘͎͕̰̫͉̬̥̬̒̈́͐͋̔͗̎̿͘t̨̝̜̰̝̤̩̤͊̉̃̒͆͌̍̀̽̽͜͜r̡̼̜͚̻͉͉͖̼̗̐͋̍̇̒̈́̾̀̍͝ȍ̜̫̱͎͚̰̪̪̗͈͒͆͒̍͌̓̋̆͘ṇ̛̳̯̗̫̖̝̬̣͍̒̓̀͌́̍̏͘͠i̛̹͚̠̟̮̳̝͎̜̇͛̀̓͋͐̕͘͠ͅç̢̡͔͓̮̯̘̗͕̒̏̄̅̒͂̉̓͝͝ā̛̤̱̰̯͚͔̼̩̤̇̃͒́̌͆̀͘ͅ ̧̨͈̘̤̦̟̥̖͉̿̂̑́̈́̀͒̀̕͠y̡͓̜̥̮̬̤̘͖͂̽̃̿̎͒͂͑͠͠ͅ ̨̢̙͉͚̯̥͕͇̇͂̈́̅̑͆̔̆͘͠ͅm̛̰̯̦̳͍̹͚̳̱͎̃̄̀̈́͛̾̌̓̌ĭ̬̰̫̭͕̲̫̺͈̏͋͆̉͂̒͌͠͝ͅs̙̭̤͖͉̣͈̥͙̎̌̆͐̀̊͛͋̑̚ͅt̨̜͈̠̬̗͍̻͖̘̑́̂̽͒̓̃̕̕̕i̧̫̲̹͈̦̬͍̲̙͑̏̅̈́̾̐̈̈̕͠c̡̛̪̣̫̞̺͉̩̼͂̾͊͂̐̿̎̔̚ͅȃ͓͔̻̯͓͔̟̮̻̀̀̂̐̀̓̉̚̕ͅ ̣̭̹̬̣̣̗͔̺̳͛̅̓̽̓̔́͆̕͘d̡̡̰̪̳̼͎̝̦͈̉̈́̆̾̿́̔̎́̈́ę͇͇̮͇̥͚͚͎̻́̊̒̈̀̄̓̈́͐͘ ̨̢̥͉̙̰͖̱̣̀̐̈̍̍͗̉̎̏͘͜n̳̘͎̰̤̬̮̠̪̓̏͋͂͋̌͑̈́͘͜͝u̡͓̥͔͕̝̞̯͉̻͗͒̽̉͗̈́͗̾͘͠e̢̥̠͔̥̗̙̺̗͓͋́̐̐́͆͛̐͘̚s̛͈̺̮̦̲̠͈͎͖̯͐̓̉̃̆̑̈́̐̈́ẗ̨͇͔̹̤͕̦̩̺͚́̀͊͛̄͒̔͋͘͠ȑ̛͔̮͔̪̦̣̝̙͕̹̅̂͋͛͑̔͘̚o̧̧̼̙̫͎̙͙̜̿̉͋́̎͐͐̉̀̚ͅs̡̩̲͚͕̟̜͈̠͚̏͊̎͊͛͌̀͆́̕ ̛̳͓͎̱̭̰͍̖̮̫̅̎̿̎͗̈́̀͘͠ȩ̲̗̹͉̥̬͈̯͇̈́̒͂̂͐́̋̽̈́̚n͖̮̺̗̙͎̬͚̻̓̅̉͑́͐̔͑̀̇ͅĕ̢̲̭̤̻͖̟͓͚̹͂̃̈́̃͌̐͗̿͠m̨̢̳̖̳̹̺̠̘̪̈́̔̈́̀́̆͗͘͝͝i̜̻̝̥̲̲̩͎̩͚̎̐̅̍͑̾̿̊̔͝ǵ̨̛̮͚͔̭̲͍̹͍̽̀̃͊̊̀̉̚ͅo̢̢̼̩͚̘̼̗̪̬͊͋̓̃͊̽͒̌̚͘s̪̯̯̪͍̦͈̜̖̙̽͐͛̽͌̏͆̾͠͠.̨̛̘̭̫͍̥̤̥̺̝͛̔̽̌̈͋͋͆͝.͍̫̤͍̣̯͎̬̹̒͑̇̂̌͐̀̓̅̚ͅ.͕̹̻̯̦̣͈̜͈͉̓̈͑͑̇̊̈̄͠͠c̡͇̪̝̭̤̙̻̬̀̈̄̃̊̓̀̋̇͠ͅo͉͚̜̳̼̙̼̙̟̿͂̈́̓͛̌̃͋͜͝͝ņ̯̗͇̘̬̼̫̙͌̂̈͑̀̄̎̾̀͝ͅṯ̢̧͈̲̗̩͈͙̪̊͂̍̂̇̇̐́͘͠r̛̛͉͕̘̘̱̯̜̫͚̦̀̂͑̊̔͒̌̕a̲̹̤̱͈͚̮̺̘̪̿͛̃͒̿̔̀͆͝͝ ̛̛͔̣̮͇͚̹͇̙͖̪̌́́̅̊̽̏͌q̧͕͔͇̯̣̤̗̤͛̋̎͐̽̈́̃̊̈͜͝ư̧͓͖̩̝̥͈̻̥̳͛̍̏́̏̅̐͂͝į̨̳̫͔̺̫̫̩͕̋͐͒̉̈̒̑̈͘͘e͖̻͇͍̹̘̘͍̩̋̎̊͛̋̉̆̒̆͐͜n̢̛̛̘̙͙̤̤̺͔͍͆̈́̃͂́͝͝͝ͅ ̭̼̻̺̙̫͓̗͈͎̇̌̌̀̀̀͋͆̈́̾ẹ̫̺̘̭̜̼̫̲́͋̒͗̊̂̌̉̃͘ͅs̰̙̱͙̗̪͉͎̦̥̀̑́̐̄͋̔̿̋͝t̤͉͇͔̗̱̖̞͇̦̍͛̈́͑͊̏͐̌̌̋a̘̬͔̭̻̼̘̩̰̞̿͊̓̏͌̽͐̂̕͠s̛̩̣̣̻͕͕͍͍͔̓͊̐̔̈́̍͆̉͂ͅ ̡̺̞̟͕̲͖̳̰̗͌̿͐̍̏̿̉͑̿͝c̺̭̳͇̙̘̹̮̪̺̋͊͆͊́́̔̄͠͠ơ̧̫̲͖͓͓̫̬͎͔̆̽͛̃̎̇̓͠͝m̺͇̬̗̙̤͇̦̪̪̽͋̊͑̉̑̍͑̕̕b̰̙͚͔͙͍̞̟̖̈́̈́̆̆͋̇̄̚͜͠͝a̧͈͇͈̪̬̟̰̲̤̓̈́̏̀̌̋̅́̂̐t̘̥̟̮̻͎̩͙͖͔̅͒͋́͊̀̔̏̎͆i̧̨̧̛̥̠̬͓͚̤̘̓͆̌̈́̔̆̒̅̚e̢̧̧̞̙̺̦̜͇̟͐͗̋̂͛̒̉̈͘͝n̟̦̼̤̝͎̲̜̤̥͂͛̉̉̇̃̈̿̏͒d̡͓͓̫͚̘͚̙̘͍͌͐̑͂̄̉͗͑̋́ǫ̦̲̰̮̼̜̮͍̭̊̉̊͌̾̍͊̉̽͝ ̡̢͖̰͕̖̮̰̝̠͆̂̆̈͒̈́͋̀͆͑e̡̡̪̦͓̭̮͕̹̫͊͊̈́͊̾̋͑̋̚͠ş̢̥̟̤̩̲̙͕͗̉̈́̀̅́̓̑̚͝ͅ ̧̘̙̙̘͔͙͍̟͛̌̆̿̓͋̀̓̾͂ͅạ̛̹̙̥̘̥̬̥̺͍́̎̽̊̄̈̃̃͝l̡̦̣̳̰̖̱̺̤̯̈́̓̍̋͋̑͆͘̚͠g̡̛̭̗̻̥̳̣̬̫̪͂̓̆͛̆͋̍̆͌ų̼̦̺͙̻̗̞̯̮̓͑̊̂̈͑̏̋̐͠ì̧̡̡̘̩̗̮̣̩̯͛͛̈́͌̾͛̓̀̓ę̡͎̖͎̲͙̬͍͓͐͆̈́̍̉̓́͠͝͠ń̛̫̞̝̭̮̗͇̈̽͐̈́́͊͘͜͝ͅͅ ̧̨̡͓̳̻͉̣̝̎̈́̒̑̓̂̀̾̕͝ͅm̧͔̰̺͓̙͖̦̘̬̿͛̃̉̿́̆͐̕͠u̜͎̗̲͙̗͈̰͉̙̿͑̐̊͆̃̏̕̕͝ÿ̢̯̫͕͖̫̥̘́̇̀̔͋̑̊͆̔͜͝ͅ ̧̣̳̣̺̞̝̘͕͐̅̋̓̉̍̉̍̉̕͜f̬̻͉̱̹̳̱̼̖͖̾͂͒̃̌̈̂͊̈͘ų͇̳͕̹̬̞̖̻̮͆͊̌͒̓̒̈́̚̚e̟̫̩͎̪̙̦̹̝̟̔͆͊̽͒̂̋́́̈́ȓ̛̗̺͙͎̣̫͉͓͉̣́͗̉͌̿̆̍͘ṭ̖̭͓̪̬̭̩̬͇́̅̈́̅͊͊̒̂͊͐è̲̼͔̠͙̺̳̥̱̹̀̈́̓͐̃̓̈́̄̑.͎̰͉̖̱̻̬̳̠̼̒̊̑̎́̓̊̎͗̚.̨̻͕̤̘͔̹̺̜̞̈͌͐͐͊̅͂̃̚͠.̡̲̘͇̫̪̻͓͓̑̈́͌̓͑̀̌̚͝͠ͅs͓̻̗̖̦̫̭͎̲͇͋̂̎̾̓̌̃̔̅̐ë̛͈͉̦̖̲̼̰͚̺́͗̂̊̇̋͐͋͂ͅ ̢̨̬͔͔̦͉͚͕͕͆́̾̇͒́͌̀̚͘q̨̧͓͖̝̬͖̳̲͒̀̄̄́̄̃̎̚͜͝ủ̪̩̭̰̹̯͈̻̹̇͛́̃̐͋̀͘̕͜ȩ̨̢̛͕̤͕̞̰͇̮̒͆̌̄̓̀̓̂̚ ̧̠̭͈͓̥̥̳̝̝͗͑̆͑̓̔́̒͊̕t̙̳̹̗͇͖͎̼͔̰́̃͋͋̋͂̆̌͘͝i̧̜̝̬̻̰̝̜͔͔̓̍͂́̀̏̋́͋͝ĕ̡̮͚̣͉̣͓̣͈͐͆̈̋̾̈́͗̑͠ͅn̡̟̞̜̜̬̠̲̍̈́͂͒̂̿̓̈́͜͝͝ͅẹ̡͔̝̗̞͈̮̩͋̒͂͌̍͐͆̍͜͠͝s̢̪̫̦̻̠̹̻̝̱̉̉̋͌̓̽͋͛͋̕ ̥͇̱͓̦͈̱͉̖̠͆͋̓̿͊͛̀̎̒͝e̡̡̢͖̫̜̻̼̯͋͑̽̒̂̿̏̔̎̉͜l̡̡͈̗̳̮̣̍̈̓͗͛͗̽̐̂̕͜ͅͅ ̡̨̢̢̛̝͚̻͙͔͙̊̔̆͐̏́̀̂̚ṕ̡̮͔̱̥̯̦͈̼̭̾̏͊͆̀̒̆͑͘ò̗̟̠͖͖̩̮͓̜̓͑̊̆̍̄̊̚͜͠d̡̨̢̫͇̻̤͙͎̆͐̆̀̈́̃̒͆͘͜͝ẹ̡̦̦̪̟͕̱̯̺͋̍̋̓͌̃̀̋̀̐r͍͖̰͔͓̫̣̙̼͈̃̑̓̇̌̍̒͊̍̾ ̢̧̮̥̬͓̖̙͚͖̓̋͒̅̇͂̈̀̚͝d̯͔͈̳̮̹̪̼̟̞̓̈́̀̆̆̈͑͊͊̕e̛̲̙̤͈̞̰͓̳̰͆̀̾̀̒̏͌͠͝ͅ ̧̭͉̘̳͙͔̦̯̙̄̐̈̏̆̓̀͑̕͝"̲̜̞͎̥̥͔͕͙͋́́̔͂̏̆̒̒̒͜Ĺ̢͎̝̗̠̝͖͎̥̍̂͒͗̏̌̇̍͘ͅḁ̢̯͉͙̪̫̞̱̼͊̇̏̉̋̓̎͗̌͝ ̧̛͖̲̖̖͈̯̭̝̲̏͊̈̅̀͊̎̏͝B̧̡̛̭̪̫̹͚̭̑̌̋̄̌̀̽̀̀ͅͅȩ̝͖̬͉̤̦̲͕̊͌̿̋̀͊̎͛͘͝ͅs̻̳̩̞͓̪̤͉͎͚̒̄̌͌́̃̉͑͝͝t̛̼̖̱̹̟̼̳͙̦̺͆͂̀̽̊͋̐̔͠i͈͍͍͍̝̠̟͙̤̮͛͗̉̔̇̒͛͛̐̐a̡̛̦̼̟̣͕̦̬͍̩͗̋͐͌̑͐̆͗͝"͉͖̯͖̲͔͙̼̆́̋͑́͐͊̀͜͜͠͝,̳͓̤͔̘̩̭̻̈́̂͑̓̈́̅̐̇̉͘͜ͅ ̧͍͎̥͙̥̻̤̖̒̒́͛́̔̄͘̚͠ͅp̛͔̪̤̺̯̻̫͙̦͚͂̿̿͑̓͌̇̀͂ę̲̣͍̪̘̭̼̘̀͗͒̏̎̎̒̓̎͝ͅr̨̨̡̛̲̺̞͖̤̜̤͗̍͐͋́̉͒̄͘ǫ͈̝͔̲͖͚͍̯͂̉̑̅̈́̉̍̽͜͝͠ ̧̥̼̹̖̥̹̤̻̠̈́̍̌̂̽̋͐͘̕͠á̧̼͎̦̘̯̩̰̘̝̿͂̐̈́̾̾̀͘͘ừ̧̨̮͉͖̼̝̪̗͙́͊̽̐͂̚̚͝ń̢̧̗̣̼̙̤̫̘̟͂́͛̌̎̊̽͝͝ ̧̥̬͙͍̬̫̗̑́̊̒̅̓̐̋̕͜͠ͅņ̢̨̛̰͚̞̳̰̯̈́̅̓̂̂̍̈̚̚ͅǫ͉͖̘͍̗͎̺̹̍͑̓̇̍̒̈́͌̏̀ͅ ̨̛̛͚̪̱͚͉͇̟̲̊̂̔̀͊̆͘̕͜e̦͖͔̤̯̬̫̝̗͇͋͛̄̈́̑̓͐͌̍͘s̹͇̥͓̺̥̭̻̮̓͂͌̈̊̿̊̇̚̚͜ ̢͚͉̻̙͇͍̖̤͒͌̈̓̄̊̊̽͝͠ͅȩ̧̨̺̻͓͓̘̩̲̓̍̂̌̏͊̾͂̐͘l̛̼̻͉̱̠̲̘͓̘̫͂̽͆͊̒͘͝͠͝ ̮̬̖͇̺͙̳͎̠̩́͋̌̈́̆̈́̽̍̽͝m̨̢̨̢̜͓̱̲̥̝͛̒̾́͗̃̆̈́̏̕ǫ̢̢̺̲͚̺̞̬̅̽̃̇̊̀̈́̒̔͛͜m̦̬̦̰̲̯͉̫͈̥͆͐͌̀͐̃̊̂͘͘ė̛̜̘̘͍̠͈̣̘̯̾̍͋͗̉̕͜͝͝ņ̰̳̪̘̬̙̺̣̭̉͐̅̇̎̅̌̕̕͝t̢̛̛͇̻͙̼̻̱̭͇̥̋̾̄̅̀̾̚͘ơ̢̜̝̦̠̘̠͚̰͈̎̌͂̒̍̊̿͘͠ ̬̥̰͍̳̮͎͍̼̐̉̋͑̅͂̈͂̾͛͜d̛͇͖̣͈͓̬͓͉̻̯̎͊̽̐̈́͆̀̒̉e͕̘̜̠̥̣̭̩̮̫̿̾̈͗͊̒̔͛̂͠ ̨̨̟̠̳̹̥̪̦̥̏̑̇̒̇͆̏̔̒̕l̡̢͕̙̥͖̜̹̺̩̓̇̃̋̾͌̏͆̒͘į̡̖͍̰̝̠̱̯̣͌̆͌̈̍̇̃̀̈́͠b̨̟̼͙̬͚̫̣͍̰̽̋͗̓͗͂͒͘̕͠ę̣̰̞̦̭̮̯̬͒̽͊̓̑͆͌͒̑͜͝r̡͓̺̻̰̦̘̞̥̲̍͑͂̈́̆̔̑̽̕͠a̼͔͖̩̳̲͇̤̣̲͊̀̌͑͛̏͗̎̕͝r̦̠̯͎͙͕̗̟̉͗̌͑͒͐̉̓͘͘͜͜ļ̛̪̬͖̫̻̳̯̬͈̉̄̂́̔̎̈́̚͘ọ̢͖͇̳͔̭̤͎́͂̋͛̋̆̽͂͒͆ͅ.̦̻̮̯̙̝̳̣̾͂̀͑̈͌̅͐͘͜͠ͅ.

.

-¿y que quieres que haga ahora?.

-T̠̭̘̠̝̖̯̺͕͕̊̐͗͒͌̐͌̓͠͝e͇̻̯̘̩̲̭͔̣̱̊̐͑̅̒̿̓̈͝͝ ̟̞̯̰͚̪̬̰̣̰͌̐͂̓͂͒͒̂̀̿m̧̨͓͙͈̦̜̞̥̳̾̐̀͛̔͆̃̿͐͘a̛̻͇͖̭̩͓̜͍̮̓̊̂͆̊̋̏́̀͜n̺̮̣͎̩̰̦͈̯̿̒̌̈́͌̿͂͒͘͜͝ḑ̛̟͈̣̻̭͚̭̼͈͆̀̆̓̓̔̍̅͠a̱͚̖̤̳̞̞̪̤̪̋̋̀̔̒̾͒̉͘͘r̭̦͔̭̠̤̭̱͖̀̎̌́̿͂͗̍̉͝ͅe̗͖͕͈̟͈͇͖̅̒̓͆̌̿͗͑̍͝ͅͅ ̛̫̰̟̘̖̫̟̭̘͍̒̎̔͊͂̀̕͝͝t̖͙̗̹̳̻̞͍̔̇̀͛̈́̋͆̀̕͜͠ͅu̡̱̱̩̼̦͙̫̝̓͂̏̓̈́̌͗̓̎͝ͅ ̤͈̖͔͙̜̱͊̽́̔̓̀̀͘̕͘͜ͅͅ"̨̛̟̩̮̦͙̪͙̣̂̈́̃̔̌͛̔͘͘ͅe̡̯̲̜̮͎͚̣͑̉͒̈́̂̋̉͛͜͝͠ͅs̡̡͎̲̜̬͉͎͔̗̐̍̿͊̐̓͑̌͝͝f̣̬̘̮̞̭͙͖̯̰͗̈́́̊͌̎̈́̊̕͘ę̢͓̥̭͔̱̝̳̻̄̔͋̄̈́̔͐̀̐̀r̡̩̹̗͙͕̹̗̳̟̍̍͐͐͑̀̂͑́͠a͓̣̳͚̞̭̰̞̦̦̓́̈́̐̓͊͊̽̀͐ ̱̤̭̯̙͚̖̥̻̳̀́̈͑́̀̽͒̊̈́d̢͕̼̘̘͇͈̟͍̯̈͆̌̊̂͋̀͂̇͠e̲̟̩̥͚͚̭̭̹̠̾͊͐̍̀̒͊̏͋͆l̬̜͙͔̖͓̙̟̬̅̈́́́̇́̎͒̀̈́͜ ͔̫̖͙̳̱̣̣̦̹̈́̾͆̉̎̇̈̽̏̑r̢͎͙̞̻͉̱͔̓̉͛̀͊̌̐̏̕̚ͅͅą̛̘͇̩̦̯͇͖̣̹̇̈́̍͋͛̊͗̕̚ÿ͎̬̹̳̦̞̣̤̪̠͛̏̈́̿̌̔̈́̆͝ơ̩͔̬̻͇͔̩̰̱̂̍͗́̇̽̏͑͠ͅ"̛͔͍͎̪̯͕͍̻͚̭̉͋̀͌̽̉̂͘͠,̖͚͔̳͈̜̪̯̹̼̀́̾̈́̿͗̿̓̉̃ ̢̰̘͎̻̞̜̮̱̮̉͆̈́͒͒̈̒̎̉͂p̡͉̤͎̳̝̯̲̟̤͋̇̅͊͆͊̀̚͘͝r͇̫͇̩̦͙̹̥̤͋̾̂͊̾͋̓̉͌̆͜o͉͉̥͚̖̝̪̳̞͊͑̿͂̏̈̽̀̚͘͜d̨̩̙̤̭̼̦̬͖̼̑̍̊̈́̋̓̄̅̚̕u̢̳͓͇͇̲̙̯̝̍͒̽̽͛̐̐͂̂͒ͅc̢̩͉̟̗̹̤̞̜̈́̾̾̑͐͐̔̽̔́ͅḛ͚̣̘̞̲̻̹̼̺̒́̓͌̿͐̎̅̀́ ͙̯̘̥̪̱͉̤̫͂͛̋̍̉̇̓̀̔͝ͅl͈͇̦͉͍͉̥͍̩̓̈́̇̋̈̃͛͛̕͠ͅą̮̟̮͖̙̬̰͉͎͐̈͑̽͂̈́̾͆̾͝ ̢̡̨̧͎̭̺̯̜̾̌͐̍͒̉͊̐͜͠͠e̮̲̭̮̝̜͇̹̘͗́̇͊̀͗̎͐͊͜͝x̭̱͉̝̠̝̯̤̠̓̂̽̉̀̍͗̓̊̚ͅp̨̪̫̪̙̯̖̯͗̍̋͋̒̊͋̈́́̊͜ͅļ̘̦̞̫̲̗̞̇͊̄̈́̅̃̊̑͛͝ͅͅo̧̨̮̜̰͕̰̭̳̲͋̊̀͋̄́͒͌̓͝s͚̳͕̲̜̟̥̱̝͓͗͆̓̉́͌͐̇͘͠i̢̧͔̗̼̬͚͍̞̞̅̀͗̌͆͋̋̐̔̈́o̦̹̦̦̬̥͚̩̠͓̾̈́̈́̄̉̍̈͑̈̅n̛̹̙̺͈̲̩͎͚̲̄̽͋̔̈́̈́́̔̕ͅ ̡̤̗̰͔̦̭͇̞̦͊̍́̅̈̄̋̓͝͝e̤̲̻̯̝̤͈̦̞͉̔̈́͒͆̈̓̆̈́̌͘ḻ̞̣̭͎̖͔͕̗̩̓̏̒̾̇́̓͑̾̅ę͓̹̘͍̘͇̗̹̎̓̒̎̒̏̋̿͋̐ͅç͙̮̰̼̣͔̳̠͔̅͋͐͊̔͒̿̏͌̍t̨̼̘̤͓̩̣͔̜͂̊̈́́̏̋̎̔̈́͝ͅr̨̖͓̰̙͉̲̦͚͎̅͐̊̅͂̄̆̉͘̚ì̢̢̹̥̗̬̭͍͈̜̎̾̆̂̇̇́̀̕c̨̛̳̳͈̯̞̫̱͍͎͌̍̎̏̀̂̽̇͝a̮͚̱̱̞̯͇͚̩͍͊̇̓̅̏̍̀̇̋͝ ̙̮̼̦̺͍̯̟̲͕̀̇́̐̂̈̏͛̈͝m̢͓̤͉̣̬͎̜̩͂̍̀͗̈̑̎́̃̾ͅa̼͙̤̠̣̫͓̻̣̗̒̊͒͂͆̉̃́͐͆ŝ̡̛̛̱̙̹̳̻̦͚̱̖͛͆̀̏̒̇͠ ̨̨̢̜̺̩̣̩̮̲͑̒̿̏͛̏̀̋͗̈́g͙͕͙̻̗͈͖͖͖̬̔̏̀̋͆̽͐̄́͂ṛ̢̺͖͚̱̰̳̣̯̈́̅̆͒̀̓̈́̎̚͝a͖̤̳͉̺̩̝̬̥̥̍̐̉̃͂̈́̐̓̚͝n̨̠̟͇͇̣̳̱̘̘̊̐̔͐́̄͗̊͂̕ḍ̡̧̛̯̖̭̹̙̣͇̊͑͗̋͗͛͘͠͝e̲̱̥͔̪̖̖͓̽́͊̿̍͊́͘̕͘͜͜ ̡̢̺̳̫͔̝͎̖̰̌̑̄̀̈́̌̿̍̈͠q̧̧̡̰̝̬̘̫͔̦̍̉̄̑̈́̎̑̀̀̚ů̪͙̖͎̺̬͖͔̪̤́͐̎̀͒̏̌́͝e̛̗̻̳̣̼͎̪͕̙̯͆̊̓̿̒̐͆͐̚ ͇̪͈͈̹͔͍̺̱̯̂̓͛̐̇͆͗̈́̀͠p̛̤͚̬̝͉̟̥͔̱̼̈́̓͋̓̏̔͂̈́͝ǔ̢͍̟͍͔̤̣̭͕̃̊̐͛́̓̒̕͠ͅë̢̱̦̜̫̬̰͈̭̒̇̏̓̿̒̇̓̕ͅd̜͉͈͚͔͕̳̳̱̆̊́̇̈́͗̀̋͑̽ͅa̢̧̧̳̫̖̺͚̳̦̓͐̇̈̄̈́̏͋̚͝s̳̺̻͍̩̞̙̙̲̗͑̈́̃͆̌́̕͘͝͠ ̯̹͓̠͇̘͇̣͓̗́̈́̽̌̍̇̽̈́̅͠ḥ̜̼̞͇̯̯͕̫̱́̏̑́̏̏͒͝͝͝a̡̧̛͙̻͎̣̮͍̮̹͗̍̎̍̾̑͐͂͋c̠͙̖͔̯̰͔͔͙̦̆̿͂̿̂̑̒̕̚͘é̜̰̣͕͚̥͎͎͕̫̃́́́̊̀̆̓͛r̡̖̩̮͍̦͇̜͈͇͐̈́͂̔̊̔̓̊̂̕.̖͈̩̬̪͍͈̠̰͆̓̀̐̇̋͋̀͆͜͝.̢̡̡̧̛̛̖̮̭̬̥̖̐͐̆̋́̃̂̈́.͍̙̥̺̜̬͇̲͑̉̀͒̉̑͗̆͗̚͜͜.̡̨̖̣̺̝̤͈͉͈̃̑̆̆̈͋́̓̕͠ỷ͔̣̻̼̬̪̦̮͈̳̊͗̑̑̋͋͌̏͝ ̡̢̥̣͕͙̰͎̟̱̈͛̈́͒̉̊̔̐̂͐m̠̤̺̳̗̪̻̪̘̟̆́̌̓̒̅͛̿́̕ȗ̡͍͔̳̘̝̹̠̻̄̅͊̀̋̃͘̕͘ͅç̤̤̺̻̟͕̻̮̀̊̈́̀͊̄̓͘̚̕͜h̨̨̖̣͍͓̼̪͚̖̉̅́̓͂̋͊͊͘͝ą̤̜̹̻̳̘̳̼̠̄́́͛̋̅̓̀̈͝c̺̜͔̖̲̟͚̤̣̞̆̃͒̄͂͗̿͌̓̂ẖ̡̧͉̙̣̝͖̰̩͊̇̉͋̀̽̑͘̕̚o̡̧̙͔̳͕̟͙̩̮͛̉̊͌̅̈̊̓̈́͝ ̡̻̼̹̱͇̞̼̖͗͒̉̈́̊̑̀͆͂͜͝n̟̺̪̪̜̝̲̬͉̾̅̓̍̈̑̓͗͘͝ͅơ̢̖͔̫͇̦̯͉̖̅̈́̉̇̎́̋̓̚͜ ̧͓̭̭̤̹̞̥̖̯̾͆̉̆̀̑̏̇̔͠m̧̨̗͙̝̹̦͇̫̈̋̓̋̆̍͘͜͝͝͝ȩ̫̤͙̭͚͓̲͚̫̑̀̿̇̂̍̐̚̕̚ ̞͈̙͇̣͇̲̖̗̗̄͐͆͋̅̆̓͐̽̑v̧̭̻̱͖̝̦̱̯̪̌̈̂̊̊͒͌̓̋̕a̡̢̳͎͙̰͇̞͔̤̾̿͑͒̈́̇̐̈́͌͝ẏ̨̥̰̳͉̩̲̫̩́͒̅̆̇́̂̈́͜͠a̻̹̣̻͚̪̩̱̝̍̅͆̇̅̉̌̇͠͝ͅs̮̥͕̦̣̥͈͇̰̿̏͆̒̌̂̈̽̈͜͝ ̡̙̜̦̜̘̥͈͎̃͐͌͆͊̆͗́́̚ͅą̛͚̫̠̰̟̮̩̪́͛̑̏̽̔́̕͠ͅ ̨̛̬͓͉̥̳͍̖̻̈́͑͊͌̌͛̆̈͜d̛̠̯̟͎̘̯̟̱̗̳̆̋̔̓̀͋͒̕͝ẽ͙̜̗̠̘̜̮͍̗̻̅̈́͗͋̾̄͊̽͊c̨̛̲̜̩̱̭̹̰̰̟̍̈͋̓̍̾́͋͠e̱̲̠͈̭̖̖̜͕̞͐̏͗̂̎͌̑͑̚͠p̢̡̗̖͔͖̙̜̺̰͑͗̂̈́̇̈̀̌̍͝c̜̩̤̟̪̜͇̙̼̱̎͐̀̈́̉͑̊̊́͘ȉ̡̺̪͖̜̣͇̝̹̯̾̈́̑̑̀́͋͐͠ǫ̻̺͎̦͈̲̻̒̌̀̓̀͊̌̑̎̌͜͜ņ̧̤̯̘͖͇͔̙̾̄̓͂͒̎̈́́͂̚ͅa̪̳̠̪̙̣͋̓̒̊̐̇̇͂̕͜͜͜͜͝r̢̯̹̼̦̪̯̱͉̲̾̏͒̇̓̌̇̈͘͠.̧̪̟̝̜͚̠͍̭̃͋̍̊̐̄̑̀̀͗͜.

.

En ese momento se abrió un pequeño portal de colores negro y rojo, de esta cayo un objeto redondo del tamaño de un balón de fútbol que atrapo el joven Macgrath, esta era una esfera metálica y con dos sujetadores metálicos junto a una especie de batería de un radiante color azul con una pequeña luz amarilla...el humano, ni corto ni perezoso comenzó a recargar sus energía, este también comenzaba a gritar debido a que la gran carga de energía afectaba su cuerpo...

Ya, con tanta energía cargada, procedió a expulsarla y, como se lo esperaba, no fue una pequeña, la explosión termino mandando a volar a Douglas del lugar y convirtiendo en añicos algunos edificios sin civiles adentro...cuando Macgrath se levanto aun había una cortina de humo rodeandolo, sabia que ese sujeto no iba a tardar en regresar por lo que se levanto y se fue corriendo del lugar, en uno de los edificios abandonados parecía que había destruido una librería, en ella vio un bolso de camuflaje militar, este lo tomo y guardo la esfera del rayo hasta que, cerca de un cordón de policías rodeando el área, logro conseguir un poste eléctrico de cual nadie estaba cerca, a un paso un tanto adolorido, cansado y lento se acerco por el exceso de fuerza que había estado usando, este lo toco y rápidamente se comenzó a teletransportar por la electricidad de los cables eléctricos.

.

Punto de control de la policía de Zootopia en Sahara Square - 10:20 Am

heartfull lou y Zero estaban tranquilos ante la situación, superaban a su rival 2 a 1, y no parecía que este fuese un gran desafió para ellos...el león se levanto lentamente y ente dijo.

-Me temor que no deberían confiarse de su oponente.

Al decir eso, con su pata superior derecha y con un facilidad asombrosa, saco todo el mesón de la recepción como si fuese tan solo una rama de un árbol, ambos asesinos no pudieron evitarse sorprenderse al ver la fuerza del oponente y, con igual facilidad lanza con su brazo hacia los muchachos, estos lo esquivaron y cuando levantaron la mirada vieron que Fleon se abalanzo contra ellos.

Zero logro evitar que sus mandíbulas le arrancasen el cuello gracias al mango de su mazo, pero este aprovecho esa falta a su defensa para tomarla, esta termino siendo lanzada por los aires siendo atrapada por Lou y recuperar su mazo que cayo a unos pasos de ella. Fleon comenzó a realizar una acción, este se puso en cuatro patas y dio un fuerte rugido, pero no como uno normal...se veía como la onda de aire junto a un enardecido sonido, ambos humanos se taparon los oídos puesto a que sus sistemas auditivos enloquecían tal cual aparato electrónico en el triangulo de las Bermudas; aprovechando la distracción, Fleon dio a la chica un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago y al muchacho un golpe en el pecho para luego tomarlos a los dos de la cabeza y lanzarlos a las paredes del departamento de policía en direcciones diferentes. Zero logro levantarse con relativa facilidad, ya que solo al tomar algo de aire se sintió algo mejor; por su arte Lou, apenas se pudo pararse encorvando por unos segundos gracias a su hacha, se veía como desde la orilla inferior de su mascara comenzaba gotear sangre mientras una violenta tos se apoderaba del sonido del ambiente, el muchacho tuvo que levantar un poco la mascara para poder tomar aire.

-¿Estas bien Cupido?. Pregunto usando el apodo Zero pero denotando algo de preocupación por su compañero.

- _Cof!, Cof!...ah...ah...ah..._ Si...creo que si -Respondió entre jadeos- tengo que decirlo...e-el entrenamiento si que hizo maravillas, si me hubiera hecho ese entrenamiento de Till, lo mas probable es que me hubiera matado.

-Solo eres un debilucho, caransonsito.

Al decir eso otros sonidos comenzaron a apoderarse del lugar... _Tic - tac - tic - tac - tic - tac...Crick - Crakc - Crikc - Crack._

Tanto el sonido de un reloj moviendo sus manecillas como el de huesos y tendones crujiendo en el lugar...primero; por el pasillo de la izquierda de Zero se vio a una chica, esta no pasaba de los 20 años similar a Zero; el cabello de esta chica era castaño y llegaba a sus hombros, su ojo derecho era verde tal cual esmeralda, pero su ojo izquierdo estaba debajo de un reloj de bolsillo, siendo el que provocaba aquel "Tic-tac" en el lugar, en la comisura de sus labios tenia una costura con un hilo rojo formando una sonrisa, esta llevaba una polera blanca, una sudadera y pantalones azules y unas botas negras, esta tenia en sus manos un cuchillo en cada una. Por el pasillo a la derecha del muchacho Lou se apareció otro joven de mas o menos su misma edad, este tenia una chaqueta con algunas rayas con distintas tonalidades de marrón, una sudadera gris, pantalones azules y unos zapatos converse blancos y negros, en la parte superior de la capucha de su chaqueta marrón se podía ver como salia un poco de su cabello castaño oscuro, el muchacho tenia un bozal de colores negro y gris junto a unos lentes de color anaranjado, tenia en sus manos dos hacha una de un mango color negro y la otra de color naranja, al verle, se notaba que poco a poco tronaba su cuello hasta un angulo inhumano junto con unos extraños movimientos de sus manos que hacían tronar sus nudillos y muñecas, siendo ese muchacho el provocador de los crujidos; al verles Fleon solo pudo decir.

-Muy bien amigos, es hora de la diversión.

Los nuevos atacante comenzaron a luchar con Zero y Lou; mientras las chicas se repelían sus ataques estas discutían.

(Zero) Sabes amiga, seria genial saber por lo menos el nombre de a quien matare.

(¿?) Me lo dice la chica que tiene un tiempo bastante limitado en este mundo.

(Zero) Mientras que el tuyo es cero chica.

Esta lo dijo cuando por poco lograba aplastarle la cabeza a su enemiga, esta le esquivo y luego de algunos cortes ligeros logra golpearle con su mazo, la joven de ojo de reloj al levantarse trato de torcerle una muñeca a Zero pero esta al darle una patada se la quito de encima.

(Zero) Creo que, con solo unos cuchillos no servirán contra mi "pequeño" amigo.

(¿?) No creo que se bueno burlarse del destino, burlarse de tu tiempo...eso es lo mas valioso que tienes, el tiempo.

(Zero) Bueno, creo que entiendo la indirecta...Zero, ¿y el tuyo?.

(¿?) No era una indirecta, pero como veo que estas molestando tanto...Clockwork, mi nombre es Clockwork.

(Zero) En primera, ese suena nombre de robot...masculino; y en segunda, de acuerdo "Cloky" si tan valioso es el tiempo para ti, se aconsejo que te apresures en conseguir una buena táctica para safarte de mi.

(ClockWork) Hare que tu tiempo termine igual que tu nombre.

Mientras tanto con los muchachos, Lou aun con dificultades para respirar lograba mantener distancia aun teniendo solo un hacha y que el martillo que le presto James lo había roto Toby, también ayudo que la técnica del joven de lentes anaranajas era un tanto...no, muy salvaje, casi no tenían coordicacion un orden con otro.

-Ho-ho- hola; soy tic-Ticcy Toby...el que te va a matar hijo de perra.

-Que vulgar amigo...y yo presentándome; Lou, Hearthfull Lou.

-Jajaj Lou...te pareces al hermano de Jeff con ese nombre.

-No te metas con eso, Liu y Jane harán carne molida a Jeff cuando el menos se lo espere.

-Yo lo dudaría...ademas de ser alguien divertido, es alguien muy bien para defenderse.

-Creo que al ser un asesino, eso debería ser demasiado obvio ¿no?. Pregunto algo burlón.

-Pu-pu-pues...ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!

Mientras mas peleaban el combate se hacia mas violento, ambos recibían solo algunas cortadas menores y una gran variedad de golpes de diversos tipos, Lou mientras peleaba peleaba contra el noto rápidamente de otra cosa...un problema o problemas en su enemigo...lo mas probable es que tuviera algunos trastornos mentales, la primero tal vez el síndrome de Tourette que provocaba sus tic y sus ocacionales tartamudeos, mientras que el otro igual de claro era la Bipolaridad, debido a que mientras hablaba de repente cambiaba bruscamente de tema de conversación o de actitud ante sus respuestas...aunque este creía que podía tener algo mas que le pudiera sorprender...y esto lo iba a confirmar dentro de muy poco.

Lou al esquivar un ataque del hacha izquierda Toby, este ultimo trataba desesperadamente de sacar su arma y por lo tanto, Lou no desaprovecho la oportunidad y clavo su hacha en el costado izquierdo de muchacho de chaqueta marrón, se veía como la tela y carne se abrían tal cual pan con cuchillo mientras un liquido rojo emanaba de la herida...pero algo sucedió...algo muy extraño, algo que hasta llego a asustar a Lou...la nada...la tranquilidad...no gritos, no dolor...nada...Lou muy temeroso levanto la mirada...confundido, vio que en el rostro de Toby, aun siendo tapado por las gafas y por el bozal en su boca se dio cuenta que estaba tranquilo...Lou decidió sacar bruscamente su hacha y, confirmo que el hacha si había herido al muchacho...Incrédulo ante lo que veía, sus dedos eran llenados con unas risas acompañadas de unos tics nerviosos y crujidos del muchacho con bozal...este con una voz mas serena, siniestra y burlona dijo.

-Oh, ¿no te lo había comentado?...Sufro de I.C.D.A.

Al escuchar eso su piel se erizo, Lou era un muchacho que tenia una buena cantidad de conocimientos médicos, unas cosas mas que otras pero, al escuchar eso, supo que era lo que sufría..."La insensibilidad congénita al dolor con anhidrosis", una extraña enfermedad la cual, impide que una persona sufra de cualquier dolor, no importa cual sea, este no podrá sentirla sino hasta un ligero punzon...esto también involucionaba la incapacidad de sentir frió, calor, o el siquiera sudar...mirandolo desde un modo, uno se sorprende de que alguien pueda vivir tanto tiempo, sin que se de cuenta puede que se haya roto un brazo y no notarlo hasta ver un horado o un bulto y, en otro caso como una apuñalada por la espalda, como si no fuese mas que un ligero empujón...para para alguien, alguien como un asesino...esa, esa seria la mayor bendición que pudieran tener. Aun con los gritos de advertencia de Zero, Lou no pudo moverse...el sonido de los huesos riendo destrozados por una hacha se escuchaban en el lugar, el hombro derecho de Lou era destrozado por el hacha de Toby y con la otra se la clavo profundamente en un pierna para luego darle una fuerte parada; aprovechando también esta oportunidad, ClockWork también tuvo su chance y, logro clavar su cuchillo al estomago de Zero, la chica monocromatica comenzaba a escupir el liquido carmesí desde su boca mientras las apuñaladas eran mas y mas rápidas...tanto era así, que solamente pudo sacársela de encima cuando trato de sacarle su único ojo, con pocos segundos para poder hacer algo, Zero con todas sus fuerzas golpeo a Cloky entre el estomago y pecho, ni ella se esperaba la fuerza ya que, la chica salio disparada, incluso golpeando Fleon que , en vez de ayudar a sus aliados, este parecía mas ocupado revisando un mensaje que había recibido. Toby mientras tanto se dirigió hacia Lou sacando le sus hachas.

-Sabes, hoy pensaba en cortarle la cabeza a un alce y tenerlo en la pared de mi cuarto como recuerdo de este zafarí...pero la cabeza de otro tipo creo que eso me alegrara también como souvenirs.

En ese momento escucho unos fuertes golpe, al girar vio a Clockwork herida junto a Fleon mientras Zero, aun herida sangrando se dirigía a tratar de golpear a Toby, este por poco logra esquivar el ataque de su mazo a su cabeza, este se puso algo nervioso al ver que se había dañado, Zero, un tanto cansada y entre jadeos dijo.

-Hey Cupido...¿es-estas...bien?

Luego de un toser un poco de sangre y levantarse del suelo a duras penas.

-La verdad...no...me duele bastante.

Cuando Toby y Clockwork se preparaban para seguir combatiendo, Fleon les tomo un brazo de a cada uno, este es dijo

-Ya basta, ya hicimos todo lo que veniamos que hacer.

-Pero si siguen vivos. Le dijo Toby.

-Los tenemos a nuestra merced. Dijo Clockwork

-Solo vinimos por los centros de refugio y de escape, ya tenemos toda la información -Dijo Fleon-, Cole esta cerca de aquí, así que, vayámonos.

A regañadientes los otros dos se fueron junto al león; por las heridas de Zero esta deicidio no perseguirles y tratar de ayudar a Lou que, esta se desangraba con fuerza. Esta trataba de llamar por su teléfono y tratar de pensar para ver si Douglas lograba contactarla para ayudarle...pero nadie contesto.

Luego de pocos minutos se comenzaron a escuchar disparos en la calle al frente del departamento, esta ayudo a cargar a Lou y al salir, vio que algunos oficiales estaba disparando contra varios Seed Eaters que, ya tenían entre sus dientes algunos civiles y oficiales, uno de ellos les ayudo a salir y salieron en una de sus patrullas hacia el hospital de los oficiales, Zero se sentía algo rara al no matar ya a alguien, tenia ganas de saciar sus ganas de sangre, pero al tener dese los últimos cinco años sufrido de "una subordinación por el bien", le impedía a la chica de nombre numérico, esta ya sin nada mas que se le ocurriera pregunto.

-Oiga hipopótamo oficial, le tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cual señorita?

-En primera, ¿como supo que no era uno de los malos?

-Oh, fácil señorita Zero, vera, los oficiales Hopps y Wild dijeron que recibiríamos mas ayuda para cuando sucediera la invasión de esas cosas, nos mostraron sus fotos y nombres y nos obligaron a recordarlo, por lo que no se me hizo difícil reconocerle.

Ya el hecho de saber también su nombre le sorprendí...aunque le alegro que no fuese sobre su otro nombre...esta solamente pregunto otra cosa durante el camino al hospital.

\- Y de casualidad, ¿sabe por que las comunicaciones no sirven?

-Temo que eso no lo se señorita, ningún teléfono o radio en toda la ciudad funciona, no sabemos como están ni nuestros compañeros, superiores, o siquiera nuestros familiares o seres queridos, creemos que esto fue proVocado por esos monstruos.

Eso seria una buena explicación, es decir, ¿quien podría cortar las comunicaciones de una ciudad que deja a Nueva York como un pueblo del campo?...pero dejaba otra duda, ¿quien había bloqueado las comunicaciones de Douglas? el dijo que nunca las iba a cerrar, y al no tener comunicación con el exterior, Splendorman y Kari no podrían comunicarse tampoco con ellos ya que, junto a Jane, Nick, Judy y Liu habían salido de la ciudad por una cuestión de la familia de la coneja...sin embargo, estas no sabia quien habia hecho tal logro.

El culpable de esto era Zalgo. Este no podía materializarse ene se mundo, pero podía pasar su magia a ese mundo, por lo que luego de ahorrar mucha energía, este logro controlar todos los tipos de señales de comunicación para que solo sus aliados pudiesen estar en contacto; Slenderman se sorprendió al ver que su amo estaba cansado al derribarse en su trono formado por huesos de mortales; este le explico que Douglas es un ser muy poderoso y, que en su estado actual hasta el podría vencerle...este , destaco que, aun usando toda su fuerza no era siquiera una cuarta parte de toda la fuerza de su rival Till; eso sorprendió tanto a Slender como a Smexy; por eso le recalco que, en estas pocas semanas ante de la manifestación de Zalgo a ese mundo, debían recolectar a tantos niños de luz y matar a cuanto mortal se encontrasen para fortalecer a su amo y señor. Su señor tenia la idea de visitar a su mayor traidor , Splendorman junto a varios de sus enemigos, a pesar de tener un bajo nivel por mantener a raya la comunicación electrónica y mística del otro bando, este tenia la certeza de , por lo menos tomar a algún niño de luz de donde estaban.

.

Ya eran altas horas de la tarde, un Douglas con unas ropas algo quemadas y rasgadas perseguía a Fleon, Cole, Toby y ClockWork, estos eran perseguidos por el distrito forestal, con ellos también era acompañado de Jane The Killer, debido a que este estaba dirigiendo un ataque con algunos seguidores de Jeff y algunos Seed Eaters; en la zona estaban Kagekao y Jack Savage; estos habían sido acorralados a una calle cerrada, pero al llegar al final de la calle...nada...no había nadie...era imposible que alguien se pudiese escapar del lugar en tan pocos segundos...no eran vistos mientras que sus enemigos escapaban pro un pequeño túnel oculto debajo de la calle, mientras estos se movían lentamente Jane le pregunto a Fleon.

-¿Como sabias que esto estaba aquí?.

Fleon con soberbia la respondió a la chica.

-Esta fue la razón por la que el señor Zalgo me tomo bajo su manto, conozco cada centímetro de esta condenada ciudad, algo que, ni siquiera los famosos zorro y coneja saben y ahora -Dice mientras saca su memoria USB- con esto ahora sabremos los lugares en donde planear esconder y evacuar a los civiles y, cuando menos se lo esperan...sera solo para nuestro señor.

.

Douglas no pudo evitar sentirse enojado al saber que se les escaparon a unos simples mortales, el no era una persona muy orgullosa la verdad, pero no se podía tolerar que unos idiotas se les hubiesen escapado de esa forma...al ya darse por vencido se fue volando hacia Towndraton, cerca del centro de dicho distrito; este se comenzó a divisar una calle repleta de cuerpos de Seed Eaters, Ratchet y Clank junto a un pequeño grupo de policías y militares se veían asustados y temblando mientras veían como varias sombras demoníacas y con apariencia de vida propia, desmembraban de todas las formas a las ultimas criaturas del lugar; Douglas aterrizo en la calle recubierta por la nieve y corrió hacia la joven Ingrid, el Lombax y la maquina quisieron saludar al señor Douglas pero este los empujo mientras corría hacia la chica llena de sangre, pero este como si no pasara nada con eso le pregunto algo preocupado.

-¿Estas bien Ingrid?, ¿no te paso nada?.

La joven con una voz dulce y cariñosa dijo.

-No nada, estoy bien, solo que me manche un poco mas de la cuenta de sangre y, uno de esas cosas rompió a mi muñeco

Ingrid entonces le mostró su muñeco a Douglas, al tomarle vio que, le faltaba un pequeño pedazo de la pata derecha inferior y un pedazo del costado derecho, al verle primeramente Douglas se quedo sorprendido, debido al hecho de que, si lograron dañar su muñeco, eso quería decir que estuvieron cerca de ella, la niña bastante triste y un tanto tímida agrego.

-Cuando comencé a moverme con mis sombras, se me cayo el muñeco y, un-uno de los Seed Eaters lo estaba rompiendo...yo...yo lo siento y, entendere si estas enojado con migo.

Eso sorprendió al muchacho, nunca en todos sus años conociéndola, nunca había actuado de esa manera...tan tímida...por lo general, a pesar de ser el mismísimo infierno, siempre actuó de una manera amigable y cariñosa...claro, cuando no asesinaba a un humano...Douglas con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, este acaricio su sedoso y largo cabello blanco de la cabeza, la niña no pudo evitar sentir cosquillas y reírse un poco tal cual era la infante, con una voz fraternal y repleta de cario que, casi nadie había podido escuchar con sus oídos este le dijo a Ingrid.

-Yo NUNCA...podría enojarme con tigo...sabes que te quiero, y eso me impide que sienta eso por ti...ademas, esto no es tan grave, yo mismo lo arreglare para ti, te lo dejare como nuevo ya lo veras.

Al escuchar eso, Ingrid le da un fuerte abrazo que es correspondido, un tierno "Awww" proveniente de las cuerdas vocales de los espectadores, o que provoco un inusual sonrojo en el rostro de Douglas junto a unos ojos bastante abiertos; a pesar de que el muchacho por lo general era alguien que evitaba mostrarse emocional, aunque en esta ocasión no pudo evitar mostrarse un poco...apenado.

-¿¡QUE!?, ¿¡TAMBIÉN ME PUEDO PREOCUPAR!?.

Ya eran casi la seis de la tarde y ya los ataques habían terminado, el saldo tanto de civiles como de efectivos de seguridad aunque, fue menor de lo esperado, se contaban entre los fallecidos algunos niños de Luz que no habían sido identificados a tiempo. Mientras terminaban de hacer el conteo de los heridos y muertos, todos se preguntaron por que por lo menos Splendorman o Karen fueron a la ciudad, cualquiera de ellos se hubiera dado cuenta luego de tal escándalo...por su parte, Savage mientras interrogaba a un secuaces de los seguidores de Jeff the Killer se dio cuenta de algo...cuando la oleada de bestias y asesinos comenzaron a salir, el cielo de repente se nublo y oscureció con una velocidad increíble...cuando el reloj llego a las 6:00 PM se escucho algo que asusto o, por lo menos puso en alarma a todos. Esto era un extraño sonido en el ambiente, era como un crujido, solo que de una magnitud muy fuerte; luego de mirar por algunos segundos al cielo, notaron que en una de las nubes se podía ver una luz roja saliendo de una especie de grita en el cielo. Rompiendo toda regla física y, como si el cielo se tratase de un objeto solido tal cual cristal, estas grietas se fueron esparciendo a una veloz velocidad, hasta cubrir todas las nubes del cielo de Zootopia...y, como si hubiesen recibido la estocada final, miles...no, millones, millones d fragmentos grises cayeron del cielo, dejando ver un fuerte resplandor naranja-rojo e el cielo adornado con la oscuridad que le daban las verdaderas nubes del cielo; el pánico se apodero de varios civiles que no lograban darle explicación al evento meteorológico al igual que las autoridades...pero tan pronto la histeria colectiva se apodero de los civiles, debido a que uno de los civiles comenzó a exclamar que tenia señal en su teléfono. Luego de revisar, toda la ciudad había recuperad de golpe todos los tipos de comunicaciones; T.V, internet, Radio, telefónico, etc. Sin embargo, Douglas no se veía para nada sereno, al acercarse Bogo hacia el y preguntarle el por que el de este comportamiento este respondió.

-Son Splendorman y Karen...ellos, apenas si puedo sentir sus almas...no tienen energías...están casi muertos...y-y Jane y Liu están igual que Nicholas...Judy es la única que se siente medianamente en buen estado.

Al escuchar esas palabras Bogo se le bajo la presión arterial, por quienes estaban acompañados sus mejores oficiales...sin mencionar de que ellos estaban acompañados igualmente de su hija...

(Bogo) Vaya a salvarles!, necesito asegurar que estén bien, tanto mis oficiales como nuestros aliados!.

(Douglas)No hay necesidad de que me de esa orden. Dijo Douglas en un tono algo molesto mientras este se desvanecía a la vista de todos.

.

Douglas les contó a la pareja de animales todo lo que le sucedió en la ciudad; el plan que tuvieron los Crepypastas para robar toda la información a cerca de donde tenían planeados evacuar y mantener seguros a lo civiles, inclusive todas las posibilidades que había predicho Karen y todos los escenarios...estaban al descubiertos y, con eso ya perdido, sus enemigos sabrán toda idea que pudieran tener.

-Y eso es lo que se -Dijo Douglas- los únicos que estaban bastante son Zero y Lou, sobretodo el muchacho que, aparentemente sufrió una obstrucción de las vías respiratorias por fragmentos de sus costillas incrustados en sus pulmones, junto a unas graves hemorragias en la zona una pierna y el hombro, hasta que llegue para curarle con mis poderes, no podrá usar su hacha hasta nuevo aviso.

-Eso es terrible!. Exclamo Judy.

-¿y como están los demás?. Pregunto Nick.

-Pues, Jane fue junto a ustedes los que menos heridas recibieron y aun esta mareada...Liu, Karen y Splendorman fueron los mas afectados...al analizar sus capacidades de curación, Karen debería estar quejándose de que no tiene su vestido dentro de unas dos horas, Splendorman debería curarse en casi el mismo tiempo, pero su metabolismo al igual que el de Liu le piden que descansen, el estará bien para mañana tal vez para medio día, mientras que Liu, mínimo, tendría que esperar de dos a tres días para que su cuerpo este a un buen nivel, sin duda para la semana que viene su cuerpo habrá recibido de manera adecuada mis poderes sanadores.

Las palabras calmaron a la pareja al saber que sus amigos no estaba en mayor riesgo, aunque, este les pidió que se retiraran debido a que Bogo necesitaba verles, estos no querían irse, sobretodo Judy que luego de lo que paso, no podía dejar a sus padres luego de que, lo mas cercano a diablo ataco su pueblo, sus padres le insistieron que la ciudad era mas importante y, que sus vecinos se ayudarían, ademas de que ya se llevaron a quien buscaban...a una de sus hermanos, la que aun era una niña de luz y, uso para casi matarlos...con inseguridad y pesar accedió a retirarse junto con Douglas...al ver a su hija desaparecer, el padre de Judy parecía ser el único que no se sorprendió por como su hija se fue...no fue por que esa acción no le sorprendiera, sino el hecho de que este se encontraba muy pensativo. El conejo camino unos pasos hasta quedar parado en donde su hija estaba hace unos segundo, este dirigió su mirada al cielo con una expresión de preocupación, los tranquilos colores anaranjado y rojo poco a poco se fueron volviéndose mas tenues, dando a entender que ya se estaban acurrucando la noche estelar sobre el poblado, Stu, tomo su gorra verde y blanca para acariciarla, su mente estaba nublada de muchos pensamiento preocupantes y que le llenaba de temor...este volvió a mirar al cielo, ya siendo de noche y dejando que su vista se perdiera entre las millones de estrellas del universo, este solamente pudo soltar de entre sus labios una pequeña frase de la biblia.

- _Señor, agárranos confesados._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A ACABADO EL CAPITULO.**

 **(Arturven) Uy gente, en serio este capitulo a sido bastante difícil de escribir y redactar por problemas técnicos y familiares, para cuando escriba esto ya tuve mi primer día de clase en mi ultimo año de bachillerato (20 de agosto), con las nuevas clases y un ajustado horario tratare de actualizar y sacar algo de tiempo (de 7:00 Am hasta las 2:30 Pm ;-;). Pensaba que este capitulo lo iba a publicar la semana pasada, pero al comenzar los preparativos para la escuela, se me paso el tiempo.**

 **Para los seguidores de UNV, la semana que esta semana (entre el sábado y el domingo) se publicara un nuevo capitulo, para el mes de Septiembre espero actualizar dos capítulos para cada serie, si en serio tengo mucho tiempo libre, tal vez pueda hacer tres, pero eso dependera también de que tan largos sean los capítulos.**

 **Ya sin nada mas que decir me despido, para los que no lo han hecho, delen Fav y seguir a la historia para no perderse ninguna actualización, los que comenten serán saludados al igual que por Priv para, solo pedirlo o dar sugerencias la historia, Bye Bye**


	11. Chapter 10

**¿PENSARON QUE QUE IBA A CANCELAR ESTA VAINA? PUES NO ES ASI MADAFAKARS :VVVV…..Bueno, a lo mejor si :v**

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien familia, para los interesados en esta historia lamento que hayan tenido que esperar tanto tiempo para ver esta actualización, pero en verdad luego de un ligero (MUY LARGO) bloqueo de escritor, y solo espero no tarde…mucho, en la publicación de capítulos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: EN EL SIGUIENTE CONTENIDO SE MENCIONAN ESCENAS EXPLICITAS EN CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y GORE, SE PIDE LA** **DISCRECIÓN** **DEL LECTOR, GRACIAS POR SU** **ATENCIÓN** **Y QUE DISFRUTE EL CAPITULO**

 **.**

Capitulo 10 – Una asquerosa revelación

Pov Judy -

 _Nota 1_

 _Ya no se cuanto tiempo a pasado con exactitud, solamente se que han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde lo sucedido con mi familia y Zalgo...luego de ello y para tener un pequeño registro de nuestras actividades en esta "guerra" para salvar el mundo, decidimos que hacer un pequeño diario seria una buena idea para dejar notas grabadas._

 _Luego de que perdiéramos nuestros datos, el gobierno , el departamento de policía y los Happypastas tuvimos que tomar algunas medidas de las que aun me arrepiento...en las noches aun lloro cuando recuerdo los rostros de esos padres que no permitieron que llevásemos sus hijos al mundo de Splendorman para que estuviéramos mas seguros...pero aun así, aun cuando les dijimos que ellos estarían bien...dulces galletas con queso, recuerdo cuando esa rinoceronte le arranco un brazo a Splendorman con su cuerno, o cuando una tigresa trato de comer a Jane...pero en parte también sirvió, por las predicciones de Karen, parece que logramos retrasar la llegada de Zalgo a la ciudad hasta por algunos meses, nos dijo que aun teníamos la posibilidad de evitarlo pero que aun teníamos una posibilidad de de fracasar, tratamos de no pensar en eso pero aun así es algo que nos carcome._

 _._

Pov Nick

 _Nota 2_

 _Muy bien, Judy dijo que esta cosa me serviría...y ne verdad si...pues con los Crpeys o esas cosas que nos tratan de matar...pues a pasado algo muy extraño, primero, a pasado casi un mes desde que vimos a esos idiotas por ultima vez...se han producido muchos secuestros en la ciudad y en pueblos cerca de aquí, por alguna razón solo tenemos dos pistas...que las victimas son únicamente hembras de entre 14 a 30 años, y que los secuestradores han sido Seed Eaters...ademas, desde hace algunos días solamente Seed Eaters han aparecido en la ciudad tratando de matar y secuestras a quien puedan...pero algo raro es lo siguiente...es el hecho que han aparecido distintos tipos de Seed Eaters, ya ademas de ser de apariencias de ser unos lobos o al menos caninos...ahora pudimos ver Seed eaters con apariencias similar a de conejos, nutrias, tigres, zorros, toros, leones, hipopótamos,ovejas,jaguares, pumas, y demás animales._

 _En el ZDP se tenia la posibilidad de que de que los Seed Eaters eran utilizado para secuestrar animales y tomar su ADN para crear nuevas razas de Seed Eaters para hacerlos mas mortíferos y prepararse para una nueva invasión...pero yo, Finnick, Jane y Liu parecían ser los que pensaron al diferente...al percatarse de que solo secuestraban a féminas pensaba en lo peor...pero no quiero pensar en eso en estos momentos, a pesar de que ya se lo dije a Judy esta no cree que esto sea posible, ¿en serio para este punto ella cree que estos tipos tienen un limite de que esta bien y que esta mal?...como sea, Karen con ayuda de "los jefes de nuestro Clan" han encontrado por fin en donde están todos las secuestradas, debido a que serán muchos los rehenes ya hemos hablado con Bogo para que llamen a los chicos y traigan camiones para ayudarnos en el transporte._

 _._

Distrito Forestal - 8:35 Pm

El clima era lluvioso y los truenos no cesaban de retumbar en el ambiente, la tierra se convirtió en lodo que se pegaban en las patas de los animales y en los pies de los humanos o lo que tenia una apariencia similar a esta, en el lugar lograron tranquilizar a algunos Seed Eaters que funcionaban como guardias de seguridad...sin embargo, entre los guardias se vio una figura muy extraña...esta parecía ser una figura humana, entre las sombras se lograba ver que traía con sigo una capucha blanca, unos pantalones negros y un cuchillo en una mano y una botella de tequila en otra.

Jane y Liu sin pensarlo se abalanzaron contra la sombra y rápidamente lo mataron, la chica degollándolo y Liu rematan dolo quitandole su cabeza; el cuerpo cayo al suelo pero la expresión de felicidad del rostro de ambos se borro rápidamente al ver mas detalladamente el rostro del encapuchado recién asesinado...su cabello era corto y de estilo militar, la sonrisa en su rostro al igual que su piel era únicamente maquillaje blanco y rojo, ambos asesinos lo pudieron evitar patearle la cabeza al seguidor del famoso Woods. Los oficiales le detuvieron y prosiguieron con el operativo.

Con los siguientes 20 minutos matando silenciosamente a Seed eaters y uno que otro seguir de Jeff trabajando de guardia hasta llegar al final de su sendero, al frente del camino lodoso se encontraron con un inmenso árbol frondoso, este al frente de la base se podía ver una puerta rustica y al abrirla, había un túnel secreto en el que al final se podía ver una iluminación gracias a una antorcha.

(Jack)Escuchen, yo dirigiré a un grupo que entrara, Wild, Hopps, Rachet,Finnick, Clank, y el titiritero me acompañará a ver en el interior y les informaremos lo que encontremos.

(Bogo) La puerta es muy pequeña como para que entremos, de cualquier modo puede entrar las chicas para ayudarle, temo que Liu, Lou y Bloody son muy grandes para entrar.

(Jack) Entendido Oficial, muchachos -dijo a los seleccionados-, es hora de entrar.

.

El pasillo era muy tenebroso y un tanto angosto como parala entrada de la. Mayoría de Crepypasta, el titiritero era a pesar de ser muy grande al ser un fantasma no se complicaba mucho para entrar, el padillo era iluminado por pequeñas pero potentes antorchas.

(Judy) ¿Para que trataban de ocultar este lugar?

(Jack) Por mi experiencia oficial Hopps, es probable que en este lugar planeen sus diversos ataques.

(Finnick) o tal vez guardar provisiones como agua o comida.

(Jack) Esa posibilidad es valida igualmente.

Luego de algunos minutos de caminata comenzaron a ver algo, a lo lejos en el pasillo desde un costado de la pared izquierda, casi en el suelo, se podía ver que de unos agujeros largos se podían ver luces amas bien parecidas a la de unos focos; a partir de allí comenzaron a notar que habían varios pasillos pequeños en el que se encontraron algo sumamente raro, todos estos parecían ser unos dormitorios y con literas y unos grilletes, junto a esto un extraño y fétido olor se encontraba en todo el lugar, no era como un cadáver o algo por ese estilo la verdad, era un olor...muy extraño.

(Finnick) Creo que aquí se echaron una buenos polvos -dijo algo burlón- , ¿no lo crees nick?...¿Nick?.

El zorro no estaba en ninguna de las habitaciones sino en el pasillo, este se encontraba agachado. Mirando por los largos agujeros que les daban iluminación.

(Judy) ¿Que sucede Nick?

(Nick) Todos vengan a ver esto

Al. Mirar por los agujeros todos se sorprendieron al ver que en sitio estaban decenas de hombres y mujeres disfrazados de Jeff the Killer comiendo, bebiendo y algunos hasta practicando lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, de entre todos alguien resaltaba, era una chica de un saco purpura, un largo cabello negro lago arreglado con un listón rojo con un mechón del mismo color que de su saco con capucha, traia una falda y medias largas negras, en ambas manos traía su cuchillos gritando a todos los presentes.

-Mis queridos asesinos, esta es una de nuestras ultimas reuniones antes de reiniciar nuestra oleada de exterminio, nuestro gran Jeff pronto dará la orden para el inicio de un festín, ahora chicos, los que se irán ya saben que la entrada de al frente es muy pequeña para la mayoría, así que lárguense por la puerta de atrás al mundo amo, allí les esperara Hobbie para hacerles un ritual, debe de estar cerca de una carretera.

Los oficiales al escuchar eso le informaron a Bogo de lo dicho por uno de los asesinos, en donde se encontraban solo había una avenida grande cerca del lugar, por lo que el resto de oficiales se retiraron hacia la posible zona en donde los emboscarían, la chica tomo un pequeño aparato con un botón rojo y esta dijo.

-Ya saben a quienes se quedaran con migo, comencemos con el trabajo de hoy amigos.

Al presionar el botos se escucho como algo mas a lo lejos en el lugar se abrían como unas especies de compuertas metálicas...junto a esto algo que les incomodo, fue el hecho que comenzaron a escuchar lamentos y gritos de féminas.

Caminando unos pasos mas se encontraron con unas rendijas en las que se podía ver un lugar con unas paredes metálicas y decenas y decenas de hembras desnudas de todas las especies.

(Judy) Allí están la mayoría de las secuestradas...pero faltan casi dos docenas.

(Nick) O están en otro sitio, o...

(Puppeter) Están muertas. Agrego el ente.

Mientras las féminas luchaban desesperadamente contra los grilletes para liberarse aun siendo inútil, se escuchanaban unos paso a acercarse y unas garras rasguñando las paredes desde afuera...la chica de saco purpura entro junto a varios asesinos, trayendo junto a ellos unos maletín es de apariencia bastante desgastada, cada uno al entrar tomo a alguna fémina dando un total de 6, la que llamo mas la atención, era una zorra ártica de entre 14-15 años de edad de ojos café, esta a diferencia de la mayoría no tenia aun ninguna marca herida, la chica le tomo de la barbilla y le dijo cariñosamente.

-Hola mi princesita, ¿lista para una noche muy especial?

Los ojos lagrimosos y su expresión de miedo dejaban todo en claro...para hacerlo mas incomodo, la chica comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la zorra mientras le daba un cariñoso beso en el cuello, esta al ver que los demás hombres le miraban algo embobados, sin dejar de hacer el acto lascivo con la zorra, lanzo a sus espalda uno de sus cuchillos hacia uno de sus subordinados en la cabeza matándolo en el acto, luego de un beso en la boca de la canina esta le dijo.

-No te preocupes, dejare que te monta el menos agresivo -Dijo guillandole un ojo para luego mirar a los demás- y ahora todos ustedes, si no quieren terminar como el que esta ahora en el suelo, les sugiero que dejen sus pendejadas para mas tarde.

La chica soltó a la loba sin quitarle los grilletes de sus patas y obligarla a quedarse en cuatro patas como un animal salvaje, luego de guardar cierta distancia...una compuerta se abrió dejando ver a una docena de Seed Eaters entrando al lugar, tanto las féminas que estaban en el suelo como a las que estaban encadenadas a las paredes estaban completamente asustadas, las chicas trataron de levantarse e irse, pero los asesinos no se lo permitieron...y paso lo peor que pudieron pensar...las criaturas primero olfatearon la parte posterior de las féminas...sin previo aviso estos las montaron y de manera salvajes comenzaron a abusar sexualmente de ellas, Judy no pudo ver entre sus lagrimas mientras los chicos no duraron muchos hasta que sus estómagos comenzaron a revolverse...de repente, cerca de donde estaban se escucho la voz de una mujer gritando de dolor, con una sonrisa en el rostro la chica dijo.

-Vaya, ya veo que pronto tendremos nuevos amiguitos, ¿que tal te parece queri...oh, creo que tienes el hocico lleno.

La pobre zorra era obligada a realizarle un oral al otro Seed eater, las lagrimas brotaban de sus jóvenes ojos mientras el liquido blanco inundaban su boca. Ya lo minutos pasaron y las criaturas comenzaron a descansar recostándose en el suelo, al mirar a las hembras violadas en el suelo, inconscientes por el cansancio o llorando en el suelo por ser humilladas de tal forma vieron que los asesinos se acercaron a ellas, la chica dijo.

-Caballeros, abran el maletín.

Al abrir el maletín de apariencia vieja , el interior no parecía ser como el exterior, ya que este era de un terciopelo azul oscuro y dentro de este se vieron distintos tubos de ensayos con un peculiar liquido negro de una contextura viscosas...si las féminas lo hubieran dejado permitir si o no, los humanos vertieron la mitad del liquido viscoso dentro de las vaginas del las victimas y la otra mitad fueron obligadas a tragarlo, las féminas que aun siguieron despiertas se retorcieron de dolor en el suelo hasta que también se desmayaron, al hacerlo los asesinos fueron a cargarlos hacia otra habitación a la cual nuestros amigos les seguían mientras estos informaban con mucho desagrado lo que estaban viendo.

En la siguiente habitación se podía ver a otras féminas, pero a diferencia de las que fueron violadas hace unos momentos, las demás parecían tener una hinchazón en la zona del vientre aunque una fue la que llamo la atención...esta se trataba de una tigresa de aproximadamente 23 años, esta tenia el vientre aun mas hinchado de lo normal mientras esta gritaba de dolor, al mirar uno de los asesinos bromeo.

-Creo que estamos a punto de ver, el "milagro" de la vida.

Entonces sucedió lo esperado pero a la vez lo inesperado...la tigresa luego de varios minutos, de manera violenta expulso por medio de un parto natural a ocho crías de tigre, así expulsando muchísima sangre, placenta y demás liquido...sin embargo, las crías no parecían ser de tigre, tenia la forma, la silueta y algunas otras cosas mas pero también existían algunas diferencias; estas eran decolores negro y café oscuros, por la zona del cuello tenían una melena y en sus caras parecían tener una especia de placa o mascara natural de color blanco pegada a su rostro...al volver a mirar a la tigresa vieron que esta dejo de respirar su cabeza se rindió ante la gravedad golpeando el suelo...ante esto la que pareció ser la líder de estos asesinos dijo en un tono sarcástico y burlón.

-Oh vaya, creo que no aguanto el parto...en fin, ¿quien tiene hambre?

Ante esta pregunta tres asesinos levantaron, ante esto la chica respondió

-En ese caso saquen el cuerpo de esa animal y prepárenos algo decente y no como la ultima vez, al señor Jeff le encantan la carne de los animales de este mundo son mucho mas deliciosos, sobretodo luego de que se comió a esa coneja y a la antílope.

Con lo visto se confirmaron dos cosas...la primera era la teoría de Nick que se confirmo, la cual era que secuestraban a féminas para que los Seed Eaters las preñasen y dirán nuevas especies de Seed eater que ahora eran mas fuertes y resistentes tanto a armas químicas como a armas de fuego; mientras que la segunda era que ya habían matado a varias inocentes y que ya tenían a michas mas crías guardadas por allí.

(Nick) No se como estos hijos de la gran puta me terminan asqueando y asombrando mas cada día.

(Jack) El sentimiento es compartido Wild, aun no entiendo como estos seres pueden ser tan desalmados.

(Finnick) Si alguno de ustedes tiene un plan para atacar que me lo digan ya, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo podremos estar aquí sin que esos estúpidos se den cuenta que estamos aquí.

(Jack) la verdad si, tengo uno y es muy sencillo, solo necesitamos que el agente Ratchet tome su arma congeladora y neutralice a los asesinos para que no llame a nadie y podamos sacar a todas las rehenes a salvo.

(Nick) Muy bien zanahorias, espero que estés preparada para...eh, ¿Judy?

Nick miro a todos lados pero no encontró a su esposa, no fue sino hasta que el titiritero les apunto hacia el salón de hace un momento...Judy, acompañada de Rachet y Clank irrumpieron en el lugar, Judy sorprendente mente usando rápidamente su arma de fuego, Ratchet usando un arma congeladora y Clank usando armas laser. Con eso abatieron a todos los asesinos y solo quedo la chica, esta con sus cuchillos en mano dijo.

-Pero que lindo...una coneja, un lince ibérico, y un robot, al gran Jeff les encantara comerlos a la milanesa, y a ti chatarra, tal vez Sally te sea misericordia y te permita ser su nuevo juguete.

Con lo dicho la coneja y el lombax le respondieron.

(Judy) En nombre no solo del ZDP o la ZIA sino del mundo también te apresaremos.

(Rachet) Aunque tu no te lo merezcas, te pedimos que te entregues en paz

Con esto dicho, la chica presiono el mismo aparato de hace rato y se abrió una compuerta que dejo entrar a la docena de Seed Eaters de hace unos minutos atrás.

(Clank) Creo que eso significa un no, ¿verdad?.

Al ver esto, Jack como un pequeño explosivo en la pared que al hacer efecto esta abrió un hueco en la pared y de allí saltaron los demás, con los rifles de asalto de Finnick y Nick, no les costo mucho acabar con los monstruos, la chica era bastante ágil ya que, ninguno de los lasers le tocaba, esta logro quitarle su arma a Rachet y dejarle en el suelo, la chica coloco el cuchillo en su garganta y le susurro

-Go to Sleep My Prince

-QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI AMIGO!. Exclamo una voz.

Al levantar la vista, la chica fue golpeada por Clank en forma de esfera, este reboto con las paredes y golpearla como una pelota de goma disparado desde una cañón hasta que la chica se cayo al lado de un pilar que sostenía el lugar, allí el titiritero le sujeto con sus hilos mágicos de pies y manos mientras los demás se les acercaron con miradas frías y serias mientras le preguntaban en el mismo tono.

-¿Quien diablos eres tu?. Dijo Judy tomandole del cuello de su saco.

-¿Para que tendría que decírtelo?, no eres mas que una adorable coneja.

Eso hizo hizo enojar a la coneja, Judy tenia ganas de darle un golpe pero algo sucedió...el titiritero incrusto sus hilos en las muñecas y tobillos de la chica, esta se quejo de dolor mientras todos veían como los hilos avanzaban pero nadie protestaba.

-¿Que es esto?, quitármelos ahora. Dijo la chica.

-A menos de que nos des información hija de perra, te haré sentir el peor dolor de todo. Dijo el ente.

-¿Si se siente como quemarte con gasolina o cortarte con cuchillos?. jej, dudo que puedas-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, se escucho como uno de los brazos de la chica se torció apenas con un ligero movimiento con sus dedos, una clama muestra de dolor y queja se mostró en la cara de la muchacha de piel blanca.

-Mis hilos no solo se enlazaron a parte de tu sistema osea, igualmente tengo a mi merced su sistema nervioso de cada parte de tu puto prepucio, puedo en este momento hacerte sentir cualquier dolor que quiera...como dijiste, ¿que tal te gustaría sentir quemarte con gasolina pero por toda la noche?

La expresión de la chica se veía un claro odio al ver como presionaba los dientes, mientras iban liberando a las rehenes la chica comenzó a hablar.

-Bien...supongo que no tengo opción ¿no es así?...me llamo Nina, y soy una de los comandantes de los seguidores de Jeff

-Es algo obvio que estas relacionado con el. Dijo Jack

-¿y de que va esos comandantes?

-Son solo algunos asesinos que saben pelear mas que los soldados normales.

-¿Para que usaban este lugar?. Pregunto la coneja.

-Para lo que vieron, algunas mutaciones de los Seed Eaters resultaron ser mas efectivas de lo que imaginábamos, pero al ver que nos costaba mucho crearlos, pensamos que esta seria una mejor solución y...vaya que lo fue.

La coneja le dio una fuerte parada en la cara, esta vez le tomo del cuello del saco nuevamente pero esta vez se la puso al frente de ella, unos pocos centímetros les separaban de ambas.

-¿Tienen idea de todo lo que están causando?, ¿por que disfrutan tanto el hacer esto?, provocar el sufrimiento a gente inocente, ¿acaso es por amor?, ¿odio?, ¿venganza?, ¿frustración?, ¿diversión?, ¿aburrida?. Dijo Judy cada vez mas alterada.

Nick le separo para calmarle mientras le abrazaba haciendo el efecto deseado, la coneja logro colmarse mientras escuchaba la respuesta de la asesina.

-Ninguna de las anteriores mi querida conejita.

-Pero entonces...

Una sonrisa, una sonrisa aun mas grande de la que ya tenia en su rostro se formo, ya haciéndola ver mas siniestra e incomoda a la vista...aun mas luego de escuchar lo siguiente.

-La locura...la maldita locura conejita, es una manera de apasiguarla...es como un Hobby para sentirte mejor...pero este es algo particular...una pregunta, ¿nunca has estado en la situación en la que de niño un abusador te quiere golpear a mas no poder?.

-...

-Esa sensación que de ira que se acumula en tu interior y cuando logras acumular suficiente, BOOM!, explota a mas no poder, esa sensación tan maravillosa de ver el carmesí acariciando acariciando sus labios, nariz y ojos junto a una pequeña sonrisa personas de nosotros los The Killers...¿o como olvidas esos pigmentos que surgen cuando sacamos nuestras armas?...es cálido, delicioso, ahora que lo pienso, ¿por que no lamí el de esas chicas con anterioridad?, o de los demás tipejos de las ultimas semanas, en verdad me gustaría, ya hace tiempo que no pruebo algo mas.

Todos, inclusive Bloddy que era un asesino, se encontraron bastante incomodo con lo dicho como Nina, ante esto Judy le dijo en un tono de voz bajo.

-No lo comprendo...pero veo que esto no lo hizo Zalgo o Slender...tu y tus aliados, están locos, están enfermos, están...

-¿Dementes? -Pregunto Nina-, ¿que es lo que te esperas de nosotros?, ¿una pendejada Yaoi o algo así?...como sea, creo que mi transporte ya llego.

-Eh.

En ese momento se escucho algo del siguiente salón, estos vieron que la puerta de salida estaba siendo destrozada y de esta salieron ademas de algunos hombres de Jeff se vieron a Slenderman, Jeff, Ticci Toby, y Ben Dronwned, ante lo visto Jeff grito.

-Llegaron por quienes esperaban perra!.

-Igualmente les esperábamos. Dijo Jack mientras le dio guiño con un ojo a Judy.

Lejos de ser un acto de coqueteo, esto se trato de una señal, la coneja asintió con la cabeza y tomo su radio y dijo.

-Jefe, ahora.

Al decir es, el resto de sus aliados llegaron al sitio, Splendorman, Karen, Jamen, Liu, Jane, Dante, Moisés, ETC.

El combate tomo de sorpresa a los Crepypastas que no tomaron en cuenta a los demás enemigos, menos aun cuando uno de los hombres de Jeff llego herido al lugar, diciendo que oficiales habían abatido a la mayoría de los hombres y al que no mataron fueron encarcelaron.

.

El combate duro solo unos 15 minutos, debido a que los Crepypastas no lograban coordinarse y la velocidad de acción y reacción de los Happypasta era mayor, aunque estos lograron escapar, esto fue gracias a que los pocos sobrevivientes del grupo de Jeff, lograron darle algunos momentos para hacer que Slenderman creara un portal para escapar. Esta había sido una victoria un tanto amarga, a pesar de darle una paliza a los villanos en esta ocasión, no pudieron sentirse mal la mayoría al no poder evitar el terrible destino que sufrieron, que para unas fue mas largo y otras mas cortas debido a que murieron en el proceso, sin mencionar que para eso, previendo algo así, parecía que habían transportado a todas las crías cruzadas hacia donde quiera que estuviese la base de los Crepypasta.

.

UNOS DÍAS MAS TARDE

Judy Pov

Nota 14

- _Hoy es 1 de octubre, ya hace unos días desde el ataque de los Creepypastas y aunque eso no dice que están planeando algo, también hemos tomado un pequeño descanso, ayer descubrí que hoy era el cumpleaños de Helen, así que decidimos hacerles unos cuantos regalos, ya quiero ver su cara cuando nos vea._

 _._

Judy cargaba con sigo un cuaderno de dibujo y unos lapices especiales para dibujar mientras se dirigían al hogar temporal de sus aliados, un departamento muy oculto en en Tundratown, la mañana como se espero era gélida por lo que se fue muy bien abrigada, al llegar a la puerta del lugar, esta se sorprendió al ver que allí estaba Judge Angel y el titiritero con unos regalos mientras se veían tomando cada uno una taza de chocolate, el lugar por alguna razón estaba muy callado, no se veía a nadie en la calle y aun no se veía ningún local de comercio abierto...luego de que tuvieran que evacuar buena parte de la ciudad (tanto voluntariamente como obligatoria mente).

(Judy) Hola chicos, ¿esos son los regalos de Helen?

(Jugde) Oh cielo, ¿es usted señorita Judy?, pues nosotros bien y si, aquí le trajimos los regalos de Helen y un chocolate para usted.

La joven le pasa una pequeña tasa con chocolate caliente, esta ve que tiene unos pequeños trozos de zanahorias que hacen que sepa aun mejor.

(Jugde) ¿Lo ves?, te dije que así le gustaría mas así.

(Titiritero) Muy bien, creo que tienes razón Jugde.

(Judy) Oigan, ¿y ustedes que le trajeron?

(Titiritero) Yo les traje una caja de 150 colores profesionales. Lo dice mientras le muestra una gran caja de aluminio con un hermoso diseño

(Judy) Yo le traje un cuaderno especial junto a algunos lapices especiales para dibujar, ¿y tu Jugde?

(Jugde) Pues...le traje esta tableta digital para dibujar -dijo algo apenada-, solo espero que sea compatible con la computadora que le regalo el gobierno.

(Titiritero)No te preocupes, sabes que si viene de ti a el le encantara.

(Jugde) ¿En serio lo crees?. Dijo ahora un tanto sonrojada.

(Titiritero) Por supuesto que si, como sea, vamos a darle sus regalos a nuestro artista favorito. Esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono un tanto burlón.

Los tres subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, Judy por alguna razón con solamente entrar al lugar, sabia que algo no andaba bien...aun con la tranquilidad de sus aliados y tal vez amigos en esos momentos, el lugar era tanto en sus paredes como el suelo de color melocotón, en todos los pasillos hasta llegar a las puertas tenían una alfombra blanca y todas las puertas eran de un color rojo un tanto desgastado pero con unas perillas de un dorado reluciente, pero al subir al segundo piso algo aun mas raro sucedió, en el sitio se comenzó a oler a un metálico y extraño olor que ya para la coneja se le había sido normal desde las ultimas semanas...esta se detuvo en el pasillo y les dijo a sus amigos.

-Chicos, ¿no huelen eso?

A los muchachos no les molestaba el olor e incluso el titiritero le dijo que ese olor no era raro al estar cerca de Helen, al pararse en la puerta de donde vivía el joven, Judy noto que ese olor por alguna razón era un tanto mas fuerte...Jugde abrió la puerta con una llave de repuesto que le había dado Bloddy.

-Aun no entiendo como es que el te puede dejar la copia de la llave de su departamento. Dijo El titiritero.

-Por que el sabe que yo no la botare cuando juego con mis figuras de acción.

-SON TÍTERES INCULTA.

Los tres entraron con normalidad, el suelo era de una hermosa madera de caoba, las paredes eran de color blanco y en la sala principal había un gran televisor de 30 pulgadas, la cocina a pesar de ser algo pequeña para un humano, esta estaba perfectamente limpia y ordenada al igual de todo lo que veían...algo que le llamo la atención a la coneja fueron dos cosas, la primera es que en la cocina, habían una cantidad exagerada de cuchillos de todos los tipos y tamaños, la segunda es que habían varios retratos todos ellos pintados con un color rojo oscuro, algunos eran un tanto básicos sobre personas desconocidas, pero mientras mas avanzaban vieron que las pinturas y uno que otro dibujo iban mejorando a un ritmo increíble.

-Es increíble -Menciono Judy-, ¿todo esto lo hizo Helen?.

-Helin parece que ah mejorado un montón.

Al comenzar a preguntar por el chico, su voz sonó en uno pasillo bastante oscuro, al abrí la puerta que se encontraba al final de esta se encontraron con una habitación muy grande...en esta habían algunos marcos con pinturas que parecían estar en proceso, Helen se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, esta dejo su chaqueta azul en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado y su mascara esta a un costado en una pequeña mesita de madera en la que solamente tenia un frasco plástico con muy poca pintura roja y su zapatos tirados en el suelo, el muchacho solo tenia un pantalón largo negro y una camiseta sin mangas negras que dejaba ver su desarrollado y buen físico, eso y en sus manos tenia unos guantes negros con el cual una mano la usaba para sostener el pincel. El muchacho se volteo para verles y Judy se sorprendió ya que nunca le había visto...era alguien de cabello negro, no muy largo pero si muy desaliñado, su piel era blanca, ojos azules como el cielo pero con unas ojeras oscuras, tan oscuras que perecían que no había dormido en días y días...en resumidas cuentas, se parecía a Nick cuando no tomaba su taza de café en la madrugada cuando iba a trabajar al departamento de policía...su tono de voz aunque trataba de ser amistoso y para sus amigos lo fue, la coneja no pudo evitar pensar que a el no les importaba hablarles.

-¿y esas cosas que traen?. Pregunto Helen.

-Son...son tus regalos. Dijo Jugde algo tímida.

-Felices 20 de vida cabron.

Los tres entregaron sus regalos y Helen parecía muy sorprendidos ante lo que vio...este dijo.

-Chicos, en verdad muchas gracias por todo esto, se ve genial pero...¿para que me dan esto?.

-Por tu cumple animal, ¿que mas esperas?. Dijo algo bromista.

Ante esto Helen dio un ligero suspiro y continuo pintando.

-Chicos...a ustedes no les culpo, pero ya tu debes saberlo Titiritero...yo no celebro mi cumpleaños.

Esto debía ser una broma, ¿a quien no le gustaría celebrar el día en el que nació?.

-¿Como no lo celebrarías?, es un día muy especial. Dijo Judy

-Allí esta el punto Judy...es solo uno de los 365 días del año, no tengo nada que celebrar por que...oh diablos, me quede sin pintura.

Helen se volvió a levantar de su asiento para buscar mas pintura...en eso, Judy vio lo que estaba pintando Helen...se trataba de un retrato muy realista sobre los Seed Eaters, ademas de eso, también noto que el olor de hace rato en esa habitación era mucho mas fuerte, tanto que incluso se comenzaba a sentir mareada y cansada...todos estos sentimientos se desvanecieron cuando vio lo que Helen tenia guardado en la única puerta del lugar ademas de la que ya habían entrado...sintió como su sangre se congelaba y su pelaje se erizaba cuando veía los cuerpos y miembros mutilados de los Seed eaters colgados gracias a ganchos de carniceros guardados en una pequeña habitación, junto a eso se podían ver también las cabezas y partes de cuerpo de los humanos transformados en seguidores de Jeff the Killer, la coneja se asusto al ver como las extremidades seguían sangrando, de alguno forma Helen había mantenido de alguna forma los cuerpos bastante frescos, el muchacho saco un torso de un Seed Eater y tomo un machete que estaba oculto en la pequeña habitación, lo dejo en cima de la pequeña mesa y comenzó a cortar las patas para luego exprimir los pedazos y soltar el liquido carmesí sobre el frasco para luego continuar pintando, todo esto lo hacia mientras le continuaba explicando

-La verdad no siento la necesidad de decirle a alguien para hacerlo sentir especial, durante todo el tiempo que llevo como asesino...oh bueno, creo que incluso antes, no había tenido nunca un cumpleaños decente antes, por lo que en verdad me da igual...pero si hay algo que sin duda debo agregar

En ese momento, los miedos de Judy se comenzaron a mitigar cuando vio que en el muchacho que pintaba se comenzó a formar un pequeña sonrisa, como esas de las que Nick le regalaba cuando ella se sentía mal.

-En estos momentos me siento satisfecho con la vida que tengo, a pesar de que no le agrado a muchos ni ami tampoco...tengo la suerte de calificar a mas de uno como mi amigo...el ejemplo son ustedes.

Ante ello sus amigos le abrazaron y, a pesar de que este no devolvió el abrazo, en su cara se miraba que este lo disfrutaba...luego de terminado el abrazo, Helen le dijo a Judy.

-Sabe algo Judy, si quiere puedo hacerle un retrato.

-Oh...bu-bueno, la, la ver-et,verdat-...verdad, yo... . Dijo nerviosa Judy

-No se preocupe, no necesito su sangre para hacerlo. Dijo Helen

La coneja suspiro con tranquilidad al escuchar esas palabras, confundido Helen pregunto.

-¿Que le sucede?

-Oh nada amigo -Dijo el titiritero-, es solo que no sabia que usabas sangre para hacer tus pinturas amigo.

-...ella sabe que "The Bloody Painter" significa "el pintor sangriento"

-¿Que te puedo decir amigo?. Dijo el Titiritero

Los chicos se despidieron de Helen mientras este con su celular para relajarse, coloco la canción de "Easy Come, easy go" de Rory Gallagher

Mientras los chicos se iban, Helen llamo el nombre de Judy para que esperase un momento, al preguntar que pasaba, Helen se levanto de su asiento y camino con una mirada fría a la coneja, este se puso de cuclillas para tratar de mirarla a su altura (lo que logro) la coneja no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomoda con la mirada tan fría, penetrante y..."muerta" de Helen Otis...este le dijo.

-No quiero que te sientes mal Judy, y en verdad no te quería asustar...pero tuve que hacer esto, y espero que te quede claro una cosa...

Helen se acerco aun mas al rostro de la coneja, ya estando casi sus narices tocándose, la coneja preocupada escucho.

-No solo por que seamos los buenos somos cuerdos, no por pelear contra esos monstruos nosotros no estamos locos...como dijo un conocido asesino ficticio..."solo hace falta un mal día para volverse loco".

Judy no pudo evitar sentirse asustada al escuchar eso de Helen, aun mas con el tono el que lo dijo...el muchacho se levanto de suelo y mientras caminaba a su asiento este le decía.

-Judy...si le dices esto a alguien me voy a enojar...pero no quiero que te hagan daño.

Helen se sentó mientras terminaba de usar la canción, la coneja salio del lugar con un raro sentimiento nuevo hacia el humano...ese temor que le invadía sentía que tenia una causa para el joven...atormentado...sabia que ademas de ayudarle a crecer como persona, tanto ella como Judge Angel y el Titiritero debían ayudarle a descubrir por que le de esa actitud...no quería que el cambiara, solo quería saber el por que actuaba de esa manera.

.

EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL MUNDO HUMANO.

Jeff jugaba con Smile en el patio trasero de la mansión, el perro se quedo en su estado..."menos aterrador" para que Jeff no saliera hipnotizado o traumatizado o algo por el estilo, ya que el perro demonio nunca había usado sus poderes en contra del asesino serial; en ese momento escucho como Masky le llamo.

-Jeff escucha!, el señor Slenderman quiere Hablar con tigo!.

-Si si, ya voy -Dijo de mala gana-, vamos Smile, vamos ir con Peter la Anguila, -este le habla como bebe- ¿quien es un bicho feo?, ¿quien es un bicho feo?

-¿Tu?. Pregunto burlon Smile

-...no te vuelvo a hacer tus galletas, perro mamahuevo del diablo.

-En realidad yo soy-

-No digas nada, vamos a ver que quiere.

Ambos salieron de la oscuridad de la noche para ingresar a su hogar, estos se dirigieron hacia la sala principal en el que la chimenea estaba encendida con fuerza, esta era la única luz en el lugar la cual iluminaba también al único presente en el sitio ademas del muchacho y el perro demoníaco...Slenderman...este estaba sentado en un gran haciendo de terciopelo rojo, este le dijo con calma pero con seriedad.

-Jeff...eh hablado con el señor...me a dicho que tu serias el elegido para esta misión tan importante en el mundo.

-Hasta que te decidiste en elegirme raquítico.

-Si todo sale como lo planeamos...la baja moral de esos cabecillas, sera tan grande que tendremos a otros mas como el Lombax, Slendorman, Jane de Killer, y los pertenecientes de ese mundo lo suficiente mente fuera de si e ingenuos o estúpidos para matarlos.

-Okey, ¿y que tengo que hacer?, ademas de ser el señuelo claro esta.

-Nada, Smile sera el que te permita llevarte a quien necesitamos...ya estamos logrando dejar en jaque a esos estúpidos, pero creemos que han comenzado a variar de estrategia, no queremos perder el ritmo de almas que estamos consiguiendo...aunque la evacuación forzada de los civiles nos tomo por sorpresa, si este plan tiene éxito, lograremos eliminar a por lo menos, la mitad de los miembros del Clan de Till.

-¿y a quien quieres?.

Slenderman con uno de sus tentáculos le da una foto, al tomarla Jeff dijo.

-No me estés jodiendo, ella le serviría mejor como putita de Smile.

-¿puedo?. Pregunto Smile algo emocionado.

-Por supuesto mi espanto de amigo...por cierto, seria una mejor manera de hacerle caer aun mas en nuestro lado.

-Somos monstruos asesinos Jeff, tampoco somos depravados, gente como nosotros tiene modales y no haríamos algo así.

-Jej, dicelo a Sa-

Slenderman se paro de golpe de su asiento y transformado, con sus dientes salidos, sus perturbadores ojos, y con un gran tamaño que casi llegaba al techo del lugar sostuvo a Jeff y le dijo amenazante.

-Escúchame Jeff...no me interesa si Zalgo se molesta con migo si te hago algo por mucho que le respete y lo venere, pero si vuelves a insultar a Sally de esa manera, no estaras vivos para cuando dominemos ese mundo.

Jeff, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió asombrado por las habilidades de Slenderman...y muy en el fondo, asustado...este asintió con la cabeza y Slenderman lo bajo, este ultimo mientras volvía a su estado natural y se daba la espalda, procedió a subir las escaleras, este dijo.

-Sera en Dos días...te tocara correr mucho en esta ocasión...estate preparado.

-De acuerdo. Dijo Jeff mientras ocultaba el mango de sus cuchillos en su chaqueta y se dirigía para acostarse en el Sofa junto a Smile para luego ambos quedarse dormidos.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(Arturven) Muy bien amigos, creo que las explicaciones es lo primero que les de por este hiatus, casi tan largo como el actual hiatus de Steven Universe :v, pero e tenido mas problemas de los imaginados;primeramente y por la cual decidí darme un descansó, era que en verdad comenzaba a perder imaginación y no tenia en usos. Momentos capítulo bien estructurados (lo mas posible como el que acaban de ver), el segundo era por el inicio de clases y en estos momentos se están poniendo las cosas bastante rudas en mi escuela por mantener mi promedio de 90 de 100 en la escuela o si pudiera aumentar (eso y que también pudiera caerle mejor a algunos profes :v ), junto a eso debo sumarle asuntos familiares y problemas en algunos de los medios en los que escribía (computador y teléfono), con eso ultimo si me dolió, ya que en mi laptop que esta dañada tenia dos cuantos que pensaba en publicar pero los perdí ;-;. Pero bueno, como siempre digo: "No es momento de desfallecer, solo con perseverancia vamos a realizar todo lo que queramos hacer" :3**

 **Como se pudieron dar cuenta, en este capitulo hubo mas violencia y violación de lo que tengo acostumbrado :v, y tengo que decirle que , al menos esta secuela seria así, con las excepciones de algunos capítulos mas ligeros, la mayoría de capítulos también contara con este tipo de violencia y contenido explicito, por lo que la historia cambiara a categoría M (Aunque como dije, esto aplicara para la mayoría de capítulos mas no todos, para esos solo pondré la misma advertencia que la de este episodio)**

 **Para este mes no creo que vuelva a actualizar hasta el mes de Noviembre, para este tengo planeado hacer d capítulos de esta serie, aunque eso si, esta serie no acabara este año, aun nos queda bastante por ver (mas de la mitad mas o menos) :v**

 **Pero para no ser malito con ustedes en esta oportunidad, creo que les debo algo...y así sera, durante la semana de Halloween publicare en mi cuenta de Wattapad una historia original de terror y suspenso, para los que me siguen gracias a esta historia de suspenso y miedo (miedo bastante entre comillas pero bueno :v ) les aseguro que esta historia sera les gustara bastante...hmmm, tal vez la suba el día del estreno de la película de Michael Myers (Franquicia de Halloween [y si, yo también la quiero ver :3, pero como casi nunca tengo dinero para ir a ningún cine, a lo mejor me toca verla pirateada en DVD en Diciembre :** _ **c,** **I hate being poor! :,v]) pero weno, ya dejemos de hablar de mis desgracias y concluyamos con esto, tratare de traer la cantidad mas grande de capítulos antes de año nuevo, y tal vez SOLO TAL VEZ, se me ocurra un buen One-Shot adecuado para este mes (o por lo menos hasta el 02 de Noviembre).**

 **Hasta aquí mis criaturas del demonio, nos leemos en la siguiente ocasión, Adiós amigos :)**


	12. retornoaviso

**Hola mis queridos amigos y amigas, sip, estoy vivo :v**

 **Ya algunos se han preguntado el por que no e actualizado y esto en verdad han sido por algunas razones: la primera es por las clases obviamente, desde la semana pasada todos los días son al menos 1 examen y 1 exposición por día todo los días (sin mencionar las tareas y los repasos para los exámenes finales :,v), el seguir con mis estudios de ingles y comenzar a saber que es lo que necesito para ir a la universidad y trabajar con mi familia en vender algunas comidas navideñas que hemos comenzado a realizar :3**

 **También** **que e estado trabajando en otros escritos, como lo es una historia original en mi cuenta de Wattpad, "Alex el Mayor Genocida" y espero que para el siguiente mes escribir un Fic de versus.**

 **Igualmente para los seguidores de UNV, para este mes dudo que publique algo, pero para este mes de Diciembre tengo pensado en escribir los últimos episodios, (algo así como un especial), con UAC 2 Igual se tratara de avanzar lo mas que se pueda antes que termine el año, UNV quedara en hiatus en el mes de Enero debido a que quiero tratar de reescribir unos trabajos que perdió en mi computadora y en verdad no e podido tener tiempo de recuperarlos.**

 **Si mis historias originales en Wattpad logran tener mas excito, tratare de crear un universo que las pueda entrelazar todas, sera algo bastante entretenido mas amigos, en mi Biografía en mi perfil están están las historias mencionada, solo la de Versus que les mencione que tratare de hacer, estará tanto aquí como en mi cuenta en Wattpad**

 **Con este mensaje, a pesar de que ya es repetido hasta el cansancio, pero creo que es algo necesario y que algunas personas no piensen que e abandonado la escritura.**

 **Para los seguidores de tanto de UAC, la serie ya esta llegando aproximadamente a la mitad de la serie, por lo que el final aun falta por verse, pero se sorprenderán por lo que las consecuencias de los hechos vayan a ocasionar :)**

 **Antes de concluir, les quisiera decir que ya estoy a un día de mi Cumpleaños numero 17 :3, gracias por el apoyo que me han dado que sus vistas y mensajes de apoyo, ya sin nada mas que decir me despido amigos, espero que nos encontremos nuevamente a comienzos de Diciembr, Bye Bye ;3**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hola mis queridos amigos, al fin hemos retornado de nuestra tumba y retornar a la serie que tanto le faltaba caps, y a antes de iniciar, quisiera mandarle un cariñoso saludo a "CLOROFORMO" por seguir a la historia, al igual que todos lo que no lo han hecho para no perderse ninguna actualización, ahora si, comencemos.**

 **.**

Capitulo 11 - Un feliz decenlace.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo...solo los Seed Eaters atacando ocasional mente...luego de lo ocurrido hace ya unas semanas era demasiado raro que no hubieran nuevos ataques a gran escala, pero esto no dejo la guardia baja para nuestros amigos, siguieron patrullando la ciudad sin descanso con el mismo nivel de precaución, y como recompensa, los niveles de inseguridad (al menos de los criminales "normales") se redujeron hasta un histórico 0% en la ciudad, algo nunca visto por la gran Zootopia.

.

Zona residencial del Distrito Forestal - 9:00 Pm - Oficial Nick, Judy, y el agente Jack.

Los tres estaban cerca de una casa de la cual, familiares y vecinos del residente de la casa, dijeron que había comenzado a realizar cosas extrañas, tales como vigilar y acosar a los vecinos, robar ciertas pertenencias, inclusive trato de secuestras a un grupo de musarañas que caminaban por la zona; todo esto y mas hubiera sido razón para arrestarlo y venir...lo cual fue la verdad, pero la razón fue la siguiente...

(Judy) _Nota 15, Oficial Judy Hopps, desde hace algunos días nos han llegado reportes de que de la casa en la que redice un león macho de nombre Ryan Zevala de 23 años, por lo que dicho a cometido algunos crímenes menores y uno que otro de alto nivel, pero nos han dicho que han aparecido múltiples imágenes tanto del signo del Clan de Slenderman y el de Zalgo, desde que iniciaron nuevamente los ataques se le a visto siempre cerca del área y llamando a alguien, suponemos que es alguien que de alguna manera cayó bajo la hipnosis de Slendreman, ya tenemos una orden de arresto y regresaremos al ZDP para interpretarlo._

Los tres se acercaron sigilosamente a la casa; esta era una casa de madera color verde , con tres ventanas, cada uno se dirigió a una parte diferente, Nic k en la entrada delantera, Jack en la trasera, y Judy entraría por la ventana de la cocina, esta apenas asomó la cabeza lo vio...un león de un poco más de 2.5m, su melena era color anaranjado y unos increíbles ojos grises, traía una camiseta de alguna banda Ponk, unos nenas largos con una cadena en la cintura, y una perforación en la oreja; por su apariencia no debía tener más de 24 años, Jack logro abrir la puerta en total silencio y Nick ya estaba por ingresar...pero sucedió algo inesperado...cuando Judy vio a que el joven león salio de la cocina, la coneja trato de subir por la ventana, pero al tratar de subir se quebró una de las tablas de madera.

La coneja escucho como el león se acercaba el león, ya que escuchaba por las pasos de su escalera, al saber lo que pasaría tomo en consideración el plan de emergencia...si alguno de ellos hacia en ruido sin haber entrado a la casa, Judy y Nick entrarían como si fuese una pequeña platica, tratarían de hablar con el mientras Jack trataría de conseguir información. Judy miro hacia donde estaba la puerta principal y vio que Nick le daba señas para que se apurara, esta logro llegar a la puerta antes de que el joven asomara su cabeza afuera de la ventana.

(Nick) Un poco mas y nos jodimos. Dijo en voz baja.

(Judy) No importa, tenemos que darle tiempo a Jack.

Vieron que en la puerta había un timbre y, Judy apoyándose en cima de su pareja toco el botón y con una agradable música sonó en medio de la noche...luego de aproximadamente 30 segundos después, la puerta se abre ligeramente y se vio uno de los ojos de los leones hasta que logro ver a nuestros oficiales.

-Wow, ¿son los oficiales Hopps y Wild?, ¿Como están?. Dijo en un tono educado.

-Buenas noches señor Zevala, ¿nos permitiría pasar?

El león tardo en responder pero este accedió, quito los seguros de la puerta y pasaron, todas las paredes de adentro eran de un color Beige, algunos muebles, fotos familiares, en la sala principal había un gran televisor, estos se sentaron en la mesa cerca de una cocina bastante pequeña para ser de un león, el muchacho luego de sentarse comenzaron a hablar.

(Judy) Muy bien señor Zevala, hemos venido debido a que nos han llamado la atención, nos han avisado de que ha tenido comportamientos muy extraños y a acosado a las personas.

El joven no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa nerviosa junto a un ligero sonrojo.

(Ryan) Jejejej lo lamento, es que en verdad cuanto salgo, aveces me paso un poco de cariñoso...y por el comportamiento, es solo que me gusta escuchar mucho Rock y Black Metal, me disculpo si hice enojar a algunos de los vecinos.

(Judy) De acuerdo, ¿desde cuanto esta aquí?.

(Ryan) Al rededor de 3 meses.

(Nick) Si no te molesta que te preguntemos, ¿por que te mudaste a ese sector de la ciudad?

Notaron que Ryan trago saliva antes de responder.

(Ryan) En verdad es algo largo...pero para hacerlo corto, me quería independizar de mis padres, ellos viven en el centro de la ciudad.

(Judy) ¿Tiene otro familiar?

(Ryan) En la ciudad solo una hermana y mi hermano mayor, el resto viven en otros estados.

La pareja de oficiales notaron que el sujeto parecía un tanto nervioso, por lo que Judy pidió permiso para ir al baño, en su camino escucho algo extraño venir de una de las puerta, sonaba como si alguien estuviera caminando...Judy se detuvo adelante de esa puerta y pregunto.

-¿Usted vive con alguien?

Vieron que el pelaje del león se erizo por unos instantes, este se limito a decir.

-Es...un amigo...le embargaron su casa y me pidió si se podía quedar aquí unos días...por favor no lo despierten, que debe ir a trabajar temprano.

La oficial se le quedo mirando unos cuantos segundos hasta que acepto su respuesta y se dirigió al baño, al entrar cerro la puerta con seguro y se sentó con la tapa del inodoro abajo, allí la coneja se comunico con Jack con un pequeño comunicador escondido en su oído.

-Señor Savege, ¿logro encontrar algo?.

 _-Oh Judy, no debes ser tan cortes con migo Madame, sabe que me puede decir Jack._

-Jejej perdón, es que aun me da algo de cosita trabajar con alguien como usted.

 _-Bien, me imagino que me llamo para saber que conseguí._

 _-_ Afirmativamente.

 _-Pues veras...algo extraño, entre tanta música Rock, encontré algo extraño._

-¿A que se refiere?.

 _-Pues, este muchacho parecía ser acosado por Slenderman desde hace casi tres meses, el muchacho logro tomarle varias fotos de lejos y escribió un diario virtual que dejo sin terminar hace aproximadamente dos semanas que estaba guardado en su PC._

-Debió caer ante su control mental.

 _-No solo eso...también encontré algo muy raro...hay varias fotos en una calidad demasiado buena con Slenderman al frente del muchacho dándole la mano._

Judy se sorprendió ante esto, debido a que casi ningún aparato electrónico lograba funcionar con ese ente cerca.

 _-El muchacho esta junto a de nuestros enemigos, Jeff, los Proxys, y otros seres que no conozco...eso y un documento extraño._

-¿Que clase de Documento?

 _-Un archivo llamado " ", no tengo idea de que sea pues. al tratar de meter un dispositivo para analizarlo, le entro alguna especie de virus y literalmente se quemo el dispositivo, tuve que lanzarlo lejos por la ventana antes de que se diera cuenta el joven Zevala._

 _-_ No lo puedo creer

 _-Al entrar a sus redes sociales, vi que el muchacho iba a mandar el virus a todos sus conocidos en algo que anoto como "un texto y una foto te sacaran una sonrisa"._

-¿Eso seria todo?

 _-Si, apresenlo de manera inmediata, llamare a los demás para que se lleven su Computadora Personal y logremos saber que es, o al menos que nos lo diga el propio Ryan._

Judy salio del baño y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ryan y Nick, su pareja pareció percatarse de algún gesto facial de Judy antes de que el león voltease a mirarle, este pregunto.

-Ehmmm...oficial, ¿ocurre algo?.

-Jej, no la verdad...solamente quisiéramos decirle algo.

-¿Que cosa?.

En ese momento, Ryan sintió algo frió atrás de su cabeza, al voltear vio como Nick le apuntaba con el cañón del arma tranquilizante, este dijo en un tono de voz algo burlón.

-Te apuntaría con la de plomo, pero tenemos a una dama en el lugar...eso y que estamos en una vecindario.

-¿¡Que carajos!?

Judy se subió a la mesa para poder estar mas cerca y ver mas de cerca a Ryan.

-Ryan Zevala, esta bajo arresto por tratar de enviar material ilegal por las redes, y estar en relación con el ente criminal, homicida y terrorista conocido como "Slenderman" y todos sus cercanos.

-¿Que?, eso es ridículo, yo nunca estaría en relación con esos-

-Yo no contaría con eso...

Dijo Jack al aparecer, Ryan se quedo completamente asustado ante lo que dijo, ya no podía ocultarlo...

(Jack) Esa PC esta tan llena de cosas de esos monstruos como nopor en la computadora de un adolescente.

(Nick) Tenemos unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte muchacho.

El león se veía verdaderamente asustado, sabia lo que le iba a pasar y las consecuencias que esto traería...este comenzó a exclamar en un tono de voz desesperado y completamente asustado

-Por favor no me hagan nada, escuchen no puedo decir nada, no puedo, no lo haré, y no pueden obligarme.

Cuanto iban a retirarse, se escucho un raro sonido proveniente de la puerta de la que Judy se detuvo por unos momentos.

-¿Que tienes amigo amigo?.

-Por favor! No entre allí!. Grito Ryan.

-Oye amigo, si quieres evitar entrar en problemas, es preferible que te guardes silencio. Dijo Nick.

-Ademas de que todo lo que digas sera usado en tu contra, mañana hay niños que deben ir temprano en el colegio. Dijo Judy.

-Yo iré a revisar que pasa, ustedes espérenme aquí, James, Moisés y Dante deberían llegar en 10 minutos - Dijo Jack -, cualquier cosa llamen a refuerzos.

.

Al abrir la puerta a la fuerza, vio que esta se trataba de el sótano de la casa, el conejo espía bajo lo mas sigiloso que pudo las viejas escaleras de madera, pero no pudo evitar que algunas de las tablas sonara; el lugar estaba en completa oscuridad, en el sitio se observo una lavadora grande, un estante con libros, herramientas y una que otra revista, un lavamanos en la pared, y en un rincón en el lugar se encontraba la caja de fusibles grande.

A Jack luego de que revisara el lugar, se pregunto que fue lo que provoco esos ruidos...no veía tuberías en el sitio, nada estaba encendido, y no parecía que hubiese alguna vía de escape ademas de la puerta subiendo las escaleras...este aun al ver las cosas, dudaba que fuese su imaginación, por lo que se puso a buscar alguna entrada oculta entre los ladrillos, entre tanto tiempo con su experiencia ya había visto mucho; un ladrillo menos en la pared para ratones y musarañas, panteras ocultándose en agujeros caseros, conductos de escapes en el techo, etc, etc; demasiadas cosas paras las cuales pensar...

Ese aroma...ese fétido y maldito aroma...apestaba, obviamente, pero era raro...se sentía algo metálico, era como si y cuerpo podrido lo hubieran bañado con un galón de sangre fresca...al voltearse no pudo creer lo que vio...tenia la guardia baja, debía apurarse...tomo su pistola y le quito el seguro...

-No se lo que eres, pero me enseñaron como evitar su locura...así que puedes evitarte la molestia.

Sin embargo, Jack no tenia en cuenta algo.

 _-Oh Conejito...no tienes idea de las cosas de las que puedo hacer_

.

Los chicos ya habían pasado un rato sin escuchar nada.

-Que raro, Jack no a subido o por lo menos avisado que fuéramos a ayudarle. Dijo Jack.

-¿No crees que este en Problemas o si? Pregunto Nerviosa.

-Oficiales, por favor, hagan que suba por favor, no quiero que nadie-

 _BANG!,BANG!BANG!,BANG!,BANG!,BANG!_

El sonido de los balazos provenientes del sótano alerto a todos, ¿Para que Jack habrá disparado? o en el peor de los casos, ¿quien o QUE le disparo?, cuando ambos estaban a punto de ir a ayudarle, escucharon como alguien subía con velocidad hasta que de un impacto tal que la derribo, se volvió un montón de trozos de madera hasta que se levanto.

Al verle los muchachos se quedaron atónitos ante lo que veían...Jack tenia varias heridas de mordidas y rasguños en su cuerpo, su traje elegante era un desastre roto por todos lados...pero lo que mas les llamo la atención y luego en shock...fue el verle sin el brazo izquierdo, fue arrancada casi desde la base del hombro, la sangre tiño de rojo la negra tela del traje del conejo; ambos oficiales estaban completamente impactados por lo que vieron.

(Judy) Dulce Galletas con queso...

(Nick) Nick, Dios mio...¿que es lo que...

Jack parecía algo aturdido, sus pupilas estaban contraídas, su respiración era muy agitada y su cuerpo sudaba a mas no poder...este dijo.

-Tu, León de mierda...que...que es...Oh Dios, ¿que es lo que tienes allá abajo?, esa...esa co-cosa es un demonio, es un monstruo!

Nick al volver a reaccionar, tomo su teléfono y llamo a Dante ya que lo tenia entre sus contactos, este molesto dijo.

-Dante, ¿¡donde diablos están!?.

 _-Estamos en el distrito forestal, James no guiaba hacia donde estaban pero se puso a jugar a las carreras y lo perdimos._

-Mira, no me importa en donde estén, estamos en el barrio del sector "Siempre Verde", Corran!, que Jack perdió un brazo y se esta desangrando

 _-¿¡QUE!?, ¿¡PERO QUE OCURRIO!?._ Grito Dante.

-Ya te dije, corran, estamos en una casa de-

Ese se cayo cuanto escucho el sonido de un arma quitándose el seguro de un arma, al mirar, Jack ya tenia el arma de un costado de la cabeza.

(Nick) Jack, ¿en que estas pensando?

(Judy) Señor por favor, quítese el arma de la cabeza, te vas a matar Jack.

El conejo sudaba con fuerza, su cuerpo expresaba terror en cada prepucio de su ser, sus ojos desbordaban desesperación y ayuda entre las lagrimas que mojaban su pelaje.

(Jack) Nicholas...Judy...no puedo detenerme, me siento como una marioneta, no me puedo controlar.

El dedo del conejo se coloco en el gatillo, entre lagrimas exclamo.

(Jack) Por favor no me olviden!.

(Judy) Jack espera, no lo ha-

 **BANG!**

El tinte vinotinto y rosa se exparsio por todo el sitio, salpicando a los presentes, una obra de arte se manifestó en la escena ante las miradas de todos los presentes...un ojo en linea recta mientras que el otro miraba al suelo, parecía que el balazo termino por cambiar la órbita de uno de los ojos del cadáver...

Un ataque de nervios y pánico estaba que mataba a la coneja, mientras que Nick no sabia que decir...que reaccionar, que gritar, no sabia absolutamente nada de como calmar esta situación...después de todo...Jack había muerto, ¿pero por que?...eso lo descubrían en unos segundos.

El sonido de unas patas caminando las escaleras se escucharon en el lugar, ambos sacaron sus armas, pero no se esperaban lo que se encontrarían...

Esa cosa, esa maldita cosa...su apariencia para ser un monstruo era bastante normal...de apariencia canina, pelaje rojizo y blanco...dientes bastantes asquerosos...pero Dios, esos ojos, esos malditos ojos que te hacia sentir como una plaga, que no te permitía pensar en otra cosa que en el terror, eso era lo que sentía nuestra pareja, miedo en verdad no era lo que les hacia quedar paralizado...era algo mas...no sabían como no gritaban al estar al frente de tal ente, este les dijo por medio de lo que parecía ser telepatía.

 _-Es triste la verdad, no pensé que en verdad fueran tan tontos, ¿en verdad pensaron que era algo bueno en capturar a este muchacho y no matarle?_

La coneja apenas si pudo articular la siguiente frase.

-Tu...tu fuis-te, el que mato a Jack.

Una risa bastante molesta si presento en el lugar por unos segundos.

 _-Claro, es obvio._

-¿Como es que no te detectaron antes?. Pregunto Nick.

-Supongo que yo responderé eso. Dijo una voz familiar.

De la escalera salio un joven de pantalones largos y zapatos negros, una chaqueta con capucha blanca al igual que su piel, junto a su sonrisa se veía a Jeff the Killer; el saber como Jack no lo encontró es increíble.

-Pero...como...

-Veras pequeña conejita, me quede dormido en el ático y parece que tu otra pareja se olvido de revisar allí, ademas nos tomas unas cuantas de estas.

De uno de los bolsillos Jeff saco unos cuatro tubos de ensayos de cristal, en el que vieron en cada uno algo de un liquido azul oscuro.

-Estos brebajes nos permitieron a Smile y a mi ser invisibles por unas cuantas horas, así que nos creo que sus amigos nos hubieran detectado.

-Pero no lo entiendo, debieron sentirlos, sus cuerpos también emiten-

Judy iba a terminar de hablar, pero Jeff le cayo de una patada, no salio volada debido a que Smile la tenia paralizada, Nick al verle vio que s nariz estaba rota, un montón de sangre salia de su pequeña y adorable nariz.

-NO TOQUES A MI ESPOSA MALDITO!

-Tu cierra el hocico mamahuevo -le grito Jeff-, y conejita, no seas tan estúpida, esa cosa no nos hizo invisibles, hizo que nuestras presencias fuesen indetectables para tus amigos...no me interesa que piensen, vamos a terminar a lo que vinimos a hacer...Smile, dale.

El perro demoníaco se paro al frente de la coneja, entre lagrimas cerro lo ojos al pensar en lo peor...su cuello siendo desgarrado por ese maldito animal para comerse...sin embargo.

-¿Que es eso?.

Judy al escuchar la voz de Nick, abrió nuevamente los ojos, Judy vio que Smile abrió su hocico, pero no parecía tratar de lastimarle con sus dientes, una espesa niebla negra salio de su boca y envolvió a la coneja, y cuando esta se desvaneció, Judy cerro los ojos lentamente y se desmayo.

-¿Judy?, ¿¡JUDY QUE TE PASO!?, ¿¡QUE LE HICIERON INFELICES!?.

-Relájate Mr Fox, le tenemos una gran sorpresa para ti, pero necesitamos a tu amada perra para eso.

-No vuelvas a llamarle de esa manera, o te juro que-

-¿O que?, ¿que harás...como sea, supongo que debo ponerte una sonrisa en ese rostro...¿o deseas el tratamiento completo?.

Luego de sacar su cuchillo saco una botella de Lejía, cuando este parecía que iba a comenzar a torturar a Nicholas, un martillo rompió la ventana de la cocina, no golpeo a Jeff, pero si le dio a Smile, los cristales salieron disparados en el lugar, todos recibieron al menos un cristal aunque no provocaron ninguna heridas graves, cuanto Jeff trato de levantarse, una silueta oscura salio y con una fuerte patada golpeo al muchacho...el muchacho parecía ser un lobo, de túnica negra al igual que su mascara, la mascara tenia una imagen de sus ojos y labios de color blanco y una cruz invertida entre los dos ojos...era James con su cuchillo en mano, con un tono de voz serio.

-Como me lo imagine, esto es malo.

Este trato de apuñalar a Jeff, pero este contraataca con su arma, entre el choque de metales, Smile logra darle un mordisco en un brazo, pero logra usarlo como escudo para que reciba una apuñalada del arma de Jeff, el chillido del animal hizo que por alguna razón, Jeff se detuviera en sus ataques. James logro recuperar su martillo y le dio un potente golpe en la cabeza a Jeff para dejarlo noqueado o por lo menos fuera de combate por un tiempo indeterminados, este procedió a golpear igualmente en la cabeza a Smile para que le soltara, afortunadamente James jamas se fijo a verle a los ojos, por lo que sus poderes no tuvieron efecto, James fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Nick, quien aun estaba algo aturdido por lo que le paso.

-¿Nick?, ¿Estas bien?.

-Si, eso supongo.

Al mirar a Jeff, vieron que este trataba de despertar a su compañero canino, un rojo que no era de su pelaje manchaba su cabeza.

-Jaj, ahora ya no tienes a tu fiel amigo mamón. Dijo James.

-No me interesa si Jane o Liu te quieren matar, yo haré ese trabajo por ello, ve diciendo unas ultimas palabras. Dice mientras saca su revolver.

-En realidad solo tengo una...¡BOB!

Apenas termino ese extraño grito por parte del asesino, se escucho como la madera de la puerta trasera se destrozaba y algo corría a alta velocidad...no les dio tiempo de ver, pero esa cosa con sus piernas pateo a James muy fuerte, en la trayectoria golpeo a Nick y también destrozaron la puerta delantera y cayeron adelante de la casa...al ver lo que les golpeo se sorprendieron...

Era una criatura humanoide, con piernas un tanto mas largas de lo normal, gris y completamente desnudo con sus genitales aparentemente masculinos al aire, no tenia brazos, era muy flaco, de una cabeza redonda sin pelos y algo grande, de su boca salia algo de baba y tenia pequeños pero muchos dientes afilados y unos pequeños ojos negros, la criatura por alguna razón quería manifestar una torpe sonrisa con una molesta voz que no dejaba de repetir su nombre.

Ese se abalanzo ante los dos pero este lo esquivaron, cuanto Nick le disparaba este esquivaba las balas como si fuera un juego de niños, ademas de ser muy ágil para hacer acrobacias en el aire, para correr era muy veloz.

(Nick) Esa cosa es muy veloz, no logro atinarle.

(James) Dímelo a mi, no logro calcular para tirarle o mi cuchillo o mi martillo.

Cuanto Nick estaba por cambiar la munición, de la nada en medio de la calle, una columna de tierra y concreto golpeo a B.O.B en la mandíbula y lo mando a volar a unos cuantos metros de distancia, allí en la escena vieron a dos animales de vestimenta roja y azul...una cabra y un león...eran Dante y Moisés.

(Dante) Avisa al menos cuando vayas a correr, por tu culpa nos perdimos.

(Moises) Si...oigan, ¿me podrían decir que lo que golpee fue a un monstruo y no un civil desnudo?.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por los gritos de aquella criatura que corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

(Moises) ¿Que?, ni siquiera paso un minuto, ¿como se recupero tan rápido?.

La cabra levanto un muro de tierra, pero BOB de un gran salto pasa encima de el e intenta de estrangular a Moisés, a pesar de que lo ahuyentaron con un balazo que el lastimo el estomago y de que duro apenas unos segundos, Moisés en verdad sintió que le iba a romperle el cuello a pesar de que tenia la guardia en alto, la criatura se levanto y a la distancia dijo en un ingles bastante torpe, con una voz grave pero no podía evitar sonar como un estúpido.

-BOB estar en problema, BOB necesita barrer las hojas...BARRER LAS HOJAS!

En ese momento, se escucho como de un techo, alguien se impulso debido a que las tablas del techo se rompieron, todos al mirar al cielo solo vieron a una silueta de grandes garras, Nick grita que se alejen antes de que la criatura caiga en la calle, esta la destroza para luego poder verse mejor...el ente igualmente estaba desnudo aunque por alguna razón no tenia genitales de ningún tipo, su piel era gris y muy delgado...este media mas o menos lo mismo que BOB, sus ojos ademas de ser mas grandes, estos emitían un gran resplandor pero lo que mas se podía resaltar de el, era que tenia unas garras negras excesivamente largas y grandes, sus dientes era afilados cuales...la criatura también se une a la batalla. y combate con la criatura, James trata de atacar con su cuchillo, pero la criatura al tocar dicha arma con sus garras, rompe el cuchillo militar como si fuera de plástico.

La criatura no perdió la oportunidad y con una de sus garras atraviesa el estomago de James...el lobo escucho como una voz grave le hablaba.

- _Los animales de este mundo son muy peculiares._

No supieron como, pero la criatura logro evitar un balazo de Dante, solo hizo una herida en una mejilla, la criatura de alguna manera lograba evitar todos los balazos de Dante hasta que James logro golpearle con su martillo y luego Moisés con su Bob, con un movimiento de tierra golpea a la criatura y termina al lado de la criatura sin brazos.

.

Mientras tanto Nicholas luchaba con Jeff, no le iba nada bien, apenas si podía mantener una pelea con el humano, pero este con cada ataque se debilitaba mas y mas.

(Jeff) Espero que no tengas la rabia amiguito.

(Nick) Cuanto todo esto termine, me asegurare que seas la comida de un tigre.

(Jeff) Eres adorable pedazo de mierda.

Jeff empujo a Nick y de un rápido movimiento, el zorro con la ultima bala en la cámara del arma logra darle un balazo a Jeff...pero este apenas le dio en la pierna...se veía como la sangre teñía el pantalón pero el asesino no se detenía...Jeff le clavo su cuchillo en la pata trasera derecha con tal fuerza, que la atravesó por completo y lo dejo preso en el pateo trasera de la casa.

(Jeff) Ustedes los zorro siempre me parecieron un asco: son los que mas contagian de rabia, chillan a mas no poder, y ustedes no me sirven siquiera para poder hacer una buena carne asada...por lo menos a Smile le funcionan para comer.

El joven saco la lejía de su chaqueta y baño al zorro en el apestoso liquido, al estar completamente bañado en el liquido y sobrar un poco, Jeff mueve un poco el arma para Nick grite mas y, al abrir la boca le obliga a tomar el liquido para luego vomitarlo.

...

Nick ya no parecía el mismo...¿quien se hubiera imaginado que esto terminaría así?...morir quemado a manos de ese infeliz, y por lo que había visto a los demás con la criatura sin brazos, no parecían irles muy bien...su hija, o su pobre hija, quedaría huérfana de padre y muy seguramente de madre por lo que le harían a Judy...sentía como a sus costados su sangre transformaban el oscuro verde del pasto apenas visible por la luz de la luna se trasformaba en un rojo cual rubí liquido, des pues de todo, llevaban ya varios minutos peleando...ese verde vibrante que caracterizaba sus ojos parecían tan apagados como los ojos de un cadáver...tal vez era por el cansancio o igualmente por la perdida de sangre eran la causa...sentía como sus ojos tenían cada uno una tonelada de piedras en cima de cada parpado, Nicholas en verdad no quería morir, quería seguir luchando, matar a todos esos monstruos, volver con su familia y retornar a otra vez su maldita vida normal, cazando criminales todos los días, pero ya Nick se sentía muy cansado, cu cuerpo y cerebro le rogaban que se dejara matar y que dejara de luchar...su cuerpo ya no respondía, estaba tan cansado.

Esa luz...¿amarilla?, ¿blanca?, ¿naranja?...en verdad el no sabría como definirla, una luz tan radiante que solamente te dejaba ciego...una voz familiar le saco de su trance con lo que dijo.

-Huy, creo que esta demasiado cerca.

Al Alejarse Jeff, la respiración y ritmo cardíaco de Nick aumentan ligeramente, a pesar de que los ojos de Nick están mas abiertos, parecía como si estuviera entre el sueño y despierto...el resplandor del encendedor le decía que su hora ya había llegado, Jeff burlándose le pregunto.

-¿Que sucede peludito?, ¿acaso la costilla rota por fin hizo que se te colapsara un pulmón?.

Nick luego de un quejido y toser sangre este dijo.

-Déjame decirte algo...eres el ser mas grotesco que conocí en mi vida...me entristece que un muchacho de tu edad tenga una mente tan trastornada...me imagino lo que pasaste, no debiste pasar por todo esto...pero bueno, tu eres el que decide tu destino y lo hiciste...así que adelante, acaba con esto.

Jeff con una peculiar expresión bastante seria y algo molesta...eso era raro, Nick se percato de varias cosas en ese momento...Jeff estaba apurado, algo le decía que debía apurarse en acabar con Nick y los demás, o irse sin matar a sus amigos...

-NO!

Antes de que Jeff dejara caer el encendedor sobre el zorro, Ryan el león se abalanzo contra Jeff para azotarlo en una lluvia de puños y sarpasos, el primero le destrozo el pecho tanto del saco de Jeff como su pecho, a pesar de que Jeff lograba acertarle muchos golpes, los de Ryan ya por ser un león eran mas efectivo, este ultimo con fuerzas lo aventó al suelo que ya comenzaba a incendiarse por el encendedor que se cayo, el brazo izquierdo de Jeff cayo en las llamas, por lo que con rapidez se quito su destrozado saco que comenzaba a ser dominado por el fuego, se vio que tenia ahora solo una camiseta con un estampado de la cara de Charles Manson.

El asesino aprovecho la oportunidad y entro al cobertizo de la caza de al lado, al derribar la puerta Ryan salto la cerca y volvió a luchar con el...la diferencia es que este combate era mas parejo.

Jeff mientras era estrangulado por Ryan, Jeff con dificultad logro alcanzar unas tijeras de jardín y se las clavo a un costado del abdomen, lo hizo una segunda vez para que se lo soltara, con dolor y gritos que emanaba Ryan; Jeff trato de clavárselo en el cuello, pero apenas si le hizo una cortada en un hombro, de una patada se golpeo con el techo y al rebotar, Ryan lo atrapo y lo aventó varios metros del sitio mientras tomo una azada con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de tapar su herida, este en cólera le dice a Jeff.

-Me prometieron que si les ayudaba a esconderse, no lastimarían a nadie mas.

-Somos asesinos amigo, no creo que sea muy inteligente. Dijo Jeff burlonamente.

-No puedo creer que confié en ustedes...pensé que decían la verdad.

-Oh decíamos la verdad...pero ellos llegaron antes y arruinaron todo...hagamos un trato, déjame que mate al zorro y a sus amigos, nos llevamos a la coneja, y hablare con los jefes para que adelanten lo que prometimos.

Ryan al escuchar eso lo pensó y bajo las armas...cuando Jeff se acerco, Ryan subió de golpe su azada golpeando la mandíbula de Jeff y termino volandole un diente y rompiéndole otros dos, vio al muchacho en el suelo y el león dijo.

-NO!, ESTO NO LO VALE!, NO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN UNO DE USTEDES.

.

James,Dante y Moisés parecían que estaban ganando la pelea, ya tenían acorralados a las criaturas...hasta que.

-Hey -Dijo BOB- vamos a hacer la maquina, hacer la maquina. Dijo en un tono infantil.

La criatura de largas garras acentuó con la cabeza y, con un gran salto, la criatura de grandes garras se quedo sentada en los hombros de BOB y expuso sus garras ante nuestros amigos, el monstruo que no tenia brazos comenzó a balbucea.

-Lo hicimos, somos equipo.

La otra criatura con su telepatía menciono.

 _-Ahora junto a mi compañero, somos como dicen los mortales, "La maquina de matar"._

-VER-GA-MA-RI-CO! -Dijo luego de toser algo de sangre-, en verdad ustedes son muy imaginativos.

De sorpresa James y Dante por poco fueron decapitados por la "Maquina de Matar", Moisés trato de atacarle pero este no se esperaba ese ataque tan...curioso...con toda la mala intención posible, BOB con un potente chorro de su orina empapo a Moisés...todos obviamente sabían que eso era asqueroso, pero ninguno de ellos se esperaba lo siguiente. Moisés comenzó a toser de manera excesivamente violenta, sus parpados se hincharon de manera tal que casi no veía, un violento ataque de vómitos que terminó termina siendo que Moisés se desmayara.

Ni James ni Dante tenía ni idea de lo que era Tenía idea de lo que era es extraño líquido que orinaba BOB.

(Dante) ¿¡qué carajos le orino a Moisés!?

(James) No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero debemos acabarlo ahora que están distraídos mientras podamos.

(Dante) No me lo debes decir dos veces.

Dante procedió a apuntarles con un arma trato de protegerse de disparo de Dante, pero debido a que esta era un arma especial y su munición era mucho mas potente, termino por arrancarle una de sus garras y cae al suelo refiriéndose del dolor.

-Rastrillo. Exclamó torpemente la criatura.

BOB terminó recibiendo tres disparos del león, no recibió más porque se le acabó la munición; cuanto Dante recargo su munición para matar a las dos criaturas, varias bombas lacrimógenos y de gas apestoso comenzaron a llenar el lugar, aparentemente Jeff las encontró igualmente en el cobertizo de los vecinos, este las uso para escapar de Ryan, pero debido a que estas también le afectaron, este solamente pudo avisarles a BOB y al rastrillo que se retiraran del lugar.

-Ya vayámonos cabrones!, ya conseguimos lo que vinimos a buscar!

El Rastrillo tomó a BOB quien estaba herido de ambas piernas por los balazos y se esfumaron junto al humo a pesar de los esfuerzos de Dante por atrapados al ser el único en buen estado que estaba en el sitio...fracasaron en esa ocasión...los asesinos escaparon.

Luego de que los gases en el lugar comenzaran a dispersarse, algunos de los vecinos del vecindario comenzaron a salir a la calle; al ver esto Dante, ya con su arma recargada comenzó a disparar al cielo y provocando que todos los civiles que salieron retornaran a sus casas.

(Dante) Maldición, tengo que llamar a Splendorman y a Karen para que me ayuden con Moi y James...un segundo, ¿donde se metió Nicholas?.

De la nada un grito se escucho en el lugar, por su voz no solo se notaba que era masculina...era la voz de Nick, y esta era de la casa de Ryan; Luego de mandar un rápido mensaje a sus refuerzos para ayudar a sus aliados heridos, el león entro a la casa y se encontró con la siguiente escena...

Ryan se encontraba tirado en el suelo recostado con la pared mientras trataba de tapar su herida que se hacia mas y mas grande al ver la mancha de sangre que se agrandaba con los minutos, Nick con una pierna perforada se arrastro hasta un lugar en especifico mientras lloraba y se maldecía a si mismo...en el sitio se veían unas cuantas gotas de sangre y varias huellas de lo que parecía ser un perro o lobo de gran tamaño, el rastro de sangre salia hacia la parte trasera de la casa hacia el bosque cercano.

Dante cuando comenzó a correr guiado por el sendero de sangre, se encontró con el cuerpo de Jack con parte de sus sesos descubiertos al aire...no podía procesar lo que vio ya que fue a perseguir a los asesinos...en el tiempo que entreno, tanto el joven León como su amigo Moisés aprendieron que se deben tomar precaución las cosas que están sucediendo, lo que ocurrió antes se debía preguntar después, tal vez eso fue lo que le hizo evitar decir algo al ver dicha escena en la casa del otro león.

Sin perder el tiempo, el muchacho decidió correr en cuatro patas para ir mas rápido, este no tardo en encontrar a Smile siendo cargado por un herido Jeff, y el Rastrillo siendo el caballo de carreras mientras de BOB, Dante vio que en entre los dientes de un apenas consciente Smile, este sujetaba por el abdomen a Judy, su miedo fuese que en un arranque de adrenalina apretara los dientes y partiera a Judy por la mitad cual galleta de jengibre...aun estando a muchos metros de distancia, su velocidad era mucho mayor que la de los enemigos, por lo que no iba a tardar mucho en alcanzarlos, de hecho, estos apenas se percataron de la presencia de Dante percibiéndolos.

(B.O.B) Lindo Gatito nos sigue.

(Jeff) NO ME DIGAS COMPADRE! -Dice sarcásticamente para luego dirigirse al rastrillo- Kowalski, opciones.

Con una expresión bastante molesta, el rastrillo mientras sigue corriendo se detiene en un claro, al ver a la lejanía a Dante en dirección a ellos, este logra regurgitar un rasco redondo de cristal con un corcho, evitando que se derrame un liquido grisaceo brillante en su interior, se lo das a Jeff y le dice.

 _-Mas te vale hacer bien ese circulo, no puedo hacerlo por que mis garras me estorban._

-Si, si, lo que usted digas primo del Chupacabras.

Jeff con velocidad, roció el liquido en la tierra formando un rustico circulo, luego de algunos segundos se vio la mansión en la que vivían, El rastrillo y BOB entraron en el, este tomo a Smile mientras volteaba y veía que faltaban segundos para que Dante le arrancara la cabeza de un mordisco, este se burlo y dijo.

-Para la próxima te traes tu espada del augurio Leono, Adiós tragasables.

Dante ya lo tenia...estaba a punto de entrar en el portar y de un zarpazo arrancarle la cara a Jeff...pero el portal se cerro en el ultimo momento...Dante se quedo arrodillado en el suelo solo rodeados por los arboles y la luz de la luna le acariciaba...descargo su ira, enojo, rabia y frustración en un potente rugido que se perdió entre la noche...no solo habían sido derrotados nuevamente...mataron a Jack y secuestraron a Judy...ahora...solo Dios sabe lo que le ocurrirá.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(Arturven) JAJ, NO ESTABA MUERTO, ANDABA DE PARRANDA!; NO ESTABA MUERTO, ANDABA DE PARRANDA!, NO ESTABA MUERTO, ANDABA DE PARRANDA!; NO ESTABA MUERTO, ANDABA DE PARRANDA!; NO ESTABA MUERTO, ANDABA DE PARRANDA!, NO ESTABA MUERTO, ANDABA DE PARRANDA! :VVVV**

 **Y sip mis queridos lectores y lectoras, e vuelto de las entrañas del averno para traerles esta capitulo, ¿que es lo que le tengo preparado para Judy?...digamos que muchas cosas (Carita adorable de maldad) :3.**

 **Ya e llevado varios meses sin ninguna actualización y me vi en la necesidad de traerles este capitulo (que la verdad no pensaba que superaría de las 4000 palabras), estaré un poco mas ocupado trayendo un especial de UNV para navidad y año nuevo, pero quiero traerle este mes al menos un capitulo mas antes de que este año termine.**

 **Agradezco a todos de manera infinita (como el guante :v) de su gran paciencia, y créanme, las cosas se irán calentando mas a partir de aquí, ademas de los retrasos por la escuela, e tenido algunos problemas familiares y una que otra discusión con conocidos que, pa no hacer el cuento largo, me abandonaron en un momento de necesidad y no estuvieron allí para apoyarme o mostraron en verdad por quienes se interesaban y como eran en el fondo en verdad...personas que no se si era que no tenían un buen razonamiento, si se dejaban llevarse por sus emociones, o que en verdad solo me usaron desde algún punto indeterminado desde que los conoció o desde que los conocí...**

 **Pero e fin, no estoy aquí para contarles de mis problemas personales (para eso tengo el Facebook,Instragam y el Twitter aun no :v XDDDD).**

 **En la semana antes de navidad veré si logro traerles algo de material nuevo :3, ademas de que podre estar al fin al corriente de mis series y peliculas que hasta hace unos días me acorde por la cantidad de tareas que me dan, (Que Dios se apiade de mi en la universidad TTnTT), nos leemos en la próxima amiguitos uWu, Bye Bye OwO.**


End file.
